The Illegal Love
by A Secret Drarry Lover
Summary: What happens between the chapters of Harry Potter that Jo refused to reveal afraid from homophobic critics is here! Or at least that's what I believe...But of course I own nothing of the characters or the main story. It belongs to Jo and Warner Bros. in some way. But I wish I did own something. Slash Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Malfoy Manor

The wind rushed through the spring night of April asHarry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Griphook were captured and apparated to a mysterious place by the snatchers. They stood in front of the gates of the huge scary building, waiting for their doom. After a while, they saw a shadow in the moonlight approaching the gate from the opposite side of them.

It was Bellatrix, and she looked very furious**,** thinking about what curse she would cast on whomever came at this hour. "What is it? What do you want**,** slave?" she asked Greyback. The werewolf didn't answer, but simply pointed at what would possibly be the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. At that moment Bellatrix changed her mind completely, let out a high pitched laugh like a maniac, and said one word**,** "Enter". With a wave with her wand, the gates opened wide and the lot entered the manor.

"What is it Bella?" asked Narcissa. Bellatrix didn't seem to hear her. She only let out another laugh and said, "How fortunate is it that Draco is here for his Easter Holidays, Potter. He-He-HA YOU'RE DOOMED HAHAHA.

"Cissy, call Draco".

"No," Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "I am not your servant. This is not your house. I give the orders here, sis, if you still remember."

"I said call him immediately, this is important. Ask him to come down here now,"

"Not unless you tell me what is this all about."

"DRACO, DRACO, COME HERE NOW, QUICKLY," screamed Bellatrix as loud as she could.

A moment later, footsteps were heard on the stairs, and The light of the big chandelier on the ceiling shined on the bright face of Draco Malfoy. The blond stopped dead as if he was petrified at the sight of Harry. _How could this happen? Is it really him? Well of course it was him. How could he ask such a question? He had seen him naked, invisible, in complete darkness and still knew him; would he not know him when his face was covered by a silly stinging jinx_?

Draco's thoughts were interrupted as Lucius Malfoy entered the hall and the voice of Bellatrix roared loudly, "Come here sweetie." She grabbed him from his shoulders not so gently, and placed him face to face in front of Harry. "Now I want you to tell me; is this the Potty boy or not?" Draco's eyes were staring down on the ground, looked at his aunt hatefully when she insulted Harry, and finally set his eyes on Harry's; green to grey. Their eyes locked in their positions for what seemed like years, and all the memories of their time together suddenly rushed in on them. Draco's aunt shouted, 'Well?' But he was not in this world to listen to her exclamation. He was in another world, which seemed to him like a good dream that has ended into a nightmare. He stared and stared, and Harry stared back…

_Flashback: 7 Years ago_

Draco was sitting on a chair in Madam Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley, when a dark-haired boy entered the shop. Draco looked at him and suddenly felt pity toward the poor, lonely boy, who stood there wearing large clothes and holding so much cauldrons and materials that were about to fall from his hands. Draco stood up, went towards the boy and helped him carry his things, putting them on the cashier desk.

"Thanks" said the dark-haired boy. _His voice is so sweet and childish, _Draco thought.

"Not at all" said Draco.

Moments passed while Draco stood there looking in those beautiful eyes when he suddenly felt awkward and tried to think about something to say. It was the first time Draco had felt that feeling. As he was a Malfoy, all children in his age were willing to talk to him, not the not the other way round. He never thought about how much effort was needed to start a conversation.

"Hogwarts?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded, and went to search for some robes, "Want help finding new robes?"

"No, thank you, I'll just have a quick look."

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

And for the first time since Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron, a person didn't look surprised when they knew he was Harry Potter. That was of course because Draco was a Malfoy. Being famous was not a big deal according to a him. He felt something strange toward that boy, thought Harry, when he realized that Draco had given him his hand to shake and he didn't see it.

"Oh Sorr-" whispered Harry quietly, embarrassed. They shook hands. Draco felt Harry's thin, warm hand in his and thought, _Why is he so thin and wearing such big clothes? _A moment later a huge hairy half-giant entered the shop and took Harry upstairs to search for some school robes, which increased the questions in Draco's head, but saved the awkwardness of the silence of his and Harry's failed conversation. He exited the shop and into the alley. _How could a famous person as Potter be in this state? Is he poor? Sick? And from where does he know that half-giant? _His thoughts were cut short by the sound of his mother calling after him, telling him to go home. But he didn't stop thinking about what he would say to the Potter boy and when he would talk to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express**

September the first arrived with a spirit of joy to most wizarding families, but to Harry, it was the day when he would have legit proof that magic was real, and hopefully, have his solitary dream come true; to be rid of the Dursleys. He had seen Hagrid performing magic and went to Diagon Alley with him, but he still wasn't convinced on this whole magic thing. How could have this whole new world be unnoticed by Harry?

At first, doubts circled in Harry's head, but when Hagrid arrived at 4 Privet Drive to escort Harry to King's Cross Station, Harry threw away all his fears and concentrated solely on packing his belongings; leaving, step by step, away the front porch of the Dursley house; and into the arms of a new beginning.

When Harry stepped onto the pavement with Hagrid, shielding his eyes away from the sun, he saw no type of vehicle whatsoever. Harry wondered what means of transportation they would take to get to the station, but as soon as the question popped into his head, a big, triple-floored bus appeared in front of the pair.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus! My name is Stan Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor today," an average looking bus-boy said in a low-pitched voice.

Hagrid and Harry got on the bus, while Stan carried Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. Harry sat beside Hagrid on a nearby seat and said to the half giant beside him, "It looks like an ordinary red buses used in Surrey; the only difference is that this bus has three floors."

"Oh, you'll change your mind about that," said Hagrid with a mischievous grin, "as soon as the bus moves."

And Harry did change his mind, because the Knight Bus took off at the speed of light and was too fast to be classified as 'ordinary'. Harry could barely catch a glimpse of where they were, and he was pretty sure that they were way past the average speed limit.

"You know, at night there are no seats in this bus, only beds!" Hagrid sighed, looking as if he was mourning the future loss of the seats. Harry was too dizzy to answer him, but he would have laughed at the comicality of the situation if he was not so preoccupied in trying not to vomit.

Finally, the bus stopped and Harry found that they both had arrived to the station. Stan gave Harry his trunk and put it on a trolley with Hedwig's cage on top. "Harry, take this," said Hagrid. "it's your train ticket. Sorry, but I can't come with you. I have to take care of something." he patted Harry on the shoulder, "Bye Harry, take care."

Harry looked at his ticket with a sweeping glance and then started to move towards the designated station, but after a few steps, Harry did a double-take and looked at his ticket again. Surprised, Harry raised his eyebrows at it. On the ticket there were the words: Hogwarts Express- Platform 9¾.

After asking numerous people about the platform and the train and getting the same answers of incredulity and sometimes even ridicule, Harry sat hopeless on the floor of Platform 9 waiting for someone or something to lead him to the said platform.

Then from a distance, a familiar voice called, "Potter! Why are you sitting here? Anything wrong?" It was Draco Malfoy.

"I can't find Platform 9¾," Draco laughed at Harry's words and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed, but he calmed down when Draco told him reassuringly, "come with me, I'm going there right now."

Draco then vanished as he moved through the barrier between the platforms 9 and 10. Harry followed him immediately, not wanting to be lost again, and met again with Draco on platform 9¾. Harry almost expected that he would have a head on collision with the seemingly solid wall, but miraculously, he passed through.

"_This_ is Platform 9¾" said Draco boastfully, almost as if he was showing off the place to Harry, "only wizards can get in here." Not even after a heartbeat after Draco's statement, a man and a woman, appeared out of thin air and ran toward where Draco and Harry were standing.

"Draco!" exclaimed the blond woman when she saw whom Draco was standing with. "What are you doing with _him_?" Draco didn't answer for he didn't know what's wrong. "Mr. Potter," said the blond man next to her. "We meet at last." Lucius looked at Harry's scar, sneered once, then looked at Draco and said, "come with me, son."

Harry was left alone again. Following other peoples' examples, Harry left his trunk in the luggage section and entered the train. He found an empty compartment and sat in it, enjoying the scenery that whizzed past in colourful blurs.

After some time, Harry was jolted out of his reverie as a redheaded boy with freckles opened the compartment door with a loud bang and said, "Excuse me, do you mind me sitting here? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," replied Harry, gesturing him to the seat opposite him.

They introduced themselves to one another, and as time passed, Harry was sure that for the first time in his life, he had made a friend. He wasn't so sure if Draco was a friend or simply a schoolmate, as he had only met him once in Diagon Alley and once on the platform, but Ron was cheerful and funny, and Harry found it easy to be his friend.

Ron and Harry were chatting amicably, but they were interrupted as the door opened and a bushy haired girl came in, and she bossily asked Ron and Harry if they had seen a lost toad, that no doubt, belonged to one of the students in the other compartments. When the two boys answered her with a curt shake of their heads, they had expected her to leave, but surprisingly she didn't. The girl sat down with them and started talking about houses. Harry was wondering what the hell a 'Hogwarts House' was, but he was afraid to ask.

After what seemed like an hour since Harry got on the train, darkness began to fill the sky. Hermione, the bushy-haired girl, finally exited the compartment to change into robes, and minutes later, Harry left too and went to the bathroom to change too because he didn't want to wear his robes over Dudley's clothes. By wearing his robes over his old clothes, he would be reminded of his cousin's presence, and he didn't want that-he was going to start a new life here, one without bullying, injustice or with tear-filled days-his life here was going to be filled with friends and laughter; he was sure of it!

When he went back to his compartment, Draco was there with two other boys. Draco looked at him, quickly shifted his eyes away from him, and then looked at Harry again. Harry was worried about what had happened to Draco since he left him on the platform. "Potter, could I have a quick word with you, alone?"

Harry nodded and they moved away from the other two boys, "I want you to tell me," whispered Draco "what have you done?"

"What?" asked Harry, puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"Father told me not to talk to you, and that means two things: either you're a mudblood, which you are obviously not, being Harry Potter, or you've done something that made Father hate you, so what _did_ you do?"

"What on earth are you talking about Malfoy? What the hell is a mudblood? I didn't understand a word that you said!"

"Were your parents in the Order or something?"

"What? Listen, are you sure you are not drunk or something? I haven't got a clue about what you're talking about. What is this 'Order' thing?"

"The Order of the Phoenix of course," Draco looked at Harry strangely.

"What?" Harry started to feel angry, he didn't understand what Draco was going on about,"Listen Draco, even though I don't exactly know what you're going on about, I know that you telling me that you don't want to be my friend. That's okay, really, we only met each other twice."

"What? You don't want to befriend a Malfoy? Watch what you're saying Potter."

"You're insane, Malfoy!"

A sound of a cough-covered laugh escaped out of Ron's mouth, startling Harry, as he didn't realize that Ron was right beside him. _When did he come here? _Harry thought, peering at Ron as if he was an apparition of some sort. Though Harry was grateful that Ron was here to support him, he didn't know why Ron was laughing.

"Think my name is funny, do you?" Draco sneered at Ron, "No need to ask you what yours is. Bright red hair and hand-me-down robes; you must be a Weasley."

"Go away, Malfoy, stop insulting my friend!" said Harry angrily. Ron grabbed him by his shoulders and went back with him to the compartment. "What possessed you to talk to Malfoy, Harry?" said Ron incredulously. "Don't you know that his father is a Death Eater?"

Harry wasn't in the mood to ask what 'Death Eater' meant, and thought sarcastically, _How can death be eaten?__They are both insane, Ron and Draco. It seems that I'm not going to know how to respond to anyone here until I know what language people here use, or when I can have access to Google Translate._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat**

When they arrived at Hogwarts,Harry forgot about the chaotic incidents that happened on the train, as he was startled by the magnificence of the castle and the grounds. When Professor_McSomething_ explained to them all about the houses, Harry felt relief-at last, he finally knew something!-and told them to enter the Great Hall for the sorting. Draco didn't stop sending glares at him and Ron, right up until Draco's name was called and he was placed in Slytherin. According to Ron, all those in Slytherin were 'junior Death Earers', though Harry still didn't know what a Death Eater actually was.

Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Ron Weasley were all sorted into Gryffindor, according to Ron, the house of bravery.

When Harry's name wasfinally called, the sorting hat spoke in his ear quietly, "Difficult, very difficult! There is obviously talent, yes, talent! And you have a strong need to prove yourself. Not to mention that you have cleverness and kindness in you. You could be suitable in any house; you could even be in a unique house of your own! Bravery or Strength? Hmm..." The Sorting Hat trailed off, and Harry was just about to answer with 'strength', but he remembered what Ron told him earlier: Gryffindor was the house of bravery, Slytherin the house of death eaters; a_nd of course,__anyone who would eat death and survive would be impressively strong,_ thought Harry, very logically. So where did he wanted to go? With Ron or Draco? Deciding that he wanted to be with Ron, Harrymade his decision: 'Bravery'.

Consequently, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause rang through the hall, emitting from the Gryffindor table and a red-headscreamed, "we've got Potter!", almost if it was their triumph.

When Harry joined the Gryffindor table, he asked about the said red-head, and Ron told Harry that he was Fred, the one beside him George. Ron told him that they were twins and were his brothers, but Harry had already guessed as much, as they looked shockingly alike.

After a delicious feast, the headmaster of Hogwarts, who introduced himself as Albus Percival Dumbledore, announced to the first years and reminded some elders, looking meaningfully at the Weasley twins,the list of rules that had, no doubt, to be followed. After a short speech from Dumbledore, the prefects led the first years to the common room. Everyone was eager to get in their warm comfortable beds and have a good sleep before the term started tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Start of the Term**

When Harry woke up next morning, he found that all his roommates were still asleep. He got dressed, went out to the common room, and found the timetables pinned onto the cart board. The First Years had double Potions with the Slytherins, aTransfiguration session with the Ravenclaws, lunch, History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, DADA, with the Slytherins again, and finally, Charms with the Ravenclaws.

Harry took his bag and prepared his potion books when the door of the girl's dormitory and saw the bugged teeth, bushy-haired girl that so rudely barged into their compartment yesterday coming down the spiral staircases that lead from the girls dormitories.

"Harry," said Hermione irritatingly, "you haven't put your Gryffindor badge yet!"

"Alright I'll put it on!"

"Come on, or we'll be late. We must eat breakfast quickly."

"Late? We still got a whole hour, Hermoney," Harry stumbled over the pronunciation of Hermione's name

"It's Hermione," Hermione said, irritated, and with that, she pulled him out of the common room, still fueled by her anger; Harry had to make a wild grab at his bag, as Hermione dragged him out, lest it be left behind.

After breakfast, Harry followed Hermione to the Dungeons and into the potions classroom. It seemed that even though Harry woke up early, he spent too much time in the Great Hall, as he found that the Slytherins were already there.

Harry took a seat beside Ron, and the Potion master entered the classroom, not at all unlike a bat, "There are no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he yelled. "I am Professor Snape. Open your books to page 10 and brew the cure for boils. You will find the ingredients you need in this cabinet."

Everybody went to get their ingredients, when Harry found Malfoy standing beside him, carrying a vial of horned slugs, "Good morning," said Draco, in a suspiciously pleasant tone.

"Didn't your blessed father tell you not to talk to me?" Harry was still furious from yesterday's conversation.

"He did."

"Then don't talk to me, Malfoy," Harry pushed him away from him, and Malfoy's loose grip on vial caused the said vial to drop out of Draco's hands.

Snape quickly came into the view, honing in on the commotion and turned to look at eyes rested on Harry's scar awhile, before he sneered and said, "Potter, clean up."

When Harry tried to search for a towel, Snape laughed and said, "Are you a muggle or a wizard?_Evanesco_," all the spilled slugs vanished, "as a punishment for your clumsiness, Potter, you will bring the ingredients for the Cure of Boils potion to Mr. Malfoy and assist him in making his potion before you start your own."

Harry stomped off up to the table Malfoy was on, cursing Snape and the unfairness of it all. Dropping his bag down, he went of to collect the ingredients for the potion, but Draco stopped him, grabbing his sleeve.

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Draco puzzled, grey eyes imploring.

Harry said truthfully, "When I saw you in Diagon Alley, I instantly took a liking to you. You were really nice to me then; I thought that we were friends. But then, your father told you not to talk to me, and just because of that, you ignore me, and you were rude to Ron. I thought that you didn't like me after that, so I started not to talk to you, but now you're talking to me in such a friendly manner; I just want to know, are we friends or not. If we aren't then stop messing about with me and stay away."

"Harry," answered Draco calmly. "I want to be friends with you."

"So you won't obey your father?" Harry looked at Draco, flabbergasted, thinking, _wouldn't he get hit like I do when I disobey uncle Vernon?_

"Yes, I don't think he will mind..." Draco trailed off seemingly unsure about the situation himself, 'Though, I want to talk to you, so I will disobey my father whether he likes it or not.'

"But why did he even tell you not to talk to me?"

"Harry, it's because you're the Boy-Who-Lived," Draco said exasperatedly, slowly and patronizing; like he was talking to a baby.

"So?" Harry answered, puzzled.

"It's because dad is a Death Eater," said Draco proudly, as if that explained everything.

Harry finally let out the question that he was yearning to ask for days out of his mouth, "What's a Death Eater?"

"What? You don't know who the Death Eaters are? They're the Dark Lord's followers. Followers of the Dark Lord you stopped. Just between you and me, my father is actually happy that he's gone.", Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? How can he be happy that Voldemort is gone? All of Voldemort's followers were evil like hell."

Draco twitched at Voldemort's name, and then he said "Father doesn't kill anyone; only the mudbloods."

Yeah, that reminds me." said Harry. "What is a mudblood?" The bell rang and the first session ended.

"They are those who are allowed to learn magic," continued Draco "but don't have magical parents, like that filthy girl over there," Draco pointed at Hermione.

Although Harry didn't like Hermione very much, he didn't Draco insulting her. "Don't you dare insult her; she is more _human_ than you! How is a person filthy just because of their blood？Does it even matter if her parents were wizards and witches?" Draco seemed to think about it, twitching his lip up as he thought. After a long while, he said "Well, dad always says that they are filth and should be killed."

"That's because your father is evil. He _is_ the filth." Harry's voice was venomous.

"Don't you dare insult my dad!" Draco's voice was loud enough for Snape to hear.

Snape gave Harryand Draco detention and took 10 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate language in class.

"Happy?" Harry asked Draco angrily, "Is he always unfair like that or because you're a Slytherin and I'm not?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I am supposed to be your friend not put you in trouble." Draco seemed surprisingly guilty.

"It's fine." Harry tone softened and he finished Draco's potion and returned to his table beside Hermione to finish his before the second session ended. When it did end before he finished it, Snape took another 30 points from Gryffindor. But of course, that was to be expected.

The next time Harry talked to Draco was when they were heading to the Great Hall for dinner. "You said that you were happy that Voldemort is gone, right? Why? Doesn't he kill muggle-borns too?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but he also kills purebloods. He kills anyone he thinks useless, or anyone who opposes him." Draco flinched at Harry's constant use of Voldemort's name.

"And why does your father follow him?"

"If he didn't, he'll kill him too."

"Troll in the Dungeons! There's a troll in the dungeons!" a loud voice rang in the hall. It was the voice of Professor Quirell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Professor Quirell was white as a sheet; he collapsed on the ground and fainted, limbs twitching. Everyone was silent for a short second, then everyone started screaming and many started to run out of the Great Hall. Harry, though, didn't understand what was happening, "What's a troll?" he asked Draco.

"Silence!" said the headmaster imperiously, "Everyone, please, do not panic. The Prefects, please escort students to their respective dormitories, and teachers follow me to the Dungeons." Since the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons, the Slytherins followed the teachers worriedly, albeit a bit unwillingly.

Draco looked nervously around for the troll, and when he reached a narrow corridor, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of movement and identified it asthe bushy haired girl from Gryffindor, Hermione. As she entered the girl's bathroom, Draco remembered that she wasn't in the Great Hall for dinner, so she obviously didn't know about the troll. He couldn't go and tell her about the troll because first of all it was a girl's lavatory, and second, his father would have his head if he knew that he saved a_mudblood._

So, Draco did the only thing he could think of at the moment: he ran back to the hall to warn Harry about Hermione's whereabouts. When Draco arrived, the hall was empty. He sighed in annoyance and ran off again, taking off like a shot. Draco hoped that he could catch Harry before he entered the common room. Draco found him on the staircases with the Weasel, laughing about something Draco bet was nothing of importance, though the scene before him made something twitch quite unpleasantly inside him.

"Harry!" Draco panted, out of breath, "Hermione's in the girl's lavatory, close to the dungeons! It seems like she doesn't know about the troll."

Nodding his thanks, Harry took Ron by the arm, and ran to save Hermione from what Ron explained to Harry, was a foolish, huge creature that would kill any human it saw.

When the duo arrived there, Hermione was screaming for help as the troll raised his club to strike. Without thinking or any hesitation, Harry raised his wand, pointing at the offending weapon and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club in the troll's hands inched upward by a bit more than a meter, out of the troll's , who was shocked that he performed the spell correctly, lost concentration and ended the spell. The club teetered in midair, as if it was considering whether or not it should drop, then finally, plummeted towards the unguarded troll. The club landed on the troll's head with a sickening 'thump', knocking it out.

"Thanks" said Hermione, grinning with relief and smiling at the two boys.

"Not at all!" said Ron with a broad smile, though it was Harry who saved Hermione in the first place.

From that moment on, Hermione was their friend, and the trio were inseparable. Though, Harry sometimes felt the greatest irritation for Ron and Hermione, especially when they kept saying bad things about Malfoy.

"His father is a Death Eater, Harry," Hermione said worriedly.

"Hermione's right; adding on, he's an absolute rude git!" Ron added.

"Exactly," Harry replied to Hermione, frowning. "_Draco's father_ is a Death Eater, he himself isn't!"

_They're extremely__racist__and stereotypical_, thought Harry, sighing, _but they're still my friends_.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 The Goblet of Fire

"Harry, I will not leave until you explain to me what happened yesterday." They were in an unused classroom where they usually met. Draco was so worried about Harry; his name came out from the goblet of fire as a fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament.

"I swear I didn't put my name in the cup, will you believe me or you'll just be like Ron?"

"What, Wheezelby didn't believe his friend? Shame on him. And you think that I'll be like him? Of course I believe you Harry. Why would you lie about something like this?

"Finally, someone believes me, not to mention Hermione of course. I am so tired Draco. I am sick of what's happening to me. Why is everyone caring about what I did or what will I become? People always think that I'll go dark or something. And in the same time they expect great things from me like I'll kill Voldemort for example which is impossible. Why can't they just leave me alone? In my second year they thought I am the heir of Slytherin simply because I am a paraselmouth, but it is not my fault I am so. And now they think that I cheated and put my name in that bloody cup. If it comes to people, I don't care. But even Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville think that I am a liar. I am sick of this." Harry started crying. "I can't walk for five minutes alone without watching a Stinky- Potter badge, or hear someone insulting me or my parents from my back." Harry sobbed even more. "I can't bear it anymore. If I did one more day I'll explode."

"It's OK, Harry" said Draco comfortingly. "Cry as long as you want. It's not true what people say that men don't cry, of course they do. Cry and let out what's hurting you. And don't care about what people say. Think of it this way, maybe there is one thing that is good about that. That you know now who is a true friend and who's not. And even those like Weasley, they will come around after sometime, just like they did when you saved Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. And don't think that it is just you who is insulted from the back, maybe you're more than any other, but people doesn't leave anyone alone. But if we tried to think about how to satisfy them we will never end up; if you satisfy some the others will get upset and the same way around. Do what you think is right, and don't give a fuck about what people think about you. I know the words are easy to say and the feelings are difficult to change, but you are not alone. You still got friends. You have Hermione, you have the Weasley twins, I heard them making fun of those who think you're a liar, and you've got me." Draco stood up and went to hug Harry and comfort him. Harry let out his last sob on Draco's shoulders. Draco felt a very comfortable warmth when he hugged Harry. He felt that feeling every time he touched him, and every time he thought about that feeling he quickly let it out from his mind. "By the way," Draco continued. "About that you- being- a- hero part, It seems that people finally expected something true from you." Harry let go and looked at him sternly. "Don't get me wrong. You're just underestimating yourself. You stopped Voldemort when you were an infant, won't you be able to kill him when you are a 14 years old skilled wizard who can produce corporal patronus harm, kill a thousand years old basilisk, fight 100 dementors at once, and succeed to put his name in the goblet of fire while under the age of seventeen" teased Draco. Harry grinned at that. "You know that it sounds good when you say it, but I told you about that help came to me in the chamber, and that I fought the dementors because I used a time turner."

"I know," said Draco. "But I just wanted to cheer you a bit, and it seems that I have succeeded. So, tell me, still haven't know what the first task will be?"

* * *

"Dragons" shouted Draco when Harry told him after Hagrid shown him the dragons in the forest. "You're ought to battle a dragon?" And then Draco realized that he is not supposed to increase Harry's tension. "How did you know" He tried to go away from the subject as hard as he can.

"Hagrid told me. Of course it is illegal to; we are supposed to be surprised by it on the day of the task, but Hagrid can't hide it from me. Charlie Weasley brought four dragons from Romania yesterday, one for each champion. Oh, and Madame Maxime knows too, that means that she will tell Fleur of course. So it is just Krum and Cedric who doesn't know. But what if Krum knows? I can't let Cedric be the only champion who remains ignorant. I'll tell him. After all he's a Hogwarts champion."

"He's a Hufflepuff" said Draco, just for teasing Harry.

"Still haven't learned not to judge people have you?"

* * *

"Don't forget, once you get into the arena, you summon your broom, and fly and catch the golden egg. Don't hesitate. You can do it, I know you can." Draco told Harry in the champions' tent on the day of the first task. He hugged Harry and kissed him on both cheeks then said "Good Luck." Draco was so worried at Harry the entire game, and finally felt relief when he caught the egg and was given 9 points from ten by the judges. If anyone concentrated on Draco's actions recently, they'll find that he's Harry Potter's friend, or even more than a friend. He didn't wear a Stinky- Potter badge, he was always worried about him since his name came out of the cup, and cheered so loudly when he caught that egg. Unfortunately for Draco, he wasn't allowed to celebrate his victory because he was a Slytherin and the part was in Gryffindor Common Room. But after the party, Harry went out of the common room to meet him in their usual deserted classroom. "Hello, Draco," said Harry at the sight of the blonde. "I saved you a cake."

"Hello Harry, congratulations. Are you feeling alright? No scratches, no broken limbs?"

"If there is a broken limb I would have felt of course, but scratches, yes there is, and burned skin too. I barely escaped that dragon when he breathed fire on my broom."

"Perhaps I may take a look at your scratches, you know I am a good healer I can you're your injuries"

"Well, you can't because these scratches are in a very private place." Harry laughed.

"Oh, Potter gets shy to be naked in front of his friend, but it is normal for him to be naked in front of Madame Pomfrey?" Draco teased and tickled him. "Oh, stop that Draco, please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Some people have asked about whether this story is slash. Well, of course it is. Isn't it clear? But there it is just to warn you: Warning, Slash Content**

* * *

Ch.6 The Yule Ball

The next day became Harry's worst until now. Professor McGonagall has just announced to all Gryffindor house that on Christmas Eve, there will be a dancing part, the Yule Ball. More Unfortunately to Harry, on this party, it is traditional that the three champions -in this case four- are the first to dance. The worse thing than dancing was finding a date. "It is not that bad, Harry. You're the Boy- Who- Lived" said Draco one time when Harry told him about how he was worried about the Yule Ball. "Oh please stop that Boy- Who- Lived thing of you" Harry's voice showed how much worried and how much he's taking the thing seriously.

"It is just a dance, Harry"

"It is doom. First of all I can't dance."

"I can teach you!"

"Besides, I can't find a date."

"Many girls are dying for you to ask them out, and you are saying you can't find a date!"

"Rubbish. You're just cool about it because you are handsome and you know that all the girls will want you to ask them for the dance."

"Screw them all, and forget now about me, and I am not as much handsome as you are. Think about yourself now. Who's your crush?"

"I have no crush."

"I don't believe it." Draco winked. "Look into my eyes. I know you're lying.

"Ok, there is that Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang"

_10 seconds silence and then_

"Why don't you ask her?" asked Draco.

"Every time I am around her, there is something that makes me look stupid. I don't know what she thinks about me."

"Are you a Gryffindor or not? Make a move and ask her. If she agreed then great. If not then it is not dooms day." And Harry did, and she agreed.

* * *

"Is that Hermione Granger with Victor Krum?" asked Padma Patil when the champions entered the Great Hall with their dates.

"No of course not." Answered Ron, although he knew well that it was Hermione. And that was when he discovered that he can't bear seeing Hermione with a man other than him. Not even with Harry. He knew that he loves her. He left his date, who left him too and went to dance with a Durmstrang boy, and stood all Christmas night watching Hermione with Krum until he followed them into the Entrance Hall, where they snogged. At that moment, Ron didn't bear it and tears exploded from his eyes. _What does she likes in him, why doesn't she like me? Even if I am a bit harsh to her or something but I knew her for years. Did she simply forgot me and all our times together _(As is there were romantic times together between them)_, and so easily goes to an unknown boy. Just because he's famous! _But if Hermione loves only famous people, she would have loved Harry, and still not Ron.

* * *

Harry has been trying to follow every move Draco has taught him, but it felt somehow wrong, either from him or from Cho. Her touch was not that good as Draco's when they were practicing. It was somehow uncomfortable with Cho. Cho kept telling Harry about how she's thinking about him. She said she didn't believe that he put his name in the goblet of fire, but of course Harry knew that she's lying. She, like everybody, like Ron, only believed him after the first task, when they knew that the thing is serious and no one in their rightful mind would risk entering the tournament when it is illegal for him to, just for the eternal glory. Harry was tired of dancing, so he went to bring some drinks. When they finished their drinks, Harry tried to say something interesting so he doesn't look awkward, so he told Cho about how he thought about her. Moments later, Harry was surprised to see that their faces were so near that he felt that it would be rude not to kiss Cho, and miss that position. And he kissed her. It was Harry's first kiss. For Cho, she enjoyed it too much. She loved Harry after that kiss, but to Harry, he didn't enjoy it too much. He heard people talking about their first kiss. He thought it would be more enjoyable to feel the sense of a lip against yours, but Harry didn't. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione screaming: "Harry, tell that bastard you call him your friend to stay away from me. He spoiled everything. He annoyed me and Victor."

"Victor?" said Ron. "Hasn't he told you to call him Vicky yet?"

"Shut Up"

"Come on, Ron," said Harry. "Let's go to the common room." And he left Cho alone.

"I know how you are feeling, Ron. Look, if you want to cry, do it. Don't believe the nonsense about men- don't- cry- theory. Men do cry of course." He tried to comfort him the same way Draco did to him. And Ron started crying. "She snogged him" he sobbed hard as he said that. "I saw them."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then tell her. Or let her feel it"

"I can't. Hold on… You're not upset that I love her?"

"Upset? Why should I?"

"I thought you love Hermione."

"No, of course not. I mean I love her of course, but like a sister, not a girlfriend. But if you do love her, why didn't you ask her for the ball. It would have been a perfect moment to tell her."

I didn't know that I love her except from a moment ago."

When Harry got to bed that night, he stood awake for awhile. He kept thinking about the kiss. It didn't feel right, nor did the dance. He felt jealous of Ron's love to Hermione. Harry felt very lonely. He heard his roommates around him talking about their girlfriends, about first kisses, about sex and what type of boobs they prefer. He seemed that he's not into it so much. He didn't know how to express what he wants to say, but there is something that felt wrong to him about all this talking. Cho didn't seem to be his type. He didn't love her. But if he broke up with her _(as if there was even a relationship between us it is just a kiss),_ then he'll be alone. He hated that feeling, watching everyone with his/her girl/boyfriend, while he stood there alone. _Everybody now has a girlfriend, even Neville, and I, the Boy- Who- Lived, don't. Well, everyone but Draco. Draco? There is something wrong about him. Not wrong, but strange. He's handsome but doesn't have a girlfriend._ Harry smiled when he remembered Draco telling him he's more handsome than him. _Of course I am not but it is just a good for him to say. I can't believe I hated him one day. What would have been my case now if I haven't been friends with him? _He liked Draco so much. He wasn't like Ron or Hermione. He liked Ron and Hermione too, but Draco was different. Draco was the one he told all his secrets. Draco was the only one who saw Harry crying. Draco was the only one who was able to comfort him instead of weighing him more suffers. And then Harry remembered Draco saying 'Screw them all' when Harry told him that all the girls were dying for him to ask them. What was that supposed to mean. Is Draco gay? Harry had never seen him with a girl before. He never had a girlfriend. So, was it Harry's imagination, or Draco was really gay? Harry kept wondering until another thing came into his mind, but he didn't think about it too much because sleep won over him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Christmas Presents

"Merry Christmas, Harry" said Ron. "Merry Christmas," replied Harry. Harry went to open his presents. He'd got an old sock from Uncle Vernon as always, a blue jumper with big letter H on it from Mrs. Weasley, a sneakoscope from Mr. Weasley, a bottle of Fire Whisky from Ron, a cake from Hagrid, a joke and pranks book from Sirius, a box of chocolate frogs from Lupin, a broom polisher from Hermione, a sock from Dobby, and, to Harry's surprise, a porn magazine from Draco. Harry laughed at Draco's choice, but of course he didn't tell Ron what he was laughing at when he asked. Harry got dressed and went out to the common room. "Merry Christmas, Harry," said Hermione. "Merry Christmas. You're going now?" asked Harry.

"Yes, the train is leaving after half an hour. See you after Christmas."

"Good Bye." The common room felt very empty when all the students went back home for the holidays and of course Harry stayed at Hogwarts, and Ron stayed too. Harry went out to the Great Hall for breakfast, and found a single table. The three others were unneeded. Harry sat down, feeling so lonely, and after a minute or two, Draco came and sat beside him.

"You are not going home?" asked Harry.

"No, I am staying. And you?"

"As usual."

"Why don't you go to those muggles you live with? Isn't it better than sitting here alone."

Harry still didn't tell anyone about his life with the Dursleys. "I am not alone; Ron always stays too for me. And this year, you did."

"I'm sorry I didn't stay last years, I didn't know. So why don't you go to those muggles?"

Harry tried hard to avoid the question, but it was hard to hide it from Draco. "And why should I go? What will you chose: a huge castle to live in or a cupboard under the stairs."

"What? What cupboard?"

"They make me live in a cupboard."

"What? How dare they? And why do you let them? Crucio them all?

"We're not allowed to use magic outside school, remember? Besides, Dobby used magic in the Dursley's house and he Ministry though I did. They gave me a warning. If I used magic again I'll be expelled."

"Dobby? Our house- elf? How come you know him?"

"Long story… So, I haven't seen you yesterday; where were you?"

When Draco remembered last night, his face became expressionless, or a bit upset. "Nothing, it was just crowded so you haven't seen me. What about you? Enjoyed yourself?" Draco asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing… Excuse me, I have to leave before Wheezelby comes and find you talking to me." And the same moment Draco said that, Ron came into the hall.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"It's not your business Wheezelby, mind your own business."

"Get the fuck out of here." said Harry as if he was fighting with Draco.

"Oh, I haven't noticed when you bought Hogwarts, Potty"

"Come on, Ron," said harry. "Let's go back to the common room."

* * *

Harry opened the porn magazine Draco gave to him, and looked at the moving pictures. There were hundreds of horny women masturbating, many sex parties, threesomes, and countless naked sexy women. But Harry didn't seem to be interested in them at all. He didn't know what is wrong with him. His eyes were locked up on the men not women. He stared at their sexy tight butts, hot horny nipples, and the thick cocks. He put his hands under the quilt he was lying under, and reached for his dick. He rubbed it hard until he was hard. He got undressed while still covered by the quilt. He casted a Muffliato charm around his bed just in case, and started rubbing his dick hard. He was so aroused that he wanted more, so he bent down and sucked his own dick. (Harry was so flexible that he can do Autofelliato.) He tasted his precum and felt more and more aroused. He licked his dick head and down along his long thin penis when finally he can keep it no more. He cummed rapidly in his mouth and on his face. He grabbed his wand and cleaned his cum with Evanasco. Then he slept naked tapping his hot tight ass. "Thanks Draco," said Harry and fell asleep. He dreamed a very strange dream: He was sitting shirtless on someone's lap (also shirtless) and kissing him, or swallowing his mouth and it felt so hot. _That is what's called a kiss. Not that one with Cho._ Then Harry rubbed his ass with the unknown man's dick. He then stood up, and took off his pants and boxer, and bent down and sucked the man's dick. His precum tasted very good. Harry rose up to suck the mysterious's nipples, but still his face wasn't clear. It was too dark. Finally, Harry sat on the man's hard cock, and moaned loudly as the man entered his cock into Harry's asshole. The man moaned in delight, and at that moment, Harry noticed something familiar about that man. He knew him. His voice is familiar. Then Harry woke up and opened his eyes. First thing he thought about was what he will do now when he was 100% sure that he's gay. _So, that was what is wrong with me. That's why I don't love Cho, although to any straight man, she is hot like hell. That's why I didn't enjoy the kiss. That's what is wrong with me. Wrong? Why wrong? Is being gay a wrong thing? How does it matter if I like men or women? Who cares about my sexuality? _But then Harry noticed something._ What if people here, in the wizarding world, are all straight? What if it is _illegal _to be gay? And how could I help it? And what will happen if someone knew I am gay? And what if I loved a man? What will happen after that? Can we get married? Are there any gay marriages in the wizarding world? In the muggle world, there are gay marriages. Yes, many people are homophobic and against gay marriage but at least there are. What should I do? The only way to know is to ask someone who has lived all his life in the wizarding world. Who is that? And will I be able to speak to them about my sexuality? Or, I can go to the library and search for famous gay celebrities if there are any. If not, then I'm doomed._

So Harry went to the library and searched. At first he didn't know to search in what category, but then he went to Famous Witches and Wizards section. He opened a book hoping to see 'Mr. X and his boyfriend Mr.Y.' And then suddenly he found something. '_Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945 in a historical duel. The duel surprised people all around magical Britain because Grindelwald was Dumbledore's boyfriend in their youth…_'

At first, Harry thought Grindelwald is a name of a witch, but then he saw the words 'Dumbledore's boyfriend', so clearly he was a wizard. And clearly, Dumbledore is the Dumbledore he knows, the headmaster of Hogwarts, which is a man too. So they were gays. And the entire wizarding world knew that and they didn't object. _It is alright, thought_ Harry. _I knew long ago that I was gay, but I didn't want to think about it. I thought it is a bad thing. And there it is: the most powerful wizard in the world is gay too. _

_But who is that man I dreamed about? I know him well! Is he Ron? Ron is sexy and everything but never imagined us having sex. _After minutes of thinking, Harry decided to forget about the dream and the mysterious man, because if he knew who that is, he'll never be able to talk to him without being ashamed of that wet dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Beside the lake

Harry went out to the grounds to relax his thoughts, and he sat down on the lake shore with his back to a tree. He watched the reflection of the moonlight on the lake. It was a very good place for relaxing. After a minute or two, he heard footsteps approaching him. It was Draco. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Draco. "Nothing," answered Harry. "I felt bored being alone, so I came here for some air."

"Where is Wheezelby then, why he isn't with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's in the kitchens."

"He only thinks about food? Then why are you not with your girlfriend?"

"What? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then you don't want to tell me! By the way, I saw you kissing Chang." Draco's tone was full of disgust when he said Cho's name.

"But she's not my girlfriend. And I didn't want to kiss her, she did. It was an accidental kiss, an awful one."

They stayed silent for a minute, and then Draco broke the silence: "Did you like my gift?"

Harry smiled. "It is good, but not so useful."

"How is that?"

"Because it's not for_" Harry wasn't so sure if he wanted to tell Draco, but he wasn't used to hide anything from him. "Because..." "Because I'm gay…"

Draco stared at him for what seemed like years then said "Mmm" with a grin on his face.

"What? Are you homophobic or something?"

Draco laughed so hard then said "No, I can't be homophobic, because I'm homo too."

Silence again.

"I think you knew" said Draco.

"Knew what?"

"That I am gay."

"How could I know?"

"Well, you haven't seen me in the ball. That's because I didn't ask anyone. _Not like you," _teased Draco._ "_And I didn't dare ask a boy, because next day all the magical and muggle newspapers will mention me being gay and father will never forgive me. It will be a very big scandal."

"Why? It's not your fault. It is not even a bad thing."

"To a Malfoy, it is a bad thing," said Draco sadly.

"Thanks god you're gay too, or else you will be disgusted from me. Do you know that many great wizards were gay? Take Dumbledore for example."

"What? He's gay?"

"Yes, And Grindelwald the Dark Lord was too. And Draco, it is the time you must realize that you don't have to be what the Malfoys' traditions want you to. You must be yourself. You don't have to follow every command your father gives you. Don't take me wrong, but you must be different. You must be yourself."

"Words are easy to say, bur reality is not. Reality says I have to be a Malfoy or else I will be dead by my father's own hands."

"Your father loves you, Draco. I saw it in his eyes the day he told you not to talk to me. And you must not be a Malfoy. You already broke a Malfoy rule once by being my friend, what damage did it do?"

"There is no damage because no one knows we are friends but if someone saw us now talking, there will be damage. Let's get to our main subject. What should I do now I know I'm gay? What will happen if Father told me to marry a pureblood Slytherin girl, like Pansy Parkinson for example, once I graduate from Hogwarts? That is the day I fear."

"You have to tell him no?"

"I can't. Malfoy rule number one: obey your superiors."

"Draco, imagine if Voldemort never die, and your father remained a Death Eater, would you become a Death Eater if Voldemort or your father told you to?"

Draco remained seconds silent then said "If I didn't, I'll die. You know what's my boggart, Harry? Voldemort's return. If he did return, I am dead."

"He will not. He failed to take the Philosopher Stone. There is no other way for him to return."

"Enough of this talking, let's talk about something else. What have you done with your egg?"

"What egg?" said Harry surprised.

"The Golden egg you dirty minded. Did you find the clue?"

"No not yet."

"Oh, come on," Draco let out a moan- like sigh. "The second task is after one week."

Then it all came to Harry. That moan- like sigh was what he heard in the dream. The mysterious man he dreamed of was Draco. _Oh my God, how I'll be able to talk to him normally now when I imagine that this is the man I had sex with him in a dream. I can even look at his eyes. It was Draco. How I never thought about him. He's the only gay sexy man I know. But I didn't know he's gay until a moment ago. I do realize now that I want him. I want that dream to be reality. I love him. _And then Harry realized that he's hard.

"Oh, sorry Draco, I have to go now to the common room." Harry rushed back to the castle inclining his back so that his robes hide his erection.

Draco looked at him surprised then said, "Okay, see you later, Harry."

Harry tried to think about anything that didn't include Draco or any sexual arousing. He prayed for his cock to remain hidden under his robes, and that no one finds him on his way to the common room. But he was unfortunate.

"Harry. Harry," yelled Cedric Diggory, and he ran after him. "Wait!"

Harry ran harder, but Cedric was faster, and he caught him from his robes. "Wait please. Why are you avoiding me?"

At last, Harry turned around and looked at Cedric." _He'll not look down, he'll look on my face only_, Harry thought.

"I am sorry Harry I noticed that I haven't thanked you enough for telling me about the dragons."

"It's alright. I am sure you'd have done the same to me." Harry turned again but Cedric caught him again. "That's why I want to talk to you. Did you try to find about that clue in the egg?"

"No. Every time I open it, it screams like hell."

"Do you know the prefects bathroom in the fifth floor?"

"Yes" said Harry surprised by that strange question.

"It's a good place for bath. But don't forget to take your egg with you if you went there."

Cedric left a shocked Harry and went back to the _FIND _a path to the Hufflepuff common room.

_At least he hasn't noticed my erection, _thought Harry. But Cedric did notice!

When Harry returned to the common room, he found Ron talking with his Mrs. Weasley through the floo network. Harry said Hello to Mrs. Weasley, and went upstairs to his dormitory. He kept for hours thinking, as he sat on his bed, about his love to Draco. _What shall I do? Should I tell him? His father is a death eater, if we became a couple and his father knew he might kill both of us. But I must tell him. He must know that I love him. I can't live without him. My best times are when he's with me. He's the one who comforts me when I am sad or angry. He's the only one who knows what can cheer me and what can upset me. I love him too much. I must tell whether he does love me back or not…_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 The Golden Egg

"Wake up, Harry" said Ron. "Come on it's afternoon. You missed breakfast."

"OH, I slept too long" sighed Harry.

"I'll go get you something from the kitchens."

"No don't worry about it. Dobby!" The house elf appeared out of thin air.

"Harry Potter," said Dobby, "it's good to see you, sir."

"Hello Dobby, how are you?"

"Dobby is fine. He became finer when he saw you, sir."

"Dobby, could you please bring me some food. I missed my breakfast."

"Of course, sir. By the way, sir, Dobby is so grateful for the Christmas present Harry Potter has sent Dobby. But there is something wrong. The socks are both pairs alike. They should be different."

"Oh, sorry Dobby" Harry smiled widely and gave Dobby another pair so he can use a sock from each pair, and then Dobby went to get Harry food.

"God, I feel so bored" said Ron.

"Ron, I am sorry." Harry apologized. "I noticed that I don't spend much time with you and you stayed here for me. I am really so sorry, but I was really busy the past days."

"No problem. But you seem that there is something bothering you, Harry. You know you can tell me? I am your best friend, remember?"

"Of course, but the thing is that I don't know if you're gonna like it if I told you."

"Then there is something you're hiding from me! Come on tell me, I'll never get mad at you, Harry. But if you don't want to, it's up to you."

"No, Ron. I think I want to tell someone about it. And you're the best one to tell."

"Well, go on then."

"Ron, I discovered that_ Um, I am_ IdiscoveredthatIamgay"

"Come again?"

"I-discovered-that-I-am-gay."

Ron seemed to forget that Harry was here for a moment, and then he said: "Are you sure?"

"What? Of course."

"Because, you know, all of us just sometimes get confused, but not be sure 100% about our sexuality. All people at one time of their life doubt about their sexuality."

"But, Ron I am 100 percent sure that I am gay."

"This has only one description. You love someone."

"What?" Harry looked down at the floor. "Of course not. Who could it be? No, of course not…"

"It's up to you if you don't tell me, you know?"

"Ron I thought you're going to be upset with me or something."

"No, I will never be upset with you."

"Ah, right" said Harry sarcastically. "Just like when I unwillingly entered the tournament."

"I apologized about that already. And of course I'll not be mad at you because of your sexuality. It is not a choice. Besides, my brother Charlie is gay. But don't tell anyone. He has only told me, because Mom and Dad don't like homosexuals… Speaking of the tournament, have you done anything about the egg?"

"No."

"Blimey, Harry. The Second task is on Friday!"

"I'll try to solve it later. Now is the time to apologize to you for my neglection by action not words. Let's play chess. Or do you want to go the Quidditch Pitch? You can have a ride on my Firebolt." Ron seemed happy about that offer. "Yes I'd like to." And so they played a seeker- only game, using a snitch Harry had caught before and kept it in his possession. Ron had won on him sometimes since he was riding Harry's broomstick, and Harry was too slow on Ron's. They kept playing until lunch time. Then they went back to the castle. They changed their clothes, and went to the Great Hall for lunch, when Harry was caught by Cho Chang on his way. "Okay, Harry. I'll see in the hall" said Ron.

"Hi" said Harry. "How are you, Cho?"

"You're an asshole you know that? How dare you leave me alone that night during the ball?"

"Oh, you still remember?"

"Yes. You didn't expect me to forget something like that. Didn't you even think how I'll look when people tease me about being deserted by my boyfriend?"

"And who is that?"

"Who is that? You of course."

"I don't remember anything we mentioned about being a couple."

"What you don't remember this…" And Cho pushed him strongly onto the wall and kissed him. Harry pushed her back, and wiped his mouth. "That doesn't mean you're my girlfriend. And if we did kiss, I can assure you that it was an accident and it was the most foolish thing I have ever made. I am sorry, Cho, it's not your problem. You're cool and sexy and everything, but I'm gay." Harry left Cho with a shocked look on her face and followed Ron to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Harry, you must promise me that you're going to solve that key egg" said Draco for the fifth time since Harry entered the Slytherin common room. Draco has given him the password before, and Harry didn't bother to bring his invisibility cloak on his way here, since Draco was the only Slytherin who stayed at Hogwarts.

"Diggory has told me a way to know about the egg."

"Diggory?" asked Draco. "Are you talking with that dumb ugly Hufflepuff?"

Harry didn't think Cedric was ugly at all, he was indeed very handsome, but he didn't dare till Draco. "What if I do?"

"You must tell me at least. I am your best friend isn't it?" Harry thought about for a second. Ron was Harry's best friend, but Draco was his love. "Yes, you are."

"What did he tell you then?"

"To take a bath in the prefects' bathroom and take the egg with me."

"He's joking right?"

"He didn't sound like. I'll just try it tonight and see what might happen."

"Okay, good luck."

And so Harry went to the bathroom and took a bath, and with the help of Moaning Myrtle, he knew that he must put the egg under water. But Harry wondered why he wouldn't do it in any other bathroom. Why it has to be the prefects'? And the answer has come to him when he looked at a painting of a mermaid, and knew that it was a hint from Cedric that there will be fighting mermaids in the Black Lake, and as the egg said, to recover something missing. That was the second task. Harry thought about something he had lost but there was nothing.

The day after that, everyone returned from home.

"How are you, Hermione?" Harry asked her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Where is Ron?"

"Here he comes…" said Harry as Ron descended from the spiral stairs from the boys dormitories. Harry left them together to give them more privacy, and went out to meet Draco in their usual place in an unused classroom.

"You're late, Harry" said Draco.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he ever early. He arrives precisely when he wants to."

Draco laughed about that Lord of the Rings reference. "So you read J. R. R. Tolkien's too"

"Naturally! Who doesn't?"

"How are you?"

"Good. I found out about the egg. There is something important that I possess that will be taken from me and I'll have to find it in an hour long in the Dark Lake, and fight some mermaids in my way. The problem is: how I am going to breathe underwater for an hour?"

"I don't know about that, but it is clear that you'll lose this time, because Diggory is a better FINDER than you are."

Harry smiled and said, "I'll show you."

* * *

"Are you sure Dobby that this will let me breathe for an hour underwater?" Harry asked Dobby for help and Dobby gave him a type of herb called Gillyweed. According to Dobby, it will let him breathe underwater for exactly an hour.

"Yes, sir Dobby is sure about it."

When harry swallowed it and gills appeared on his neck, all other three champions were out of sight. The scene underwater seemed to be clearer as the Gillyweed started to take effect. Then Harry heard the same song he heard when he opened the egg underwater. He went after the sound and he was shocked by how fast he was able to swim now that he has fins. Then Harry reached his destination. In front of him were 4 people tied with a rope that attached them to the ground. They were Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Gabrielle. At that moment, a half- shark half- human creature approached and cut the rope holding Hermione, and grabbed her with his hand after him. He was Krum, and after another moment, Cedric came and rescued Cho. Harry waited for Fleur to rescue Gabrielle, but no one showed up. So Harry took both Ron and Gabrielle, stunned the mermaids, and returned back to the shore. Fleur, who had surrendered after the mermaids attacked her, thanked Harry so much for saving Gabrielle, as if Harry had left her, she'll die.

* * *

"Dray, long time no see." Since the term resumed, Harry rarely talked with Draco.

"Hi, Harry" said Draco with a tone of sorrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Um, congratulations for being in the second place of the tournament" Still the tone stayed sorrowful.

"Dray, spit it out. What upsets you?"

"You. You are the one who always upsets me. You told me that I am your best friend, right?"

Harry was shocked by Draco's sudden anger, but he answered him "Yes, you are."

"You're lying. If I was so, I would be instead of Wheezelby in the lake."

"Draco, they took Ron because they think that Ron is my best friend. They, whomever they are, who made the game, don't know we are even friends."

"And am I to believe that we are?"

"Of course Draco we are friends."

"Yes we are friends, but I thought we'd be even more than friends now."

It took a minute for Harry to realize what Draco said. "Draco, there is something I wish to tell you, but if you don't like it, forget it."

"That's your problem Harry. You always want to tell me. You never asked if I want to tell you. You never cared about me or asked if something is bothering me. You always want to tell me about your difficulties and suffer, and you ever tried the other way around."

"No Draco I did. Remember when I told you to be yourself. I was worried about you becoming like your father, a death eater. I was worried about you because… because… I love you… And I mean it literally."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Confessions 

"WHAT?" yelled Draco.

"I told you, I LOVE YOU DRACO MALFOY. And I will love you forever, even if you don't love me back."

"Harry, I… I do. I love you too."

"You know, you don't have to lie to make me happy. You can j_"

"I am not. I have loved you since the first time I saw you, although I didn't knew by that time. I knew when I saw you kissing Chang. I didn't bear it all." Draco had tears on his _beautiful_ cheeks as he said that. "I tried to attract your attention to me, so I sent you that porn magazine to see if it is useful to you or not, if not then you are gay as I expected, and the chance was greater for me. But you were always sitting with Weasley; I saw you going out to play Quidditch with him not me. I thought you loved him. The thought hurts me so badly, and it hurted me more when I saw you coming out of the lack with him. I knew then that he's your precious lover. I thought you loved me, but no, you love him, and that was when hope faded away from me."

"But I don't. I love you, not Ron. Ron is just my friend. And there is still a chance. There is hope, Draco. I am here standing in front of you, telling you that I love YOU silly boy. I swear I love you, and only you. So, will you kiss me, or I'll just go masturbate in a bathroom and think about an imaginary snog."

Draco smiled, and leaned forward. Harry wiped out the blonde's tears and rested his hands on his shoulders. They came closer to each other and Harry felt the heat of Draco's body against his. _He's so comfortable. His hotness makes me melt in mid-winter._ Draco put his hands on Harry's neck and kissed him so passionately and full of love, and Harry put one hand into Draco's blond hair pulling him closer as he kissed him back and the other hand on his hip. The kiss lasted too long and they tried to concentrate on breathing from their noses to lengthen the kiss. Draco opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, and so did Harry. Harry licked Draco's lips and teeth, and then his tongue battled with Draco's for awhile, and Draco's won. Draco licked every centimeter in Harry's mouth. They ate each other's mouth and it felt so good. _God, he tastes so good, _thought Harry_. His lips are perfect. His smell is sexy. His mouth's interior is so damn sexy, tasty, and soft. He's HAWT._ After what seemed like hours, their lips parted.

"Wow!" said Harry.

"I love you, Harry."

"I adore you, Draco. I'll never get enough from you."

"Neither will I."

"Oh, Bloody Hell. It's 10 A.M. I missed Herbology."

"But you haven't missed me."

Harry smiled, then said "Well, we have to move now, or we'll miss Potions too."

* * *

Harry sat in the library attempting to do his homework, but his mind was far away concentrating about how beautiful the day was because he had spent it with Draco on the lake shore making out under the invisibility cloak. He kept thinking about Draco at day and night, awake and asleep. Draco became all his life; anything that didn't include Draco, became boring to him. Harry tried to do his best to hide their love, but he can't help but let some certain things to happen that can make people wonder if they love each other, like when Ron once insulted Malfoy so hard and Harry can't help but tell him to leave him alone. He then corrected what he said by saying, "if we blame Malfoy for everything and keep all day talking about him, we're giving him more importance in our life than he deserves." It was hard for him to say these words when remembering that the person he's talking about is his love. His life.

One day in divination class, Harry was sitting next to Draco. Harry tried so hard to put a disgusted face on him whenever Ron or Hermione turned to look at him at the back to see if Draco is bothering Harry or something.

"I am bored" whispered Draco. "That old fraud wouldn't stop faking events with her dreamy voice. I feel like I am gonna sleep here."

"If you did, I will too, and maybe I'll rest my head on your shoulder or something and we'll draw attention. So please stay awake for our own good."

"But I am so sleepy. And her voice makes me sleepier."

"What about I make you wide awake?" Harry winked a sexy wink and put his right hand on Draco's lap. He moved his hand upward on Draco's pants until he reached his dick. Harry rubbed it gently from above Draco's silk pants and reached for his balls and held them playfully in his hand. "Oh, stop" whispered Draco. "You're gonna make everyone know."

"No, we're sitting in the back, no one behind us, and the desks are big enough to hide every movement; even Trelawney's inner eye will not see this. Just don't moan please." Draco smiled, and Harry didn't help it to grin too. _That smile turns me on… _Harry resumed his hand job. He rubbed Draco's dickhead roughly that time, then opened the zip and entered his hands under Draco's boxer, skin to skin. Draco's hard dick was long and thicker than Harry's and felt so good to touch. He put his thumb on Draco's urethra and spread his precum all over his so soft dickhead. Harry had to slow down the rubbing to avoid the slippery sound. Draco was getting aroused. He put his left hand under Harry's tight ass and kept moving it in circles. Harry was getting hard, but he ignored his erection. He took his wand and said _Muffliato _so no one can hear the pumping sounds. He rubbed Draco's cock every time harder than before, and Draco moaned not worrying that anyone can hear them now, but he had to put a straight face in case anyone looked at them. Draco put his hands under Harry's pants and grabbed Harry's ass tighter as he moaned louder. Harry moaned too and squeezed Draco's dickhead harder and harder until Draco cummed on his hands. He looked at Draco and smiled then put his fingers in his mouth and tasted Draco's cum. _So tasty, _he thought. _So sexy_, Draco thought. Harry took his wand again and casted _Evanasco_ and cleaned Draco's pants then closed the zip. Professor Trelawney was coming to their desk to predict Harry's death as usual, so he casted _Evanasco_ quickly on his hands to clean Draco's cum. He finally broke the _Muffliato_ shield and freshened the air around them to clean any trace of cum odor. "Let me see," said Professor Trelawney, "according to the dream you recorded in your last assignment, I can predict that you, my boy, will be in terrible danger the next months, and, _pity_, you will get psychologically wounded as something terrible will happen to your heart." Harry tried not to laugh, since she has nearly told him the same thing for nearly hundred times, but then looked at his classmates and found their eyes full of pity as if they believed what she said. The bell finally rang and Harry stormed quickly out of the classroom. "I do not envy you" said Ron as he met him out the classroom.

"What? You don't believe what she said do you?

"No, I am talking about Malfoy. How did you bear to sit beside him two sessions long? I saw your disgusted face every time I looked at you." Harry tried to keep a straight face when Ron said that he saw his disgusted face. _He didn't know that it was a moan._

"Oh, yeah, it was… terrible!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 The Happiness that precedes the Tragedy

Harry's temper rose as the day of the Third Task came nearer and nearer. Today, June the 5th, there was a trip to Hogsmeade. Harry had hoped for such an opportunity to have a date with Draco, but unfortunately, they have to keep their love a secret, and going out with him in a day when all Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons students were out is the best way to tell the whole world that they are a couple. But Harry wouldn't let that day go easily, because it was also Draco's birthday. He had gone to Hogsmeade Village the day before, under the invisibility cloak and through the secret passage, to buy Draco a gift for his birthday, as well as other things that would be useful one day. But now, Harry was waiting for everyone to go to Hogsmeade so he can stay alone with Draco. He has told Ron and Hermione that Sirius has forgot to sign him the Trip form as an excuse to stay at the castle. When everyone, third years and above, have went to Hogsmeade, Harry sent Draco a patronus and told him to come to the Gryffindor common room and gave him the password. When Draco came, some first and second years were shocked by the appearance of the Slytherin and told him to get out, but Harry stopped them and asked Draco to come to his dormitory. They looked shocked by Harry's behavior, but surely they didn't think of anything because they are _too young. _Draco followed Harry to his dormitory and Harry closed the door with a spell complicated to release and casted _Muffliato_.

"Harry," said Draco in amazed tone, "I didn't know you can send patronuses! I know you can make a corporal patronus, but send too?"

Harry smiled and with a flick with his wand, the light dimmed, a huge package floated in mid- air in front of Draco, fireworks zoomed across the room, and 15 candles were lit on a chocolate cake placed on the table in front of Draco. The shock was too big for Draco to realize. "Happy Birthday, baby"

"Wow, Harry you shouldn't have to!"

"Shut up, now we sing.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to my Draco _

_Happy Birthday to you"_

The fireworks danced around them as they sang, and faded once they stopped. Draco blew the candles, then turned and kissed Harry.

"And here is your gift" said Harry and gave him a huge package. Draco opened it and took out what later appeared to be a Firebolt. "Now we both have same brooms."

"Thank you Harry very much, but you tired yourself for this. When did you manage to buy all of this?"

"Yesterday, and no I didn't tire myself at all, since it is all for my lovely cute hot boyfriend. Let me feed you the cake. I made it myself in the kitchens, but with the help of Dobby of course."

"Oh Harry you shouldn't have. It would have been enough if we just sang."

"Nothing is enough for you." Harry took a fork and started to feed Draco and then ate a part of it from Draco's mouth. Then he kissed him and decided to eat Draco's mouth _better and tastier_. The kiss was so passionate. They wanted it to last forever. But then Draco broke the kiss and said, "You know, Harry, what will be my true birthday gift?"

"Sex?"

"Yes."

"I knew you'd say that, but Draco we're too young and virgins. We are only fourteen."

"You didn't seem fourteen to me when you did me that awesome hand job before."

Harry smiled and said "I'll not hide it, I was planning for that. See?" Harry took out two condoms and a lubricant from the bag he had bought from Hogsmeade. He was indeed planning for this. Draco grabbed Harry from his hair and kissed him hard. They opened their mouths and tied their tongues together. Harry tasted Draco's throat until and licked his mouth walls then they broke for air. Harry grabbed Draco's Slytherin tie and pulled him to his bed. "Fuck me" whispered Harry. Draco pushed Harry on the bed, and jumped above him. He kissed him softly then went for his neck. Draco could feel Harry getting hard on his own already hard cock. Draco slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt as he kissed his neck. Then slowly moved down licking all of Harry's shoulders and upper chest then rested at his nipples. Draco sucked them hard and bite them until they were about to bleed. Harry let out a moan and pressed Draco's head harder on him. Harry felt Draco's soft lips on him as he moved downward until he reached his bellybutton where he licked it, which made Harry laugh a bit for the tickling feeling. Finally Draco grabbed Harry's dick from above his pants then slowly unzipped him and took of Harry's pants and boxers. He took Harry's cock in his hands and sucked it hard. Harry felt Draco's hot mouth walls on his dickhead and Draco's tongue on his urethra. He moaned harder every time Draco sucked him and played with his balls. Draco then lifted Harry's legs and put his face in Harry's ass. He licked his entrance with the tip of his tongue then entered it into his asshole. "I'll eat your shit, Harry!" Harry moaned harder. _That felt so good. Oh I hope he stops this and fuck me hard right now. I am so horny! _"Draco, please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me to death."

"Not yet, Potter" teased Draco. "Not before you taste my dick." Harry pulled him hard next to him on the bed and then lay above him. He followed the same scenario of Draco's: sweet soft lips, sexy neck, hawt nipples, and hot body, and finally Draco's long thick sexy dick with the hot pink head. Harry was waiting so long for this moment. He put Draco's manhood inside his mouth and moved his tongue on it to taste every part of it. Draco moaned loudly and moved his hips up and down and in circles in a constant rhythm. Harry then put his tongue into Draco's penis slot and tasted his hot precum. Harry licked every inch in Draco's cock like an ice cream and kissed his smooth blond pubic hair. Draco was hard like hell. He carried Harry and placed him on the table. He was about to put lubricant on his cock and Harry's ass, but Harry stopped him "Don't use the condom, men can't get pregnant, and don't use the lubricant either. I think I want it rough. I want to feel your huge cock's skin in my ass."

"You'll gonna regret this baby bitch" teased Draco as he raised Harry's legs and put his dick into Harry's asshole. Harry screamed with every thrust, but he enjoyed it. Draco's dick was too big for a first time anal sex, but that was what he wanted.

"Oh, Draco do that again! Yes there. Oh yes, fuck me. Fuck me hard baby."

"Oh yes, Harry your ass is too tight, so sexy. Fuck you." Harry held Draco's ass and pulled him closer to himself. "I want every bit of you inside me. Oh yes like this; fuck me." After many push and pulls and screaming, Draco carried Harry to the bed, and Harry watched Draco's biceps and muscular chest contract as he carried him. "You are the hottest being on earth, you know that?"

"You are the sexiest one of all time." Draco laid Harry on the bed, so that his back was to Draco, and lay on him. He gave him a quick kiss then resumed fucking him. Harry liked this position more as it was easier for Draco to find Harry's prostate. "Oh, yes Draco, that's much better. Yeah right there. Yes there. Oh my god!" Harry moaned loudly and so did Draco. Finally Draco can no longer keep his load and Harry felt it. "Cum Draco, cum inside me" said Harry. "I want to feel your hot load in my ass" and Draco cummed in Harry as he fucked him harder to enjoy every last second of it. Harry felt the amazing feeling of Draco's hot semen on his intestines' walls. Draco slept on Harry and kissed his neck. Harry turned and kissed him fully on the mouth. "That was brilliant Draco. This can't be your first time."

"No, it is my first time. I just learned some tips from magazines, and your hot sexy body helped." Draco rubbed Harry's smooth muscular shoulders and kissed him again but longer this time.

"Happy Birthday, love."

"Thank you Harry. You made this day the best in my life."

"You know, sometimes I wish I was in Slytherin with you. I wish I had chose Slytherin when the Sorting Hat asked me, but I foolishly told her to sort me into Gryffindor."

"Did it ask you to choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin? Why did you choose Gryffindor?"

"Because of you. I used to hate you and I didn't want to be in the house of evil as everyone said."

"Slytherin is not evil. Not because the Dark Lord was in Slytherin that makes it evil, besides there are death eaters from all houses not just Slytherin, even Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"I know, but I was such a fool. How can I say no to these soft rosy lips, the hot red nipples, and to your sexy boner?"

"I was an asshole to you I know."

"Let's forget about the past, and never think of the future. Let's live our moment. I love you, Draco. Love you like hell."

"I love you too, Harry. Harry, promise me that you'll stay with me forever. Whatever happens, even if the whole world knew about our love and opposed us, stay with me. Even if my parents knew, never leave me, or I'll kill myself. I'm only living for you. You are the light in my life full of darkness. Please never leave me."

"I'll never do. I will be your forever until death takes us. I can never leave you. I love you so much." Harry gave him a passionate kiss which Draco returned then they had to get dressed again and get out from the room before Harry's roommates return from the trip. Draco took his gift and the cake, gave Harry a good bye kiss and went outside under the Harry's invisibility cloak just to avoid exclamations on what made Harry give a Slytherin boy a gift and cake. Harry opened the door of the common room and went outside with the invisible Draco, so that the first and second years don't wonder when they see a door opening on its own. But they did wonder where the Slytherin boy went after he went upstairs to the dormitory with Harry, and never came out. Just as Harry went outside, everyone returned from the trip. Ron and Hermione brought Harry many things with them from Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. Harry thanked them and went with them to the Great Hall for dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 The Tragedy

After twenty days of Draco's best day in his life, came Draco's worst day till now. Draco was sitting on the benches of the Quidditch Pitch watching the Third Task, and waiting to see who the winner of the Triwizard Tournament will be, just like everybody else. But Draco was feeling bad; _it had taken too much time than it needed_. When Fleur Delacour surrendered and the rescue team brought her from the maze, she'd said that someone attacked her, but she didn't know who. The judges thought that it might be a blast- ended skrewts or a sphinx, but Draco didn't believe that. He became more worried when Krum surrendered too, but he wasn't attacked or hurt, but he seemed strange a bit. He felt terribly bad about Harry. He knew he was in danger; he knew that there is something terrible happening to him. He felt it. His temper rose, and he wasn't able to bear it anymore. _Calm down_, he told himself. _People will notice_. He waited and waited, and finally he calmed down at the sight of Harry coming out of thin air with the Triwizard Cup in his hands. He cheered hardly and then realized that he shouldn't. He looked around him to see if someone noticed what he had done and realized that all people were panicking and some crying and screaming. He didn't know what's wrong. It can't be that people were sad that Harry won: half of Hogwarts supported him. Then he saw it. He saw what freaked the people out; he saw what he didn't recognize once Harry returned. He saw Cedric Diggory's body under Harry's, and he was… dead. He stood motionless, seeing everyone panicking, seeing Amos Diggory screaming on the loss of his son, Dumbledore comforting him, and Professor Moody taking Harry toward the castle. _Where is he taking him? What happened? Why is Cedric dead? Why did it go wrong?_ But the thing Draco was sure of that Moody didn't want anyone to see him taking Harry with him, and no one other than Draco did notice. _There is something bad happening_. Draco sensed it_. I must make Dumbledore notice Harry's absence. What if Moody is kidnapping him? I never trusted that man. _Without thinking, since he didn't care about what might happen (it can't get worse), Draco went down to the pitch's ground and yelled to Dumbledore "Headmaster, where did Potter go?" Draco thought that Dumbledore wouldn't listen to Draco or will not even care about Harry, but Dumbledore stood up quickly and called Snape and McGonagall, and told them to come with him to the Defense against the Dark Arts Tower. They panicked and went together running hard. Draco felt even more worried about Harry. _Oh God please protect Harry for me. Please don't let him go after I finally became his. Please protect him from whatever is harming him. _Draco didn't bear to stand there hearing people crying and the Minister for Magic begging Amos to take the body to the castle away from the children's sight. He didn't bear it standing there not knowing about what happened to Harry and why is he in danger, so he ran quickly and followed the professors' path to the castle. He waited at the entrance of the Defense against the Dark Arts Tower for something to happen. Something to tell him that Harry's alright and he is safe. And something did happen, but it was not that good. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione entered the tower accompanied by a black dog and climbed the stairs swiftly to Moody's office. They were all scared and crying that they didn't even notice Draco's presence. Then they were followed by the Minister. Draco panicked more and more and he reached his climax when two Ministry Aurors, carrying a cage with a Dementor within it, followed them upstairs too. _What's happening? Oh God please let Harry be safe. _Draco hid behind a suit of armor when he heard someone descending from the stairs. It was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione, the dog, and an unconscious Harry carried by Dumbledore and McGonagall, and they all headed to the Hospital Wing. Draco screamed but no sound came out from him. _What happened? Why is Harry unconscious? Who hurted him? And why should I stand here while they are all around him? I must be with them. I am his boyfriend, his lover. I should be with him in a moment like this. But why fate is always separating us? Why do we have to be secretly in love? But it doesn't matter now. Harry's in danger and I must be with him. I don't care what people say. _Draco stopped himself from following them at the last minute. He changed his mind. There were a better idea, so Draco ran after them and slowed down when he became so near. "Hermione!" he whispered quietly, "Hermione!"

Hermione stopped, and looked back shocked. She was sure she heard someone calling her. Draco waited until everyone were far enough from Hermione then he came out from where he was half hiding. "Hermione, what's happening?"

"Malfoy? Why do you even care? Thanks for the interruption." Hermione turned away to catch the others before they became too far, but Draco caught her from her arm.

"Hermione please tell me what's wrong with Harry."

"Malfoy please leave me alone. It is not a good time for annoying. Harry is danger. I have to be with him now." Hermione had tears in her eyes when she said that.

"Hermione please, I am not annoying you. Would I call you 'Hermione' if I was? Does that seem like a person who's bothering someone?" Hermione now noticed that Draco was crying and that he didn't call her 'Mudblood' or even 'Granger'. He was crying so hard, _as if Harry's health mattered with him, _thought Hermione.

"Hermione," said Draco, "I am gonna tell you something, but don't you ever tell or inform anyone. I love Harry. He loves me too. Harry is my boyfriend. I have the right to know what is happening to him. Will you please tell me? Is he Okay?"

Hermione seemed shocked for minutes and then said with a hoarse voice "Of course he's not Okay. Does he seem like?"

"But what happened to him?"

"I don't really know. But what I understood is that Professor Moody is a Death Eater. He tried to kill Harry but Dumbledore saved him on the last minute. And Harry was weak even before this. Something happened in the maze. I heard only Harry say 'He's back, and he took blood from me'. I don't know who did, but pray that it is not whom I am thinking of. Dumbledore thinks that he might die; he lost too much blood." Draco cried harder as Hermione told him this. "Hermione, I can't go see him. But you must go find out if he will be alright or not, and then tell me Ok? Please don't forget to tell me if anything happens. I'll be outside the hospital wing. Or, wait a minute, I'll come with you. I have Harry's invisibility cloak down in my dormitory. You go; I'll come after a minute." Draco ran as hard as he can, and Hermione became sure that Draco wasn't lying. _Could it be? Could it be that they are secretly in love and they didn't tell anyone just because to some it is illegal for a Death Eater's son to love The- Boy- Who- Lived? Can this be true? Well, if Harry trusted him enough to give him the cloak which he never gave to anyone else then it could be. _Hermione went to the Hospital Wing and just as she arrived there, Draco came running behind her. He was too fast that he went and brought the cloak and returned before she arrived there. Hermione opened the door and she entered with the invisible Draco. They searched for Madam Pomfrey to lead them to Harry's room, but they heard noises coming from a room to their right. Once they entered, Madame Pomfrey shouted "No more than seven visitors at once. Please, the boy needs resting." Dumbledore stood and said "I think we must leave, Severus and Minerva. We shall leave him with his family, and his _friends_." He looked through his half moon glasses at where exactly Draco was standing and then left with McGonagall and Snape. Draco's heart was pumping fast. He was scared when Dumbledore looked at him. He thought that the cloak slipped from him, but he recognized then that this man can't be fooled. Draco moved closer to where Harry was sleeping, but he chose a path away from everyone so that he doesn't accidently bump in anyone if they suddenly moved. When he was moving, he noticed that there was no dog in the room. Instead there was a man Draco knew well. It was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather who escaped from Azkaban from about two years ago. Of course Harry had told him about Sirius being innocent, but he didn't tell him that he was an animagus. Draco looked at the sleeping Harry, who seemed like a dead body. Too weak, and fragile. He had scars across his face and his lightning bolt scar was red and widened as he never saw before. It was like it was about to bleed, and he wondered if Harry is now feeling pain. After a moment, Arthur and Molly left the room and went to talk to Dumbledore so he can explain what happened. Sirius hesitated for a moment before he followed them but told Ron and Hermione to inform him if Harry woke up. So it was only Ron, Hermione, and Draco with Harry in the room.

Hermione wanted to leave Draco and Harry alone together, but she didn't know how to let Ron leave him too. "Ron," said Hermione "he doesn't seem that he'll get awake soon. Let's go and find what happened. What do you think?"

"Okay," said Ron "but we must let Madam Pomfrey inform us if he does wake. I don't know how but she must do."

"I think she can send a patronus." So they went to Madam Pomfrey's office to tell her. Draco waited until they got out of the wards completely and then took off the cloak and muttered _Muffliato _and locked the door with the same spell Harry used on his door in Gryffindor tower. Draco sat on a chair next to Harry and held Harry's cold hands within his own. "Oh, Harry! Why did it go wrong? Is it too much for life to leave us so we can live alone and happily forever? Isn't it enough that we have to hide just to see each other? Why is life so unfair that she takes everything we love once we do love it? Please, wake up Harry. Please stay for me. Do you remember your promise? You promised you'll never leave me." Draco cried on Harry's chest until sleep took over him and he stayed like that for hours… until after midnight, a movement made Draco wake up. He panicked and looked to see if someone entered the room, but he found that the sound is coming from Harry. He was moaning from pain and tried hard to open his eyes and wake up.

"Harry! Don't worry. You're safe. It is alright." Draco put a hand on Harry's hair to comfort him.

"D…ra…co" Harry gasped then raised his hand and put it on Draco's cheeks. Draco held it and said "Yes love, I am here. Don't tire yourself. Keep calm Ok? Relax. Everything is alright." Harry pulled Draco to him and hugged him. He cried on his shoulders before he let go of him.

"Harry, don't think of anything." Draco said. "Thanks god you are alright. That what matters."

"He's back, Draco. Voldemort is back."

"I know, but now you have to rest."

"No. I rested enough."

"Harry you scared the shit out of me. Who did this to you? Why did the Ministry bring a Dementor?"

Harry told him about everything, about how Voldemort returned, about the death eaters who were in the graveyard (Lucius was among them), about Moody and Bart Crouch Jr and how the Dementor sucked his soul, and Dumbledore being furious for the Minister's actions. Draco was a bit ashamed to look into Harry's eyes after Harry told him that he saw his father with the Death Eaters then he remembered Harry telling him 'you mustn't blame yourself for your father's actions'.

"We all knew that this day might come, but we were just avoiding it. Nothing changed. We're still together." Draco leaned and kissed Harry softly on the lips. After breaking, Harry smiled and said "How did you get here without anyone noticing? And where is everyone?"

When Draco answered Harry, Harry became a bit worried about Hermione knowing about their love, but then relaxed because he knew that Hermione won't tell anyone as she promised.

"Are you feeling Ok now?" Draco asked.

"Yes, much better when you're with me."

Draco smiled and stood silent for a moment then said "I must go now. The sun is about to rise. I'll go tell Hermione that you are awake now. I don't know where to find her but I'll try. I nonverbally promised her to do so."

"I'll send her a patronus, don't worry about it. You must go sleep now you haven't slept well

"Ok, but I'll come again once they leave, unless you hopefully get out of here today. Good bye now love"

"Good bye babe." Draco wore the cloak and went outside. _What a day it was. The day I most feared has came, and only God knows what can be worse._


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 Aftermath

All students from the three schools were talking about what happened last night, and everyone was afraid to admit that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. Dumbledore and Madam Maxime left Hogwarts in the morning to attend Cedric Diggory's funeral, but Karkaroff was nowhere to be seen. The last time anyone saw him, was before the chaos, before Harry returned with Cedric's body. Sirius, Molly, and Arthur all left after they relaxed for Harry being alright and safe.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting ready to leave the Hospital Wing, which Harry almost spent more nights in it than in his dormitory. Hermione, Ron, and Sirius were helping him to the common room. "Believe me," said Harry, "I am fine. I can walk on my own."

Before they can get out, however, the doors of the Hospital wing opened and Ludo Bagman and the Minister for Magic entered the wing. "Mr. Potter," said Mr. Bagman, "here is your prize. 1000 Galleons. Congratulations."

"What prize?"

"You won the tournament" said the Minister but in a very disgusted tone. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron and found that they were also shocked by his tone, and then Harry replied "No, Cedric won. You must give the prize to his family."

"Do it if you want. But since he's dead, the champion next to the winner wins."

Harry took the money bag, and left the wing after the Minister and the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ron.

"I heard him having a row with Dumbledore last night;" answered Hermione, "Fudge thinks that Harry and Dumbledore are lying about You- Know- Who returning back to his body. He thinks that it is a plan of Dumbledore's to take his position as minister."

"That's insane!" said Harry. "No one will believe his lies." But of course Harry was wrong. On his way for breakfast, he found many people looking strangely at him, as if he was insane or something. Some pitied him about his illness and the tragedy of last night, and Harry hates pity, when finally something made Harry Potter's day better. It was an owl from Draco:

**_"Good Morning, baby. Will you come to the Slytherin common room now? Password is ParselSerpent. I miss you so much. – You–Know –Who, and of course it is not Voldemort"._**

Harry smiled and didn't wait one more minute in the Great Hall. He went to the Dungeons wearing his invisibility cloak and whispered the password. Fortunately, no one in the common room was watching the door as it opened on its own. Harry descended the spiral stairs to the boys' dormitories, and found the door already open. When Harry entered the room in which Draco was in, Draco closed the door and said "Welcome, love"

"How did you know I entered? I didn't make any sound!"

"I_ felt_ your presence" said Draco as he muttered _Muffliato_ and locked the door. "How are you feeling now?"

"I was desperate before, but once I saw you, I became more than fine."

"Shtttt, Harry." Draco came closer to Harry. "You talk too much." He leaned his head and kissed Harry hotly on the lips and put his hands under Harry's shirt from the back. Slowly, Draco took Harry's shirt off, and continued kissing him while grabbing his ass.

"Draco," said Harry while Draco's lips were on his neck, "Are you sure no one will come here."

"No, babe, I locked the door. Besides, no one dare interrupt a Malfoy while he's _studying._"

Draco continued to run his hot lips on Harry's neck and ear and down to his nipples, where he sucked it hard. Draco kneeled on the ground and grabbed Harry's half hard cock from above his pants and rubbed it roughly. He then unzipped and unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled them down to his knees. He reached for Harry's now hard cock with his boxers still on and kissed it softly then a bit harder and harder until he almost ate Harry's balls. The dark- haired boy moaned louder as Draco undressed him completely and sucked him hard. Draco tasted Harry's precum when he entered his tongue under Harry's foreskin. He licked every bit of his cock and balls, while Harry was screaming and grabbing Draco's head closer to him from his beautiful blond hair. Harry moved his hip back and forth fucking the blonde's mouth, feeling his dickhead touching Draco's throat, which was producing mute sounds of pleasure. Harry was about to cum, but he didn't want to do it so early, so he pulled out his dick from the rosy mouth with loads of precum coming out with it. Harry pushed Draco hard on the bed and Draco landed giggling with his crotch on the edge of it, and his legs on the ground. Harry undressed him quickly almost tearing his shirt off. Harry opened the blonde's beautiful smooth shaved legs wide and kneeled to the floor. He touched Draco's ass cheeks, tapped them hard as they turned red. Draco screamed out loud but with delight. The dark- haired boy licked the blonde's entrance while rubbing Draco's neglected erection. Draco moaned as he felt his lover's soft lips moving along from his anus to his balls and the way back. Draco was getting very horny; Harry's lips and tongue were so arousing when they touched his asshole. Then he got hornier when Harry entered his middle finger into him. Harry finger- fucked him until Draco reached his climax. "Harry, please fuck me" begged Draco.

"Say it loudly and clearly," teased Harry, "and look at me when you say it."

Draco looked at the beautiful green eyes and said "Fuck me!" Draco blushed a bit as he said it.

"You're shy sweetie? Have it your way, then!" A sudden scream left Draco's mouth when Harry entered his dick into his very tight ass. Harry slowly moved his hips back and forth feeling the most brilliant sensation of getting inside his lover. He increased his thrusts and grabbed Draco's ass in his hand. Draco stopped his screams by biting his clothes.

"Am I doing it right?" asked Harry.

"Just move your hip a bit to the right, no I mean left, yes, _Ahh_, that's it. _Oh, fuck me, yeah… harder." _Draco's moans increased more and louder with every thrust once Harry located his prostate."

"Oh, yeah, fuck you. I love you boy. Like that…" Harry moaned with delight as his movements in and out were getting faster, thanks to the greasy ass of Draco. Draco screamed hard and Harry put his fingers into Draco's mouth and Draco sucked them while his hands were on Harry's ass pushing it into him so he can get every bit of Harry's manhood inside him. When Harry can't hold it one more second, he splashed his cum into Draco, and Draco felt the amazing feeling of the Harry's hot cum sticking on his prostate. Harry was a bit, a bit, ashamed of cumming earlier than he expected. When Draco fucked him, it was longer than that. Harry remembered that Draco, who was now on his back, still didn't cum yet, so he went for his half hard dick and sucked hard holding it with both hands. The blond grabbed Harry's hair and pushed it down so he can fuck his throat. Harry glared him a sexy delighted look. He loved this so much. The touch of Draco's hand on his hair was priceless. Draco moaned again and again, and finally when he felt that he wants to cum, he pulled Harry's head away from his dick. But Harry fought back and continued sucking Draco. It was so near, Draco wanted to cum, and he'll be ashamed if he did it in Harry's mouth, but Harry didn't want to let go, and Draco emptied his load in Harry's mouth. Harry looked at Draco and told him "I want you to cum in me, you sexy fool. It is so tasty." Draco pulled him to his bed next to him and crossed his legs with Harry's. Harry, who was almost on top, inclined his head down and tied his tongue with Draco's, and told him "Tasted your own cum? Good isn't it?" Draco smiled and pulled him closer to him and kissed him again. Finally, Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder. They were too exhausted. Draco gently rubbed his hands on Harry's chests and played with his nipples. "You're so hot, babe."

"You are hotter. Your ass is so tight and sexy. I enjoyed fucking you so much, Dray. Love your hot embrace." Harry kissed his shoulders and closed his eyes. He was so tired, but he didn't realize that he must not sleep here in Draco's dormitory, and nor did Draco.

When it was nearly midnight, almost after 7 hours of the accidental sleeping, there were hard knocks on their dormitory's door. "Draco, open up, I want to sleep." Gregory Goyle's deep sound came from outside. "It's not your room alone. Draco, open the door or I'll blast it into pieces. I really mean it." Draco woke up scared by the sound, and noticed what happened. They shouldn't have slept at that moment. He panicked hard and didn't know what to do. He slowly moved Harry's head from its place on Draco's chest, and slowly woke him up. Harry slowly opened his eyes and when he noticed where he is, he opened them widely and kept staring at Draco, the bed, and on the door. "Wait a minute, Goyle" shouted Draco, "I am coming."

"What are we going to do?" asked Harry in a very shocked and low voice.

"We'll get dressed and you'll hide under the cloak. You'll stay here for a minute until I exit and you'll come with me, Okay? Just stay away from that bed right there; it's Goyle's."

Draco searched for his clothes one by one and Harry did so too. Then they searched for the Invisibility cloak, which was nowhere to be seen. Harry panicked, but continued dressing up. Draco searched everywhere for the cloak, but in fail. It was hard to find as it was almost invisible itself.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to open the door," warned Goyle, "or I'll rip it into pieces. 10… 9…"

"I said WAIT." Draco's temper rose up but that didn't stop Goyle from counting.

"8… 7…" And finally they found it under the table where Harry had left it. Harry quickly wore his shoes and slipped under the cloak. Draco went to break his spell on the door and realized then that Goyle can't hear him because the _Muffliato_ shield was still on. The blond removed both spells, and Goyle entered the room. Harry stood away from him and his bed waiting for him to move so he can approach the door to exit when Draco does. Draco shouted at Goyle for _his bad manners with Malfoy_, and then Harry found an empty path, and moved next Draco. Draco sensed him and together they exited the room.

"That was near" sighed Harry as they exited the common room.

"Yeah, very near. Now goodbye, babe. You must complete your sleeping. Still 24 hours didn't pass since you were in the hospital." Draco waved his hand to the invisible Harry and returned back to his common room, and so did Harry.

* * *

"Where were you?" asked Ron once Harry entered the common room with the cloak in his hands.

"Mmm, I was in detention."

"All of this time? Come on then, you have to pack."

"Pack what?"

"We are leaving tomorrow!"

And Harry remembered that the year has ended, and he has to go back to the Dursleys. He realized then that he will leave Hogwarts, his home, and Draco, _his room_. Harry felt so bad that he was about to cry, when he was distracted by Hermione asking him "are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, I am fine, Moine thank you."

"Are you sure you're not feeling ill or tired?" She looked at him as if he was really ill.

"Well, I am tired. I have to sleep. D- Detention exhausted me."

"Well good night then. You can pack tomorrow morning." It was as if Hermione knew what was troubling Harry.

"K, Good night then. Night, Ron"

"Good night" said Ron.

* * *

When Harry woke up next morning, he felt worse than last night. He was not going to see Draco for three whole months. He packed his possessions as he was thinking of a way to see Draco in summer, but there weren't any. He was unable to apparate of course, the ministry won't give him portkeys because they think he's a liar and untrustworthy, and of course he'll not be able to fly on his broom from Surrey to a house of a death eater in London if he thought of going to Draco's house. Not to mention the danger it involved that now Voldemort is back, and soon he'll be ruling the magical and muggle world. Harry left the common room and went to the Great Hall for the End of the Year Feast with Ron and Hermione. Harry kept looking at Draco the whole time in the Hall. Draco looked at him and grinned a _Good Morning_ grin.

Harry talked with Draco for the last time in a corridor when everyone was out to bid farewell to the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students.

"I'll miss you, Harry" said Draco as he hugged Harry tightly.

"I'll miss you too. I don't know how I'll be able to live these months without you. I became used to see you every day."

"I too, Harry. I'll try to come to the muggles' house some day, so don't get shocked if you see me out of your window!"

"How will you come? You can't apparate."

"But I can fly. Did you forget that I am the Slytherin seeker? Besides, it is not as dangerous for me to come to you as it is for you to come. No one wants to kill me. I'll owl you before I come. I will owl you every day."

"Goodbye, baby."

"Goodbye." They locked their lips together for a farewell kiss, and then left… _I wonder when I'll see him again._

Harry was so desperate that he didn't notice that there were strange horse-like creatures pulling the carriages that carried them to Hogsmeade Station.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 Back to Hogwarts

Draco was sitting in his room at Malfoy Manor holding a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in his hands. After reading a couple of articles, Draco threw the newspaper into the fire. "Bloody lairs! How dare they?" Draco was getting used to talking to himself loudly. He was never before upset about an article insulting Dumbledore, but he didn't bear a word against Harry. "How can people believe this shit?"

It was clear that Voldemort liked that the wizarding world don't want to believe his returning, so surely he wanted it to stay a secret. Draco believed that Voldemort might have asked Lucius to fake all these lies about Harry and Dumbledore through Lucius's power on the prophet. Knowing that his father and his lot are the reason that his lover's life is like hell, Draco diminished his relationship with his family into nothingness. He stayed all the time in his room, and didn't get out except for meals and bathroom. He hated living with a death eater yes, but he was still his father, or else he would have left the house. Lucius's health was declining as if he carried a great load. Draco knew how scared his father was. Lucius didn't want to be a death eater anymore but didn't dare. He didn't want the same fate as Reggulus Black's (who was rumored that he was killed by Voldemort when he tried to abandon him, although neither Draco nor his father knew that it's a wrong fact.)

Draco owled Harry everyday as he promised him, but Draco was unable to leave the house. Lucius was worried about his son, from what, he even didn't know, so he had forbidden him from leaving the house. Draco tried to escape several times, but he was caught by the spells his father had put around the house. Lucius questioned Draco many times about what is wrong with him and why he wanted to escape, but Draco always got out of it with a nice lie.

The grey- eyed boy was worried about Harry very much these days especially after the Dementor attack and almost getting expelled. Still that wasn't why Harry's tone was so dull in his messages. It seemed that was because he felt abandoned from the Wizarding World, so Draco kept him enlightened everyday with the news, and sent him a newspaper daily, with a comforting note telling him that no one sane will believe this shit. Harry told him how worriedly Ron and Hermione barely owled him and didn't say anything in their letters. Draco tried to tell him that there must be a reason they did that, after all it was impossible for Ron and Hermione to believe the rubbish of _The Daily Prophet_, and Harry became sure that Draco was right when he saw his friends at Grimmauld Place and they explained to him their unusual behavior. Today he was finally going to see Harry. He wondered how he'll look like. Will he be duller after all what happened to him this summer and before summer even started? Or will he be cheerful once he returns to his home, Hogwarts?

Draco finally saw a glimpse of Harry in King's Cross Station accompanied by many people including Mad- Eye Moody and the dog form of Sirius Black. Harry's face seemed normal; he even smiled as the dog chased a cat of a passenger. When he finally entered the train, he searched for Harry in every compartment, and finally found him sitting with Cho, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. _What is he doing with that girl? _He didn't help feeling jealous from Chang. Draco was about to talk to Harry, but stopped the words from coming out of his mouth reminding himself that he, in front of people, is Harry's enemy.

"I expect there will be a cell in Azkaban with your name on it, Potter. And, Oh, poor Potty isn't a prefect? Dumbledore preferred his Weasel friend. Draco showed Harry his prefect badge as he said that. Draco was a very good actor; Harry nearly felt jealous of Ron.

"Get out of here, Malfoy" shouted Neville.

"Believe me I have no pleasure to stay here one more minute. I am going to the _Pre-Fects_'!" Draco closed the door and left. Harry saw him heading to the luggage compartment to the left, and he wanted to follow him, but waited a few minutes so it doesn't seem obvious. As Harry prepared to leave, the door opened again, and Ron and Hermione returned from their prefect duty and sat beside Harry. Harry cursed under his breath: _If they just delayed coming for one more minute_.

"Huh, I am hungry" said Ron.

"I'll go search for the lady with the trolley to buy you some candies" volunteered Harry just to follow Draco.

"No," said Ron "you don't have to. She'll pass by now."

"It will take her a lot of time. I'll be faster." Harry took his invisibility cloak with him as he went out, and when Hermione glared at him questioningly he told her "to avoid the glares and the talks of people from behind my back."

Harry wore the cloak and turned left instead of right, following Draco's path. When he opened the luggage compartment's door, Draco wrapped his arms on the invisible Harry, hugging him tightly. "Harry, I miss you baby. I lived three months of pain without you."

"I miss you too."

"I thought you didn't get it that I wanted you to follow me." Draco let go of Harry.

"Sorry for being late, I just had to make an excuse for getting out. You know you're a very good actor. I nearly thought you are really fighting."

"Don't think badly of me again, understand boy" threatened the Slytherin. "Now enough with talking!" Draco suddenly grabbed Harry hard from his neck and kissed him. He kissed Harry's lower lip softly then opened his mouth and their tongues battled inside. After awhile, Harry moved his lips to the edge of Draco's mouth and down to his chin until he reached his neck. He kissed his neck softly then bite Draco's ear lobe and under ears creating red scars.

"I miss your scent and your taste" said Harry while he was brushing Draco's blond hair with his fingers.

"The last summer was the worst in my life. Knowing that you are alone there with the muggles and I can't come to you or see you once not even through the floo network (since the Dursleys had their fireplace sealed) were torture."

"At least I have you in my life… Come on, we have to leave or our absence will draw attention."

Harry returned to his compartment after he bought Ron some candies. "Sorry for being late, Ron. The lady was nowhere to be seen."

"It is alright, Harry" said Ron. "Thank you."

* * *

Harry's mind was out of him. He couldn't imagine what can be worse than what he's feeling now. It seems like the entire wizarding world believes that Harry is a liar, even Seamus, which hurted Harry more than anything else. He tried to think about the bright side: he's still have people supporting him including Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Lee, Fred, George, and Draco of course. And another person: someone who had also seen the creatures that pulled the carriages when they were going to the castle when no one else had seen except Harry; someone whom everybody called her mad and loony. Harry didn't tell his friends that Luna Lovegood had seen the creatures like him so they don't call him loony too. He was wondering if he is really going mad, or he's more special than any of his friends to see the horses. If he was special, Ron would have seen them too, _he's a pureblood after all_, thought Harry ignorantly.

Draco can't stand sitting in the Slytherin common room when his mates insulted Harry and Dumbledore although they know very well that they are right, because their death eater fathers and mothers had told them about the Dark Lord's return, so he went out of the castle to the lake shore before the castle doors closed and he had no idea how he was going to get back, but he really needed fresh air. The atmosphere was cold beside the lake filled with the chilling sensation of autumn, but still not as cold as down in the dungeons. After a few minutes, Draco was scared to death when he suddenly saw a figure standing in the darkness in front of him. "Oh Bloody Fuckin hell. Fuck you, Harry, you scared me."

"Shtttt, lower your voice. And sorry I didn't notice that I didn't make any sound while coming. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just resting a bit. How are you?"

"To be honest, not fine. I can't bear the talks about me everywhere I go. Can't people just leave me alone and find another thing to get interested with?"

"That is the same reason why I left too."

Harry sat down and put his head on Draco's lap. "I am tired, Draco" said Harry. "Every time a new thing pops out that make people loathe me. First me being the heir of Slytherin, then me cheating and putting my name in the goblet of fire, and now this."

Draco brushed Harry's hair gently and said "Don't give a fuck about what people think about you. You still got people that believe you. You've got me! Besides everyone knows you're saying the truth deep inside them but they are just afraid of the truth. They don't want another Wizarding War to start, although the first haven't ended yet."

"As long as I have you in my life, everything can be OK. Now, when is our next _wand battle?_"

"What battle?"

"The battle." Harry moved and lay on the ground but opposite to Draco so that his leg was next to Draco's head. "The wand battle. This wand" and Harry gently placed a hand on Draco's genitals and searched for his dick and grabbed it in his hand from above his silk sexy black pants.

"Oh yeah that. But Harry, stop. What if someone is here?"

"No one is here. The doors closed just after I exited under the cloak."

"And how are we going to get back?"

"By magic."

"Come on Harry. What if someone is watching from the windows?"

"I learned a very useful spell. It makes an invisible shield. Anything within that shield remains invisible for anyone outside of it. _Salvio Hexia_" And with a certain flick with his wand, Harry produced the shield around him and the Slytherin boy and resumed squeezing the blonde's cock and balls.

"I love you, Harry."

"Yeah, I know that." Harry unbuttoned Draco's pants and took out his half hard cock from under his boxers. He rubbed it hard and squeezed its pink circumcised head. He spread the precum from the slot to all over the head until Draco had a full erection. Draco noticed Harry's bulge from his erected dick almost touching his shoulders, so he reached for it and unzipped Harry and made him a hand job from above his boxers while sending him sexy smirks and lip biting. They both moaned when they got more aroused and so Draco moved onto Harry and sucked his dick while rubbing his soft thighs from under his half dressed pants. The amazing sense of Draco's rosy lips on his dick made Harry lost for a moment then he did the same to Draco and made a 69. Draco absorbed Harry's smooth balls when Harry grabbed the blonde's ass above his face and finger fucked him with one hand, and pulled his dick closer into his throat with the other. Those sexy movements made Draco accidently splash his load in Harry's mouth. Draco got very embarrassed of his quick cum, and looked at Harry with apologizing eyes and blushing cheeks. "Harry, I'm _" Harry swallowed Draco's cum and smiled at Draco's embarrassment. "You shy sweetie boy?" Harry tickled him in his ass and under- balls. "Don't worry, we are not over yet." Harry took his wand from the ground and pointed it Draco's now sleeping penis and said "_Erecto!_"And Draco got a boner once again.

"How? What was that?" shrieked the blonde happily.

"It is a spell used to erect things, usually tents, but I wondered if it would work on dicks, and it did work! Thanks to Hermione."

"And what does she has to do with it?"

"She gave me a book in my birthday including this spell and the one I used before. I guess she knew that I'll need them."

"I think I had a bad influence on her before, but after this, no."

"Now stop talking and slytherin your big erected boner of yours in my hungry chamber of secrets and FUCK ME."

"We can fuck, until we die." Draco raised Harry's legs and Harry held them as Draco licked his entrance happily, not worrying about anything except if he'll ever attend classes again, or he'll stay into Harry's hot ass forever. Draco licked his asshole and around, and entered his tongue into his hole muttering M's and Harry gasping O's of delight. Draco entered his fingers and his wand too inside a loud moaning Harry, who after awhile sat down and grabbed Draco's dick and pulled it into his ass. "Now, get inside me." Draco did indeed, and Harry put his legs on Draco's shoulders and grabbed Draco's ass and pulled him more inside him. Draco had more confidence now that he returned hard; he knew that will not stop him from cumming, but he can do _Erecto_ again and again, but he'll get very exhausted at the end. Still, all the thoughts left Draco's mind as he felt his dick getting greasier and more slippery when he entered it in and out of Harry's ass. Draco tapped Harry's thighs on his chest, and then squeezed his ass, which was cold and had bits of grass stuck to it from the grassed ground. Harry moaned sexily while glaring at Draco and biting his lower lip slowly, and Draco increased his thrusts in and out producing a loud slippery- pumping sound along with the loud Ah's and screams of Harry. Draco wanted to satisfy Harry even more, so he took his wand and said "_Incarcerous" _producing ropes to bind Harry around his ass. This made Harry's ass more tight and cheeky. The ropes wrapped around Harry's crotch too from under his balls and above his dick. Harry was screaming now and Draco showed no mercy. He fucked him harder than any other time punching his prostate by his dickhead making it about to tear up. Draco removed one hand from under Harry's ass cheeks to rub his dick and squeeze his balls hard. Harry liked it rough. He felt that he's under his lover's complete control. The blond rubbed Harry's dick more and more and Harry wasn't noticing how near he was because of the pain and delight of Draco fucking him… until Draco leaned down to kiss him and tied their tongues together with moans leaving from Harry's mouth's edge, when his dick touched very sensitively with Draco's abs, he emptied his cum on Draco's chest and hands which grabbed the cumming dick to satisfy every last moment of it, while Harry was shouting Draco's name and gasping for breath. Draco reached his highest arousal so far when Harry cummed on him. It was somehow sexy and felt very good to have Harry bounded underneath him under his complete control. The blond put a finger on his own nipple cum- filled and put it in his mouth and sucked his fingers tasting Harry's cum. _So tasty and manly. _Draco's thrust didn't change its rhythms and Harry's voice didn't shut from screaming. Harry was sweating hard and his ass hurted him, but he wasn't thinking of that. He was concentrating deeply on how amazing the sense of Draco's thick dick is as it strikes his prostate. He felt then the best sensation of hot liquid sticking on his inside walls tickling him. "Oh, Draco," gasped Harry for long breathes "you're a sex god. You are amazing. I love you, boy." Draco could have erected his dick again and fucked Harry till death, but that was enough for that day. He was so exhausted. The blond said "_Relashio_" pointing his wand at Harry's ass and the robes vanished, and then pointed it at Harry's chest, neck, and face muttering "Evanasco" to clean his sweat and bits of his cum, and lay beside him on the grass and leaves filled round. Harry raised his head from the ground and approached Draco's head and gently placed his lips on Draco's upside- down. They kissed so gently and passionately, not matching with their rough bound fucking. When they broke for air, Harry placed his head on Draco's shoulders and Draco brushed the dark hair in the way that Harry adored.

"Judging by your shyness before," said Harry, "I might say that it is clear that you are the girl in our relationship."

"Huh, see who fucked the other! Who wanted it rough?" Draco gave Harry the sexy Slytherin smirk.

"I fucked you too before…"  
"But I fucked you more. You are the beautiful one, then you are the girl!" The teasing conversation didn't seem to end.

"No you are more beautiful. You're blondie, has big beautiful muscled chests with hot nipples, muscled arms, beautiful sexy abs, and not to mention the wonderful dick with the smooth pinkie head."

"If you are right, then these are what make me the man."

"Ok. I'll admit it, you are the man. And I love you riding me. I love your big tasty cock in my mouth, ass, and every hole in my body. But I also love your tight ass, your soft lips with my dick on them, and the touch of your erected nipples on my lips sucking them hard. I love your voice, your scent, your touch… everything in you. I adore you!"

"These words are turning me on again, which will make us stay here till the day comes out. And I love you the same way Harry, you have no idea how I adore you. When I am alone, I dream of you being with me, sleeping on my bed in my room, having a shower with me_"

"A shower? Wow. We need to try taking a shower together. It will be so much fun! … But now we have to go, sleep for maybe a couple of hours before the term starts."

"I don't want us separating now. I want you on my bed. Come with me, please."

"Ok, no problem. We'll go under the cloak and once we're there, we'll use the useful charm Hermione taught me, and I'll sleep on your comfortable shoulder."

"Oh, thanks Harry. You are so sweet." He kissed him again and received kisses from the scar- headed boy, before both of them stand up, cleaned themselves from sweat or grass, dressed up, and broke the _Salvio Hexia_ and _Muffliato_ shields, but they suddenly realized that they didn't cast _Muffliato_ tonight.

"Oh, no. What if someone heard us?" said Harry.

"Don't worry. No one is awake out now."

"Pray that you be right."

But Draco was wrong. Someone heard them while she was going to feed and have some time with her Thestrals friends and they didn't notice her nor did she see them, but she instantly knew what they were doing and who are they, but didn't stay there long and left them to enjoy. It was Luna Lovegood!


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 The Room of Requirements

Draco enjoyed the night very much in Harry's arms, but when he woke up he found that Harry was already gone, and the shields broken, which meant that Draco will not have a shower with Harry like he wished. Today he didn't have a single session with the Gryffindors, so he'll not see Harry till lunch. After lunch, Draco and Harry met in their usual classroom, and Harry looked tired and angry.

"What is it, babe?" Asked Draco for the second time.

"Nothing, Draco" said Harry raising his hand to rub his scar.

"Is it your sca_ Oh, hang on, what is wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing wrong." Harry raised his right hand and showed it to Draco.

"The other hand! What is this? Who did that to you?" Harry's hand was red and swelling with clear letters appearing on it: '_I must not tell lies'_

"It's nothing Draco, just detention."

"With who? Who's that coward who did that to you?"

"Dolores Umbridge"

"That motherfucker, I'll show her. Wait till my father hears about this."

"And what will you tell your father? Come on, Draco, calm down. I think I am old enough to protect myself. Besides, it is I who started it. I told her that Voldemort's return is not a lie, and that was my punishment."

"What? I can't believe what I am hearing from you! You think you deserve this? Harry, she's torturing you. Who does she thinks she is?"

"The Minister's eyes and ears at Hogwarts as she says. Messing with her is messing with the ministry. Let's not add fuel to the fire."

"I don't believe what you're saying. Harry, do you have any idea what might happen if it was me in your place. Dad may have closed this school."

"But I have no dad like yours, nor do I have any dad or parents at all. And what am I supposed to do? What do you want me to do?"

"Report this. Tell Dumbledore. Tell Sirius; he's from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black if you still remember."

"Draco, please don't let your worry on me make you rush saying stupid things. If you still remember, Sirius is a mass murderer in the eyes of the entire wizarding and muggle world. If I tell him, he'll crash into the windows of the Great Hall and make a fight in front of everyone and he'll not care. He's mad when he gets angry, and I will not be the reason for him to return to Azkaban again."

"What about Dumbledore then. Make him sack that bitch before she can say teaching."

"Dumbledore? _Huh huh_. Didn't you hear her speech in the beginning of the year feast? She is sent by Fudge to control Hogwarts. Dumbledore now has no authority on her. I'll not be surprised if I wake up tomorrow and find her Headmistress of Hogwarts. Besides, I've noticed that Dumbledore doesn't want to talk to me at all. In the previous years he was so friendly and I went for him to complain about the silliest things and he listened. Now, he always ignores me and I am pretty sure he knows that I am calling him. I don't know what effect the articles of the prophet have on him. And as I told you before, Umbridge is just making up this because she wants to tease me for telling _lies. _I think the best way is to ignore her, just like Snape."

"Snape doesn't torture students."

"It is not what I am concerned about, anyway. The problem is she doesn't want us to learn or use spells at all. Instead, only read about them. She doesn't want us trained and able to fight, afraid that Dumbledore might be building a secret army."

"That's insane. You're insane too. If you don't report this, Harry, I will. And you'll risk someone more knowing about our relationship." Draco said that and left the classroom. Harry was feeling very bad. He thought that he'd calm down after meeting Draco. He thought Draco would calm him down, but no, he raised his temper even more. He knew Draco was doing all of this because he was afraid for him after all, but Harry expected him to listen and solve him the problem of learning defensive spells without Umbridge knowing. Harry's scar also has been paining him these weeks more than ever, and he was dreaming of strange corridors every night.

Harry left the castle and went to the grounds to search for Hagrid. He wanted to talk with a friend who would understand him and stay calm, but it seemed that all his friends were overprotective on him. He wondered where Hagrid is and why he didn't return for the start of the term. Then Harry saw the creatures he was afraid to talk to anyone about. One of them was flying and then landed between the trees of the Forbidden Forest not so far from his place. Harry went there and found the loony girl there standing bare footed.

"Hello, Harry Potter!" Luna didn't even turn to look at who's coming when she said that.

"Hello, Luna. How did you know it was me?"

"I sensed it… You seem dreadful! Did you have a good sleep last night?" Luna was used to talk to anyone as if they were friends ages ago.

"Huh? Ah, yes, I did."

"What's bothering you, Harry? Is it Draco?" Harry was stunned by her question but he thought that she might mean a completely different meaning than the one in Harry's head.

"Malfoy? Yeah he's a bother, but that's not why I am dreadful."

"Bother? Aren't you a couple or am I mistaken?"

"A- a – WHATTT?"

"A couple! Oh, don't worry no one knows except me."

"What? I mean- Ok, I am not gonna hide it, but how did you know?"

"I sensed it…"

"No really?"

"Well, you forgot to put a Muffliato shield yesterday I guess… But don't worry, I didn't stay there too long, or else you'd have seen me, although I wasn't able to see whose sounds I was hearing… So, I sensed it that it is Potter and Malfoy…"

"You're really…"

"Weird? I know…"

"No. I mean, yes you are but in a good way. I trust you'll keep it secret, don't you? Or I'll obliviate you!"

"No need to threaten me, I have no benefit of telling anyone. Even if I did, I won't do it. Anyway, why are you dreadful then?"

"Everything is messed up."

"You see only the dark, although there is light within the dark too. There are people who believe you Harry."

"Believe what?"

"That You- Know- Who's back and you fought him, and Fudge and the Ministry are hiding it because they are scared."

"How did you know that that was what messing me up? You're really amazing. But I don't think that anyone believes me. Not that I want it to be true. It is better for me to lie and act as if Voldemort never returned. I'll be doing them and myself a favor, but the truth can't be denied."

"No, Harry. There are people who believe you, including me and Father."

"Thanks, but it seems you're the only ones… What are those creatures by the way?" Harry was glad to change the subject.

"They are called Thestrals. They cannot be seen except by people who've seen death."

"So you saw someone die?"

"My mom."

"I am sorry…"

"That's alright. Now I guess you return to your boyfriend and sort things out with him calmly and without nervousness."

"Even that you know?"

"Well, I have guessed right then. Bye Bye Harry."

When Harry returned to the castle, it was hard for him to follow Luna's orders, because he witnessed a conflict between the evil gargoyle and Professor McGonagall. From the words he was able to catch, he knew that they were fighting over Harry's detention. Clearly someone told McGonagall and she went straight to face Umbridge. Later, when Hermione told him that she was the one who complained to McGonagall, Harry was sure that it was Draco who told Hermione, but Hermione didn't say it because of Ron's presence.

As the days passed, Harry and Draco's relationship improved and everything returned to normal.

* * *

When Hermione suddenly suggested that Harry teaches them secret Defense against the Dark Arts Lessons, Harry disagreed instantly, but when he saw the 'Dolores Umbridge appointed as High Inquisitor' sign, he changed his mind. That bitch has to be taught a lesson. Even that could have no effect on her, cheating on her would at least calm Harry down. During a Hogsmeade trip; which Harry had hoped to be a date with Draco but, just like last year, was unfortunate; Harry, Ron, and Hermione met a group of people who agreed to learn secret D.A.D.A lessons and Harry become their teacher. The problem now was where to find a place for teaching these secret lessons? Harry asked help from Draco and regretted it when he suggested The Chamber of Secrets. When finally Dobby told him about a room that only appears if you wanted it to and can give you whatever you want, called the Room of Requirements. Harry directly knew that it is the room that had the Mirror of Erised in his first year at Hogwarts, remembering Dumbledore's words: ' only the one who wants to find the stone but not use it will find it. After their first D.A (As they called themselves – Dumbledore's Army) lesson there, Harry liked the room so much and decided to mark it, make it special.

* * *

"Would you tell me please where are you talking me?" asked Draco after Harry grabbed him from his arms and pulled him along his way.

"Just wait, you're gonna like it." They stood in front of the wall which was supposed a door appear on it, after 3 seconds, the door indeed appeared and they entered.

"Welcome," said Harry, "to the Room of Requirements."

"Although I never been in this place before and it seems interesting, but why did you get me into here?"

"Don't you understand silly boy. I kept telling you I miss you, I want you, and I love you…" Harry approached Draco slowly step by step, until they were inches away from each other.

"Draco," said Harry, "we are alone and you're mine."

Draco suddenly put his hand on Harry's neck and kissed him gently and passionately like a gentleman, but seemed as if he just knew what was going to happen. They kissed and kissed, opened their mouths and tasted each other's tongues and licked each other's throat. Draco slowly moved his lips away from Harry's down to his neck and under ears. Harry grabbed Draco's bum with both hands and rubbed them with each other, then put his hand under Draco's boxers and searched for his anus. He finger- fucked Draco in the same time the blond was unbuttoning Harry's shirt and sucking his erected nipples moaning with delight by the touch of Harry's fingers and nails on his soft asshole. Draco smoothly took off Harry's pants touching his smooth thighs and ass.

Suddenly a couch appeared next to them.

"Wow" said Draco.

"Oh, yes. This room brings you whatever you want, and we want a couch for a 69."

Draco smiled and pushed Harry on the couch. The blond lay oppositely above him and took Harry's hard cock in both hands and rubbed it roughly. Harry was not going for the blonde's dick; instead, after suffering to undress them, he opened the beautiful legs above him wide, and started licking the blonde's entrance. Draco's moans can be heard from where they were trapped around Harry's dick, and Harry was moaning too into the tight white ass of Draco. Harry licked it hard, licked the muscles of his hole, kissed the cheeks, and tongue fucked a moaning Draco until he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to fuck him so hard and feel himself getting inside him. Harry sat down on the couch and Draco stood up with Harry's dick still in his hands. The grey- eyed man rubbed it moving the foreskin up and down and Harry enjoyed it too much.

"Let us have a cum pause and then _Erecto_ each other?" suggested Draco.

"Yeah, that would be better because I want to Uh DRACO, DRACOOO" and Harry cummed on Draco's face while the blond was still rubbing Harry's foreskin, squeezing his balls. Draco licked some cum on his lips, and leaned to kiss Harry. Harry grabbed Draco's dick and squeezed it hard and rubbed it and licked it, as Draco was screaming and putting his hands behind his head as he fucked Harry's watery mouth, which got more watery when he emptied his load in it.

"So tasteful!" said Harry and he swallowed it. Draco liked this; it showed him how sexy Harry is and how much he loved him that he would swallow his cum, and eat his shit and call it tasty. After a long kiss, they _Erecto_ed each other's dick. Harry grabbed Draco's ass and pulled it, lowering it to him making Draco sit on his lap facing him, and entered his hard erected basilisk into the blonde's chamber of secrets. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's back and told him "I'm yours. Fuck me till my ass bleeds on your huge wand." Harry moved his hips up and down and Draco moved too producing a double thrust. Harry's hands were on Draco's tight ass cheeks raising and lowering them searching for Draco's prostate. Harry knew he found it when Draco screamed and tried to fix Harry's head and kiss him while hopping up and down with every thrust Harry gave him. "MMmmm, yes fuck me, Oh I like that, do it again and again" Draco's moans encouraged Harry and he fucked him like a trained fucker. The blond touched Harry's nipples and squeezed his chest when he said "Ah, I like- , oh yeah, like your-, OH YEEEAH, your tits."

"I don't have tits!"

"Yes you do" teased Draco between loud moans and yells.

"Ok, I I'll teach you manners, bitchy boy." Harry reached for his wand, which was on the ground and aimed it on Draco who was sitting and moving his hips up and down rhythmically on Harry's big cock.

"Incarcerous" shouted Harry and as the words left his lips, ropes wrapped around Draco's ass and chest binding him tightly and making his ass tighter and his chest seem fattier or somehow bigger that he seemed to have a small tit. "Now who has tits" teased Harry, and he swift his fucks as the tight ass encouraged him. Harry wanted to suck the blonde's beautiful pink nipples but ended up licking the whole chest, since it was hard to fix your mouth on a jumping object. Harry grabbed Draco's ass tighter, and moved it up and down his dick harder and harder. Draco wrapped his arms around the Harry's bare muscular shoulders. Harry finally succeeded to kiss Draco and tie their tongues together while fucking him, but he broke the kiss when he felt it coming, and it reached there. Harry's cum rushed into Draco's intestines, which felt so good for Harry, who was shouting "DRACO, fuck you, Ahhh, DRACOOO", and for Draco too who was screaming of pain of the rough fucking and of the pleasure of feeling Harry's hot liquid inside him. Harry grabbed Draco's _tits _and sucked them, licked them, and bitted them too. Draco moaned while pushing Harry's head from the back against his nipples. When Harry finished with them, he said pointing at them, "this is a proof you're the girl in our fucking awesome relationship." He just liked teasing Draco.

"We'll see who is going to beg for a fuck now" said Draco before pushing Harry on the couch and sleeping over sitting on his abdomen. Draco leaned downward to kiss Harry, while brushing the back of his hair gently with his fingers. One by one, the grey-eyed boy moved downward Harry's mouth kissing his chin, neck and ended sucking his nipples making them go hard. He continued moving down till he reached Harry's sleeping cock, which the blond licked at and sucked its balls, then he raised Harry's legs upward and moved his tongue downward to Harry's entrance. Draco licked it hungrily, and then finger- fucked it and sometimes tongue fucked. Harry was now moaning hard and about to give up and tell Draco to fuck him, and he did: "Ohhhh, please get inside me Draco." Draco dropped the green- eyed boy's legs, then stood up and entered his dick inside Harry's mouth where he fucked it hard holding Harry's head with his had moving it against his dick to reach Harry's throat. Harry did a wonderful blowjob sending sexy looks with his green eyes to Draco's grey which aroused Draco more and more until his cock reached its maximum length and Harry choke when he failed to swallow some precum. When Harry's mouth was cock- free, he said "I want you to get inside me from here." He raised his legs and pointed at his hungry hole. Draco teased more "say it, Harry."

Harry gave up and said "Fuck me, beautiful fucking sex bomb." Draco entered his cock all at one time into Harry's opening, grabbed his raised legs and pulled into him and fucked him hard. Harry's screams didn't for a single second. Draco was hitting him hard on the prostate, and now Draco placed Harry's legs on his shoulders and grabbed Harry's ass squeezing it for a rougher fuck. Draco raised one feet of Harry's and sucked its toes one by one sexily giving Harry sexy looks which Harry returned through sexy moans. After while, Draco reached the climax point when Harry grabbed his ass to pull him more into him, and Draco released his cum while screaming and squeezing Harry's ass. The blond lay on him, and kissed him a long passionate snog.

"Excellent," yelled Draco suddenly, "we are in the room of requirements, so we can have a shower!"

"Yea, there it is, a bathroom appeared at the corner, there."

"Come on then; I've been waiting for this too long."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16 The Door Opens

Harry felt the coldness of dark black floors on his abdomen as if he was crawling not walking. He was approaching the door with the golden knob which he usually tried to open and failed, but he tried again this time hoping it would open. But, strangely, the knob was too high for Harry to reach as if it was a meter above, although Harry was quite tall. Harry got upset by this failed attempt, and decided to leave and try again another day, when someone told him to try and push the door, maybe it's not locked after all. That person Harry was unable to know who he is or how did he contacted him, since he was alone in that corridor, but Harry felt that he has great power and authority on him, as if he was his master. Harry did what he was ordered to, and the door finally opened after days and weeks of attempts. Harry crawled happily into the room next to the door. The room was completely dark except for a dim light at the very far end of the room. Harry crawled fast to where the light was, and shouted happily, although no sound came out from him, when he saw in the dim light, a man, a prey. _At last, after days of hunger I will have fresh meat in my stomach._ Harry opened his mouth widely and approached his prey pressing his teeth, or fangs, into the prey's skin. As he was attacking his prey, something inside Harry felt pity toward the man and was pleading for him to stop. The prey fought hard for dear life, but Harry was very strong, and he was about to kill his prey and digest it, when his master ordered him to stop. Harry would have felt sad for stopping, but he did not, because his master's orders aren't controversial. Harry turned around and returned from the same way he came from. While moving in the dark corridor, Harry looked at the black walls on his side and saw his own reflection. With a gasp of horror, he closed his eyes (which he never closed before because he was a snake) and opened them to find himself on his bed, in his dormitory, soaked in sweat.

* * *

When Draco entered the Great Hall early in the morning for breakfast, nothing was in his head except the details of the wonderful night he had yesterday with Harry. He was trying to think of anything else other than that (before he gets a boner and it appears from under his silk black pants) and he did, when he searched for Harry on the Gryffindor table and didn't find him. That was strange for him. Harry used to wake up at this time and have breakfast exactly like now. He is not usually late. Neither is Ron, who mysteriously vanished too. Only Hermione was there, and she seemed to be searching for them as well. Draco didn't feel good about that. Clearly something happened that made Harry and Ron, and even Ginny, Fred, and George mysteriously disappear and Hermione not knowing about it.

Hermione caught Draco's eye, and Draco signed for her to come after him outside the hall, and she followed him outside.

"Hermione," said Draco, "where is Harry?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"He's not usually late. He must be having breakfast now. And Ron, Fred, and Ginny vanished too."

"Yeah, I have noticed their absence, and I haven't seen them in the common room either. But maybe they are all still sleeping by now; maybe they didn't have enough sleep last night."

Draco knew that Harry indeed didn't sleep well, because he was with him in the Room of Requirements till after midnight. But still Draco didn't calm down. "Hermione, would you please go search for them in the common room and the dormitories; you are allowed to enter the boys' dormitories aren't you? Please!"

"As you like, Malfoy."

"Thanks, Hermione."

After about half an hour of worry, Draco finally calmed down a bit when Hermione returned to where they were talking before she went to search for the missing pupils.

"No sign of them!" said Hermione. "And their trunks are not there too. I think they left early for the Christmas holidays."

"Christmas? Christmas? It is not before one week! Where could they be, and did Harry go without telling me? It is not possible he's going to stay with the Weasleys for Christmas from now. I told him we'll both stay here, at Hogwarts. What made him go?"

"Draco, I really don't know, but what I am sure of is that there is no need to panic."

"DRACO MALFOY" shouted a voice from the end of the corridor where Draco and Hermione were talking. It was Millicent Bulstrode, and she wouldn't be pleased with Draco if she saw him talking with Hermione.

"I will show you, filthy mudblood." Draco suddenly changed the topic in Millicent's presence, and he was really good in acting that Millicent believed that they were fighting before even she came. "What do you want Millicent?"

Hermione left as Millicent answered "I want to give you this. A mail that arrived a moment after you left the hall."

"Thanks, Millicent." Draco took the mail and waited till she left and opened the envelope while walking to reach Hermione before she goes far away. Draco took out the letter and read

_Dear Dray,_

_I am sorry about my sudden disappearance, but something bad happened that made it essential for me to leave with the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley got attacked by a snake and he's in St. Mungo's right now with his family. I think I will be staying with them for Christmas too, so you don't have to stay. I am really sorry that I will not be staying with you as I promised, but the situation is not in my favor. Don't worry about me; I am alright._

_Your lover._

Draco folded the letter and hurried up to tell Hermione.

* * *

Harry felt the worst in his life at the present moment, when the idea of him being possessed by Voldemort came to him. Harry was absolutely sure that he was the one who attacked Mr. Weasley, and he was a snake, and the master was Voldemort. _So did Voldemort imperioed me to do this? But if he did so, how did I become a snake, and how did I leave my bed at Hogwarts and fly to London and return back in a second. It is impossible that I have apparated because no one can apparate or disapparate within Hogwarts. What if I attacked the others too?_

Harry would have killed himself to spare the lives of his friends from himself, but he wasn't sure that he was a monster yet. He wanted to ask someone, tell him about what he feels, but who. Finally, he knew who. Not Sirius, nor Ginny, who was possessed before, but Draco. Although his lover has always been overprotective on him, Draco would never abandon Harry or fear him or even think that he's gone dark if he told him about the dream, or the vision. Harry went near the fireplace and took some Floo Powder that was in a pot on the shelf above the fireplace, dripped the powder into the fire turning it green, and shouted Malfoy Manor, Draco's bedroom. Harry stayed away from the fire at first, so that if anyone other than Draco was in Draco's room, they'll not be able to see him through fire. At first, no one seemed to be in the room, but when Harry snorted loudly, Draco's voice said "Who's there?" Then his face appeared in the fire.

Harry approached the fire and said "Draco, are you alone?"

"Harry! Yes, I am alone."

"How are you, Draco?"

"I am fine. What about you? You seem desperate!"

"I'm fine" lied Harry. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas. Harry, will you tell me what happened."

"OK. I dreamed that Arthur Weasley got attacked, and when I woke up and insisted to tell Dumbledore, he believed me, and gave us a portkey to come here while some Aurors rescued Mr. Weasley."

"And where are you exactly?"

"Grimmauld Place. It is Sirius's house."

"Of course I know whose house it is. It once belonged to my mother."

"Ah, yes. I forgot that your mother was a Black."

"Never mind about this. So, you were not dreaming? It was a vision?"

"Yes. But the thing is that I was not dreaming normally."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that in the dream, I was the snake which attacked Mr. Weasley."

"Snake? Harry, in the dream, were you in the ministry?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I heard father talking with mom about an incident in the ministry that happened last night when a ministry official got attacked by a snake."

"Not that your father was sad about the man…" Harry said it before he could stop himself.

"Anyway… Continue" said Draco.

"Isn't that enough?"

"What? No, what is troubling you in this?"

"I am telling you I was the snake!"

"So?"

"Draco, what if Voldemort imperioed me to do it."

"What does Voldemort has to do with this."

"The snake. I was Voldemort's snake, Nagini. I saw Nagini with Voldemort that night when Cedric died. I saw my reflection on the walls and I knew who am I."

"So you believe that Voldemort imperioed you to attack Mr. Weasley, while you are at Hogwarts, and took you miles away to London and into the Ministry at night, and returned you back to Hogwarts before anyone noticed you absence? Forgive me Harry, even if I and you still believed this then you are still a fool. Why would Voldemort do that to you, and not kill you? And if that is true, explain to me how you became a snake."

"Dumbledore told me once that there is a connection between me and Voldemort that makes me speak Parseltongue and see his minds (which are the dreams I am dreaming of). Maybe I saw into Voldemort's mind only."

"But you saw into Nagini's mind not Voldemort's. I think you just saw a vision that has nothing to do with your connection with Voldemort. Maybe you are a seer after all."

"Draco, I didn't see the future. I saw the present."  
"Harry, I really don't have an explanation of what happened, but I think that it is good that it did happen, or else Mr. Weasley might have been dead now. I can't see why are you sad about it."

"I think I am… going bad, _dark._ Some people here think that too."

"That's mental. How could you think in this way? What made you?"

"I don't know. I am afraid that I could be possessed like Ginny was before. I am afraid that I may kill them unknowingly."

"You're not possessed. If you were, you will not be talking with me about this right now. Besides, do you remember everything you did in the past days perfectly?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then you are not possessed. When possessed, one forgets what he's done in the times when he is controlled."

Harry sighed, maybe with relief, and continued arguing so he can be 100% sure that he is still himself. "A moment came in Dumbledore's office when I wanted to attack Dumbledore too. I wanted to bite him and rip him into pieces."

"Maybe that's because he's been ignoring you all year. Maybe you were upset at him for this."

"Doesn't seem likely…"

"Harry, don't worry yourself for worthless things. Now I want you to listen to me carefully. I heard father talking with one of his death eater lot about a plot that seems to be failing, and it is involving you. I don't know what is it, but be careful, Harry.

Harry heard footsteps approaching the room he was in, and loud knocks on the door.

"Draco," said Harry, "someone is coming. I will see you soon. Thanks for your support."

"Ok bye, Harry. I'll miss you."

Draco vanished from the fire and Harry opened the door, and the knocker, Sirius, told him "Snape wants you downstairs."

"Snape? Why? What does he want from me?"

"I don't know" said Sirius. "Just come."

* * *

_Date: January 1, 1996. Place: Snape's office in Hogwarts' dungeons_.

"As I told you" said Snape "in your dear godfather's kitchen, that I will be teaching you Occlumency, to shield your mind from access. Now empty your thoughts away and try to resist me from penetrating our mind. _Legilimens."_

The spell hit Harry before he could think of what to do, and in a moment flashes of Harry's memories flew by, and Snape saw them too from inside Harry's mind. Harry tried hard to think about nothingness, but in fail. Snape stopped and said "I told you to resist me not to invite me to watch an interesting life of yours. Prepare yourself. _Legilimens._" Again, flashes of memories were viewed: Harry dreaming of the long dark corridor; Hermione crying in the Yule Ball as Ron accused her of dealing with the enemy against Harry; and before Harry could fear of what might come next, he and Snape saw the most thing they weren't supposed to see: Harry sucking Draco's dick and giving him sexy glares and Draco holding Harry form the back of his head pulling him more into him. It stopped; Snape stopped, and looked at Harry and shouted "EXPLAIN!"

"That's private!"

"Since when do you have a relationship with the son of Lucius Malfoy?"

"Not your business."

"You are not in a situation in which you can annoy me, Potter. You don't know how much in danger are you now?"

"Are you threatening me that you'll tell Lucius? Well, I can deal with it." Although Harry seemed brave when he said that, he was scared like hell from inside. _What if he tells Lucius?_ _He might kill me and Draco. What will happen? Oh no!_ Without any other word from either one of them, Harry left the office. Harry wondered whether he should tell Draco about this or not, but he chose to keep it secret hoping that Snape will keep the secret.

Meanwhile in Snape's office, Snape was still standing in the same place he was when he watched Harry's mind, still shocked. _Doesn't Potter know the seriousness of this? What if Malfoy is cheating on him? What if Malfoy knows important information about the Order from Potter? What if Potter knows things from Malfoy about the Dark Lord that he shouldn't know yet? And what must happen now? Should I tell anyone? Should I tell Dumbledore? Or Lucius? Or stay quiet? No, I will not stay quiet. The Order will be in danger if I did. I must not let this relationship continue. I know what to do._

* * *

"_Expecto Patronum!" _ Luna's hare- shaped patronus flew around her and across the Room of Requirements attracting the attention of the members of Dumbledore's Army, and encouraging them to produce their own patronuses. Suddenly, a sound of a crack silenced the room, when a house- elf apparated into the room (House- elves can apparate in places that witches and wizards can't – like Hogwarts and the Cave of the locket Horcrux).

"Dobby!" said Harry. "What is it?"

"SHE'S COMING!" said Dobby, gasping for air.

"Who's coming? Umbridge?"

"Yes!"

Harry was stunned and didn't know how to react, and then shouted to his friends "What are you waiting for? RUN!" Everyone departed the room at the same time running in the corridors to get to the common rooms before they were captured by the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry, however, feared Umbridge not the Squad, because Draco, who is a member of the Squad, will free him of course if he was captured. Once Harry left the room after everyone else, he found himself face to face with Umbridge and Draco behind her.

"Get him!" said the toad- like woman to Draco. Draco stood still for a moment not knowing what to do, then gave Harry a sorry look and grabbed him. Umbridge moved to the Headmaster's office and Draco followed with Harry under his grasp. When they entered the office, Umbridge told Draco to leave, and he didn't witness what happened there, but he was sure that it wasn't a pleasant thing especially that the Minister for Magic had come along with two Aurors and a secretor. After long time, everyone left the office except Dumbledore, whom Draco believed to be inside, until he heard Umbridge saying "search for him in everywhere. He couldn't have apparated within Hogwarts!" and that was when Draco knew that Dumbledore has somehow unreasonably escaped Hogwarts.

* * *

During an Astronomy session, Draco saw from the topmost tower, a figure of a man walking out of the grounds of Hogwarts and out of its gates to Hogsmeade Village. He watched him carefully then lost his path as the man disappeared, maybe disapparated out of Hogwarts grounds. Draco didn't know who that man is, but he looked like Severus Snape;_ the same way of walking_. _But why would he leave Hogwarts now: now that Dumbledore is gone, Umbridge is Headmistress, and he must be having important sessions that can't be missed at the present time as the OWLs are approaching. What is it?_

* * *

"What is it, Severus? Is everything OK? Is Draco alright?" shrieked Narcissa in horror.

"Everything is fine" Snape replied. "Well, not quite. Is Lucius here?"

"No, he's at the Ministry."

"Good. I want to tell you something, and you choose if you want to tell Lucius or not."

"What? My son is on a relationship with Potter? That's impossible. Draco is not gay. What if Lucius knew? Oh no!"

"That's why I am asking you not to tell him. He might kill Draco to wipe the shame from the Noble House of Malfoy, and you won't want this will you?"

"Of course not. But aren't there any ways just to end this relationship. I am sure Draco doesn't really love him. He's just confused about his sexuality. Everyone passing puberty does."

"I can assure you that from what I saw, I admit that they are deeply in love with each other."

"Then there aren't any ways to end this?"

"Would you want to?"

"Don't tell me foolish words about love and that he wants him and this sort of empty words. This is beyond what you might imagine. This is dangerous. It puts us all in danger. Oh, what if Lucius knew? What if the Dark Lord knew? Oh no… He might kill us all. _Why would you that Draco? Why would you put your parents in such a situation?_" Narcissa cried hysterically, while Snape smiled since his plan is going on well, just like he'd expected.

"Then there are ways!" said Snape coldly.

"What are they? Tell me…"


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17 The Plan 

"Good evening, Mr. Parkinson" said Lucius.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy" replied Pansy's father. "How are you?"

"Great. Now as I told you before in the letter, I am here to talk about something important."

"Oh, yes" shrugged Mr. Parkinson, afraid that Lucius might be here to ask him to join the Death Eaters. "You made me anxious to know what it is!"

"Well, it's about our children. Maybe you have noticed that there is a huge attraction between Pansy and my son, Draco."

"What? What attraction?" Mr. Parkinson was shocked by this statement. He was, indeed, surprised by the topic of the conversation, not to mention that he had never noticed any passion between Pansy and Draco. She rarely spoke about him.

"Love of course. So I decided to let the two hearts live in love and peace. I am here to propose for my son, the heir of The Noble House of Malfoy, to Miss Parkinson. What's your reply?"

After gathering some courage to answer, he said: "Oh… I am surprised! I never knew that they love each other. Besides, I don't think that's the best time. They are still too young. They are really young for marriage; didn't even become of age."

"Let's not make it a marriage. Only an engagement until they are old enough for marriage. What do you say?"

"I don't want to rush with it. I'll ask Pansy and her mother and then give you my word."

"Best not make it too long." Lucius stood up and left the house. Pansy's father was still on his seat, his heart about to break his ribs, and after minutes he remembered how to breathe again. Of course the answer isn't controversial; he wouldn't say no to the Malfoys.

* * *

"You did like we planned?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes" answered Lucius. "And we know what will be his reply. He wouldn't want to banter with a Malfoy and a Death Eater."

"Very good! How much anxious I am to see Draco with his bride living a happy life…"

"Doesn't seem that he will…" Although Lucius didn't know that this was all a plan of Narcissa and Snape to get Draco away from Harry, but he was absolutely sure that Draco doesn't love Pansy and will not be happy to marry her unwillingly. Narcissa persuaded him that they must let Draco notice Pansy's love to him before he sets his eyes on anyone other and marry someone who can lead the fate of the family to extinction_._

* * *

"Hey, Harry" said Draco once he entered a deserted classroom where he had told Harry to meet him in. "How are you?"

"I am fine. I missed you so much. Sorry I wasn't able to see you so much recently; Hermione was ordering me to study with her for the OWLs"

"No problem. I missed you too. What if we go to the Room of Requirements?" Draco gave Harry a sexy wink.

"_So eager to? … _Can we now after Umbridge knew about it?"

"She'll not be able to enter. We will ask the room to not let anyone enter."

"If it is like that, then YES. Let's go."

They went together to the R.o.R under the Invisibility Cloak, which Harry took it off once they entered, and approached Draco's arms open arms. "I missed you so much, Dray."

"I miss you too, Harry." Their lips met exchanging heat between them along with love and passion. Harry was taking off Draco's clothes leaving only his Slytherin tie (because he looks sexy wearing only his tie) and his boxers. Draco was also taking Harry's clothes off, squeezing and tapping certain areas of Harry's body as he kept the kiss as long as he can, until he opened his mouth and Harry did too, and licked Harry's mouth gently tasting his saliva. Their tongues battled inside, fighting for tasting more of the other's lips, tongue, teeth, and pink gums. Draco moved his lips across Harry's mouth to his sensitive area on the neck, turning Harry on and making him hold the blonde's hair brushing it roughly. Draco moved to the next sensitive area on Harry's chest, and sucked his nipples hard making them erect, while he was squeezing his chest as if he's breastfeeding from Harry. Draco's final destination was to Harry's dick. Harry's erection was about to penetrate his sexy pink boxers. "Pink!" said Draco. "A proof that you are the girlish one." Harry was about to reply, but Draco touching his thigh and moving his hands upward getting it under the underwear and rubbing Harry's balls and shaking his cock were all actions that made him moan loudly and forget about teasing his lover. Draco kissed Harry's dick and ate his pink balls that were appearing now from under the pink boxer. He then slowly took off the underwear, licking every new part that appeared slowly from Harry's extremely hard dick. The blond touched the Gryffindor's tall thin uncircumcised _wand _and placed it into his mouth. He licked the dickhead with the tip of his tongue, tasting the precum that was coming out of Harry's slot and spreading it across the penis, acting like he's eating an ice cream. The Slytherin licked Harry's under foreskin and entered the whole dick into his mouth. The sounds of sucking were barely heard over the sounds of moans coming from Harry, who was enjoying the warmth of Draco's lips and tongue on his cock. Harry held Draco's head fixing it in place as he fucked his mouth hard as if wanting to penetrate Draco's throat, and Draco was grabbing Harry's ass cheeks pulling it back and forth to get more of Harry's tasty meat and swallow more of his precum, until Harry felt that he was about to cum if he continued, so he took his dick out of the warm mouth, and pushed Draco to the nearest wall after letting him stand up. Harry placed Draco faced with the wall, and then grabbed Draco's ass cheeks opening them widely, kneeling down on the floor to lick his hole. Draco moaned when Harry licked the muscles surrounding his anus, moaned loud when Harry put his finger into the blonde's tight ass, and moaned louder when he felt Harry's dick getting inside him. Harry held Draco's wrists and pinned them to the wall, while moaning with pleasure and searching for the usual spot that made the blond scream like crazy when he reached it. And Harry did found it and Draco did scream like crazy, indeed. "Oh, yes love. Fuck me, ffffuck yeah, do it again, AAH yes, baby, I love you."

Harry fucked him and fucked him and opened his ass wide, yelling from the feeling of the friction of his skin on Draco's. Harry leaned his head to kiss Draco's back neck, leaving red scars behind. Harry's thrusts didn't change its rhythm, pushing Draco to the wall every thrust harder than before, until Harry was near and he didn't want to cum that early. He also didn't want to cum twice today because it exhausted him, and he wanted to stay strong for studying for the upcoming exams. So Harry decided to change the position to the Doggy style position, where Draco kneeled on the ground with his face to it, and Harry fucked him while kneeling too. This position was much better as Harry found it much easier to find Draco's G- spot, and he knew he did when Draco stopped his screams from getting louder by biting his tie. Harry put one hand on Draco's ass to help him in the fucking, and the other on Draco's hard dick that was dangling under his abdomen screaming for attention. Draco put one hand of his on Harry's that was on his own dick and helped him shake the upside- down cock, pausing at certain areas for extra rubbing. That position made it hard for Draco to keep his cum, so he let it out on Harry's hands while screaming Harry's name. Harry took the cum- soaked hand and sucked its fingers, swallowing Draco's cum. Then wiped the rest of the cum on Draco's dick- filled ass as if he's putting a lubricant on it. After awhile, Harry was no longer able to keep his load as he was rapidly fucking Draco's greasy tight ass, so he splashed his cum on Draco's prostate screaming "DRACO, FUCK YOU, oh DrACOOOO." He fell to the ground next to Draco, exhausted and gasping for breath.

"WOAH" said Draco. "That was awesome! You fucked me like a grownup man! I really adore your dick inside my body."

"See who is the girlish one now?"

Draco didn't answer, but came closer to Harry and kissed him, sensing the soft rosy lips of Harry on his own.

"Let's have a shower" said Draco. "Again!"

"Girls like showers!" teased Harry after standing up and searching for his clothes. Draco hit his bum playfully. Harry smiled and kissed him again more passionately. They then filled their thoughts with an image of a wide bathtub that can fit both of them, and instantly one identical to that in the prefects' bathroom appeared in front of them. They entered into the tub, and Draco opened the taps, filling the tub with cherry and strawberry smelled soap and water. Draco then sat on Harry's lap facing him and wrapping his legs around his leg. After the tub was full of soap and water, and the taps automatically closed, Draco began rinsing and washing Harry's body gently squeezing his shoulders and breasts, and Harry did the same to Draco. Draco let go his legs from Harry's waist, collected some foam, and rinsed Harry's thighs washing it and slowly moved to Harry's balls, squeezing it gently. Harry was living a wonderful feeling of Draco's soft slippery soaped hand shaking his dick making it go hard again. Harry pulled Draco to his lap again and kissed him fully on the mouth, eating his tongue. Draco felt Harry's dick getting harder and harder under his ass, so he grabbed the cock as if he's holding a car gear and shifted it into his own ass hole, where he entered instantly, thanks to the soap. Harry moaned and Draco screamed. Harry didn't want to cum twice, but he can't say no to this tight white ass with its pink anus. Draco wrapped his legs and arms again tightly around Harry's body, sending him quick kisses every moment their lips were close. Harry did the work, moving his hips up and down pumping his dick to farthest place he could reach into Draco. Draco stopped a scream by biting Harry's shoulders, when the blond felt a tickling sensation of soap on a long cock hitting his prostate. Harry accelerated his thrusts, then touched Draco's neglected dick, rubbing it hard, and trying to enter his finger into the blonde's pinky urethra, spreading precum across the monster cock. "Oh, fuck me, touch me, shake it, shake it, kiss me" were the words that Draco managed to say between screams. And Harry did as he was told, then held the tight ass with both hands moving it up and down, and giving it quick taps. "I like tapping your fuckin gorgeous ass, sexy boy." Harry tapped and fucked harder and faster with the soap's help, making Draco's ass go red. When Draco moved to change their position, Harry saw the red ass, and stole a moment to lick it, shaking his dick with his hands. He suddenly found cum on his own hands and mouth and on Draco's ass. And so he cummed for the second time. "Your ass is really hot!" said Harry. "Can't bear seeing it red, hot, and hungry without cumming." After a long kiss, Draco said, "but I still didn't wash you."

"Then we need to ask for a sponge we can use." There were almost no foam now, and it didn't seem like they want to have a shower really.

"No need for sponge. I'll wipe you with this!" Draco pointed at his half erected mushroom headed _sponge_. Draco rubbed his dick on Harry's body, creating friction between them. He rubbed every part of the hot body with his cock with the pink head. He rubbed it onto Harry's chest and nipples, on Harry's face and inside his mouth, Harry's ears too, and even fucked his underarms, while Harry was closing his arm to his side, making it tighter for Draco to fuck. "Oh, Draco," said Harry, "if you wanna fuck, I'll tell you where to do so. See this hole between the two ass cheeks down? There, fuck me there!"

"Didn't I tell you I'll fuck you from every hole you have?"

Draco leaned down and held Harry's neck and kissed him hotly. Harry brushed the blonde's hair from the back, and after breaking, he told him "come on, fuck me!"

Draco didn't waste a second more, slid down holding Harry's ass with both hands, and entered his cock in Harry's entrance. Draco Ah's weren't heard over Harry's screams of hunger wanting more of Draco's cock inside him. Draco reached Harry's prostate and fucked it hard, making Harry scream even more. "Draaacoo - ah yes fuck - me with your - awesome _wand._ Oh yes like that…"

After minutes of entering and exiting Harry's ass, Draco got his dick out of Harry's ass and rubbed it waiting to cum on Harry's face. He liked seeing Harry licking his cum. Harry took Draco's cock into his mouth as Draco screamed "HARRY, HAAAARRY" and shot his sperms into Harry's throat. Harry sucked the dick to satisfy Draco until the very last moment of arousal and drinking every drop of cum, then let go of it with a "Pah' sound. Draco sat on Harry's lap and kissed him passionately, and Harry kissed him back and deepened the kiss, fighting their tongues together and sharing Draco's cum. "Tasty isn't it?" said Harry. "Your cum!"

"Your mouth is tastier" answered the Slytherin. "Ah, I feel so tired. I don't think that I'll make it to the dormitory seven floors down from here and two more to the Dungeons."

"What if we sleep here together?"

"Who would say no to your arms?" Seconds later, the tub vanished and they were sitting on a vast comfortable bed. Draco laid his head on Harry's chest, and squeezed his shoulders playfully. "I fuckin love you, Potter, and that's not easy" said the blond.

"I adore you sexy. I want to stay with you forever."

"Do you notice that it is the first time we both fuck each other and cum twice in one night?"

"No I didn't, but I am starting to love this room. It brings us together more than in any other place." Harry yawned and the last thing he saw was Draco hugging him tightly and the lights dimming. They slept together in peace, ignorant about plans decided behind their backs.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18 _So 'parting' is the end?_

After a wonderful night, Harry woke up on Saturday morning to find his naked boyfriend still sleeping next to him on the comfortable bed in the Room of Requirements. Harry gently shook Draco's bare shoulders to wake him; Draco woke up shocked, expecting something bad might have happened, and then relaxed when he saw the dark- haired boy. "Easy, Hun" said Harry. Everything is fine. Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Harry" said Draco after he tried to gather his voice. "What time is it?"

"10 A.M. Lucky we are, that there are no classes today." Harry leaned to kiss Draco, but Draco pushed him and said "No, Harry; my mouth smells bad after waking up."

Harry smiled and let his hand find a way through Draco's hair, and leaned again and kissed him, as if the blond didn't say anything. Harry deepened the kiss, proving to Draco that he will always smell and taste good to him. Harry put his legs on Draco's and lay above him. Draco kissed back and grabbed Harry's ass squeezing it playfully. "What do you think of a nice morning shag?" asked Draco. Harry smiled, "didn't you have enough from last night?"

"I will never get enough of you, babe." Their lips met again sharing love and passion. Draco finger fucked Harry's ass, letting him know that the blond will be the fucker. Harry gasped for breath breaking the kiss when he felt fingers entering his entrance. Harry kissed Draco's neck hotly, then bit the delicious skin roughly, leaving red scars on it. Draco stopped his finger shagging when Harry's ass became too far as the green- eyed boy moved downward running his finger tips and lips softly on the Slytherin's hot body, resting his lips on the pink nipples. Harry kissed them softly and sucked them slowly erecting them. Draco held Harry's back hair, fixing his head on his nipple's sensitive spot. "Oh yes baby," said Draco, "today we make love."

Harry continued his journey when he reached the blonde's sleeping dick, held his balls smoothly rubbing them, and then touched the dick. The Gryffindor shook it slowly, while looking at Draco from the edge of his eye and biting his lower lip sexily. When the dick became a bit hard, Harry kissed its pink head and licked its slot tasting the fresh hot precum. Harry then closed his lips tightly and forced the dick into his mouth producing more arousal. The cock became harder in Harry's mouth, and Draco started moaning. Harry's wonderful blowjob made Draco's cock become fully erected, and the blond didn't waste another second. He pulled harry onto him and rolled their bodies together and switched places so that Harry was on the bed and Draco above him. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's back and his arms hugging him tightly. Draco kissed Harry passionately and entered his dick into Harry's ass at the same time. Harry's moans were trapped inside his mouth which was filled with Draco's tongue. The blond broke the kiss after awhile, taking Harry's lower lip with him between his teeth. Draco then went for Harry's neck biting it, and Harry's moans became louder. The dark- haired boy fixed Draco's head on his neck. And suddenly the smooth sex turned into rough as Draco fucked Harry really hard making Harry beg for mercy, which encouraged Draco to shag him even harder. Harry screamed loudly, about to bleed. _Oh yes I like it rough, and his dick is so big making my ass hurts too much, but I love it. Hit my prostate baby. _

And then everything happened so quickly: Draco moaning and shooting cum into Harry; Harry screaming Draco's name and pulling his ass to have every bit of Draco's dick into him; both of them not hearing another scream. "Harry, Harry, where are you?" screamed the intruder. And that was when Draco and Harry noticed that they weren't alone, and just as Draco pulled his dick out of Harry's asshole, and they started to_ think_ of hiding, the intruder was in front of them, eyes wide open shocked by the sight of the two naked bodies in front of him, and moreover, by whom the two were. It was Ron.

"Harry! What the bloody hell is that? What is going on here?"

Draco and harry looked at each other speechless.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" yelled Ron.

"It is not your business Wheezelby" said Draco sounding braver. After all, nothing worse could happen and there is no way they can get out of this. They were both naked and on the same bed! "Now if you don't mind, get the hell out of here. I and Harry want to continue our shagging." A shocked yell left Harry's mouth. He didn't expect Draco to say this, but there was no other answer.

"Is what he's saying true, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry stayed silent awhile then said, "I guess yeah. I am sorry Ron I didn't tell you, because I expected that you'd scream on me like this. Besides, I don't want everyone to know about it _"

"Everyone? Everyone you say? Am I like anyone, Harry? I am your best friend if you still remember. If you still remember my hospitality to you in my house. If you remember me staying here for Christmas just for you. And now you say that I am like anyone other."

"Ron, I didn't forget. You are really my best friend, and you are not like anyone else. I told you that I am gay, which is a thing I didn't tell to anyone but you, and Draco."

"I just can't imagine how come you two are together? Malfoy? The last one I imagined to have a relationship with you? How? Why?"

"Harry and I _" interrupted Draco, "_ love each other since our first year, and we stayed friends in secrecy. Until last year, we still were. Now we are a couple. Do you have any problem with this? If Harry is really your best friend then you must accept him as he is, like you have accepted him for being gay."

"You could have just told me, Harry." Ron was about to get sensitive rather than angry. "Why not?"

"And why yes? We don't want the world to know that the Boy- Who- Lived and the son of a Death Eater are dating. Draco's father would kill us both if he knew."

"I just can't get it. All the insults and the traps you made for Malfoy, what were they? Eavesdropping on him as Crabbe and Goyle was all a play?"

"Yes, Ron. I was acting. We were always acting the past years, for our own sakes. Or would you want us dead, or Malfoy disowned and our story in the Daily Prophet. What will your mother and your family think of me then?"

"Still not an excuse! I didn't ask you to tell everyone; only me."

"Hermione told me not to tell you. She expected that you'll act like this."

"Hermione knows too, and I don't. Who else knows? Thanks Harry" said Ron sarcastically, "you really appreciated my friendship to you."

"I didn't tell Hermione. Draco did. And it was essential that he did. Long story... Ron, I am really sorry I didn't tell you, but how does it differ for me or you? Anyway… why were you searching for me?"

"You didn't return from lunch yesterday. You were not in the common room. I thought you are studying in the library. But when you didn't sleep in your bed last night too, I thought something bad happened and that you are in danger. But it seems you aren't. Honestly would you two get dressed rather than forcing me to see your naked bodies?" Ron left with a disgusted look on his face, and Draco and Harry started dressing.

"Woah, thank god it is not anyone other" said Harry.

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?"

"Ron would never do that, Draco."

"I don't understand why the room didn't stop him from coming?"

"Maybe because we didn't ask it to. Yesterday we did, but this morning we forgot.

"Maybe…"

* * *

Harry felt a bit ashamed from Ron. He tried to not look into his eyes the whole time they were eating dinner in the Great Hall. Harry felt guilty of not telling Ron about his relationship with Draco. It wouldn't have caused any problems for Harry if he told him. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ginny nudged Harry and gave him a folded piece of parchment. "It is from Snape" said Ginny. Harry noticed that Ginny was sorrowful these days, but he didn't bother to think about what upsets her. _Maybe she is fighting with one of her boyfriends… _Harry opened the parchment, which read: _Our next session is tonight at 8 in the evening_. Shocked, the dark- haired boy still had the message in his hands, looking at it with wide eyes and opened mouth. Harry thought that what happened last time was an end, but Snape didn't think the same way. Harry remembered to close his mouth and continued eating his breakfast.

When Harry went to the Dungeons, he thought Snape would comment or say something regarding Draco, but Snape act as if nothing happened before. Soon, he entered Harry's mind again and saw his memories, some including having sex with Draco, but Snape didn't stop, and Harry tried his best to resist him. Snape snorted every time he was forced to see a memory he didn't want to, when he finally reached his peak of temper. "You don't seem to improve at all. You will not last 2 seconds alive if the Dark Lord's invaded your mind. You must improve. Control your emotions, Potter. Yes Occlumency is a highly advanced magic, but you seem to be getting worse ever_" There was a knock on the door. Snape stopped, flourished his wand making the door open wide, and pretended as if nothing strange or odd in Harry being in his office late at evening. It was Draco by the door.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape when Draco didn't seem to be talking soon, looking at Harry with a curious look at his face.

"Potter?" said Draco.

"Yes, Potter is talking extra Potions with me. He is too dreadful as you know. Now, what brings you here?"

"Ah, yes. Professor, Montague returned from wherever he was. He is very weak, and he seems that he doesn't know who he is."

"Where is he now?"

"In the Hospital Wing, sir."

"Ok, come and follow me." Snape closed the door and left along with Draco. Harry stayed awhile bored, and worried about what will Snape see more than what he saw already after he returns here. Harry looked around, searching for something interesting to look at, and he saw a stone basin like the one in Dumbledore's office. The pensieve… and it had a memory in it. Harry could tell by the whirling liquids that swam in the basin. Curious, Harry put his face into the pensieve to watch what memory might be in…

* * *

Draco left the Potion Master after he led him to where Montague returned to from limbo. Draco knew Fred and George were funny and everything, but placing a person in an enchanted cabinet that transported him to limbo state wasn't a joke. But this wasn't the only or the most important thing on his mind… He returned to the Slytherin Common Room with so many thoughts in his head. Draco has heard Snape's words before he entered. Snape said something about the Dark Lord invading minds, and Harry learning Occlumency to prevent him invading his. _So why Harry didn't tell me that Snape is teaching him Occlumency? I thought I knew everything about him; I know the most private things, and he didn't tell me about _this_? Why? Does Harry have another side of him that I don't know? He didn't tell me, his boyfriend, about a simple thing like that, and didn't tell his best friend, Ron, about his affair, though it will be alright if he did. What else does he hides from me?_ And then a terrible thought came to Draco: Draco too hid something from Harry. He didn't tell him that Dumbledore saw him under the Cloak when he visited Harry in the Hospital Wing last year. Although it might seem as a silly thing that doesn't deserve to mention to anyone, but Draco knew that Harry will get upset if he knows that Draco hid it from him and the issue will not be simple in Harry's point of view. Harry clearly didn't want anyone to know about this affair. Even Hermione, he was sad that Draco told her. So what will he do if he knows about Dumbledore knowing as well?

Harry hurt Draco's feelings by not trusting him enough to tell him everything, but Draco now noticed something more severe. _What if Snape saw a memory of Harry's while invading his mind as he taught him? _Draco knew that Snape was a good Legilimens, _so did he see any memory of Harry's that he was not supposed to_. From what Draco eavesdropped too was Harry being not good in controlling his mind. _Oh god, what if he did see and tells dad about it! It is all your fault, Harry!_

* * *

The OWLs became closer and closer. All fifth years, as well as the seventh, were worried and panicking about the upcoming exams. Draco and Harry were supposed to be having a studying date next morning in their usual deserted classroom. Draco, who didn't have the smallest intention to study, entered the classroom five minutes earlier before Harry. Harry was acting normal as if nothing happened yesterday night.

"Hey, Draco. Am I late?" said Harry as he gasped for breath. Clearly, he was running to get on time. Still the sight of Harry exhausted and his implied apology didn't stop Draco from facing him with his new accusations.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We agreed to meet at 5, didn't we?"

"I am not talking about this. Why didn't you tell me?" Draco's voice was very sharp.

"Tell you what then?"

"You know well. I already know. I just wanted to know what excuse you will give me now about not telling me about these bloody lessons. Will you get on with another silly excuse as you did with your redhead friend? But I am not a fool to believe anything you'll say…"

"Draco, what is it?"

"Don't act innocently. You're bad at it."

"Ok. Fine. And why should I tell that I am taking Occlumency?"

"Because I AM YOUR BLOODY BOYFRIEND, aren't I?"

"Of course you are, and that is why I didn't tell you. Because you are my love, and I thought you'd understand me after all these years. You still don't understand how I hate being talked about. Having the spotlight on me all time. I am just doing the impossible to be a normal person. I never talk about myself, or tell stories of an adventure I had. I want to be normal for one day."

"And what this has to do with you being special or ordinary?"

"Do you know why I am taking these lessons? Because I am not ordinary. Because the fucking connection between me and Voldemort might make him read my mind, and invade it to death. If I told anyone, including you, I'll see the pity in your eyes, scared of what may happen to the _poor little bitty child with the scar_. I hate that. I hate pity. I hate peoples' eyes following me every time I go in public, them searching for my scar through my hair, their attempts to meet or shake hands with the Boy- Who- Lived and don't even know why he lived."

"But you didn't even think that these lessons can affect our relationship. What if Snape saw a private memory in your mind?"

Harry lowered his face to the ground, scare of the moments that will follow this very one... "He already did!"

"What?" Draco left his seat and stood in front of Harry.

"He saw… He knows about us."

"Wha - Ho_ D- Do you know how much serious this is? Do you know what will happen if he tells mum, or dad, or Voldemort, or whoever the fuck is? DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT THIS FOR ONE SECOND?" Draco was foreseeing the conversation between himself and his father when he faces him, the conversation that will end with a green light and darkness forever…

"I did. And please don't blame me. I tried to resist his attack. I was forced to study this. It is not a choice of mine."

"Oh my goodness, _I am doomed. _Dad certainly will know. Oh my god! What we're gonna do?"

"I am sure Snape will not tell anyone."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I have another thing against him that he fears to be known!"

"And what is it I may ask?"

"I saw his worst memory, being bullied by my father and fighting with my mother. My dad suspended him in the air and was about to take his clothes off in front of everyone, but I don't know he did or not, because Snape caught me seeing his memory in the Pensieve. He was really afraid that I might spread this memory to everyone, so I told him that I will keep it secret as long as he keeps mines secret."

"I hope…"

"Don't worry, love." Draco was shocked by the sudden change of Harry's tone. "It will be Ok, I am sure of it." Harry approached Draco and took him into his arms. It was hard for Draco to resist Harry's calling hug, so he put all of his worries aside, and concentrated on loving Harry.

"These days I barely see you. You have no idea how much I have missed you, babe" said Harry.

Draco moved his head from on Harry's shoulders to in front of his face, and kissed him passionately on the smooth lips, then tasted them with his tongue. Their tongues tasted each other's and they enjoyed it. Harry put a hand on Draco's neck, and Draco responded by putting his on Harry's waist. They deepened the kiss and ate each other's mouth for what felt like hours, and then broke for air. Harry smiled and said "I love you, Draco Malfoy son of Lucius and Narcissa."

"I love you, too."

"Speaking of your mother," said harry suddenly changing the topic. "I didn't know that she was a Black."

"And how do you know now?"

"I saw her and her sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda on the Black Family tree, though Andromeda's face was burned."

"Yes, the blacks disowned her for marrying a mudblood. I am not agreeing with them, but I never thought of Andromeda as my aunt or of Tonks as my cousin."

"Tonks is your cousin? Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yes. Andromeda married Ted Tonks, and Nymphadora is their daughter."

"Mmm… So, Bellatrix is a Death Eater, right?"

"Yes, but she is in Azkaban now."

"I am not sure of this."

"What? Harry, what makes you say this."

"Last night, I had a nightmare about Voldemort laughing hysterically because 10 of his followers escaped Azkaban, including Bellatrix. I bet it will be on the news for tomorrow. I know Fudge is trying to hide it, but it is impossible. It is not a single person who broke out, they are ten."

"Oh my god! If what you're saying is right, then she and her husband are going to stay with us in the manor. Mom said they used to live with her before they were arrested because they don't have a home on their own. I don't want to return there for summer this year. I don't want to see her. She's mad. All she thinks and talks about is whether the Dark Lord will approve of doing this and that or not. I really hate living with Death Eaters."

"Nor do I want to live with those muggles…"

* * *

Harry was right. Next day, the Daily Prophet headlines caught the attention of the whole wizarding world. Harry was surprised, not quite satisfied him, to see that now people suddenly believed him on all the talk of Voldemort's return and so, although Harry didn't know how are these two events related. But people thought that since 10 Death Eaters escaped, the Dementors are surely now not under the control of the Ministry of magic, and who is strong enough to take control of them except Voldemort?

Hogwarts became unbearable under Umbridge's rule. Harry decided that if Umbridge continued being a Headmistress for next year too, then he'll not return to Hogwarts. _Living with the Dursleys is better than being here with this bitch. _Other than the massive breakout, Hogwarts' students had nothing to speak of other than the upcoming exams, the OWLs and the NEWTs. Hermione barely slept. She spent free time between studying and reading with reading and studying too. Ron preferred to teach English to Grawp –Hagrid's giant half- brother – upon Hagrid's request rather than to have a look on one book. Harry and Draco had studying dates together, now true studying not like before. When the exams started, Harry noticed that they had all overestimated them. They turned out to be somehow easy, though some questions came difficult. Harry preferred the practical section, especially the D.A.D.A., when he teased Umbridge in front of the examiners by performing a corporal Patronus Charm, which gave him extra credit and admiration from all the staff and the examiners. On their final test, many things happened: The Weasley twins ignited the spark of rebellion against Umbridge's rule by leaving the school with a great triumph, after leaving a swamp behind them, which no one of the teachers was able to vanish, or basically they didn't want to. The rebellious actions were spread to other students too, all looking for becoming like a Weasley, though they had a future built on their studying at Hogwarts, not like the twins who were planning to open a joke shop.

Another important events were Hagrid and McGonagall being attacked resulting in Hagrid's escape and McGonagall going to St. Mungo's. I Harry was a bit less clever, he would have used the Cruciatus Curse, or even the Killing Curse, on Umbridge for revenge. Last but not least, a vision of Harry's. When Harry was in the Great Hall on his desk, solving his final test, he accidently slept and had a vision. Voldemort was in the Department of Mysteries and he was torturing someone. Sirius! Harry screamed with horror and was surprised to see a crowd of people all around him, waking him up. He realized then that he's still in his test, and not torturing his godfather in a dark corridor on the Department of Mysteries. Harry left the Hall, not caring the slightest about the exam, and went to… _rescue_ Sirius!

* * *

Draco searched for Harry everywhere and was not able to see him. The last time he saw him was in the Hall after he screamed. Draco was so worried for his lover. _What might have happened to him? Was it another vision? What did he see? _Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Pansy came and told him that Umbridge wants the Squad to fetch all of Potter's friends: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley. Draco was shocked that Ron and Hermione weren't among the list. When he fetched Longbottom and unwillingly took him to Umbridge's office, he knew why. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in the office bounded from their hands, and Umbridge was talking harshly with them. A long debate went on about Dumbledore, and what did the word 'Padfoot' mean, which Harry said it to Snape when he came upon Umbridge's call and neither Harry nor Snape told Umbridge about its meaning. All were empty questions without answers… Until, Umbridge said that she will use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. Draco was stunned and didn't know what to do. He didn't know if she really meant it, until she said "Cruc_" and he was about to shout NOOOOO to stop her, but she did stop indeed without him shouting. Hermione shouted instead telling Harry to tell her about... _About Dumbledore's secret weapon!?_

Umbridge left with Harry and Hermione to find _the weapon_, and ordered the Squad to keep the rest bounded. Draco was holding Ron in place, just acting in front of the Squad. Ron looked at him for help, now that Ron knows that he's Harry's boyfriend and he will not let Harry's best friend in trouble. Draco gave him a What- Do- I- Have- To- Do look, and Ron answered by pointing at his jacket's pocket. Draco put his hand in it slowly so no one of the Squad notices and took what was there, which appeared to be candies. He looked at Ron interrogatively and Ron nodded, approving that these are what will help. Draco got it and said to his fellows: "See, Wheezelby has food for us. Take this Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe… Tasty isn't it?" Draco ate one too, and instantly, they found blood dripping from their noses and they wanted to vomit so badly. They all hurried to the bathrooms and left the D.A. members free. Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna ran for it and went to search for Harry and Hermione.

* * *

After Draco washed his nose for the third time, and his stomach didn't seem to vomit anymore, he went to search for Harry and the rest and see what happened. But he didn't find Harry at all, nor the others. He kept searching everywhere for him, buzzing around Hogwarts corridors like a bee looking here and there, when he finally took a hair of a passing Gryffindor making him scream and run, stole a Polyjuice potion from Snape's stores and added the hair to it, and entered the Gryffindor tower and into Harry's dormitory just to take the Marauder's Map to search for Harry.

"Hey, what are you doing here Creevey? It is the fifth years' dormitory!" said Seamus.

"Harry sent me to bring him something." Said Draco disguised in what appeared to be Collin.

"Harry? Is he alright now?"

Draco didn't answer; he took the map and left immediately. When he entered the Slytherin Common Room, he was stuck for half an hour to prove to his Slytherins friends that he's Malfoy under disguise, and they let him free only when the effect of the Polyjuice Potion was gone and the blond returned back to his shape. Draco stayed all night looking into the map searching for Harry Potter's name, but it never came… until Draco wasn't able to stay awake anymore, and he accidently slept…

* * *

"DRACO, wake up!" screamed Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

"Wazzgoinon?"

"Look!" said Goyle handing Draco the morning's Daily Prophet's copy.

***He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named Is BACK**

***Terror and Death at the Ministry Of Magic last night**

***Potter and Dumbledore Vindicated**

***Fudge Resigns**

***13 Death Eaters return to Azkaban including 9 of the 10 recent escapees, excluding Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black.)**

***Dumbledore is rehired as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

***Dolores Umbridge Lost**

The headlines were hardly enough to fit in the first page. Draco was about to spit fire from anger and fear. He shouldn't have slept, as if that would have changed something. Draco didn't fully understand what happened, but clearly there was someone dead at the ministry, Dumbledore finally reveals himself, and the Ministry having great evidences that Voldemort is back. Draco's eyes and mouth were wide open. Crabbe took the newspaper form him and turned to another page and showed it to Draco. "Read this, this is the disaster." Crabbe was crying, although Draco didn't notice it. He read the lines Crabbe pointed at:

**… And upon Dumbledore's orders, Fudge was obliged to send the caught Death Eaters to Azkaban. Unfortunately, the most dangerous of them, Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't among them. Instead were Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabatus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Goyle, Travers, and Crabbe.**

If Draco's mouth could be opened more, it would have been broken. He had the paper in his hands for minutes, and reread what he just read again and again. He finally found his voice: "Father is caught? He is in Azkaban?"

"Ours too" said Crabbe and Goyle at the same time. Draco didn't notice their names. He was thinking of his father, who was now in a cell in Azkaban surrounded by Dementors sucking out his soul.

"Get out" said Draco. "I said GET OUT FROM HERE!" They did…

Draco had tears in his eyes, and he let them out. He cried loudly as he thought of his father living with those creatures, hearing his worst memories, feeling the most depressing feeling in the existence, waiting for someone to rescue him. _Does he still remember me? How long will it take him to forget? Will he ever get out? Is he still alive or they preformed the Dementor's Kiss on him?_ Draco was now screaming from the thought. He took the news and opened it to read more about the details. He thanked Merlin when he found that his father is still alive, but only… He read the lines before and knew that Harry was there too with five others of his friends. "Oh Harry… What? His godfather is dead? Sirius?" Draco didn't think about what will happen if someone heard his screams from outside his room. He was really sad about Sirius, and feeling pity for Harry. He cried thinking about how life had now become to Harry, now that both his parents are dead, even his godfather, the only family he has left for him, and the one who spent 12 years in Azkaban though innocent and 2 years in hiding, is now dead. He didn't know who was more pitiful, Harry or Sirius? _Sirius wasted 14 years of his life in vain while he was innocent, got hate from_ _all people and being blamed for every action made by Voldemort just because fudge didn't want to admit his return; didn't even marry or had a lover; then he finally dies? Is this his reward? Or Harry, who lived 10 years with filth bastards who showed him years of shit and didn't even tell him about his parents, who they are or how they died; didn't tell him the story of their heroic death, but instead lied to him and degraded their heroic actions; and another 3 years with no one to care for him or kiss him Good-bye before sleep or at the Platform before going to Hogwarts or when take him back home; and when he finally finds one, a person whom he can live with and repay the years of suffering they both lived, he becomes unable to stay with him since Sirius was always into hiding, still not vindicated, still accused of a crime he never made; and finally, Harry loses him. He loses his only hope, in vain and for no reason. No person with a beating heart can accept this. Isn't it enough for Harry? Didn't he suffer enough for a lifetime? Why does he have to go through all of this? Why is it whenever he finds light, it is followed by darkness darker than before? Will he ever have a happy day in his life? Doesn't seem like as long as the madman called Voldemort stays alive. _

* * *

Draco didn't even see Harry after what happened. When he finally was able to come out of his room, he found Snape coming to fetch him.

"What is it Professor?"

"Your mother is waiting for you in my office!" said Snape,

"Mom? What brought her here?"

"You can ask her when you see her."

When they entered Snape's office, Draco saw his mother sitting on a chair with a handkerchief in her hands wiping her tears with. "Draco!" said Narcissa as she hugged him and kissed him on each cheek five times at least. "I missed you so much, son."

"I will leave you alone" said Snape.

"Thank you Severus." Narcissa finally let go of Draco and sat him on the seat opposite to hers. "Did you hear about Lucius?"

"Yes, I did…"

"Don't worry, son. I am sure the Dark Lord will be able to let him out."

"Why was he in the Ministry in the first place?"

"Draco, I will not hide anything from you." Narcissa's voice was hoarse. "The Dark Lord gave Lucius and the others a job and they failed in doing it. He only rescued Bella and left the others to be captured into Azkaban. Yes, he was there with them last night. Surely you read the news."

"Not all… Anyway, why are you her?"

"To take you home?"

"What? No, I want to stay! I won't be bullied here after father got arrested, don't worry."

"I am sure you won't. You are a Malfoy after all. But I have to take you home. And right now. The- The Dark Lord w- wants to see you…"

Draco didn't blink, breath, or move for a whole minute. He was fully stunned. "What does he want from me? Does he want to revenge father's failure on me?"

"I don't think so…"

"But I have to stay, at least for one day. I want to tell_ um, my friends Good- Bye."

"You mean Harry?"

Again stunned. "Harry? Harry who?"

"Harry Potter. Yes I know. I know you love him, but you must not anymore."

"THAT BASTARD CALLED SNAPE, I WILL KILL HIM. I WILL KILL HIM. ONCE YOU SEE HIM WARN HIM THAT I WILL KILL HIM. I WILL SLIT SEVERUS SNAPE'S THROAT AND DRAIN HIS BLOOD. TELL HIM TO WATCH HIS BACK. I WILL NOT LET HIM ALIVE." Draco was crying and screaming at the same time. He knew his life is now finished, as well as Harry's. _So that is why Voldemort wants me. To kill me, and mom will handle me to him. Very well, a very nice way of dying._

"Severus made what is right and he told me. Don't worry, Draco, no one else knows. Only me. But you have to leave Harry. You will, whether you like it or not, because I am gonna take you now home, and it doesn't seem you'll return back here."

"You know who is the first person I want to kill after Voldemort and Snape?" Narcissa gasped when Draco said Voldemort's name. "YOU! I want to kill you. Are you my mother? You want to handle me to that madman to kill me?"

"No, he will never kill a son of a pureblood family, Draco. He will fear that his followers will leave him, scared for their children too, if he did so."

Draco didn't know what else to say. He doesn't have a choice

"Give me 5 minutes to pack my things and I will come with you."

"But you are not going to talk with Potter or tell him you're leaving. Make sure of this."

"I love Harry, and I will never leave him."

"Rubbish. You don't know the difference between love and a potato. And a Malfoy must not let his emotions control him, if you call what between you and him emotions in the first place."

"I repeat it again: I am gonna kill you."

"Stop your kid threats and go pack. Quickly!"

Draco nodded surrendering, and rushed to pack his things quickly to have some time to search for Harry and tell him everything. He wasn't sure of how is he gonna tell him, but he must let him no. For Draco's damned luck, Snape was waiting for him outside his dorm to escort him back to Narcissa and make sure he doesn't talk with Harry. Draco gave him his trunk to carry as they ascended the stairs from the underwater Slytherin Dormitories to the Dungeons. Draco was saying good- bye to this place that, according to his mother, he will never see again. On their way, they passed the door of the deserted classroom where he used to meet and snog Harry in. Draco cried as he remembered the happy memories they tried to steal from this world before they all got screwed by its fate. Draco remembered now that he has the Marauders' map with him. He quickly took it from his handbag (he thanked god that it is not in the trunk Snape is carrying) and threw the map under the classroom's door, where it passed the gap under it and into the room. Hopefully, Draco thought that Harry will find it there when he searches for Draco there. Draco was crying more now that he is leaving without telling him or even having a glimpse of him. He still didn't know if he is alright after what happened in the ministry. He didn't even tell him sorry about his godfather. He will not see him again. _So that is the end… _


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19 Coping

In a completely dark room, a scar- headed boy slightly opened his eyes letting a teardrop fall on his cheeks. Harry's mind was empty; he stayed for a minute with no thoughts at all. Then he knew that he should be feeling sad, _but why?_ He was crying in sleep, and he remembered he was crying before sleep. He was crying all the time, since… _since what_? And the thought suddenly came to his mind, burning it with pain. He remembered he lost someone, a person he will never be able to replace. Since Sirius died, Harry didn't talk with or see any of his friends. He was always alone in the Hospital Wing, burying his face under his pillow whenever anyone entered there. He didn't want to talk to anyone. No one can help him now. He was feeling guilty above all, for he was the reason Sirius died. _If I just listened to Hermione and counted the possibility that what I saw could be a trap, Sirius would have been alive now, owling me, asking me about my exams, waiting to pick me up from King's Cross Station when returning back from Hogwarts, and welcoming me to live in his house, since he is now living in a permanent place. Yes Sirius now is in a permanent place, but not living…_ Again tears rolled down his cheeks and soaked an already wet pillow with more tears. He heard someone coming and quickly pretended to be asleep. After awhile, a soft hand tapped his shoulders and a quiet voice broke the sharp silence. "Harry" said who turned out to be Hermione. "Harry, please wake up. I know you're not asleep please stop pretending. You've been sleeping for five days. Come on Harry, at least return back to your dorm and sleep there."

Still Harry didn't answer or show a sign of life in his body. He was staying at the Hospital Wing so he could stay alone. He really wanted to be dead, and if he wasn't going to, then he better act it rather than stay alive on this planet for one more day. He just wished that Dumbledore didn't block Voldemort's Killing Curse intended on Harry that night at the ministry. He would have been with Sirius now, and Mom and Dad, all happy and living in peace at heaven, waiting for our friends and beloved to return to us.

"Harry, I beg you. You are killing yourself. You haven't eaten or drank anything for five days. If Madame Pomfrey hadn't give you a nourishing potion shot in your blood you wouldn't be alive. Do you want that to happen? Do you want to leave us, Harry? Leave me and Ron? We are nothing without you. We are whole, we cannot be divided. You want to leave Draco?"

Harry opened his tears- filled eyes and stared at the ceiling as if it is the most interesting thing at that moment. He suddenly remembered Draco, a person he would live for. _But why is it Hermione comforting me now not Draco? Is he mad at me for not telling him that I went to the ministry? Didn't he know about …Sirius? Or is he just sad of his father's arrestment?_

"Remember, Harry, the night you returned from the graveyard with Cedric's dead body? Remember what Sirius did then, when you were inches from being dead? Sirius risked himself being detected for your sake. He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself if he was alive. And remember what Draco did too? If you just saw the look on his face then… I and Ron are so sad to see you like this. And if you don't care about me and Ron, well then, Draco wouldn't want you to harm yourself too. Don't you care about your boyfriend too? Draco doesn't deserve this from you. He wants you with him. Imagine if it's the other way around, what will you do if Draco wanted to kill himself? Will you leave him? Life doesn't stop for someone's death. I know Sirius's death is hard on you, and it is hard for all of us too, but all people are going to die someday. But life doesn't stop; it goes on…"

Hermione can't bear seeing her best friend in such a situation. She can't lose him. She took Harry into her arms, and Harry rested his chin on her shoulders and, for the first time in 5 days, she heard his voice. So hoarse and weird, as if it is not his screams coming out from his mouth. He cried with so much pain deep inside his soul, and Hermione tapped him on the back and soothing.

The night was over and the first ray of sunlight entered the room through its windows, and the door opened. Ron entered the inflammatory, looked at Hsrry with pity in his eyes. He went and sat down beside him.

"You're alright, Harry?" said Ron.

Harry nodded.

"Everything will come around after awhile, you'll see. Just don't think of it too long. Cheer up, think of anything else." Ron was talking as if it was an easy thing to forget a recent death and _cheer up_. "Come on, let's think of… ah, Umbridge! Dumbledore rescued that bitch from the centaurs. I still don't get it, why he did that? Why didn't he leave her there?"

Hermione was giving Ron an angry stern from the edge of her eyes, especially when he used an _awful term_.

"_And Fudge," continued Ron, "finally resigned. Many people think that Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head of the Department of Laws and Enforcement, will be the minister now. Ah, and the ministry is so furious of the destruction of the time turners during the battle. They say they don't know how to make new ones, but duplicate from the old, so basically they will not be able to by now. Ah, and there are rumors going on that you are called The Chosen One now. I don't know why or what made them call you like that. Isn't the Boy- Who- Lived enough?"

Harry grinned slightly just to please Ron for his teasing.

"There" said Ron, "take this. You'll cheer up." He gave him a box of chocolate frogs from the commode beside Harry's bed, where there were many candies and chocolate bars sent by his friends in hope that he will eat them and stop his suicidal situation he's living. "Remember what Lupin said once? 'Eat this, chocolate, you'll feel better'. Go on." When Harry didn't respond, Ron opened the box, and took the frog and forced it into Harry's mouth. "Eat quickly before it jumps from my hands. Oh, and this reminds me … of the day we first met. The sharing of candies made us friends…"

After some candies, along with Ron's teasing and Hermione's comforting words, Harry finally smiled when Ron tickled him just to get him out of the mood. And Harry said his first word since long, although it wasn't heard clearly, said between a laugh- like scream. It was "Stop that." But Ron won't let this chance to flee and continued tickling him. He succeeded to somehow get Harry out of the mood. Then suddenly Ron carried Harry from his shoulders and Hermione did from his legs, and both of them escorted him toward the door. "Guys stop, I'll go alone." They wouldn't have let him go unless he said that, and together they left the Hospital wing, back to their common room. But Harry didn't stay there too long, he left, not before swearing to Ron and Hermione that he will not do anything dangerous or return back to the Hospital Wing, and went to search for Draco. To see what was wrong with him. He expected him to be the first one he'll see once he opened his eyes, but he didn't see him at all. The last time he saw him, he had a shocked face on him when Umbridge was about to Crucio Harry. Harry didn't know where to find him. He searched in the Great Hall, wasted time to go to the lake shore and the Quidditch Pitch, and was even brave enough to wear the Invisibility Cloak and enter the Slytherin's Common Room with a second year. But Draco was nowhere to be found. When Harry searched in the fifth years boys' dormitory (which was, luckily, empty as Slytherins usually liked eating breakfast early) still Draco wasn't in there. Just before Harry left the dorm, he saw Draco's bed with no trunk underneath it. _Where did he go? Why isn't his trunk there? What happened?_ Harry went to search in every place he used to meet Draco in, and when he entered their most common place, the deserted classroom, he found nothing there but… but a piece of parchment that looked familiar. Harry picked it up, and instantly knew that it is the Marauder's Map. _But why is it here? It was supposed to be with Draco! Who put it here?_ Harry was starting to get worried, but he thanked God that he found the map so he can easily search for the Slytherin boy. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" and after few minutes, Harry was absolutely sure that Draco was not at Hogwarts' Grounds at all. Clearly, but with no reasonable reason, Draco left Hogwarts early. _But why? _Harry wanted to know where Draco went even if he must tell Dumbledore about their affair if he asked him. But he decided to ask Snape instead, as he already knows… Harry left the classroom and went to Snape's office, back to the Dungeons. He found him there. "Sir, where is Draco?" asked Harry once he saw Snape, his voice still sharp and low.

"Who's there?"

Harry realized that he still wore the cloak on, so he took it off.

"Potter? What do you want?"

"Where is Draco? Why he's not at Hogwarts? Where did he go?"

"Draco was picked up by his mother few days ago. After what happened to Mr. Malfoy in the ministry, Mrs. Malfoy doesn't want Draco to study at Hogwarts anymore."

"What? But how? Why didn't he tell me? Why isn't he returning?"

"The scandal was so big for Narcissa, she can't cope with it. She doesn't wish to see her son humiliated at school for his father's crime. As for why he didn't tell you, I believe he no longer wants to know you, Potter. You see, you were the reason his father was arrested."

"YOU LIAR. Draco will always love me. He never loved his father more than me. Besides, I thought you were on our side. You talk about Malfoy and his wife as if they are right and it is a sorrowful life they are living now, one in Azkaban and the other is scared from people's talking. Poor, aren't they? I thought you were on Dumbledore's side! Dumbledore was the one who put Lucius in Azkaban. From now on, I will never trust you again. I was wrong from the beginning to let someone filthy like you to teach me Occlumency. I should have refused, even if it was on Dumbledore's orders. If he trusts you then he's a fool. I will never trust you. I am not foolish enough to believe that you, cowardly bastard, are on our_"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, POTTER? What would you call your father who didn't fight me except with 3 others? I am neither your friend nor in your age so you could call me in this manner. 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor for such bad speech, if Gryffindor had any. Now get OUT FROM HERE and never shall I see you here again."

Once Harry was out, he suddenly realized what has just happened. _Draco isn't here and he will never be. He will never see me again. I will never see him again. That is the end. Oh, God, WHY? _The tears returned, more than before, filling his face blurring his vision, as he rushed to get to a private place to cry alone where no one can disturb him. He went to the lake shore, to the very same place where he once was shagged by Draco, and Luna had heard them. That was the first time they enjoyed sex too much. But only… for now Draco is gone_. The love is gone, hope in life has left me, and there I am hopeless, lonely, heart- broken and will never get mended. Black. Everywhere is black and dark. No love, no hope, no Draco._ From his soul's innermost, Harry cried and screamed for his terrible loss. _What am I going to do now? Draco has left me suddenly alone at the most time he should be with me in, and without even giving me good- bye. Why? Why did it go wrong all suddenly?_ Harry went to the Owlery, searched for Hedwig, and tied a letter addressed to Draco to her feet, hoping that it would be delivered. In the letter, there was only one word: 'Why?'

Approaching footsteps echoed across an empty corridor as it approached a room's door. The door flung open, and the figure of what looked like Narcissa Malfoy, but with so much tire and worry on her face, affecting her expressions and making her seem much older than she was, spoke to a blond boy sitting on a bed inside the room, with his head on his knees and his arms holding a letter from Harry, that he will never answer.

"Come on Draco. The time has come." Draco lifted his face, and stepped out of the bed and went with his mother out of the room. Draco's face wasn't wet full of tears, because there were no tears left for crying. It all had gone the days before. Now, he was descending to his doom. When they both entered the Hall room, Draco was about to faint. He had never seen him before. Of course there were no pictures of him, and thankfully he hadn't met him before. So, naturally he would shriek or faint or even scream and run away if he saw him suddenly in front of him. A bald man with no nose and red eyes with snake- like slits screaming with terror to anyone who looks at it, Lord Voldemort, was standing on the threshold at the end of the Hall, accompanied by his last remaining lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa pushed Draco to move, and with slow steps, he approached The Dark Lord, and, as he was instructed by his mother, kneeled down his feet, and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Now speak the oath." The cold voice of Voldemort rang in Draco's ears like a screaming Mandrake pulled from earth.

Draco recited the words he memorized: "I, Draco son of Lucius, heir of Malfoy House, offer myself as an everlasting slave for his Lordship, and I solemnly swear that I will do my best to prove myself useful to his Lordship, and will obey every command My Lord orders me to do, from this moment, until death takes me." Again he kneeled down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, trying to think of anything else to resist the need of throwing up on him.

"Well done, Draco. I think you will prove most useful." Voldemort held his wand and pointed it on Draco's bare left arm and said "Morsmordre!" A skull with a snake slithering from its mouth appeared on Draco's arm and he was from now on a Death Eater.

"Now both of you_" Voldemort addressed Bellatrix and Narcissa, "get out from here as I want to inform Draco of his first mission." Narcissa's eyes were about to come out of their place, but she quietly followed her sister outside.

* * *

Draco returned back to his room after a few minutes, with a very shocked look on his face. He never before felt that bad. He knew well now that even if obeyed his mother and agreed on being a Death Eater at this age, Voldemort will still kill him. Although not as he expected, for having an affair with the Dark Lord's foe for example, as it turned out that Voldemort had no idea of this, and not for refusing to become a follower neither, but for failing in this mission. It was clearer than the sun; he will fail his mission, like his father. And it was not a big deal… After all, if he's going to live a life like hell as his own, it is better to die then. A life with his father prisoned, his mother scared and forced to obey everything her Lord orders of, his lover away from him and he'll not going to see him_ no wait! I am going to see him! Yes. Mom didn't know about the mission when she said that I'll not be returning to Hogwarts. When she came and took me from Hogwarts, she was doing it upon Voldemort's orders, that he wanted Draco Malfoy to be a Death Eater in revenge for his father's failure in his mission at the ministry. She took permission from Dumbledore and refused to tell him the reason of him leaving school, although Dumbledore didn't argue for he seemed to know about the reason, and then brought him here, home, believing that by being a Death Eater, he's not going back to Hogwarts. But she didn't know that Voldemort wanted a Death Eater within Hogwarts. So, Draco is going to see Harry again, but still, he can't remain his lover, and perform the mission at the same time. He remembered his mother's talking from two days ago, when she told him: "…As for Harry, you've got to forget him. I know you love him, and I admit that your love is true love, but you can't know him anymore. If you really love him, you must not talk with him at all. He will be in danger if you did so…" and she explained how dangerous it is to stay Harry's boyfriend, words which entered Draco's one ear and left from the other. But now when he recalled them, he didn't seem to have another choice…


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20 There and back again at Hogwarts Express

Ron and Hermione returned back to the previous situation of worrying about Harry. He was about to come around after Sirius's death, but now, everything returned back, though they didn't know it was for a different reason. Today they were returning back home – not for Harry, as he always said that Hogwarts is his home – as summer started. Ron and Hermione tried their best to spend more time with Harry on the train and ignore their prefect duties. They didn't know what is upsetting him, although Hermione had guessed it and she decided to talk with Harry about it. She can't leave him in this situation, and today was her last chance, or else she will have to wait for 2 months or more until they meet again at the Burrows or Hogwarts, and God knows what Harry will be like after this time.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked him, trying to sound normally without sense of pity in her sound, as she knew Harry hated it that way.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She lowered her voice and said "Is Draco alright?"

Harry didn't answer at first, but then realized that he wanted to tell someone, and he told Hermione everything, and Ron too, though he was standing a bit far pretending he isn't listening. He was still a bit upset about the R.O.R incident before.

When the train arrived at London, Hermione had a small feeling that she will not see Harry again. She got rid of that terrible thought and gave goodbyes to her friends.

* * *

For the first time of his life, Harry noticed that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't bother him that much this summer. As he was always sad, they were satisfied. They only bothered him when he seemed too happy or proud of what he is or from where he had came. Now that he is always looking grim, always sitting in his bedroom, and hardly coming out for eating or bathroom, they were happy and feeling fully satisfied. Harry spent his whole time writing letters. He had written about thousand letters for Draco, not one replied. Hedwig started getting tired of her daily work, sending letters and never getting one back. The Gryffindor first thoughts were that Draco had abandoned him because of his father's arrestment. Then he thought that he, Harry, might have made something that disappointed him. He recalled everything before the parting, but never found anything that Draco could have got upset about. They were perfectly happy loving, kissing, and fucking each other just before that battle in the ministry, and then everything went wrong. _Wonder when I will see him again_, thought Harry, wiping out his tears.

* * *

When Harry came to the Burrows on summer's third month, shortly after his birthday, Hermione was shocked to see how he turned out. Harry looked paler than Moaning Myrtle, as if he was a skeleton with skin. He had dark bags under his eyes; his bones could be traced from underneath his skin. No one was able to note that to him except Mrs. Weasley, who tried her best to restore his strength by feeding him her delicious food as twice as much as the others. After two days of his arrival there, he finally had an answer to his previous question. When they went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, as well as to shop for their junior year, Harry finally saw him. Draco Malfoy. He saw him when he entered Madam Malkin's robes' shop with Ron and Hermione_. He looks cute as ever, but a bit serious. He doesn't have his beautiful smile on his face. He is much taller now than before._ When Draco noticed Harry's presence, he had a more serious look. Harry expected Draco to hug him and tell him he missed him, or even kiss him in front of the whole alley, _not too much for me after all this time of separation_. But Draco looked at him as if they were back in their second year, as if nothing was between them. Harry was shocked, and Draco too, for he was looking at a Harry he never saw before, so weak and fragile. They stared at each other, green eyes into grey, and Ron and Hermione just looked at both of them awkwardly not knowing whether they have to leave or not, until Madam Malkin brought Draco a bag including the robes he had bought, and he left without saying one word or having a second final look at Harry. Harry wondered what happened that made Draco act like this. _Maybe he is upset with me? But why?_ _Maybe he doesn't want to talk to him in the shop for a certain reason._ Harry exited the shop and followed Draco, and Ron and Hermione followed Harry, without speaking a single word. They stopped when Draco entered _Borgin and Burkes_. The blond was interested in a cabinet, in which Harry had hidden before when Draco and his father entered the shop and he, Harry, was lost by flooing into the wrong fireplace.

Ron and Hermione were interested in Draco's strange actions, while Harry, on the other hand, was trying to think of a thing that could be a reason for Draco to act to him this way. Harry doubted himself, that he might have made something that upset Draco. Clearly there is something that made Draco_ hate_ Harry suddenly.

* * *

Narcissa returned from Spinner's End feeling relief, for she now was sure that Draco will be safe under Snape's protection with the Unbreakable Vow. But her satisfaction didn't last long; when she was passing by Draco's room, she heard him crying loudly as if in pain. She opened the door slightly to see if Draco was sobbing like the usual daily crying or there is something new. She saw her son sitting on the bed, hugging a portrait, but she didn't know who was in this picture. When Draco lifted the photo to look at its owners beautiful eyes, Narcissa saw who was in it: Harry Potter smiling widely. Draco traced his hands on Harry's cheeks on the picture and spoke to him, unaware of his mother's presence. "How was I able to ignore you like that? Sorry, love, if you just know what happened, maybe you'll forgive me. I must not let you know. But I want you. I will do anything to have you back, even if it is only a dreamy wish. Maybe I will not be able to talk to you like before ever again. I will wait for the best; I will wait for you in heaven after I die. I will never forget you. I still love you, and I will forever." Draco kissed the photo Harry, and Narcissa closed the door before Draco notices her presence, and left heartbroken for her son.

* * *

Draco can't clearly tell if summer passed quickly or slowly. Days just didn't seem days without Harry, and nights were nothing like before. The hardest was Harry's Birthday night, when he knew that Harry is now celebrating his birthday with his friends and smiling for them, but in his inside he's not only heartbroken but also disappointed that he was now sure that Draco was only a good time that passed and will never return. Draco wished he could send him a gift or even meet him and kiss him Happy Birthday, but he delayed that for their promised meeting in the afterlife,_ if there was one._ But he will meet him today, but not a real meeting. He will just see him and pretend no one is there, for today they were returning back to Hogwarts for their new term, their sixth year. The blond wondered where exactly he'll see the Chosen One face to face: In King's Cross at the muggle section, on Platform 9¾, on the train, or at Hogwarts. But he didn't see him on the station at all, and Draco entered the Slytherin's compartment at Hogwarts Express. His friends have noticed his changed attitude for he now no longer wanted to go around the train bullying people, nor did he even wanted to talk at all. Pansy tried to get Draco out of his mood, so she laid her head on his lap and started discussing about the summer vacation with him, getting the shortest answers possible.

"When do you think the Dark Lord will free your father, Dray" said Pansy. But Draco didn't answer, for he had felt warmth in the room and a scent that he liked very much. He knew that odor very well. It reminded him of something happy, but what is it? He tried hard to remember where he smelled it before, but noticed that he has to answer Pansy so he doesn't look odd. But he didn't want to talk about any death eater issues or about his father. So he changed the subject and asked Zabini about what Slughorn wanted from him when he called him to join the Slug Club. When he was in a conversation with Blaise, his thought suddenly found what the scent was. It was that of the cherry and strawberry soap he used once with… Harry! So Harry is here now, somewhere under the cloak. He came to see if Malfoy is still the same or something happened to him: put under the Imperius Curse, Obliviated, or anything wrong that can explain his weird actions when he saw Harry! Draco wanted so badly to tell him that he still loves him, but he couldn't.

When the train arrived, Draco noticed that Harry didn't leave the compartment. Draco had to leave and not talk to him, but his legs failed him. He surrendered and told his friends to go on and he will follow them. When everyone was out, Harry took off the Cloak and threw it on the ground and stared at Draco. The blond didn't know what to do or what to say. Harry was expressionless, and his stare wasn't clear if it meant questioning, disgust, or anything. Finally Harry said "So, I am waiting for explanations."

"About?"

"You know well. Drop it and stop acting."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Potter."

Harry was about to burst out crying. Draco had just called him with his last name.

"You called me 'Potter'. Why? Did you forget what was between us? Don't you know that I love you? I just don't understand what changed you that suddenly. You left last year without telling me, you saw me in Diagon Alley and didn't talk to me, you didn't tell me Happy Birthday, didn't answer a single owl of mine, you ignored me completely. Could you just tell me what's wrong with me or what have I done wrong for you to do this?"

"You know well. You are the reason my dad now is in Azkaban." Draco tried to find a convincing reason, but that wasn't one.

"Please, search for a better way. That's not an excuse. Both of us know that you hardly cared if your father lived or died. At least he's not dead like my godfather. Besides, what do I have to do with his arrestment? He came with his lot and fought us ending in Sirius being dead, and Dumbledore sent him with the others to Azkaban. Could I have told him no, don't send Malfoy because I am secretly dating his son?"

"Harry, whatever you are going to say is with no use. I… no longer … love you."

Harry's eyes were about to blur out, then shook his head and said "I don't believe it. If you were right you would've called me 'Potter' not 'Harry'. I know you still love me. Want a proof?"

Harry approached Draco and put a hand on his heart, which pumped harder at the touch. "See?" He then came closer and touched the blonde's lips with his own and kissed him, with his hands searching a way for Draco's dick. Harry touched the dick and deepened the kiss. Draco was getting hard, and suddenly, Draco pushed Harry and told him "Stop. I told you, I hate you. I don't want to see your face again." Draco's voice broke at that last sentence. Harry knew he was lying.

"Draco, whatever happened, I am sure we're gonna fix it. You don't have to say that to get away from me for our own good or for my safety and things like that. We've been loving each other for two years and no stranger knew about it. We can still keep it secret as we were doing."

Harry again came and kissed Draco and the blond found it hard now to resist Harry, as he heard these words from him, and had hope that everything could be alright again. He kissed him back, his cock rising and touching Harry's. Harry grabbed Draco's bum with his hand pulling him closer to him and making their cocks rub together. Draco suddenly remembered the mission, and that this must not happen, he tried to break, but Harry was now fixing his head with one hand, and it was hard to break the kiss. Draco wanted to break it now, he must go, and so he pulled away from Harry's grasp and punched him on the nose. "You stupid bitch, don't you listen? I hate you. Go away."

"No I will not." Harry's feelings hurt more than his nose did. "Draco, please tell me what is wrong? I can help you. I am your lover."

"No longer. Not anymore. What happened between us is finished from now on. We don't know each other. Take your cloak and leave." Draco wanted Harry to leave first, so he can have time for his cock to shrink again before getting out.

"No Draco. You are lying. You can't be serious." Harry came closer to Draco.

"Yes I am. Get away from me."

"No I will not. I don't believe you. Not after all the love between us." Blood was now dripping from Harry's nose and Draco realized he might have hit him hard.

"If you don't leave, you'll regret it."

"OK! No problem. I want to see what you can do." Just as Harry said this, Draco took out his wand, and pointed it at him shouting "_Petrificus Totalus_!" and so Harry dropped petrified on the ground. Draco covered him with the cloak and said "I have to do this for our own good, but I am not sorry. You have to return back to London. It is better than if you attended school this year. Farewell, Harry…"

Draco didn't realize he was crying until he got out in the cold autumn air that chilled his tears. He left Harry and went to the castle not even giving a last look at the train. If he did, he would have seen his cousin, and the Auror securing Hogsmeade Station, Nymphadora Tonks entering the train checking if anyone was still there. This year, there were Aurors everywhere securing every entrance to Hogwarts. Clearly, the mission will be hard for Draco, especially if he wants to do it indirectly as he planned.

* * *

No one dared to enter the Gryffindor boys' sixth graders' dormitory while Harry was in it. Harry returned from the train after being rescued by Tonks directly to the dorms. Ron followed him till the door of the dormitory and stopped there trying to cast a powerful charm to open the very- well- closed door. He knocked hard on the door after hearing sobs from inside.

"Harry," pleaded Ron, "please open the door."

Harry acted as if there is no one outside.

"Harry what's wrong? Whatever it is we can fix it together if you let me in. Please, Harry." When Harry didn't open, Ron surrendered and left.

Harry wished he be dead now rather than believe a word from what Draco said. _It's impossible. How could he not love me anymore? After all what happened between us? I didn't do anything bad to him. How can he break up with me so easily? I gave him everything. I was devoted to him. And that is my reward? Was I all the time drunk and Draco never loved me? No, of course not. I am sure he did. But why was that all for? Draco said something after he petrified me. He said that this is for our own good, and he was crying. Does it mean that he is obliged to do this but he doesn't want to? Yeah, that is the best explanation, or else he wouldn't have kissed me. But till when? Will we ever going to be like before again? _


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for your reviews and Sorry for not updating for too long: school is fucking me. The chapters where Draco and Harry are not together are very hard to write, so please forgive me about the tardiness.**

Ch.21 Failed Attempts 

Lesson started next day and everything was normal, except for Harry. For the first time in his life, he hated Hogwarts. He didn't think that if he were anywhere else would be any better, but staying here at Hogwarts in the same place were Draco is and not being able to even talk to him, was the worst thing. Whether Draco is obliged to act in this way or not, it didn't matter. Both ways it hurted Harry's feelings and he wanted to either go back in time and stop there or forget Draco completely. He thought that it would be better now if he had never been friends with Draco.

The term started next day and everything seemed normal, though not for Harry. He somehow expected life to stop and never continue normally without Draco in his everyday life. That person – who he cares for, tell him what is upsetting or satisfying him, a lover on his side that will support him all the time – was gone. Unfortunately, Harry had more lessons with Draco this year, so he was obliged to see him every day and act as if he didn't exist. But strangely, Harry was able to cope with it, not that he had forgotten Draco or didn't matter with him anymore, but because he believed that Draco will return to him one day, and he will have to wait for him. And Harry will wait, even if it will take forever. Today, they had potions together, and Professor Slughorn paired them together to brew the Draught of the Living Death, prizing the winner with one vile of Liquid Luck. Harry tried hard not to think of Draco sitting BESIDE him, and concentrated, for the first time in his life, on potions. That was when he discovered that the book he borrowed from Slughorn until he buys one belonged once to someone called The Half- Blood Prince. The strange in this is that the Prince had written tips and corrections to the book. Following the instructions of the Prince, Harry was able to brew the potion correctly, and he was awarded the Lucky Potion. Draco seemed very angry about that. He wanted to win the Felix Felicis for personal reasons, but Harry preceded him. He cursed under his breath, and was the first to leave the room once the bell rang.

* * *

Harry went down by the lake to relax his thoughts after a hard week at Hogwarts, full of studying and homework. He now realized that this was the same place he had sex with Draco before, when Hermione gave him the useful spells they used... Harry sat with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around them, and let out the tears that was locked in his eyes for days. It was so hard for him to bear seeing Draco beside him and not even look at him, talk to him, or at least insult him as they used to fight in their first year. It would have been better than ignoring him. He was praying for what Draco is planning to do to be over, so they can return together again.

Suddenly, Harry heard footsteps approaching. He quickly wiped out his tears, and acted as if he is enjoying the weather beside the lake. Ginny came and sat beside him.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ginny. Just relaxing after a hard week of studying. How are you?"

"I am fine. I heard you're the Quidditch team captain now, so I wanted to sign for playing as a Chaser instead of a Seeker as you've returned back to the team after Umbridge left."

"Ok, no problem at all. We'll be having our first practice and tryouts next Monday."

"Ok. See you later Harry." Ginny left happily as she finally was able to make Harry talk to her even if it wasn't a very long conversation. Since she'd loved Harry from her fourth year, she was never able to tell him or talk with him alone for more than a minute. Now, she was planning to let him fall in her love step by step. She was pretty sure he will, because he was single for two years, from the time he broke up with Cho till now. Or that what she thought.

* * *

When Harry returned to the common room, the first thing he saw was the shocked expressions on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"What?" he told them.

"Oh, nothing" said Hermione, "but you seem a bit normal. You finally got out of your hysterically sorrowful situation you were living. Could we just ask why it was there in the first place?"

"Let's say, because what you wished finally came true: Draco broke up with me."

"Like we'd guessed _" said Ron, but Hermione cut him with a look and said "who said we wished this to happen. And why did he, I may ask?"

"If I knew I would have told you." Harry tried to sound normal as he can, which shocked Hermione even more. Ron, on the other hand, was satisfied that what he thought was right, that there was no love between Harry and Malfoy but a tiny crush, and now they realized it.

"And what happened made you suddenly indifferent, not that I am sad that you came around?" Hermione continued asking.

"Nothing special." Harry opened his bag taking out The Half Blood Prince's book and started reading so he can stop the talking in this topic. A word Hermione had said made him think of something: 'Indifferent'. Was he indifferent that he no longer cared about Draco? _Of course not, but why didn't I feel curious about what Draco is, maybe, planning to make._ Harry always felt curious about everything, but this time he didn't want to know what Draco is up to. Maybe because he doesn't want to have a heart attack if he knows that Draco is up to nothing and he was right when he told Harry that he hates him now? That night, Harry didn't sleep quickly. He was lying on his bed with the Marauders Map in his hands, searching for Draco. He found him in his dormitory in the Dungeons, and then lost his tracks as his eyelids closed.

* * *

A package was delivered to Draco, not in the usual mail times, but late at one night, with a huge eagle- like owl, which was Borgin's (the owner of Borgin and Burkes shop in Diagon Alley). Draco opened the package and smiled happily. _I hope I succeed in this…_ He got a potion he had stolen from Slughorn's stores before, and dripped the potion all over what was in the package, which appeared to be a necklace.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Draco and he hovered the thing itself into a gift box, and then closed the box. He hid the gift box carefully under his bed, and slept after thinking of the moment he will become free of this ruddy mission; not that he wanted the effects of it, but he had no other choice.

* * *

On Hogsmeade's first trip, Harry went with Ron and Hermione to The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer drink. Harry tried not to think that this is the first time he goes with his friends to the trip rather than staying at school where it is empty to have good time with his boyfriend, or his ex to be specific. But it was hard not to when he saw him right in front of him in the pub. Draco stared at him for a moment then left and went upstairs to the inn. Once he went upstairs, he found the very person he wanted to meet to accomplish the first step of his mission: Madam Rosmerta.

"What are you doing here? Get out. Students aren't allowed to_" Madam Rosmerta stopped her shouting when Draco raised his wand and whispering "_Imperio._"

He felt a bit scared, now that he has really worked in the mission and used an Unforgivable curse. "Take that box," said the voice of Draco, "never open it, give it to the first student you see, Imperio them and tell them to give it to Professor Dumbledore as an early Christmas gift!"

Madam Rosmerta did what she was ordered to. She went downstairs and once she saw a student, Katie Bell, exiting the bathroom, she performed the Imperius curse on her and told her as Draco ordered her.

Draco returned back to the castle waiting for the news of the Headmaster's death. He waited and waited, to hear at least rumors from the teachers. The students came back from the trip, but still everything was normal… Until he heard what he was waiting for, but not exactly what he wanted. It was Professor McGonagall escorting Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lean to her office. Draco caught some of the words that she said: "I expect an explanation of what exactly happened when Katie touched that necklace…"

So the mission failed. The student, who was supposed to deliver the necklace, Katie, died and Dumbledore didn't. But after not too much, Draco discovered that even if that didn't happen, Dumbledore wouldn't have died either, because he forgot to repaint the necklace with another layer of poisonous potion in the morning. So Katie wasn't dead for sure. _How stupid I am, or fortunate? If I have done it right, Katie would have been killed now. She didn't deserve death. But certainly Dumbledore did. I will show him how he could imprison a Malfoy. I will revenge for my father. _Draco started to think of another try… He didn't realize he was becoming a bit evil.

* * *

Quidditch practice and the lessons with Dumbledore took much of Harry's time to cry about his lost lover, but the true suffering was in the moment before Harry went to sleep. This was the time when Harry thought about Draco the most. _He would have been with me now, sleeping on my shoulders. And we would take a shower together when we wake up_. Almost every day after thinking about Draco, Harry found himself unable to sleep, so he took the Marauder's Map and watched the ink dot labeling Draco's name. This was his way of coping with the situation, along with some hope that Draco will return to him, and Harry will wait for the day he will come to him and apologize about this. Even if it is a dream that will never happen…

Days passed as Halloween was gone and Christmas approached. There was another Hogsmeade trip, basically for buying Christmas gifts to others. Harry went with Ron and Hermione and had some fun out. Ron was very cheerful about this trip that was almost like a date with Hermione, until Hermione told him that they will not be spending Christmas Eve together because Slughorn is inviting her and Harry to a party. To show his indifference about this and hide his annoyance, Ron changed the topic to their upcoming Quidditch match. Still, this was not a very cheerful subject since it included McLaggen; who Ron hated for two reasons: he challenged him for playing as a Keeper, but Ron took the position from him (not that Ron was any better, but with the help of a Confundus Charm of Hermione's), and because he felt that felt McLaggen has some feelings toward Hermione, which made Ron go jealous and burn like a phoenix deeply in his heart. Harry noticed Ron's actions, and he more than wished that Ron and Hermione realize that they are in love and it's not just a crush they used to have on their fourth year. Harry sometimes thought of ways to make them get together, but he was afraid of Hermione's reaction if she knew Harry was behind them… She gets scary when she's angry.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, found these days the best to experiment his new idea, or ideas if the first one failed, for accomplishing his bloody mission. Since school will be empty for two consecutive days, one of the trip and the other for The Quidditch Match – which he will not be playing in by the excuse of being sick – he found it as the best opportunity to find what is wrong with the Vanishing Cabinet in the R.O.R. It was said that it was malfunctioning, and Draco remembered last year when the Weasley Twins locked Montague in it and he entered a state of limbo. So Draco was going to find out why didn't it work properly and transport people to its identical twin in Borgin and Burkes and the other way around back to the R.O.R. This was a backup plan if his second attempt fails too as his first.

* * *

Although Draco thought that no one will notice his semi- absence from Hogwart's wards in the state of chaos Hogwarts was in during Christmas, someone did notice. Harry was searching for Draco everywhere on the map and didn't find him. Draco wouldn't be able to leave Hogwarts at the present time of course while Aurors and defenses are everywhere around, so why isn't he on the map? Harry recognized only one explanation: That Draco is spending half his time in an unplottable place at Hogwarts, but he didn't know what is that place. It has to be in the castle, because even if it is on the grounds, the map will be able to show it (like the shrieking shack for instance), not to mention that Draco will not be able to do so when all Hogwarts' gates are closed in such dark times of terror. Draco's absence was all of his concern now that Harry had nothing else to care for, not even plotting for ways of getting Ron and Hermione together after Ron suddenly became Lavender's boyfriend and broke Hermione's heart. Harry knew that Ron didn't have a choice in that: Lavender threw herself in her arms and kissed him, and Ron is too shy to tell her get out, and Lavender took it as if they became a couple. He might have enjoyed it too. And the worst in that, that it all happened in front of Hermione, and since then, she didn't speak to Ron at all or sit in the same room where he was. And that meant that Harry had either to sit with Hermione or with Ron, so he divided his times between them.

Harry asked Hermione once if she knows about an unplottable place here in the castle, and she answered with "No, and I realize you spend your whole time either looking in that map or reading in the Prince's book, and I am still on the belief that that Prince is _evil._ The tips there are not approved by the Ministry, and there are certain hexes and jinxes written which I never heard of, and they are dark magic."

Harry ignored her and continued thinking and searching for a place that Draco could be interested in going to, _not that if I knew I will benefit anything, just curious about it. _So Harry returned to feeling curious again…

Harry finally knew the answer when he found Draco Malfoy himself coming out of the R.O.R while Harry was going to the Christmas party with his date, Luna. Draco didn't see Harry; he was looking on the ground with the most sorrowful look Harry had ever seen on his face. _So this is the place! Draco spends his time in the Room of Requirements. Why? And even during Christmas?_

He was destined to see him again, this time Draco saw him too, when Filch came to Slughorn's office grabbing the blond from his robes. Filch had caught him trying to sneak into the office, where the party was being held at.

"Okay, Okay I was gate crashing. Happy?" The blonde's voice changed a lot, commented Harry mentally. It became more mature, manly, and _sexy._ This was the first time he heard that dreamy voice after their train fight, and it changed a lot from that time.

"I will escort him outside." Snape took Draco outside to avoid Slughorn giving Draco detention. The Slytherin Head always favored his students and protected them…

Harry felt his curiosity rising inside him as he saw Snape taking Draco outside, so he was lucky to find that Luna has gone to talk with Trelawney and that no one will notice his absence if he wore the Cloak and followed them.

He did, and he heard the conversation from which he understood nothing at all, other than that Draco was on a mission that he was chosen to accomplish, and Snape wanted to help him since he swore to protect him and made _The Unbreakable Vow!_ Whatever this is, it seemed serious to Harry.

When Harry told Ron about the conversation he overheard, while they were on the train going to visit Ron's parents for Christmas, Ron admitted that it was serious and that if someone broke an Unbreakable Vow, they'll die instantly. _So Snape vowed for Draco's protection… to whom, and for what? Is Draco in danger? _Harry had to admit that he felt worried for Draco. But soon everything left Harry's mind, when they arrived at the Burrows, and Mrs. Weasley was preparing a wonderful dinner. Harry always liked Mrs. Weasley's cooking. The Christmas spirit at the Burrows was as the best as it could be, there Harry lived a family life, a feeling he never felt except here. But something was odd this year: Harry noticed that Ginny was very much attached to him like a lonely person trying to make friends. Harry realized that she might be in love with him. Not that Harry is betraying Draco or anything, but since they are no longer a couple, Harry felt no guilt that he would enjoy it if he dated Ginny for awhile. But that was only a thought and not a suggestion, because first of all, Harry is not straight, second, she is Ron's sister and he will not cheat her, and last and most important, he wants to stay entirely Draco's. Even if they were over with it, still Harry will not find another lover. He will die Draco's.

* * *

That was not the first time for Draco to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas, but this time was the first to be for his own sake and not someone else's. He waited patiently for the day when he figures if his second attempt succeeded or not. Soon he will. It is Christmas, and in Christmas, people send gifts. And people don't check if a gift of Fire Whisky sent by a trusted friend contained poison or not. And that was his plan, which he was inches away from failing in it or even being captured doing it, when he was adding poison into a bottle that was gift- wrapped and addressed to Dumbledore from his old friend and colleague, Horace Slughorn.

But Draco didn't once think that this gift might never be sent. He considered this the first time when he went for breakfast and found Dumbledore absent from the Head Table. When he asked about his absence, teachers told him that Dumbledore has gone; he is traveling; he left the school and will not return until term resumes.

_So that means… that he did not receive his gift yet. In fact he will not receive it at all, because Christmas will be over at the time he returns back, and Slughorn will not send it after Christmas has passed. Or would he? Anyway, I've got to get rid of this bottle, in case it goes into the wrong hands. _

Draco tried hard to sneak into the office once again and take that bottle of poison and threw it away to avoid anyone taking it instead of Dumbledore, but Slughorn now put on his office doors certain complex spells that were hard to break, to avoid students stealing his ingredients. Draco cursed and left the bottle to its fate.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22 Double Betrayal

When Dumbledore returned from wherever he was and the term resumed, so did the lessons between Harry and Dumbledore. During one of the lessons, Harry noticed that Dumbledore was sorrowful as if he is carrying a heavy burden, and his hand was blackened more than before, almost like a big piece of charcoal. Nevertheless, Dumbledore didn't act like he looked. He wasn't serious as his face was, and he was talking with Harry about things that Harry considered them silly, such as Slughorn's praising of Harry's achievements in Potions, and Hermione Granger… Harry was shocked when Dumbledore asked him if he loves someone. Harry thought that he just wants to be sure that Harry has the ability to love, something that can be more powerful than Voldemort. But Dumbledore didn't ask it this way. He asked Harry if he romantically loves Hermione. Harry truthfully and instantly answered with a 'no', and that was the answer Dumbledore waiting for, for he didn't forget the memory of Draco Malfoy under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, coming to check on Harry's health. He just wanted to know if they were really in love, for if they were, they are no longer a couple, especially after Draco became a Death Eater. _Even Malfoy will want to protect Harry from himself. _ They started talking about the lesson, which was a new memory. The most important memory Dumbledore has collected.

Dumbledore looked at the sorrowful Harry before he put his face into the pensieve basin, thinking of how strange the world was and how similar Harry is to himself. _Oh, I fear his end will be the same as mine. Abandoned by his boyfriend because they were in the opposite sides of the war, and for the greater good, they kill THEIR love, better than killing each other BY their love. Just like me and Grindelwald… Oh, what made me remember that again? I wish I could forget what happened. All of it. From the very first moment I met him, moving along the way with Ariana's death, our duel, and finally to him being prisoned by my own hands, in his own prison. Will the end between Harry and Malfoy be like this? Pray not. _

* * *

Harry still hasn't got what was the point of these lessons, about Voldemort's past, but as soon as Dumbledore shown him the fake memory, the one which Slughorn altered, Harry understood. According to Dumbledore, that memory was their weapon against Voldemort. It contains the secret to finish him. If Harry worked hard to get the original memory from Slughorn, maybe Harry will be able to finish Voldemort and take revenge for his mother, father, godfather, Cedric, and countless others of witches and wizards. Maybe he will be able to get Lucius Malfoy out of prison too if he succeeded and had an authority over the Ministry. Somehow, Harry imagined himself killing Voldemort, and everybody thanking him for taking revenge for their lost families, and offering him to be a minister. If that happens, he will be able to free Lucius no matter what the people thought about it, just to have Draco back. He didn't know what has this to do with that, but he believed that if what he is dreaming of happened, Draco will be his lover again. Harry let the thought out of his mind, and concentrated on thinking of a way to get the memory from Slughorn.

* * *

After countless failed attempts of getting the memory and weeks lost without any achievement, Harry surrendered and declared his failure. One day, he returned to his dormitory to find Ron in a state of madness, a calm kind of madness. He was looking at the moon with a smile from the ear to the ear and speaking with himself about how much he loves her. Harry finally spit out what he was keeping so long, and told him that she is really annoying and he should leave Lavender. Ron got angry, and told him that nothing can get him away from _Romilda_.

"Romilda who?"

"Romilda Vane, of course."

"You say you love her and you haven't actually met her?"

"No! Mmm, Could you introduce me?"

Harry knew then that there must be something wrong with Ron. _Maybe he's confundused_, but Harry knew what is wrong with him when he, Harry, saw the chocolate box Romilda Vane once gave to him. At that day, Harry threw the gift under his bed when Hermione advised him not to open it doubting that Romilda might have put a love potion for him in it. But it ended up to Ron. Obviously, Ron found the box and didn't help but eat from that love potion- filled chocolates. To take off the effects of this love potion, Harry took Ron to Slughorn's office for help. Harry realized that this could be a good chance for him, not to ask about the memory, but to improve his condition with the Potions Master.

Slughorn gave Ron the Antidote, erasing all effects of the love potion, returning Ron to his consciousness. But Ron felt bad, and to cheer him up, Slughorn opened the Fire Whisky bottle he once intended to give as a Christmas gift to the Headmaster, but wasn't able to as Dumbledore left the school just before Christmas. Once Ron took a sip from his goblet, he dropped suddenly on the floor, and foam came out of his mouth. His neck muscles contracted and his eyes were about to bulge out, and Harry knew what that meant: Ron is poisoned. Now he should act. Slughorn didn't know what was happening and he stood paralyzed, shocked of the sudden turning of the events. Harry didn't wait one more minute. He remembered the antidote for most poisons, as he once read from the Prince's book, was the Bezoar_. But where to find a Bezoar here?_ And he remembered another thing too: Snape asking him this question on Harry's first Potions class at Hogwarts, and when Harry didn't know the answer, Snape told him. Harry knew where, and went directly to look for the stone ingredient, found it, took a small piece, and forced it into Ron's mouth, which was gasping for its last breath. Ron didn't move. Harry and Slughorn prayed he isn't dead. They waited and waited, until Ron choked, and then went into a coma.

* * *

Harry watched the Fat Lady's portrait opening as he was pretending to be reading in the Half Blood Prince's book. Ginny entered the common room with her hands wiping her tears. She pretended that she wasn't crying when she told Harry, Ron, and Hermione "Good Night" and went to bed. Hermione followed her, Ron went to bed too, and Harry continued reading. He read something about a spell that was invented by the Prince himself. Before he could read about the effects of the spell though, Hermione came back from Ginny's dormitory. Harry caught few more words from the book: Sectumsempra, used for enemies… before Hermione interrupted his reading.

"She fought with Dean and they broke out."

"Oh, like everyday…"

"This time it is serious. It doesn't seem like they'll return back."

"Whatever. Good night, Mione."

"Night."

Harry was so tired that night that he didn't think about his job to bring the memory or masturbate on the memories of his and Draco's past like he did every day and the other. After what happened last year at the ministry, Harry practiced Occlumency very well before he sleep, clearing his thoughts from everything. He didn't want to see into Voldemort's mind again. He didn't want to make another mistake, mistakes that others paid their lives for.

* * *

A conversation started at the Slytherins' table in the Great Hall during dinner between Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy wanted to know what is taking Draco away from her.

"Dray," She pleaded again when Draco didn't tell he what is wrong with him. "Come on tell me. You seem really upset. What is wrong? Since the year started, you are not you. You are not the lovely Draco Malfoy I know. What is troubling my sweet cute fiancé?"

Draco was taken back. He forgot that his father proposed him to Pansy before he got arrested. He suffered pretty much of crying when his mother told him about that during summer, after telling him, as well, about Voldemort's request that Draco becomes a Death Eater. "Pansy, for the umpteenth time I am telling you, nothing is wrong. You are just imagining things."

"I am not imagining. I am feeling. I can feel whether you are sad or not. You see, as we are going to be married, I think there is a bond between us that makes me sense your feelings."

"Then your stupid bond is faking things up."

That was enough for pansy to stop. Draco left the table (unaware of Harry, who was passing by the Slytherin's table heading for dinner and listening to their conversation) and headed to the R.O.R. for another experiment. He tried every repairing charm he knew and the cabinet still didn't transport anything. He left the room feeling despaired of his very hard mission.

* * *

Harry left the Great Hall ignoring dinner, ran to the nearest unused classroom, and closed the door on him, letting him free to cry. He screamed with pain deep from his heart. He didn't want to believe a word from what he heard, but there were no excuses he could invent to improve Draco's situation. He heard everything, especially the part of Draco's engagement to Pansy. That was the clearest part of the conversation he overheard.

_Draco has betrayed me. And all the time I thought he still loves me and all of this was a plan of his for our sakes. But it turns out that I am wrong, and he was right when he told me to leave him. He was right when he told me that he doesn't love me anymore. Even worse, he didn't act like before we loved each others. He didn't stay my friend, or fight with me like we used to in our first years. He acted like we never knew each other at all. He betrayed me._

The tears didn't want to stop from coming out. He can't help but cry more and more and scream louder. He didn't care if someone heard him and came to see him in this situation. He was only thinking of how much Draco hurt him, and how he will be able to live the next years. He was living only in the hope that Draco will return to him. And now the hope vanished.

After an hour or so, Harry returned to the common room, still looking sorrowful. Hermione and Ron were having a romantic moment, and it was interrupted when they saw Harry's face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Were where you?" Ron asked. "We didn't see you at dinner, mate."

Harry didn't know what to do. His legs failed him to move to the dormitory. His mouth failed him to speak, but didn't fail him to scream when his eyes burst with tears again. He collapsed to the nearest sofa burying his face into a pillow. Ron and Hermione exchanged questioning looks.

"What's wrong, mate?" said Ron.

Hermione patted him and raised his head so they can see his face. They have never seen Harry cry with tears like this before. After minutes of struggling and pleading from Ron and Hermione, Harry surrendered and told them what happened after he realized that he wants to tell someone about it. If he kept it, he will burst from the feelings locked inside him. He must share the load with someone, with his best friends.

"Draco is getting married_" sob "_ to Pansy." Sobbing_ "He BETRAYED ME!"

"Harry," said Hermione, "weren't you already done before. You told me you broke up."

"Yes we did."

"So why are you sad about this? You don't belong to each other anymore. Every one of you now has his own life."

"But I still love him."

"But he left you, and now he's betrothed to someone else. That doesn't mean he betrayed you. He already broke up with you. He has his own life now."

Ron looked at Hermione astonished. That was the first time she defends Malfoy. He took Harry into his arms and tried to comfort him in his own way. "Don't worry, Harry. He's only a git. He doesn't deserve you. He's a great bastard git because he left you. Though maybe he did that because he isn't gay anymore; he only thought he was. I think you too were confused about your feelings before. Dammit, you were too young for love. You were only fourteen. I think you too must realize now that you're not gay. Or maybe you are, but anyway, forget about Malfoy and search for someone who is honest to love you. Someone who deserves you, whether it's a girl or a boy."

Harry was too angry with Draco to be offended by Ron's words. He, instead, agreed with Ron. _Draco was a git who didn't deserve me. I will show him. I will avenge._

* * *

Severus Snape was never worried in his life as he was now. He knew Draco will fail in his mission, and he must fail for _his_ mission to succeed, and the time was closer and closer. The time for the greatest sacrifice he will make in his life approached. Still he hadn't known how he will be able to look in Dumbledore's blue eyes and see them turn green upon his own curse. He didn't know how he will be able to not only do it, to the man who trusted him, but also stand still and look triumphantly proud of it in front of the other death eaters. That was how he and Dumbledore had planned the old wizard's death, to be in front of the death eaters. It really didn't matter for Dumbledore. He will be dead sooner or later after he got cursed by the Horcrux in the ring, and by Snape killing him, he will be saving Draco's soul from being ripped if he kills Dumbledore. _And Dumbledore never thought about my soul, _thought Snape.  
The day was becoming nearer, and Snape was getting worried every day more than the other. Moreover, he still got another thing to worry about. He was afraid that someone might discover this plan before it happened. (It was essential for it to be totally secret, and happen in a sudden act, to avoid any preparations from the ministry or the Order to save Dumbledore's life, and Dumbledore won't be able to tell them 'No, leave him, I want him to kill me'.) And no one will know about it if Draco stopped acting in this way. He was very obvious; Snape was pretty sure that at least 20 people at Hogwarts know now that he's a Death Eater and he's planning something. And if someone concentrated even more, they will find that both attacks on Hogwarts' students – the one on Katie Bell and the one on Ronald Weasley – were both meant to be on Dumbledore. Everybody knows it. Lean has stated that Katie was told that she has to get it to the Headmaster, and Slughorn admitted that he wanted to present the poisoned Fire Whisky to the Headmaster too. So it was lucid that who behind these attacks is aiming for Dumbledore, and which student – if it was a student who did that – may do such things other than Draco Malfoy, especially when the boy was acting in such an obvious way.

Snape has to put an end to it before it becomes so late. He tried to warn Draco countless times to leave the job to him, as he was his protector under The Unbreakable Vow, but Draco refused, afraid that if Voldemort knows about it, Draco seems useless according to him and kill him. So to save the disaster before it happens, before the Ministry and the Order takes an action and try to protect Dumbledore's life, Snape went to Dumbledore and told him about his worries.

"It is your fault, Severus" was the immediate answer of Dumbledore. "If you were better in teaching Harry Occlumency, and Harry became a powerful Occlumence, you wouldn't have seen the memory you told me about and you didn't tell his mother before telling me, Harry's mind wouldn't be attacked by Voldemort, he wouldn't have went to the Ministry to save Sirius, Sirius wouldn't have died, Lucius wouldn't be in Azkaban, Voldemort wouldn't have made Draco a Death Eater to end him once he fails like his father, and he wouldn't have left Harry for their own good as he thinks."

"Now you are blaming me FOR ALL OF THIS? If you really didn't want that to happen, why did you send Lucius to Azkaban in the first place?"

"I tried not to, but Lucius was wandless and didn't fight me. He surrendered to it, and there was no way I could have acted as if I am not able to capture him too. There was no other way."

"…So, what we should do now?"

"Leave him, but keep an eye on him. When the time comes, Draco will admit his failure and Voldemort will be too happy celebrating my death before he could think of killing the boy." Dumbledore acted as if he was sure of what is going to happen. And Snape was scared if something goes wrong ending in Draco being dead, or Dumbledore dying from his curse before he, Snape, finishes him. _But Dumbledore has a point. If I did my best to teach Lily's son Occlumency and didn't tell Narcissa about anything, nothing of this would've happened… _Now he regretted telling Narcissa about Draco and Harry. _How silly of me… _

* * *

Today was the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. After the Gryffindor team won on Slytherin and lost from Hufflepuff, they had to win this match with 40 points on the lead to earn the Quidditch Cup. Harry, the team's captain, led the way to the Quidditch Pitch with his teammates. In a matter of time, the seats were full with students from every house. Even Draco Malfoy came to see the match, after Pansy begged him to. He was about to feel bored from staying alone all the time thinking of nothing but the mission. He wanted to have a break, to forget about his worries. But watching the match will not do so, because Harry Potter will be playing. And Harry Potter was one of his worries.

From the beginning of the year, Draco was abandoning watching Harry all the time the dark- haired boy was in sight. Now he have to watch him until the match ends. It will be a lot harder to stop thinking about the beautiful times they had together.

Everyone mounted their brooms, and Madam Hooch blew her whistle signing the match's starting. The chasers went after the Quaffle, the Beaters held their bats and watched for bludgers, both keepers went towards both hoops, and both seekers, Harry and Cho, ascended high above the pitch waiting for a sight of the Golden Snitch.

Dean Thomas, Katie Bell's substitute, scored a goal, followed by another from Ginny Weasley. The result was 20 – 00 for Gryffindor – Ravenclaw respectively. Harry searched all around for the snitch, and as he did so, he took a glimpse of a blond sitting among the crowd. Harry looked at Draco too long and found it hard to think about the match. He stared and stared, and Draco noticed him and stared back. Those eyes were the same ones he saw every time he opened his eyes in the morning with Draco sleeping in his arms. Before he can regret what parted them away, Harry felt a very hard pain in his head. A bludger hit him straight into his head knocking him from his broom, and Harry fell down to the ground. Draco panicked and was about to shout "_Aresto Momentum_" on the falling body, but was stopped when he noticed that countless others in the Gryffindors' side did it for him.

It was from the Quidditch game's rules that the match doesn't stop until the snitch is caught. If a seeker gets injured or dies, another one from the team replaces him, without anyone replacing the one who replaced the Seeker, for the team to remain 7 players _including_ a knocked out or a dead player. These rules seemed harsh for anyone who didn't know about Quidditch, but Quidditch fans, players, and watchers got used to them.

So Ginny Weasley replaced Harry as a seeker, and Harry stayed unconscious on the ground…

He regained his conscious slowly after some moments, hearing different voices around him: Cheers and screams. Whistles blown. Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice commentating in the microphone (she became the commentator after Lee Jordan finished school last year.) Slowly, he was able to open his eyes to see everyone, not in the sky but on the grounds. After a few minutes, he realized that all his teammates were jumping with the Quidditch Cup in their hands. Ginny ran coming to him, holding the cup. "Harry, we won. We WON." Ginny sat beside him on the ground and raised Harry's head supporting him to sit.

"Oh well done Ginny" he was hardly able to say these words.

Suddenly, and all in a sudden action, Ginny left the cup on the ground, held Harry's head with both hands, and leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. Harry was shocked, and he didn't know what to do. He seemed awkward in front of everyone, so he kissed her back before he quickly broke the kiss, and before he could say 'what was that for', Ron came smiling and said to Ginny "Better Harry than Ernie _or Dean."_ He lowered his voice when he mentioned Dean, who was standing not so far from where they were. He then came and whispered in Harry's ear "_Or Draco. I see you worked on my advice, even if she's my sister. I do wish you luck and happiness, mate."_

Harry was so much confused. He didn't know what to do. To scream, shout at Ginny and Ron, or go with it? And does a kiss means anything more? Does Ginny now think she's Harry's girlfriend? _Let her dream…_

Meanwhile, on one of the seats in the pitch, a grey- eyed boy left, heading back to the castle with tears in his eyes, ignoring Pansy's calls for him to wait. Draco Malfoy ran before Pansy catches him crying. He had saw Harry kissing Ginny with his own awaking eyes. If someone told him about it, he wouldn't have believed them and accused them of lying. But he saw it with his eyes. He saw his boyfriend betraying him and kissing the Weaslette girl. Draco now was worried that Harry might have believed Draco's words that he doesn't love him. _But I have made it clear. I told him that it is only for our own good. It's only a matter of time before we get along together. Or is it?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you very much for all of your reviews. I appreciate your comments very much, the positive and the negative ones. I want to note too that Harry is and will always be Draco's. I am feeling very sad that they are not together at the present time, but that is what I thought might have happened that made Draco nervous and sad in the sixth book; not to belittle J. 's choice or anything, but I don't accept Harry and Ginny's marriage. To me, Harry is gay and he's Draco's. I just knew it from the beginning of the series. And don't worry, It has a happy ending. Drarry forever!**

**Note: These stars ***** indicate that the events written before and after them are happening at the same time but with different point of views.**

* * *

Ch.23 Conciliation and fighting 

The spirit of Easter Holidays filled the atmosphere of Hogwarts. For the first time in his life, Harry wasn't going to stay at Hogwarts in the Holidays. He was invited to stay at the Burrows to attend Bill and Fleur's engagement party that was to be held during the Holidays itself. Harry packed some of his possessions and left the others on his four poster bed in his dormitory. He went along with Ron and Hermione – who was invited too – to the Great Hall for breakfast before they leave to the station.

"Mom didn't want Ginny to come" said Ron. "She said she has to stay and study for her OWLs , but Ginny refused. She wants to attend her brother's engagement."

What all Harry thought of saying was "Mmm…"

After breakfast, they went to Hogsmeade Station and boarded the train. Harry remained silent the entire time of the journey to London. He was thinking of what happened yesterday. He realized that Ginny is attracted to him, and he still remembers the time when Hermione told him that Ginny loved him. He also remembered what Ginny wrote in Tom Riddle's diaries: all about her crush on Harry.

But Harry didn't have any feelings toward her. He liked her; she was funny and beautiful yes, but he likes her only like a sister. He didn't know what to do with this problem he got. Shall he tell her that he doesn't like her? _Does she even think that there is anything between us, or she only gave me a kiss and forgot about it? Well, I have to wait and I will know. Besides, even if Draco doesn't want me, I will never forget him, and I will never find another lover. I will die still loving Draco, or at least the Draco I used to know…_

After Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived at the Burrows and had a wonderful dinner, Mrs. Weasley gave everyone of them a job to do to help her prepare the house for tomorrow's party. Harry had to change the bed sheets and clean Ron's room and the attic, Ron and his brothers had to de- gnome the garden, and Hermione and Ginny had to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. As Harry was cleaning Ron's bedroom, Ginny suddenly entered the room and closed the door after her. Harry's hear sank and he prayed God that for her to leaves and not expect them to have a romantic moment.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny, "I finished cleaning the dishes so I decided to help you clean the room."

"Oh thanks Ginny, but you don't have to. I am about to finish it."

"I will just… help." She came closer to him and Harry's heart beat faster and faster with every step she took towards him. She took the mop from his hands and threw it on the floor. She came closer until their bodies touched, and Harry's mind was racing to find a way to tell Ginny to GO AWAY without hurting her feelings. She put a hand on his shoulders and closed her eyes waiting for a kiss. She looked very awkward when Harry didn't respond.

"I love you Harry" said Ginny to cover her awkwardness. "I guess you know that. I loved you from the first time I saw you."

Harry gave her a brief kiss just to not hurt her feelings, and then broke it. "Ginny, you need to know something. I can't love you, I am sorry. I am _ gay. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, but Ginny you need to forgive me and forget about me. I think you don't really love me. It is only an obsession to the Boy- Who- Lived. I know what you wrote in the diary that possessed you. You wrote to Riddle about me. But it is only a kid crush, not love. You have to realize that. You have to forget about me, I am sorry. And you have to look around you and you'll find people that love you. I know Dean loves you too much. He told me about it. If you just forget me and concentrated on Dean, you will see how much he loves you. If you just stop fighting with him on every single small issue and just think of his good side, you will love him back. I am sorry Ginny, I am not into it. If you were someone else, if you weren't Ron's sister, I wouldn't have told you that. I would've gone with it and played with your feelings, as I did with Cho before and hurt her. I admit that I regret what I did, and I don't want to do the same to you too. I love you like my sister. You are a family and I can't do this to you."

Ginny's face was expressionless, and then slowly tears burst from under her eyelids where they were trapped. She nodded to him telling him that she got his point and then left immediately. Harry felt half worried half relieved. He finally got out of his problem, but he feared that Ron might get upset on him if he knew that he, Harry, hurt his sister's feelings.

The next days, Ginny barely left her room. She didn't want to be seen in such a situation, for she looked miserable as she had never been in her life, even worse than when she was possessed. Harry too was avoiding contact with any one, especially Ron and Hermione, fearing that they might have known about what he had done. _Not that I did anything wrong. _

The engagement party wasn't so much fun for Harry. He sat alone looking awkward avoiding any requests of dancing. Unfortunately, Tonks dragged him to the dance floor and forced him to dance with her, and Harry had no choice. He liked Tonks. She is a funny woman, and she was able to get him out of the mood. Soon, everyone was tired of dancing and drinking, and after the fiancé proposed formally to his fiancée, and they wore the engagements' rings, it was only a matter of time before people started to leave one by one, until everyone left and Harry hurried to sleep before Mrs. Weasley calls for his help in cleaning the house. He will let the others do it, or maybe he will do it later in the morning before they return back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco didn't spend his Easter Holidays at home as he did each year. He stayed at Hogwarts like he'd done at Christmas, because he won't bear seeing his mother or Voldemort before he finishes his mission. He was panicking every day more than the other, for the year was about to end and he still didn't move one step forward. He knew it from the very moment he was chosen for it, that he will fail in this mission, just like his father and he will follow him to Azkaban, this time not upon Dumbledore's orders, but by Voldemort's, that if he was lucky and Voldemort didn't kill him. Today, Draco discovered a spell that turns an object into a portkey. If he used this spell on the Vanishing Cabinet, maybe he will be able to mend it and make it able to transport people from and to Hogwarts through its twin in Borgin and Burkes. But still, that wasn't the hardest part of the mission. If he managed to bring the Death Eaters into the castle, still he won't be able to do the main part: the killing. Will he be able to look into the old man's eyes and shout "_Avada Kedavra_" and watch his body fall in front of him? He doubted that. Yes he hated Dumbledore and wanted to avenge for his father, but not by _killing_ him. Draco tried not to think about this now, and went to try his new spell: _Harmonia Nectaire Passus. _

* * *

Harry exited Dumbledore's office furious, after Dumbledore gave him harsh words hitting him deep into his bones for not bringing the memory from Slughorn, or that was what Harry felt. Dumbledore spoke calmly, but Harry wished he screamed at him better than talk in this sarcastic way. Once Harry returned back to Hogwarts from the Holidays, he found the scroll with the time of their meeting written on it with the Headmaster's signature on.

Harry went to the common room, still furious, thinking of a way to retrieve the memory. His mind failed him, so he surrendered and went to unpack what he took with him to the Burrows and put everything back into his trunk. While arranging his clothes, Harry saw the vile containing the golden liquid of Felix Felicis. Suddenly, he danced with joy as he is finally going to succeed in taking the memory from the Potion Master. He told Ron and Hermione about what he is going to do, and he took a gulp of the liquid luck and went to finish his job and take off the burden from his shoulders. Ron and Hermione wished him luck over the luck he has, and Harry left the common room. As he went out of the portrait hole, he took a glimpse of a couple kissing on the couch and he recognized them as Dean and Ginny_. Oh my God, I am so lucky; _Harry thought._ Ginny will finally forget me and focus on Dean. Thanks Felix!_ Harry found his legs taking him out of the castle to the grounds leading him to Hagrid's hut. On his way he found Slughorn by the greenhouses and Felix Felicis told him what to say to start a conversation, which ended after an hour, after the effect of the Felix Felicis was drained, and Harry returned to the castle with a vile containing the precious memory. Finally and after months of failed tries, Harry sank his head into the pensieve in Dumbledore's office to learn about the reason of Voldemort's return, to watch the secret of Voldemort, and to know the way of finishing him once and for all.

* * *

Draco too was lucky today, although he didn't take any liquid luck. Or is it called lucky or unfortunate? Anyway, he was able to mend the Vanishing Cabinet and he successfully transported a bird from Hogwarts to Borgin and Burkes and the other way back. But once he saw the bird, a sharp thought came to him. A thought that made him cry and scream of how foolish he is. He didn't know what made him think of it, but it did unwillingly come to his mind, to ruin everything he planned to do. He didn't why he didn't think of it before it becomes too late. To cheer himself up and forget about this thought, he left the R.O.R and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry exited Dumbledore's office for the second time on this day, running to the common room to tell Ron and Hermione about the memory and the Horcruxes.

"Let me get this straight, are you saying that You- know- Who has 7 souls?" asked Ron with worry in his voice.

"Yes," said Harry. "He split his soul into seven pieces_"

"Shtttt Harry, lower your voice. Someone will hear us" warned Hermione

"_ And put 6 of them," continued Harry now in whispers, "in specific objects leaving one in his own body. Luckily we know most of these objects. Two of them destroyed already: Tom Marvolo's Ring (It belonged to Voldemort's grandfather and he passed it to his daughter, Voldemort's mother, and Voldemort stole it from his uncle Morfin and turned it into a Horcrux and Dumbledore destroyed it recently,) and Tom Riddle's Diary, which I destroyed in my second year in the Chamber of Secrets (which explains how Ginny got possessed, by the soul of Voldemort that was in it, and explains also the ghost Riddle that was in the Chamber, which appears to be his own soul now that we know about this.)"

"And what are the other four?" asked Hermione.

"All the time I was taking lessons with Dumbledore, I was wondering what their purpose was. What will I gain from watching memories of Voldemort stealing things from people? Now I understand. Voldemort didn't choose any object to put his soul in. He put them in very valuable objects: such as the ring, which is an heirloom from Salazar Slytherin, the diary, which was his for more than 11 years and he favored it so much (not to mention the need of preserving a ghost of him in the castle so he could be able to open the Chamber of Secrets again), and a locket of Salazar Slytherin himself and a cup of Helga Hufflepuff, both stolen from his friend Hepzibah Smith, and his pet snake, Nagini. That what Dumbledore suspects."

"But where are they?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore guesses he knows the place of one of them. I asked him if I could come with him when he goes searching for it, and he agreed."

"But Harry isn't it dangerous?" said Hermione.

"So? I have to help in the killing of Voldemort. Yes I already did destroy a part of his soul, and thanks Merlin he doesn't know that we know it's a Horcrux, but still I want to destroy more and then finish him myself. I swore that I will be the one to take revenge for my parents, for Sirius, and_" Harry kept the next words to him: 'and Draco.' _Voldemort is the reason Draco left me. Or that is what I guess. _Harry never thought really well about the reason Draco left him. He didn't want to come to the conclusion that Draco hates him. Even after what he overheard about the engagement, Harry still didn't believe that Draco can even forget him.

"But Harry," continued Hermione cutting Harry's thoughts. "If Dumbledore already destroyed a Horcrux, he must have done it while knowing it is a part of his soul. If he knew about the Horcruxes from before, why did he ask you to bring the memory from Slughorn in the first place?"

"To know how many Horcruxes Voldemort made. He thought he made only these two or maybe one more, but he never suspected that he has done seven!"

"Oh, that explains…"

"Look, I finally did what I had to do: I brought the memory. Now I am starving. Let's go to catch some food before dinnertime ends.

Draco ascended the staircases from the Dungeons heading for dinner at the same time Harry, Ron, and Hermione were descending them to the Great Hall. Once Harry entered the Hall, he saw a pack of students gathering around the Gryffindor table. He crammed himself into the crowd curious to the reason they are gathering for. Then he knew why when he saw everyone greeting and welcoming Katie Bell. She has returned from St. Mungo's Hospital, after nearly 4 months of treatment. Many people were wondering if she'll repeat her sixth year's curriculum next year, or she's going to try hard to catch up with everyone else. But Harry was wondering about who cursed her, the one who gave her the cursed necklace He went to ask her.

"Katie!" said Harry. "Welcome Back. Are you alright?"

"I know what you're gonna ask me, Harry, but I really don't know who did it. I can't remember_" Katie stopped talking when Harry turned his head from looking at her to look at someone at the other side of the Hall. He noticed that Draco was watching them with worry in his eyes.

Instead of cheering up and forgetting about the thought that suddenly popped out into his mind as Draco thought he would if he went to have some dinner, Draco shivered when he entered the Hall and saw Katie Bell._ So she returned from the hospital and now she is going to tell everyone who had cursed her. Moreover, she is now telling…Harry. _Draco looked at his lover for a moment then burst out all tears he was trying to trap inside him. He knew he was doomed. The thought came again. The thought of how foolish he was. How stupid he was thinking that no one will know about his mission. How foolishly he thought that when he will finish the mission, he will be able to return to Harry's embrace. How foolishly he thought that by keeping himself away from Harry as he did all this year, he will be saving Harry's life from the dangers of being with a Death Eater, like himself. He was thinking foolishly, very very foolishly, in a way no one alive has reached it yet, that if he succeeded in his mission, Voldemort will free his father. What was he thinking of. And now it is too late. The Death Eaters already knew that Draco mended the cabinet, _and they are coming at the end of the month to witness me murdering him. And they will take me with them. And I thought they will leave me? What was I thinking? Did I think that they will tell me we no longer need you, we'll take the Dark Mark from you and you can be free again? How stupid I was. And that if I was even able to kill Dumbledore. What if I didn't want to do it? What should I do?_

Harry saw the blond leaving the Hall crying, and he didn't know what made him follow the blond. He was angry and pitiful toward him at the same time. Pitiful because he couldn't stand seeing his love crying. He wanted to wipe out his tears. And angry because he couldn't bear it anymore. He couldn't bear Draco ignoring him and not keeping eye contact for more than one second. He waited too long. Almost 6 months passed without having a word with him or an excuse for breaking out with him, and because today Harry thought about it strongly, about why did it happen and why did it go wrong in the first place, he suddenly found himself curious and wanted an explanation immediately or he will_ well, he doesn't know what he's going to do if Draco said that he hates Harry one more time...

Harry followed running to catch with him, when finally Draco stopped and entered the Girls' Lavatory in the Second Floor, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry entered the bathroom to find Draco crying loudly like a baby child. Harry didn't know what to do. To hide and see what Draco will do, or mark his presence and go comfort him, or face him and interrogate him. He decided both, to face him comfortingly and interrogatively. He approached him slowly until they were inched far, and still the Slytherin didn't notice Harry's presence, gasping for breaths between sons. Harry put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, and Draco suddenly panicked, looked around, and moved backwards few steps. For moments they were both silent, then Harry broke the silence whispering "I am giving you a third and final chance to tell me everything." That was not what Harry wanted to say. He wanted to comfort him first, and then ask him what's wrong. But he knew Draco won't respond, if he still loves him, unless he thinks that Harry is mad at him.

Draco stayed silent for what seemed like hours then exploded crying again. He muttered "What do you want Harry?" between his sobs.

"I want to help you but you are not giving me any chances. I offered my help twice and you refused. I told you we can fix anything, any obstacle that faces us if we stay together, and you chose parting. You chose to leave me. Were you serious when you said you don't love me? How did your tongue dare to say it if your heart failed you? After all the love we had? After all the sacrifices I made for you? I didn't listen to my best friends when they told me that I shouldn't befriend a son of a Death Eater. I accused them of being prejudice, to defend you. I chose to love you. I was the one who faced you with my feelings. I was the one to start it when you didn't seem like you were going to, although I was sure that you did love me. You said it. If you don't love me anymore, and you dare to say it again, without betraying your heart, say it in front of me, now. Say it now in front of my eyes again and I promise you will never see me again. Not even a glimpse… Remember the first time we slept together? Remember what you asked me? You asked me to promise that I never leave you, whatever happens, to stay with you all the time. Even if Voldemort and your father and who the fuck he is knows about our _love_. Remember this? But you never promised me anything. You never told me you will stay with me till death parts us. Whatever happened that made you act like this year will not give you any excuse or improve your situation. I am very disappointed in you. You did not even give me an excuse of leaving me, or even doing it in a gentle way, a way I could still remember you for it. No. You did it in the harshest way. And not only this. You betrayed me. You stabbed my heart and killed me. Did you think that I won't know that you are engaged to Parkinson? All of these reasons aren't they enough to make you guilty and make me hate you? Am I mistaken in one thing, Draco? If I am, tell me what it is. Enlighten me. Don't leave me in the dark. If you are carrying a burden, let me carry it with you. Didn't you even think about what if I am carrying a burden too? Aren't these all reasons that don't only make me hate you, but give me a reason to _kill _you, like you did to me that night on the train when you told me 'I hate you' straight in the face. You suddenly avoided contact with me. Didn't reply a letter or even give me a hint if you are alive or dead. Didn't tell me if I have done something that upset you. Didn't give me a reason for ending it. I doubted myself to exonerate you. Aren't these all reasons enough to make me HATE you? But strangely, I find myself still in love with you. I still remember every moment we had together. I cry on them every day and every night. I can no longer perform a Patronus Charm, because all the happy memories I have were with you and they are all gone. I don't even think about Voldemort nor have nightmares about him because I am having nightmares about _you._ I regret the day I met you. Maybe it would have been better if I never knew you. Maybe…" Harry wiped the waterfall of tears that flowed down on his red cheeks. "And when I look at it all over again, I think there must be something very important, very hard, that made my love, my life, takes that decision. But my love didn't give me any chances or excuses. He didn't tell me why. One day I returned after narrowly escaping death at the ministry, narrowly escaping possession, got tortured twice, once by the Cruciatus Curse and the other by seeing the last family I have leaving the world. But I calmed myself. I had power that made me pass through this. I had hope. _I had you_. A bright side of my life. I didn't realize what happened then, but when I opened my eyes, I thought I would be with my second half. I thought that once I open my eyes, I will see your beautiful grey eyes looking worriedly on me telling me that nothing can go wrong as long as we are together. But you disappointed me and I gave you all excuses. I gave you other excuses when you didn't answer my letters. I gave you another chance when you saw me at last, after months of suffering and worry on you, and you ignored me as if I am a first year passer- by. You would have given the Lady with the Trolley more attention than you gave me that night on the train. And now you kill me by this. By betraying me as if I was a meat in your hands that got rotten and now had to be thrown away and search for another. You go getting betrothed to Pansy FUCKIN PARKINSON and don't even think about your _ex's _feelings. Even after all of this, I still care for you. I visit the places we had good times together in: under the tree by the lake, our unused classroom, the bathroom. Remember them? Just to make sure that I will never forget you. I watch your ink dot on the Marauder's Map every night to make sure that you sleep safely, and worry where you go when you mysteriously disappear from the map, and you didn't give me a _look, one look,_ of concern or care. I will not forgive, I will never forgive you on what you have done to me during the past months, but I will still love you the same. And after all what you have done to me, I want you to choose one of those words to tell me: Either to tell me 'I hate you and leave me' like you told me on the train, and believe me I will do as you say because I love you and I want you happy and if not knowing each other anymore will satisfy you then I am on with it, or to tell me what was that all for. To tell me even the silliest excuse for betraying me, maybe I will accept it." Harry stopped talking, but his mouth didn't stop making shivering sounds and sobbing. Draco too was in a flood of tears. He was looking ashamed on the ground for minutes when he finally managed to speak again.

"I won't say I hate you, Harry. I never did. God knows how I love you. I loved you even more when I left you. But we can't stay together. Our love is illegal. It has to be finished. And I can't tell you what is wrong. Because it will ruin everything…"

After awhile, Harry felt a bit ashamed that he spit all what was inside him to comfort himself but didn't comfort his love, who was the one crying from the beginning. Clearly, Draco is carrying a big burden, and Harry has to help his lover to get through with it, even if Draco abandoned him. Harry approached closer and gave Draco a comforting hug, tapping his back and stroking his hair, while Draco put his chin on Harry's shoulders and cried harder. Harry missed this warm embrace, and so did Draco. God knows how much Draco wanted everything between them to return back as it was before, but he can't. He is no longer the Draco Malfoy Harry had loved. Between his sobs, some of Draco's words were able to leave his mouth: "Am sorry, Harry. I hurted you deeply, but believe me, I didn't want to. I had no other choice. You will hate me if you knew what happened."

"Nothing can make me hate you, don't you realize this? Even after all what you've done, I still love you. I still miss this nice embrace. Tell me what's wrong and we'll find a solution for it."

"The thing that is wrong is me. I am no longer the person you loved. I have changed, Harry."

"Did your feelings toward me change?"

"No. I even loved you more. Please understand my position. I am_ I am a_" Draco tried to say it but wasn't able to. He broke the hug and moved backward a few steps. He guessed that it would be easier if he showed him rather than say 'I am Death Eater' to him. He unfolded his left sleeve and revealed the Dark Mark to Harry, waiting for a gasp of horror, shock, maybe a spell hit at him, or a punch on the face. But nothing of that sort came. Instead, Harry said calmly and so normally "You have to admit you are stupid. This is the reason you abandoned me for? You thought I'll be in danger if we stayed together while you're a Death Eater. What does it differ if you are a Death Eater or not? I loved you when you were a son of a Death Eater and didn't worry about anything. We kept our love a secret and didn't care about the sides we support in the war. How does it differ if you have a Dark Mark or not? You are not dark. I know you will never be dark. You must have been obliged to be a Death Eater, right?"

"Yes, I didn't want to be one of course. And yes it does differ. Being a Death Eater is not like being a son of a Death Eater."

"And you thought that by leaving me, you are protecting me_ from what? From yourself? Will you capture me to your lord if we stayed together now that you're a Death Eater? Of course you won't do it. I thought you knew that our love is much stronger than Dark Marks, Draco."

"Harry, the real reason I abandoned you is because there are spies watching for me everywhere I go. Mom knew about our love, but she didn't tell dad. Instead, she tried to _save_ the situation, according to her, by letting me marry Pansy. I didn't betray our love Harry, I never did. I was forced to get engaged to Pansy. I didn't do it on my own will, just like how I was forced to become a Death Eater. The Dark_ er_ Voldemort wanted me to fail my mission just like my father, so he could punish my father even more by sending me to Azkaban after him once I fail. I know that this will happen, but I have to try."

"What mission are you talking about?"

"Harry don't you get it? I was supposed to be leaving Hogwarts at the end of last year, but after I got this" he pointed at his Dark Mark but keeping a big distance between his finger and his arm, afraid that he might touch it mistakenly (It became Draco's worst fear if he touched it and gave the Dark Lord a false alarm. Then Voldemort will not need an excuse to kill him or wait for him to fail his mission,) "_ I came back. Didn't you wonder why? Because Voldemort wanted a Death Eater at Hogwarts."

"Why? To kill me? I thought _he _wanted to do it himself?"

"No not you. I would rather die than kill you, Harry."

"And not only me. I know you would rather die than kill anyone. You are not evil."

"Harry, I told you that I was forced to become a Death Eater, yes, but the thing you don't know is that I _AM_ dark. I am evil."

"I don't believe it. You don't kill or torture. You will never do."

"Oh no, believe it or not, I almost killed two. If you haven't guessed who are they by now then I'll tell you: Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley."

"You are the one behind Ron getting poisoned? You wanted to kill my friend? Is that your mission?" Harry suddenly was afraid that Draco might have been indeed evil. After seeing Ron in that situation while he was poisoned, he wanted to kill whoever did that to Ron. And now he knew who did it. He didn't know what to do now.

"Are you stupid? No of course not. Haven't you asked yourself to who was that cursed necklace supposed to be sent to? Haven't you wondered to whom was the Fire Whisky that your ginger friend drank supposed to poison? Didn't you notice to whom were they supposed to go? Both packages were meant to go to… Dumbledore."

"Aha, so Voldemort wants to avenge for his lost duel that was in the ministry, and want to avenge on you, to get rid of you like he did to your father, and wants you to avenge on Dumbledore for arresting your father. And in the end who will lose everything but You? You will be a murderer. You will follow your father to Azkaban whether you fail or succeed. Voldemort will do it in both cases: If Dumbledore dies, or not. He doesn't need a reason to arrest you. And you assumed that something like that is worth abandoning me. What do I have to do with it?"

"At least I abandoned you for what I believed for our own good. Now I realized that it doesn't matter. We could have stayed together in secret like we did the past years, if only I had known that you won't abject on me being a Death Eater, I would've have told you and we would have been together and tried hard to sneak away from the spies who are watching me, like Crabbe and Goyle, and even Snape, too. In the end, I have a reason for it. You, on the other hand, do not have an excuse on betraying me. You betrayed me, Harry and it had killed me to see you kissing the Weaslette girl after the match. You stabbed me in my heart_"

"Draco I swear that was nothing… She started it and then I told her that I don't love her. I swear. I told her that I am gay and that I only love her like a sister, and now she's forgotten me and dated Dean Thomas, perhaps they are making out or shagging as we speak at this very moment. I never wanted to hurt your feelings. I am yours and will always be yours. In life and after death and what is in between them."

"I believe you Harry. I am sorry though, I should have fought for our love. Is should have refused to_ to_ to what? I didn't have any choices. Either do this, or ending myself and my mother dead. We both didn't have any choice. We couldn't say no, and she too wasn't able to refuse Voldemort's order of fetching me out of school and unwillingly making me a Death Eater. I didn't even have time to tell you goodbye. The only thing I managed to do is to throw the Marauder's Map under the door of _our_ classroom so you know that I left Hogwarts when you search for me in it and don't find me. I didn't get all of your letters, though I got some, but I didn't want to reply so I don't deepen the wound even more. I was forced to get engaged to Pansy, as I was forced to leave you, like I was forced to kneel under Voldemort's feet and let him mark my arm with his mark. This mark is terrible Harry. You have no idea how much can it keep me under his control. I panic when I wake up or take off my clothes or take a shower afraid that I might have touched it by mistake. It is a very heavy burden. And still I got the mission. Do you know what does it means? It is choice between standing in front of a full grown powerful wizard and performing the Killing Curse on him, or failing in it and taking my punishment, as my father took it, or even worse, maybe death. For me, I choose death. I prefer to die, Harry, than kill someone, or live the rest of my life in Azkaban. And when that happens, you will have to take revenge for me. You have to kill him. Promise me you will kill him. I know even if you did it you'll be doing it for your parents, but when you do it, please keep a part of it dedicated to me and my father. Okay? Please!"

"Draco, you are not going to die. He will not kill you. I am not gonna lose you as I lost all of my family. Okay? I promise you that I will kill him for my parents and yours, but not for you, because you will stay alive. You will be there when it happens. You will congratulate me after it ends. We will live happily together after that. We will get married. Yeah I know we never talked about marriage before, but you're not going to marry Pansy. You will marry me, and everyone will attend our wedding, including your parents, and they will wish us luck and long life, Okay? You are not going to die."

"They are only empty words, Harry. Better face it now than take it all of a sudden at one time. No way I am going to succeed in this mission, Harry."

"Draco I promised you I will not leave you. And I promise that we'll find a way out of this. If you have to die to save Dumbledore's life, then better let Dumbledore die rather than let you. I would have told you to kill him, only if I was sure that by killing him, Voldemort will not kill you too. He doesn't need an excuse for killing. If he wants to take revenge from your father, there is no other way than killing you. But I am not going to let you die. We will go to Dumbledore. Tell him about everything. He's a powerful wizard and he will find a solution for this."

"Are you mad? No I am not going to tell him."

"You have to. To save your life!"

"I think you are out of your mind, Harry."

"If you are not going to tell him I will" threatened Harry.

"No. Wait are you stupid. You're going to ruin everything. What if Voldemort knows?"

"How will he know? He won't. Come on we will go now." Harry grabbed Draco from the shoulders pulling him towards the bathroom door.

Draco stopped him "POTTER, I told you I will not come. Better now leave me alone with it. Didn't you get what you want? You finally knew what was wrong? You finally felt relieved that I still love you? Now wait for mourning me and you will be fully satisfied."

"I will not for you to die." Harry was fighting hard not to cry. He can't imagine Draco dead or disappearing behind a veil as Sirius did. "I got enough of this. I got enough of seeing people dying for me or because of me. It's my entire fault. If Snape hadn't looked into my mind, nothing of this would've happened. Now we have the solution. I am sure Dumbledore will listen to you and will not misunderstand you."

"Now I am totally sure that you are mad." Draco didn't say it sarcastically. "What are you going to tell him, 'look Dumby, my boyfriend wants to kill you or either he will be killed. Find as a solution!'"

"He will find a way out of this. Just come." Harry grabbed him again and pulled him strongly. Draco tried to resist his pulling but Harry was stronger. Now Harry's hand was slipping from Draco's upper arms and sown to his lower arms. Draco panicked when he realized that Harry is so near to touch the Dark Mark and he wasn't able to stop his dragging or loosen from his grasp. So Draco took out his wand and shouted "Stupefy!"

Harry was thrown a meter away. Draco didn't look sorry for doing it. "I told you I will not come. Go mind your own fuckin business and leave me alone."

"I am trying to help you and you do this to me?" Harry was starting to get angry.

"You're not helping. Leave me now. I have work to do."

"Fine. I will leave you with your Death Eater lot. Let us see how will they save you once you fail like your cowardly father and join him in the same cell in_"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? REPEAT WHAT YOU'VE SAID!" Draco didn't bear hearing a word against any of his parents, no matter how bad his parents are. He took his wand out of his pocket as if to threaten Harry by it. Harry, on the other hand, didn't mean it to be like that. He didn't mean to humiliate Draco's parents. He didn't realize what he was saying. He was angry on Draco's actions. He thought that now after months of having no contact with each other, they will at least kiss once they get along together again. But they didn't, and even more, Draco wasn't thankful for Harry's attempt to help him. Draco disappointed him, and that made Harry not feel the happiness of returning to Draco. He still felt the same, abandoned from his lover. Now it was Draco's turn to insult Harry to take his parents' right. "At least both of my parents are alive. They weren't stupid to banter with the Dark Lord. They didn't fool the most dangerous wizard of all time"

"Since when we insult each others' parents? HA? DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY PARENTS LIKE THIS AGAIN! My parents died a heroic death. They weren't cowards begging mercy from your _Dark Lord. _They died with their noses in the air."

On the sounds of shouting, Moaning Myrtle came out of a toilet seat coming to see what is going on in her bathroom.

"They died buried under the ashes of their house. They chose their own sticky end. Besides, you are the one who started it. And I will insult anyone who insults my parents. Now get out of here before I make you join them."

"OOOOh" said Myrtle. "What are you boys doing in my bathroom? GET OUT."

They both ignored her. Harry was still shocked from what Draco said. "I am really amazed! Is that the Draco I know? Are you the one who I loved or another one? You never insulted me!"

"Duh Duh Duh. You will not fool me by acting like an innocent. You are the one who started it. Now take yourself outside and fuckin leave me alone before you regret your staying" said Draco.

"Make me!"

Draco raised the wand in his hands and pointed it on Harry, but before he could think of a spell that can make Harry leave, Harry took his wand and fired a Stunning hex on Draco. Draco was thrown meters away and landed with a thud. Myrtle screamed "STOP STOP." Draco rose from the ground and fired a spell on Harry that missed by inches, and that was what made Harry get angrier and shout the first spell that came on his mind: "SECTUMSEMPRA"

Before Harry could see the effect of the spell or stop himself, for he knew that he mustn't have used it, he closed his eyes quickly, not wanting to see what he had done, but he couldn't stop hearing Myrtle shouting "MURDER. MURDER IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM ON THE SECOND FLOOR! MURDER!" as she left the bathroom passing through the walls calling for the teachers to catch Harry on the scene of the crime. Harry opened his eyes after everything became quiet again, when Myrtle left, except for Draco's moans and cries. Harry was paralyzed by what he saw. "No. No No. Noooo" that was all he was able to breath as he saw Draco on the floor with his chest open oozing blood everywhere around him. He killed his own lover by his own hands. If Draco keeps bleeding one more minute, he's going to die. Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to go tell Draco 'sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't know what does this spell does…' but this was not the time. Now he has to save him before he loses him. Strange, how Harry was fighting with him to save his life, and Harry ends being the one who killed him. _No not kill him. He will not die. I have to save him. What should I do?_ Before he could ask himself one more question, mercy came from God when Snape entered the bathroom. Harry was never happy to see Snape, but now he was. Snape directly went to Draco's body, which was now gasping for its last breaths, ignoring Myrtle who was saying "Here Professor. Look. Harry killed him. See?", and muttered "_Vulnera Sanentur_" three times running the tip of his wand on each inch of wounded skin. Soon, there were no bleeding, and Draco was healed, but still he had lost too much blood. So Snape took him to the hospital wing, and before he left, he told Harry to stay petrified in his place and wait for Snape to return from the Hospital Wing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. Sorry about not updating recently, but I was very busy the past days. Anyway, here is a new chapter. Sorry about any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I didn't proofread it because it's too long and I don't have enough time to. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Ch.24 Happiness Can Be Found, Even In The Darkest Of Times

Snape left Draco in the Hospital Wing, sure that he's safe under Madam Pomfrey's care. He then returned to the second floor's bathroom where he had left Harry. The Gryffindor boy was still there standing in the same position, as if Snape haven't left him at all. Snape didn't know what to do or what to say. Harry should be expelled on what he has done, but the problem wasn't about punishing Harry. The problem was about Harry knowing the Sectumsempra curse, the curse that only Snape knows about for he was the one who invented it. Snape feared that his old lost potions book might have slipped to Harry's possession, so he asked Harry to bring his books, and Harry went then returned with his school bag. Snape searched directly for the Potions book and opened it, but it wasn't the Half Blood Prince's book. Snape calmed down and left Harry, forgetting about any sort of punishments.

Harry was still in complete shock. He didn't know if what happened did really happen or it was from his imagination for he was no longer able to differentiate between these two. He had almost killed his boyfriend, by his own hands_. If anything bad happened to Draco I will kill myself. I know that I didn't mean to. I didn't think before firing. It was the first spell that passed across my mind. But I blame myself for starting the fight in the first place. How dared I fight Draco? And what should I do now? Hide from him ashamed of what I've done, or go apologize to him. Will he accept my apology or even believe me? Of course he will. He loves me. _

So Harry left the bathroom heading directly toward the inflammatory. When he was allowed to enter there after a long debate with Madam Pomfrey, he saw Draco lying on the furthest bed. He sat beside his unconscious body, and held his cold hand in his own. Harry was never ashamed from himself as he was now. He deserved death for doing such a terrible crime. He didn't bear seeing Draco's motionless body, without crying. It was all his fault. Harry hugged the sleeping boy and cried on his shoulders. "I am sorry Draco" he knew that Draco is asleep, but he had to apologize to him, even if he's not listening. And he will apologize again when the boy recovers. "I must have chopped my hand off before I shoot a spell that can harm you. I swear I didn't know what this spell does. I wasn't even going to use it, but it just happened. Please, return to me. Wake up and say with me. I wish nothing but your full health and happiness." He kissed his rosy cheeks and laid his head beside his lover's on the pillow.

Harry woke up when Draco nudged him once the blond recovered and saw his boyfriend sleeping beside him. "Wake up!"

"Draco! You are Okay?" asked Harry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't be silly. Draco, I am sorry. I am truthfully, really sorry. I swear to our love that I didn't mean to hurt you that way. I didn't know what that spell do. Please believe me."

Draco stayed silent for awhile. "I do. But you hurt me, though. Not potentially, no, emotionally. I thought you will listen to me and comfort me. But you gave me a long speech hurting me even more and then rushed to an impossible solution to our problem and didn't give me a chance to explain the obstacles in my way. Furthermore, you insulted my parents and humiliated them."

"I am really sorry Draco for everything. You could do whatever you want to me to punish me. I don't mind if you even kill me. Do whatever you want to punish me."

Draco straightened his back to sit properly and took his wand which was on the commode beside his bed. Harry panicked when he foolishly thought that Draco is going to harm him, _maybe he'll Crucio me! _But Draco pointed it at the lamp hung from the inflammatory's ceiling and muttered "_Nox" _turning the lights off. He then put his wand on where it was before and grabbed Harry from the shirt pulling him closer to his body, and kissed him fully on the mouth. Harry was surprised. He thought he'll be mad at him. But Draco accepted his apology so quickly and believed every word he said. Harry remembered that Draco is KISSING him and responded to the kiss. Draco held Harry's neck and Harry moved closer to Draco hugging him with one hand. They deepened the kiss, and Harry tasted Draco's tongue as their tongues tied together. Harry was in heavens. Finally, and after months of separation, they return to each other. They kiss again. They will love again. The kiss lasted for years until Draco has drunk all of Harry's saliva. He rested his body on the pillow and Harry rested on him.

"I missed your lips, Draco" said Harry.

"I am so glad we are back together again." Draco petted Harry's back smoothly. "I am sorry that we were even separated. I regret every day I lived without you beside me. It wasn't life, then. It was something that is worst than hell."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

"You thought I'll be mad at you, while I deserve what you've done to me. I deserve it for leaving you, and, if you still remember, that I was the one to start fighting. I punched you in the train on the night we came to Hogwarts. So, we are tied now."

"Oh, I forgot about that, which means that I've forgiven you.

* * *

Harry left Draco to have some sleep, and then returned to the Gryffindor common room planning to have a short nap so he can stay the next whole day beside Draco in the Hospital Wing. Once the portrait swung open and Harry entered through the hole, Hermione and Ron ran towards him.

"Harry, you alright?" said Hermione while hugging him as if he was lost or something

"What?" asked Harry.

"So you found the Horcrux?" asked Ron.

"What?" repeated Harry.

"Weren't you with Dumbledore fetching the Horcrux?" asked Hermione.

"No. What made you think like this?"

"So where were you?" asked Ron. "After you came and took my book and your bag, you disappeared. We searched for you everywhere and didn't find you. When we noticed that Dumbledore is missing too, we thought you went with him to find the third Horcrux."

"No. I didn't go with him."

"So where were you then?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.

Although Harry didn't want to hide anything from them like he did before, he didn't tell them about Draco at all. Harry realized that this time it is more serious. Draco is a Death Eater now, and he won't want anyone other than him to know about it. He doesn't want anyone to talk badly on his boyfriend. So, Harry made a nice lie about detention with Snape, and he passed from this conversation successfully… He wanted to go upstairs and have some sleep, but he was interrupted again by Ron.

"You didn't tell me you broke up with Ginny."

Harry was fearing this conversation. He didn't want to lose his friend if Ron thought that Harry hurted Ginny's feelings and fought with him for it. "We didn't even date to break up."

"So what was that kiss for?"

"Just a kiss… Nothing more." He wanted to say 'ask her. She is the one who kissed me', but that would cause a lot of trouble. "You thought that I and Ginny love each other? Oh no, she loves Dean and Dean loves her, and I love Draco…"

"Oh my god Harry" said Hermione. "Won't you forget him? After all what he did to you?"

"Never! I am going to bed. Good night."

"Good night" said Ron and Hermione.

* * *

So, when will it happen?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord" replied Snape calmly, "ordered Dolohov, Yaxley, Rowle, Gibbon, Bellatrix, Greyback, and Alecto and Amycus Carrow to get ready on the thirtieth of this month for_"

"What did you say? Greyback and Bellatrix? Snape, I will not let these two kill any Hogwarts student, do you understand?"

"Albus, what should I do? Don't you know that this is more serious than you thought? You fear Bellatrix and Greyback and not the others? Don't you know how it will be after_ it_ happens?"

"Why shouldn't I fear Greyback; who is now specialized in biting people, especially the kids, on full moon and on every phase of the moon; or dear Bella, who likes to play with her food before she eats it?"

"The others too aren't a bit more merciful. It will be a disaster, Albus."

"Listen, after it happens, you have to take them all outside Hogwarts. Do anything. Tell them to run before the Ministry's Aurors come. Then you can return back when the ministry falls and the new minister hires you as headmaster. In the time in between, you have to prove yourself useful to Lord Voldemort so he can accept you as a headmaster of Hogwarts."

"And when that happens, won't Hogwarts' students be in danger again."

"Here comes your job. You have to convince the Dark Lord that you're a good headmaster. Don't give him a chance to make you leave Hogwarts. Let him trust you to hire Professors on your own, and you shall do and they shall be death eaters too so you can gain more trust, but they shall be the most merciful of all. Do you understand me, Severus?" Dumbledore suddenly stopped talking when they both heard a sound of motion around them. They turned and looked all around them searching for who did that sound.

"Did you hear that?" asked Snape. "What if someone heard us?"

"_Homenum Revelio_" said Dumbledore waving his wand around them. "No one is here, Severus, don't worry. Maybe it is a bird or something…"

And no one suspected that it might be neither an animal nor a human so that the spell can work on him. It was none other than the half human- half giant, Rubeus Hagrid. But Hagrid didn't hear anything said, although he heard what will be said next.

"So, did you know what Draco is up to?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not yet. He refused to tell me as I told you. And I left him as you told me."

"I want you, Severus, to rescue him before he becomes obliged on doing it. Do you know what I mean? Save his soul from being ripped. You have to precede him in doing it." Dumbledore's worry didn't let him notice that he had asked too much from Snape.

"Did you ever consider that you ask too much, that you take too much, for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I do not want to do this, anymore? I was doing all of this for _her_, for whom am I doing it now?"

"For her son, Severus."

* * *

The alarm clock rang after two hours from Harry's sleep, awakening the whole dormitory.

"Shut this fuckin noise up…" muttered Seamus sleepily.

Harry didn't feel like he'd got any sleep at all, but he dressed up anyway and went to the Hospital Wing. Draco was still sleeping. Harry sat down on a chair beside him and held the blonde's hand. He didn't get bored at all. Sitting with Draco, whether he's awake or asleep, is always fun for Harry, but that doesn't mean that he can resist the sleep that was fighting him. It was when the sunrays entered the inflammatory's windows did Draco wake up to find Harry sleeping on his shoulder.

"Harry, wake up Harry" said Draco.

"Draco, you Ok?"

"Yeah I am fine. You go have some sleep in your dormitory."

"No I had enough. I am staying with you all day."

"You don't have to."  
"No, Draco, I will stay" said Harry. "Today is a weekend and there are neither classes nor any homework. Why shouldn't I stay with you, babe?"

"Awww. So romantic. You are going to stay beside me here all day! But you're still the girlish one though…"

Harry laughed "You still remember?"

"What? Did you forget it?

"No. I've never forgot any moment I ever had with you."

"Enough with the talking and kiss me."

Harry laughed the leaned down and gave Draco a passionate kiss. Draco pulled him harshly that Harry fell on him. But they didn't break the kiss. They deepened it and tied their tongues together. They didn't stop until, all of sudden, Madam Pomfrey entered the room. They looked really awkward. Harry was still on Draco, both looking shy, but Madam Pomfrey was cool about it. She never asked anyone before on how they got an injury: if it was from something illegal and they should have been punished for doing it, she won't tell any teacher about it. She acted as if she didn't see anything. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, if you will please take this potion." She helped him drink the vile.

"When I will be able to get out from here?" asked Draco.

"Maybe tomorrow morning if you improve… Now tell me, are you able to move. Try and move your feet."

Draco moved his feet off the bed and sat down. "Yes."

"Excellent. Soon you'll fully recover. Now, that you are able to move, would you please get out of the bed so I can change the sheets. And yes, you need to change too. Have a shower if you want."

"I don't think that I will be able to stand too long" said Draco trying to stand up.

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey," said Harry, stopping the word that was about to leave her mouth, "I will take care of him. I will change the sheets too."

"Oh, as you like. Ah, and there is something I need to tell you as well. Miss Parkinson is out there wants to visit you."

"OH NO" said both Harry and Draco.

"Harry," said Draco, "you shouldn't be here. What will we do?"

"It's OK, dear" said Poppy, "I can tell her not to enter."

"No. I have to face her anyway. Harry, you hide under the bed. Madam Pomfrey, you can let her enter if you will…" Poppy left to call her in.

"Draco," whispered Harry, "If she looks under the bed, she'll see me! You are now a _Death Eater, _remember? And I am the Boy- Who- Lived. We shouldn't be seen together."

"Don't worry, she'll not see you. We can make the disillusionment charm we used to use before shagging." Draco gave Harry a wink before talking his wand and muttering "_Salvio Hexia"_, and just as Harry became invisible and hid underneath the bed, Pansy entered the inflammatory and ran to Draco's bed.

"DRAAACOOOO" screamed her high pitched voice, "Oh, Dray, who did that to you, love? Who is the bastard? Oh my god. Are you alright now, babe?"

Draco gritted on his teeth before answering: "Don't worry, Pansy. I am alright. I just blasted a cauldron on myself while brewing a potion."

"Oh, baby, take care next time Okay? I don't want my husband to be in bed before my wedding night."

The inside of Harry was boiling. His temper rose that he was about to jinx her and spoil everything.

"Ah, speaking of the wedding, I want to tell you something" said Draco. "It doesn't seem that we can continue together anymore."

"What are you saying? Are you breaking our engagement?"

"Oh yes."

"NO. You can't do this. How dare you? Why? For what?"

"Let me say, because I don't love you Pansy. I love you only like a friend, not more…"

"YOU BASTARD. You were playing with my feelings all this time." She took off her engagement ring and threw it on Draco's face. "Fuck you, Draco."

She left the room running with tears in her eyes.

"How dare she?" said Harry, after rising from under the bed and took off the disillusionment charm. "The only one who can fuck you is me."

Draco laughed. "It was going to happen anyway. I know I will be in trouble, but dad isn't here, and mom's punishment won't be so harsh…"

"What about Voldemort's?"

"Nah, he doesn't favor the Parkinsons much. They aren't even Death Eaters."

"I was going to jinx her that bitch, all the time she was talking about the _wedding_ and calling you 'Dray'. How dare she? The only one who is allowed to call you with that name other than your family is me!"

"I love the way you become JELLY" Draco smirked and tickled Harry.

"Oh, stop that" said Harry between laughs. "I need to change your sheets."

"And my cloths" winked Draco.

"Yeah!" Harry carried Draco and laid him gently on another nearby bed. He then changed the bed's sheets and re- carried him back to his bed.

"You know, you could have lifted me by magic" said Draco.

"Yea I know, but I want to carry you. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry smiled then took his wand and dimmed the light. He then took off Draco's shirt, followed by his pants. He can't keep his eye off the blonde's hot body. Draco's body has changed since the last time Harry saw it. He became more muscular, hotter and _manlier_. Draco noticed Harry's eyes being fixed on his body, so he grabbed Harry from his shirt pulling him onto himself. He put one hand on his neck and the other on his ass. They kissed passionately, and when Draco started taking Harry's clothes off, Harry stopped and said "No, Draco. We are not going to shag tonight. You are not strong enough. I will never forgive myself on what I've done to you, and I will not make it worse by exhausting you. You need your full strength so you can leave tomorrow."

"But I want you. I missed you so much. Now that we are finally back together, I can't wait to fuck you."

"No you won't," Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow. "_I_ am going to fuck you, but not today. Maybe tomorrow…"

"Ok, but under one condition!"

"What is it?"

"Me on top." Draco smirked and Harry smiled. The Gryffindor continued what he was doing and carried Draco heading to the bathroom that was on the other end of the big room.

"You always liked showers, didn't you?" asked Harry.

"Only when we are together under the hot water…"

Harry put Draco into the tub after taking off the rest of his cloths – eyes open when he saw his cock – and opened the taps filling the water with cherry and raspberry flavored soap. Harry took a sponge that was already there on the tub's edge, and gently rinsed Draco's body.

"Why don't you join me? Come on, don't you need a nice shower with me?"

"A shower, no. But with you, yes." Harry took off all of his clothes and joined Draco into the hot water. Harry sat on his lap facing him, wrapping his lugs around Draco's body. It was not exactly a shower as it was a place for making out.

"Look," said Draco, "you said we can't fuck tonight because I am still ill and so, but you are not. So what would you do if I just…" Draco took Harry's half hard cock and shook it. It was long ago when Harry last felt that feeling, of Draco's fingers rubbing his dick, folding and unfolding his foreskin. Harry was lying on Draco with his back to him, and Draco was giving Harry a nice hand job while snogging him. Harry moaned in Draco's mouth when Draco rubbed him hard. Draco too was getting hard, and his dick was touching Harry's asshole above it. By time, the water drained from the tub, and that gave them the opportunity to make more interesting things. Harry moved from his place and made a 69 position. Draco sucked Harry's hard cock, and Harry did the same to Draco. Harry squeezed Draco's balls making Draco moan on Harry's dick. Draco realized that Harry's cock has grown than the last time he saw it. He was so anxious to feel it into his ass. Now he realized that he wants to be fucked by Harry and not the opposite, but he didn't say it aloud.

"Harry," said Draco.

"Mmm, yes love."

"Look, both ways we are going to cum, so why don't we fuck and forget about me getting tired."

"No Draco. No. I promise, tomorrow we will."

"But we are going to cum anyway…"

"Cumming is much less tiring than fucking and cumming. Please, I don't want to feel guilty more than I am."

"Okay Harry, as you like."

"I am sorry love." Harry kissed his dickhead apologetic and continued his blow job. Soon, they were both hard like hell and could no longer keep their load. Harry first cummed into Draco's mouth, followed by Draco in Harry's. Harry pulled Draco for a kiss, and they mixed their cums inside their mouths. Draco hugged Harry as the dark- haired boy carried him back to his bed after giving him a final wash and dressing him.

"Draco."

"Yes, Harry."

"I will take the classes in your place. The classes that you take and I don't, like Divination and Ancient Runes, so you follow up with the curriculum. And I'll copy everything for you in the classes we both take so you don't miss anything."

"Oh no Harry, you don't have to. I don't care anymore about school. I am not going to need the scores to have a job. I am not going to have any job. My end is known: either dead, or forever a death eater, until the time you rescue me by killing the madman. I know you'll be able to do it, Harry."

"Never repeat what you've said. _Rubbish._ Everything is going to be Ok. Let's not talk about this. Anyway, I am going to do like I said. And, oh yes I remembered… KREACHER" yelled Harry and with a Crack sound, a house elf was in the room.

"Does Master Harry need anything from Kreacher?" asked Kreacher as he bowed so low that his nose touched the ground.

"If you will please bring Draco some food?" asked Harry. "We missed the breakfast."

"Of course, Kreacher lives to serve Master Harry and his_"

"Ah, Draco is my boyfriend, so you must serve him too."

Kreacher fought a disgusted look from showing on his face. Mistress Walburga (Sirius's and Regulus's mother) always hated homosexuals, half-breeds, abnormal, muggles, and mudbloods. _Oh, what will my mistress say _(although she's dead) _if she knew that poor Kreacher is serving a poof like him? _"Of course, Master Harry. Kreacher will serve his _boyfriend _too…"

"You can go now" with another Crack sound, Kreacher was gone.

"Why do you treat him so kindly?" asked Draco.

"He's dangerous. He knows important information about the Order. If I treat him bad, like Sirius used to, he will betray me to your mother and aunt. He thinks they are better mistresses to serve: Purebloods, and homophobic…"

A moment later, Kreacher returned with a tray in his hand.

"Thank you, Kreacher" said Harry.

"Kreacher is grateful for Master Harry's kindness to Kreacher," although he didn't seem to be so. Kreacher disapparated and Harry put the tray on the commode, and took a piece of cheese- filled croissant and feed it to Draco.

"Seriously?" said Draco. "Am I not old enough to eat on my own?"

"Shtttt, you're spoiling this romantic moment."

"Well, anyway I am not going to say that the food is much more delicious coming from your hands."

"You've said it already…"

* * *

Harry stayed with Draco the whole day, something he regretted to do without warning Ron and Hermione before disappearing. They were so worried about him, and Harry had to make another big lie, after he left Draco asleep and returned to the common room. This time, he lied about a long meeting with Dumbledore discussing what they're going to do when they go search for the Horcrux, and told them that he'll be disappearing tomorrow too so he avoids their worry for another day. After Ron and Hermione relaxed about Harry's issue, they returned back to what they were doing, homework and stuff, leaving Harry free again. The green- eyed boy went to his dormitory, but not for sleeping. Instead, he took his Invisibility cloak, wore it, and went outside of Gryffindor tower. Once he was outside the Fat Lady's Portrait, he took the cloak off, and continued his journey. On his way to the One- Eyed Witch Statue, he saw Hagrid talking with Professor Trelawney. _That is strange, _thought Harry. _Hagrid never talked with her. _Harry went curiously to know what they are talking about.

"Hello Harry" said Hagrid. "Harry m'boy" said Trelawney.

"Hey Hagrid. Hi Professor. How are you?"

"Am alright dear" said Sybill Trelawney. "I was just talking with Hagrid on what I saw in these tarot cards. The Lightning- struck tower! Disaster is coming!"

"Mmm…" Harry knew that Trelawney is an old fraud that usually tried to make up events, although she'd predicted at least 3 correct prophecies up till now. But Harry didn't take a word from what she's said.

"Actually I am going to Dumbledore to warn him"

"Ok, see you later Professor… Why were you talking to that woman, Hagrid?" asked Harry after the seer left.

"I didn't want ter. She saw meh as I was comin' from me house and she kept tellin' meh 'bout disasters 'appening and stuff… So what are yeh up ter?"

"Um, nothing."

"Wanna come with me ter Snape's office ter give 'im the Potions' ingredients he'd told' me ter bring from Diagon Alley?"

"Not a chance."

"Yeh still 'ate 'im, don't yeh?"

"Why should I like him?"

"Cuz 'e's an 'ogwarts professor, although I 'ave ter admit that I 'eard 'im talkin' with Dumbledore last nigh' and I didn't like his behavior at all."

"Why? What did they say?"

"Snape was tellin' Dumbledore that he's asks too much 'nd take too much things fer granted."

"And what that supposed to mean?"

"Don't know. Me didn't 'spect Dumbledore ter let 'im speak like that. Blimey, she's coming again." Trelawney have returned from Dumbledore's office and was coming toward them. "Excuse meh, Harry. I don't want ter see 'er again. See yeh later."

Hagrid left, and Harry took a path other than Hagrid's or Trelawney's. A path to the One- Eyed Witch Statue and the secret passage to Honeydukes cellar.

* * *

Draco did indeed leave the Hospital Wing on the next day's morning, but when he did, he was alone. Harry wasn't there when Draco woke up. Draco felt a bit sad, or disappointed. He thought Harry will be with him at this moment.

The Slytherin went to have breakfast in the Great Hall, and still there was no sight of Harry. Before Draco could get worried however, someone patted him on the back. Draco turned to look at whoever patted him, and he didn't see anyone. He was about to scream of shock when he heard a voice coming from nowhere telling him to come to the Gryffindors dormitories, but stopped when he recognized the voice. It was Harry's, and the green- eyed boy was under the Invisibility Cloak. Draco left the Hall, and just as he was out of everyone's sight, Harry covered the blond with the cloak.

"Harry," Draco whispered, "you scared the shit out of me."

Harry kissed him on the cheek making it blush then said, "I am sorry love. Next time I'll make sure not to."

"So what is this about? Why did you take me?"

"Oh, you hurt me" teased Harry. "Don't you want to see me?"

"I never said that."

"Well, you'll see soon when we go to Gryffindor Tower, and it will be sooner if you hurry up."

They arrived at the Fat Lady's Portrait, which swung open when Harry whispered '_fortis dracon'_.

"Draco?" said Draco.

"Dracon not Draco. It means dragons…"

"And Draco means dragon. Does making it plural differ? This is a mark of our love: your house's common room's password including my name…"

"Oh, shut up!" Harry smiled.

The common room was empty. All the Gryffindors were either having breakfast, or outside on the grounds enjoying the weekend. But soon it will be crowded with students studying and playing, but the dormitories will not be though. And that was their destination.

Draco opened the boys' sixth year dormitory, and suddenly 'BOOOM!' There were fireworks everywhere zooming across the room. A huge chocolate cake was placed on the table. Draco noticed there was a wrapped gift there too. "What is that all for?" He asked with the most surprised tone Harry had ever heard.

"Happy Birthday Love!" Harry approached Draco that they were one inch apart, and hugged him from the waist.

"Oh, is it the fifth of June?"

"Yup. Do you think I'll ever forget your birthday. Because we didn't celebrate it last year doesn't mean that I will…"

"Thank you, Harry. You didn't have to make all this just for a simple birthday party." The room was perfectly decorated. It must have taken Harry a pretty much amount of time to do all of this.

"Ah don't be silly. Happy Birthday, love."

"Thanks, Harry" said Draco giving Harry a brief kiss. "Don't tell me you baked this cake yourself as you did two years ago."

"Yes I did."

"Oh, Harry you didn't have to"

"Don't be silly. And yes, I don't have to do just this. In fact, I have to make more_" Harry took his wand out, nonverbally charmed the door to close, and muttered '_Muffliato_', all in one second. "As I promised you," said Harry, "today we fuck."

Draco was shocked by Harry's rapid movements, and he was even more when Harry suddenly flung his arms around him, pushing him to the wall, and kissed him fully on the mouth. Their tongues battled, and their teeth bit each other's lips and tongue. Harry grabbed Draco's tight ass, tapping it constantly as Draco rubbed Harry's boner from above his tight jeans. Harry moaned in Draco's mouth. The strong texture on the jeans on his dick hurted Harry, but he liked it rough from Draco. The grey- eyed young man undressed him. Harry tore Draco's shirt off. Draco gasped, "I liked that shirt, but I like you more, you sexy sweet cake." They resumed eating each others' mouths and undressing each other. Now they were both completely naked except for their ties and Draco's sexy brown and Harry's electric blue boxers. Harry re- grabbed Draco's ass with the tight boxers on it, squeezing the cheeks together. Draco pulled Harry from his scarlet tie to Harry's four- poster bed and threw himself on it, pulling Harry on him. Harry kissed and licked Draco's lips and traced his mouth with his tongue, then rested on his neck, making Draco moan sexily. Draco was turned on as he felt the tickling sensation of Harry's tongue and lips on his sensitive spot on his neck. He put a hand on the back side of Harry's head brushing the dark messy hair with his fingers.

"Didn't you say you'll be on the top?" asked Harry. "Made a second thought did you" Harry smirked, making Draco blush.

"I will admit it: that when I saw your cock yesterday, I wanted it inside me."

"And it will be. Next time believe me when I tell you that you are the girlish one."

"Oh, stop you…" Draco was blushing again.

Harry slipped downward reaching for Draco's hard dick. Harry put his hand under the underwear and squeezed Draco's balls and dick, which were screaming to get out of the tight boxers. Harry stripped Draco out of his boxers, and took his dick into his mouth. Harry sucked it hard while playing with the blonde's testicles and Draco moaned like a horny girl. A smile drew on Harry's dick- filled mouth. Draco's cock was long enough for Harry to hold it with one hand rubbing it while sucking the pink head at the same time, and play with his balls with his other hand. After minutes of an awesome blow job, Draco said "Harry, I'll cum."

"So? You won't need to be hard too long for tonight; I'll be the one to fuck you. Cum on me, babe." Harry shook Draco's penis so hard, and with Draco screaming "OOHH, Harry, fuck you… HARRY, Ooh _ Fuck," Harry's face was covered with Draco's white cum. Harry licked the semen that was around his mouth, then raised Draco's legs and kissed the blonde's ass. Harry licked his entrance, Draco moaned, Harry finger- fucked him, Draco screamed. The dark- haired boy pulled Draco from his legs until they became face to face, and kissed him passionately. Draco held Harry's neck and deepened the kiss as Harry carried Draco with his muscled arms and changed their position. Their new position was Draco on the edge of the bed facing it, and his back to Harry, who is kneeling on the ground holding Draco's ass with both hands and pulling it to his dick. The Gryffindor was in heaven when he entered his dick in Draco's asshole making Draco let out a scream that could've awakened the dead if they weren't protected by a _Muffliato _charm. Harry reached to kiss his neck apologetic, and gave another slower thrust. Thrust by thrust, Harry was able to fuck Draco without hurting him so much, but the moans didn't stop, and that didn't make Harry any less merciful. Hearing those sexy 'Ahhhs' made the dark- haired boy grab Draco's ass cheeks stronger and fuck him harder. Harry too was moaning. He was finally in his lover. After ages of separation and mourning these moments, they finally return to each other's dicks and asses.

"Oooh yes," moaned Draco, "fuck me, babe. Fuck me, love."

"Fuck you, baby bitch" Harry tapped Draco's ass while fucking him, making it go red, making Harry more aroused.

Harry spread a hand reaching for the cake on the table, snatched a piece of chocolate syrup painting it on Draco's ass and his back. Harry liked the chocolate ass of Draco so much and he fucked it harder. It was not difficult for the dark- haired boy, having a thick cock, to find Draco's prostate. He hit it hard penetrating it with every fuck. Draco bit the quilt hard with his teeth trapping the screams in his mouth. Still, the blonde wanted more of Harry, and Harry did the job as best as he could.

Harry took his dick out of Draco and changed the position again. He slept on the bed and took Draco quickly onto him. The green- eyed man re- entered his dick into his hungry hole and continued fucking him. This position made Draco's screams to be trapped in Harry's mouth rather than the quilt, and Harry's hands to rest on both his chocolate ass and the other playing with the Slytherin's erect nipples. Draco was sweating, screaming, about to bleed, but still yelling "FUCK ME" again and again. And still to Harry, he looked cute with his blond hair messed up, his eyes closed feeling the delight of Harry's dick inside him, and his mouth open wide screaming Harry's name and begging for fucks. That was the best harry could ever feel, when he cummed inside Draco's ass and giving Draco the longest snog they ever had. This was perhaps the best sex they had together. After Harry let out his entire load, he took his shrunken dick out of the tight ass, and Draco rested on him.

"Ahh," said Draco, "that was bloody brilliant, Harry."

"You are bloody supermegafoxyawesomehot bitch. I love you, baby." Harry raised his head a bit to reach Draco's lips, but then rested it back on the pillow when Draco lowered his head responding to the kiss. They kissed gently and passionately, brushing and rubbing each other's lips together. Draco then rested his head on Harry's shoulder and hugged him with both hands.

"We need to clean your ass, baby" said Harry, "or do you like it brown and chocolate painted?"

Draco smiled but didn't move. The smile suddenly disappeared. Harry looked at the blonde's face to find a depressed serious look.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Harry. "Did I hurt you? You didn't enjoy it?"

"Shut up. Of course I did enjoy it, more than you did too. _Your dick is awesome when it is in me_" he whispered this last sentence as if he's afraid he himself could hear it. "But the thing is that when I think about what will happen next, that we are now happy and everything and non- aware of the disaster that is going to occur, I can't help but feel worried."

"What disaster, Draco? We are here enjoying our time. Yes you are under a mission, but until now, no one asked you about it, or if you have passed in it or not."

"No one asked up till now, but they will when I return home in the summer and I still didn't kill him."

"You don't have to return to your house for the summer. Stay all summer in hiding, and return back here when the next year starts. No one can harm you here at Hogwarts. Or else we can go to Dumbledore and tell him to find us a solution."

"Not again… There is something you need to know, by the way. The death eaters are already coming here at Hogwarts on June 30 to witness me doing it. They will find a way in."

"Oh no. That's a problem. That's a disaster. We have to warn Dumbledore. Not tell him about your mission but at least warn him."

"I don't know what to do, Harry. I am no longer in my mind."

"At least you're in my arms. Come on, let's enjoy the moment and forget about tomorrow. What's in the future will happen whatever what we're going to plan for it. Later we'll find a solution. Now, let's have a nap. I know you like to sleep after getting fucked in your ass." Harry tickled Draco's underarms and Draco laughed.

"Oh stop you"

"I like your blush."

"I don't blush!"

"Yes you do." Harry took the wand that was on the commode beside him, summoned his invisibility cloak, covered himself and Draco with it, made a disillusionment charm on both of them for extra caution, broke the spell on the door, and shrunk the _Muffliato _bubble charm to cover his bed only rather than the whole room. In this way, anyone who will enter, they will be able to, and they will not see the sleeping couple, or hear them in case there was any snoring. No one will recognize them at all, unless they sat on the bed, or…

Harry hugged an already sleeping Draco, and went to sleep. They slept too long until night came, and when Harry's roommates returned to their dormitories for sleeping, everything seemed normal… except for a cake on the table and a wrapped gift that didn't belong to anyone of them. Harry had forgotten to hide them too, and even worse, he forgot to hide their clothes that was on the ground

"What is going on?" asked Neville when he saw the shocked face of Seamus, Dean, and Ron who were standing on the doorstep staring at the clothes, the cake, and the gift.

Ron was the first to act. He grabbed Dean, Neville, and Seamus, and escorted them outside, closing the door. Although he knew what was going on, he didn't want to tell everyone about Harry's secret, that even he didn't know about. The last think he knew was that Draco and Harry are no longer seeing each other.

"Ron, we already saw it. You don't have to hide it" said Dean. "Harry was shagging someone in his bed. Maybe he is still doing it now and putting disillusionment and a silencing charm around them. And he's not shagging anyone; it's a boy and a Slytherin too. I recognized his clothes. The Slytherin tie and a boy's boxers"

"Shtttt" said Ron.

"So why didn't Harry tell us he's gay?" asked Seamus. "Is he ashamed of it or something? We know everything about each other. We know that Dean and Ginny are together, that you and Hermione are together but she still won't give you a kiss, that Neville loves Luna, and you know that I had sex with Zabini. So why won't Harry tell us that he's in a relationship with Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?" said Ron shocked. "Who told you that it's Malfoy whom Harry loves?"

"Who will it be? I can swear it is not Crabbe or Goyle, nor Zabini because he's mine. So, Malfoy is the only one left. I never expected that, but I have to admit that they fit and cute together."

"Ah," said Dean, "that explains why his and Ginny's relationship didn't last long."

"Guys please" said Ron, "Harry clearly doesn't want anyone to know about his affair. Please don't tell anyone. Don't tell any person, not even your girlfriends. Seamus, don't tell Zabini especially, because he is with Malfoy, and maybe… I don't know what might happen, but better not to tell anyone. I will not tell Hermione too. Harry is our friend and we shall not disgrace him."

"Of course, Ron" said Neville. "We will not. Won't we?" he asked Dean and Seamus, and they both nodded.

"Now" said Ron, "what should we do? Harry doesn't want any of us to know about that, so if we enter and sleep, when he wakes up and finds that he didn't hide the clothes, he'll know that we knew."

"So?" said Dean. "It's his fault. What will he do if he knows we know about their affair? He's our friend and he will not do anything. He must have even told us in the first place."

"Do you mean that we go inside and wake him and tell him we know everything, but don't worry we won't tell anyone? Will he be happy about that?"

"Why not?"

"I really don't know what you're going to do. As for me, I am not going to do anything. I will not even sleep right now." Ron left and descended the stairs to the common room. Dean, Neville, and Seamus decided to leave the invisible Harry and Draco in their sleep and confront them in the morning. Although they dealt on not telling anyone, Ron was the first to break the deal when he told Hermione, and he won't be the last…


	25. Chapter 25

Ch.25 The Darkest of Times (The Battle of the Astronomy Tower)

"Are you sure, Ron?" asked Hermione for the umpteenth time.

"Yes. As I told you, I saw the Slytherin tie with my bare eyes. And a black pants too. So that means it is not a girl, or else it would be a skirt. Harry is definitely with Malfoy in bed now."

"But how? He told us they broke up."

"I don't know. Ask him if you want, but remember, no one should know that I've told you, except Harry if you faced him."

"Don't worry."

"You return back to your sleep. I am sorry that I woke you up at this hour."

"Don't be. The issue is not simple. Good night, Ron"

"Night, Mione"

* * *

The room was completely dark except for the moonlight coming through the window. Harry tried to move, but he wasn't able to, as Draco was still sleeping on him in the same position. For a few moments, Harry remembered last night's happy memories, before he suddenly realized what has just happened. They over slept until night. They weren't planning to sleep this long, just a nap. There was no need to panic. Of course no one has seen them. They were invisible; but the problem was that now everyone will notice Draco's absence from the Slytherins' dormitories. Harry gently patted Draco, and after pretty much begging and pleading for the Slytherin to wake up, he finally did.

"Oh my god" whispered Draco, "we've slept too long, didn't we?"

"Yes" said Harry taking off the invisibility cloak, but leaving the disillusionment charm and Muffliato on. "You have to go to get dressed and go to your bed Draco. Your friends will notice your absence."

"Why? You want me to leave? Don't you want me with you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I'll stay. No one will notice my absence, and if any did they will not care. I have no friends, Harry. I only have you, and you're enough."

"Why do you have no friends? What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I can't bear sitting with them. All their conversations are about Voldemort and how will they be able to serve him properly after they become official Death Eater. Besides, they don't see me as their leader anymore, because I kept myself into solitude all year and they saw me as a boring person. And Pansy, well, you saw what happened... Not that I didn't want to break the engagement. I have no one other than you, and I don't want to have any other."

"Awww" Harry leaned to Draco's sleeping body and gave him a brief kiss. "Ok, get dressed while I go to the bathroom… HUH!" Harry stopped as if he was paralyzed.

"What? Harry?"

"Draco, I don't think I extended the disillusionment charm to cover the cake and your gift…"

"You think that someone have seen them?"

"I am sure of it. Do you think someone can guess about anything...?"

"Of course not. There is no hint that there is something here that belongs to me or anyone other than you."  
"Hope so…"

Harry took his clothes and got dressed, unaware that he's standing outside the invisibility barrier, and then went to have a shower. As for Draco, the blond sat still naked on the bed, eating a piece of the cake. When Harry came out of the bathroom, the first sun ray entered the room through the window. Draco got dressed and went along with Harry under the Invisibility Cloak to breakfast, after they removed the Muffliato and the disillusionment charm.

They were separated when they entered the Great Hall; Draco went to the Slytherins' table, while Harry went to the Gryffindors'. After few moments, Ron entered the Hall and joined Harry at the table.

"Morning" said Harry.

"Good morning. Long time no see. Where were you yesterday?"

"I told you. Snape gave me a detention for three days. Today is my last one."

"Strange… I saw Snape yesterday on the grounds"

"Oh… yes… Mmm… yeah, he gave me the job to do and then left…"

"Harry, is there is something that you wish to tell me? I am your best friend, you know?"

Harry was absolutely sure that Ron knows something that Harry hid it from him. _Perhaps he knows that I and Draco returned to each other, or even that we were together yesterday. What should I do now? _"Perhaps Ron, but not here."

"I will wait…"

* * *

"Now" said Ron when they returned back to their dormitory to take their books for classes. "Tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you, inform you, since you are my best friend as you said and you have the right to know almost everything about me, that I_ I and Draco are back together."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"There weren't any chances to. We were barely together alone."

"I must be grateful that you told me anyway."

"What? Aren't you mad at me or something? I thought you will tell me to leave Draco or give me a long speech on how I must not let him hurt me again or any stuff of that sort."

"Because I don't need you to tell me that you're together. I already know it from before. Not only me."

"W_What? How?"

"I saw you last night."

"Last night? You can't!"  
"So, I was right then? … You were on the bed under the cloak or maybe concealed by Salvio Hexia. Mmm, genius… but not clever enough. You forgot to hide your clothes."

"Oh SHIT!"

"I am not going to tell you not to worry, because all of your classmates saw them too, and they knew everything. They even knew that you were sleeping with Draco at that moment."

"Oh, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHITTTTTT"

"What's wrong Harry? Maybe this is the time you have to tell everyone about it. It seems that you truly love Draco, so why do you hide it?"

"Ron, you don't understand anything." Harry gritted on his teeth that they were about to break each other.

"Then help me to."

"I am the fucking Chosen One. And Draco is a bloody Death Eater. And he's here on a secret mission. If Voldemort ever knows that he is having any contact with me, he_"

"Wait a moment! Did you say Draco _IS_ a Death Eater, or you meant he's a son of a Death Eater?"

"No, Ron. He's a Death Eater."

"Bloody Hell. And you are SHAGGING HIM?"

"Ron, it would take more than a Dark Mark to separate me from Draco."

"Do you realize what you are saying? This got serious Harry. It is not a young school boy's crush. You have to leave him_"

"Shut your fucking mouth up, will you? You have no business about what is between me and Draco." Harry took his school books and left the room angry, feeling dizzy. He didn't know where he's going. The world was spinning around him. _Draco is in danger. If anyone of the Death Eaters' sons or daughters knew about this affair, if Voldemort knows about it, maybe he'll either murder Draco for being such a disgrace, or he'll use him against me, and Draco will never do it, ending up killing himself… Nasty things could happen. What should we do now? _

* * *

Ron wasn't the only one who told his girlfriend about what they saw last night. When Dean met with Ginny under a tree beside the lake, he told her everything, but Ginny wasn't thrilled or surprised the tiniest.

"Dean, please," said Ginny, "leave Harry alone. I already know he's gay. So how does it matter if he's secretly in love or not?"

"It's just weird" said Dean. "Malfoy? Who was his enemy? Were they pretending that hate all these years?"

"Stop being curious about people lives. Let's talk about ours. So, where will you take me when we meet during summer?"

"It's a surprise. You will enjoy it. Now let's enjoy this…" He approached her and placed a hand on her neck while their lips met, under the shadow of the tree.

* * *

Before Harry could meet Draco and tell him about their new problem, he was interrupted by Hermione, when she met him alone after History of Magic.

"Ron told me," started Hermione, "about what happened that night."

"Hermione please," said Harry trying to be more respectful but in fail, "I don't like this teasing. Keep your noses out of my and Draco's life, will you?"

"Harry, you know I am only scared for you. He's a Death Eater!"

"And my lover. My life."

"What if he's cheating on you?"

"That will happen when I lift your sleeve and see a Dark Mark on it, which means NEVER"

"Ok, will you please next time take extra care when you're with him? We don't want any others knowing about it. This time no stranger knew about it, but what if someone did next time? It will be a disaster. If you love Draco, save your love. Don't ruin your lives, please."

* * *

When Harry met with Draco again in their usual meeting place in the unused classroom, he was planning to tell him all about the danger they are both in after his roommates knew everything, but he made a second thought when he saw him. Draco was crying hard from his heart.

"Draco, what happened?" asked Harry worried.

"Nothing new," Draco managed to answer between sobs, "and that's the problem. After 3 weeks, Hogwarts will no longer be safe. Death Eaters will be everywhere. I will join my father in Azkaban if I weren't killed in the first place."

"Draco, how will the Death Eaters enter?"

That was the question Draco was avoiding. "I will let them in."

"How? With the Aurors on every entrance?"

"By a Vanishing Cabinet, the one in the Room of Requirements. There is another one in Borgin and Burkes. The Death Eaters will enter in it, and they will be transported in here. They planned to come on the thirtieth of this month."

"But you won't let them in, will you?"

"I already did. There is nothing more for me to do. I gave them the idea, and they won't need me to let them in. I can't stop them."

"And when they come, what will happen?"

"A war obviously… And they will oblige me to kill Dumbledore, and I will. Or else I'll die or join dad in jail."

"You won't Draco. You will not rip your soul." (Draco remembered when Harry told him about how killing rips the soul, and how Voldemort made Horcruxes and so…) "Listen, Hogwarts is safe. Aurors are everywhere. We can warn them that we suspect an attack today, without telling them exactly what will happen, so they can be ready to fight the Death Eaters. As for Dumbledore, he's a great wizard. The strongest one alive. He won't be killed easily. You'll see…

_And he did see, after three weeks…_

Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk, squeezed it into one of his robes' pockets, and carried the vile containing the rest of Felix Felicis in his hand. Hermione and Ron were both watching him with eyes of worry for him.

"Everything is going to be fine" said Harry comforting them.

"Take care, Harry" said Hermione.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with Dumbledore. You take care. Here_" he gave them the liquid luck's vile. "Take few drops once we leave. They will be enough to keep you lucky for hours in our absence. And give Ginny, Luna, and Neville too. Watch the door of the Room of Requirements carefully. I bet they will come from there."

"You still won't tell how you know about that?" asked Ron.

"It's not important."

"Good Luck, Harry." Hermione hugged him, followed by Ron.

Harry left the dormitory and the Common Room, heading not to Dumbledore's office, but to the Dungeons.

There, he met Draco in a broom cupboard.

"I am going now with Dumbledore, to bring that Horcrux. How unfortunate that it's on the same day of the Death Eater's plan. Don't worry Draco, it'll be alright. The Aurors are prepared, as well as the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army." Harry gave the blonde a hug, petting his back.

"Take care, Harry."

"You too. Ah, here… I saved you a few drops of Felix Felicis." Harry gave him a vile he added some of the liquid luck in it before. "Drink it and it will keep you lucky enough for few hours… I hope."

Draco took the vile and gave Harry a good- bye- kiss and a tight hug. They both felt that they will not see each other again.

* * *

Draco went upstairs with Harry to the seventh floor, but was separated from him when the dark- haired boy went to Dumbledore's office and the Slytherin headed to the Astronomy Tower. He stood there too long, watching the sunlight's reflection on the Black Lack and the young students playing with the Giant Squid near the lake's shore, unaware of the disaster that is going to happen. Soon, he saw two bodies heading to the gates. They were Harry and Dumbledore. But Draco wasn't the only one who saw them. The imperiused Madam Rosmerta saw them too and contacted other Death Eaters via a patronus charm, telling them about Dumbledore leaving.( Draco was the one who imperioed her, but when he lost control on her, and the Death Eaters noticed that she is no longer under Draco's control, they made Fernir Greyback imperio her again. Now, she was fully under his control.)  
Harry and Draco were no longer in sight. Professor McGonagall ordered the students to get inside as it was starting to become dark outside. The Order of the Phoenix members arrived and entered the castle, the Gates closed, the Aurors became ready, and Dumbledore's army made their first move. Draco gulped the few drops of Felix Felicis in his mouth and left the tower.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny all took some of the liquid luck.

"Okay," said Hermione, "as we said, I and Ginny will go to Snape's office to warn him about an expected attack tonight. You, Ron and Neville will wait in front of the Room of Requirements'' door. Any sign of danger send us a sign by the fake D.A. Galleon. As for Luna, you'll meet the Order and lead them to the room's door. Okay?"

"Don't you think it is a bit weird," said Ron, "that Harry suddenly trusted Snape and told us to warn him like all other teachers."

"Ron, we suggested that Snape is a bad person million times before and we were wrong in all. Although he acts like a git, but he saved Harry's life before, remember? He also taught him Occlumency. I think Harry finally saw reason on him."

"Maybe… And what about Draco?"

"What about him?"

"Will he be on our side or with the Death Eaters?"

"Didn't you listen to Harry? He told us to leave him. He'll pretend he's with the Death Eaters so he doesn't get himself and his family into trouble, and if any fighting occurs he'll either join us or leave."

"Hope so…"

* * *

"Professor, just one more, Sir" pleaded Harry for Dumbledore to drink one more gulp of the Drink of Despair. There was only a few inches left, and Dumbledore was refusing to drink.

"_It is all my fault…_" the old man kept muttering. "_My entire fault. Leave them. Do not touch her, please. Kill me. KILL ME. Not her_."

Harry wondered what is happening inside the wise man's head. Has he gone mad, or he's seeing things from his past. He was pleading someone to harm him not _her. _Harry pleaded and begged for him to take one more and the last gulp, but there was no response. He had no other choice. To bring the locket from the basin, the potion has to be drunk. Dumbledore won't drink the left. There is no other choice than Harry himself to drink those few leftovers. Harry took a sip from the goblet and drained the potion into his stomach. At first, he didn't feel anything strange, but slowly he began feeling a chilling cold in his stomach, rising to his mouth. He felt so drowsy. Pain seared in every part of his body, more than the Cruciatus Curse does. He fell on the ground and closed his eyes. He didn't see darkness. Instead, he saw green light.

_"Please, have mercy. Kill me, not Harry. Please! Have Mercy."_

_"Stand aside silly girl. I am warning you."_

_"Kill me. Take me. Not Him."_

_Voldemort pushed Lily aside and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_"NO, HARRRYYYYYYYYY!" Lily rose from the ground and quickly placed herself in front of the flashing green light. _

Harry saw green light everywhere around him and felt a very strong pain searing in his scar. He tried to open his eyes so he can stop seeing these visions, but he was unable to. The vision changed. A picture of Hermione petrified in bed, Ginny almost dead in the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius's soul almost sucked out, Cedric dead, Sirius dying and disappearing behind a veil, Ron poisoned with his mouth releasing white foam, and finally the worst… It was not a true memory, though Harry thought about it and feared it the most.

_"You filthy little poof, betray me, Lord Voldemort, and mate with a filthy Half-blood, son of a mud-blood, and not any, but Harry Potter? Do you know what my punishment for traitors is? If you don't then there it is "Avada Kedavra"_

_Draco dropped dead on the ground with his beautiful grey eyes wide open, blurring out of its' socket._

"No, no, NOOO" Harry forced his eyes to open. After long time of struggling, he was able to see again. He struggled to convince himself that what he saw was not real and only the effects of the torturing potion. He was able to. Harry saw Dumbledore motionless on the ground. "P_ Pro_ Professor? Are you alive?" Harry put a hand on his heart, and there was a weak beating. Dumbledore was trying to respond to Harry when he gave out a loud breathe. Harry forced Dumbledore's eyelids to open, and Dumbledore was able to recover again.

"Harry…" he said. "Water"

Harry too was feeling strangely very thirsty. He took the goblet and placed the tip of his wand in it whispering "Aguamenti." Water filled the goblet, but as Harry approached his lips to it, ignoring Dumbledore asking for water, the goblet was empty. He whispered "Aguamenti" again, but again the water drained from it as if the goblet had a tiny hole in it. He knew what only other alternative he had: the lake. Yes it is filled with an army of Inferi, Harry knew that, but his need to water was more than any other worry in his mind. When Harry put the goblet into the lake to fill it, an arm grabbed his and pulled him to the lake. The water- filled goblet fell from Harry's hands fortunately near Dumbledore's hands, and more fortunately, on its same orientation so that it still had water in it. Dumbledore drank the water, and he was able to move again. But when he stood up, he was alone. There was no sight of Harry. The old man saw bubbles coming out of the lack, and he knew that Harry is drowning there.

He found his voice shouting "INCENDIO MAXIMA!" He pointed the Elder Wand on the lake, making all the inferius leave Harry alone, and the boy was able to come out of the water again and take a breath, something he never thought he will be able to do again.

* * *

Everything was calm, but that was the silence that precedes the storm. A crash sound was heard from the R.O.R. Neville and Ron panicked. Ron took out his fake galleon and rubbed it on the wall, sending a message to every D.A. member. They felt their coin burn in their pockets. Hermione and Ginny, who were on the door of Snape's office, after they told him about their idea of suspecting an attack and he told them to GET OUT, returned quickly to the seventh floor in front of the R.O.R. Luna came with the Aurors and the Order and led the way to the door. They all waited in front of the door of the R.O.R. where sounds were coming out of it from inside. The Aurors took out their wands at the same time about 5 Death Eaters appeared coming out of the door. They were shocked. They didn't suspect anyone to know about them coming. But they didn't stand shocked too long; they drew their wands too and started shooting spells. Remus Lupin dueled with Rowle as Bellatrix shot a Killing curse at Nymphadora Tonks that missed by inches, resulting in a duel between them. "You're going to die tonight" said Bellatrix. "You might have escaped from my grasp that night at the ministry, but this time there is no Dumby to save you."

"Not yet, Auntie. Maybe you are the one that's going to die, since there is no Voldy to save you here."

"How dare you? AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Expelliarmus"  
No one was free enough to watch this duel. Ron was trying to seize Gibbon from escaping the spot and wander more into Hogwarts. Rowle succeeded to stun 3 Ministry Aurors, but was petrified by Kingsley. Alecto Carrow was bounded in ropes by Hermione. Ginny missed a Killing curse from Amycus Carrow by inches. He was having some trouble killing her. Indeed, Ginny was lucky, as well as all of those who drank Felix Felicis. Yaxley revived Rowle and unbounded Alecto, and the three of them fought Luna, Ginny, and Neville. During all this chaos, no one noticed Fernir Greyback pressing his fangs in William Weasley's face, nor did they hear his screams as the werewolf venom entered his blood. They only noticed it when Bill lay motionless on the floor, and Greyback went to find other preys. All duels were interrupted. Ginny panicked and went to check if her brother is still alive. McGonagall and Flitwick came in sight and joined into the battle. Chaos was everywhere around them. The Death Eaters weren't fighting to kill, but to enter Hogwarts freely. Gibbon found a way to escape to the Astronomy tower. Yaxley and Greyback were having control over all other conscious Order and D.A. members. At moments, Hermione thought she was already dead, but the pain of a Cruciatus Curse that hit her from Alecto was a proof that she can still feel and she is alive. Tonks rescued her and dueled with Alecto. Yaxley made Ginny drop unconscious on the ground. Luna was petrified and Neville was trying hard to fight the infinite curses shot at him from Amycus. Ron blocked a killing curse that was destined to unconscious Hermione from Bellatrix. "You saved the mudblood?" asked Bellatrix. "You blood traitor! All of you must know that Dumbledore's time has ended. The Dark Lord will rule you all. The Dark Lord will have Hogwarts under his grasp tonight." McGonagall shut her up when she paralyzed her. She and Flitwick were having hard time fighting Yaxley and Greyback.

If anyone concentrated on who fought whom, they will notice that sometimes Death Eaters drop unconscious by themselves. No one suspected that there might be a blond grey- eyed boy hidden by a disillusionment charm has joined the fighting.

"MORSMORDRE!" Suddenly, a loud roar echoed not only in the corridors, but in the whole atmosphere. Strong green light shined in the air. Gibbon has performed the Dark Mark. Everyone panicked. That meant that someone is dead. Part of the Order went to the Astronomy Tower, where Gibbon had fled. Lupin managed to stupefy Yaxley, but he was stunned by Yaxley. The blond death eater then stunned McGonagall and left running to the Astronomy tower.

The conscious left their place, all running to the Astronomy Tower, either to check on who has died, or to chase Death Eaters who went that way. Ron and Neville were trying to Innervate Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. The Order members were all now on the entrance of the Astronomy tower. All of sudden, all duels and curses stopped. On the door of the tower stood Snape, looking totally indifferent. Flitwick and Kingsley stared at him questioningly, asking him why he's not fighting the Death Eaters. Snape answered the non- verbal question when he cursed them both with Petrificus Totalus, and the other Death Eaters took care of the others. Greyback shot a Confringo curse at Tonks, but Draco blocked it, repelling it on Gibbon. Gibbon dropped dead.

Everyone looked shocked on the place from where the repelling spell was shot. No one really cared for Gibbon, just curious on how that happened. Lupin took that chance and cursed Rowle. A moment later, out of thin air, a blonde boy appeared after Greyback uncovered his disillusionment charm.

"Why were you hiding, Malfoy?" asked Greyback. "Come on, go. When Dumbledore arrives, he will definitely come immediately here, where the Dark Mark is. Once he comes, disarm him and kill him. Do you understand?"

Draco has never been this white before. He was scared to death. He failed. He has to kill Dumbledore. He has to rip his soul.

Yaxley pushed Draco into the door when he heard movement upstairs. Draco entered the tower.

* * *

That was the time. It came. Snape had to act now. Death Eaters were all around Hogwarts, and he won't let them harm a student. But he has to convince them that he's with them too. How can he do that? The only answer is to stop the fighting, and the Death Eaters won't stop until they reach their goal, which is not killing the students, but to get to the Astronomy Tower and make Draco kill Dumbledore. But Snape won't let that happen too. He swore to Dumbledore that he will rescue the boy's soul. He has to… So at least stop the fighting and allow the Death Eaters to get upstairs, saving lives of the Order and the D.A.

* * *

Harry was really tired. He wanted a very well sleep, but more than that, he wanted to see Draco, to hear his beautiful sound again. That what will really calm him down. But he wasn't allowed to. He was ordered to go get Snape to Dumbledore, while hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. They have returned from the cave with the Horcrux, after Harry escaped death by a miracle, and still he wasn't allowed to rest. He thought of ignoring Dumbledore and going to see Draco, or heading directly to the Gryffindor tower to sleep. He really wished to hear Draco's voice again. And he did:

"Expelliarmus!" shouted the voice Harry wanted to hear. But that was not what Harry wanted. To feel himself unable to move. _What the fuck did just happen? Who did Draco disarm, and why I am unable to move. _And suddenly, the truth sucked into his mind. Draco was forced to kill Dumbledore. The Death Eaters succeeded to enter, and he was forced to do his mission. And Dumbledore succeeded to paralyze Harry before he was disarmed, _but why?_

"Good evening, Draco!" said Dumbledore as if nothing at all had happened. As if he didn't lose his wand. As if he was still the owner of the Elder Wand, which from that moment became Draco's. "Long time no see."

Draco was shocked from Dumbledore's reaction. He expected him to protest. He held his wand tightly, struggling to point it at Dumbledore as his hands were abnormally shaking too much.

"Draco," said Dumbledore. "You are not going to kill me."

"And what made you so sure of that? You don't know what I can make and what I can't."

"I can tell you that you're wrong in that part, Draco. I know you very well. You were the one who almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. But remember, you didn't mean to. That doesn't mean that'll be able to kill me."

"I have to. I have to kill you. There is no other choice. Or else he is gonna kill me." Draco's eyes started releasing a waterfall of tears.

"There are always choices, Draco. Let's say, will the Dark lord be able to kill you when you are already dead?"

"What? Are you giving me a suggestion of killing me to save your life? You kill me so Voldemort doesn't?"

"Of course not. You got me wrong. And it is good to know that you are able to speak Voldemort's name, by the way. I was suggesting keeping you and your family safe. Make a nice lie about you and your mother's death, so that you'll be safe. Voldemort won't kill a dead person, will he? And your father is already safe at Azkaban. I can let him out if you want. It will cause some trouble, but I will be able to, though I think he'll be safer in Azkaban."

Hope was filling Draco, and regret too. There was a solution for his problems. Dumbledore had solutions. If he had done as Harry told him before, if he had went to Dumbledore and told him everything, everything would have been fine now. There was a solution. There was another choice. But now it is too late.

"What do you suggest Draco?"

"It is too late. The Death Eaters are everywhere. They entered your own castle. Your Aurors failed to save it."

"Are you proud that you let them in? Yes I know you did. Are you proud that Greyback and Bellatrix are here? Didn't you think about what will they do to your friends? Your boyfriend? Aren't you afraid that Greyback may bite Harry, or the Death Eaters take him to Voldemort? You didn't think of that, did you?"

Tears continued pouring on the blonde's cheeks. He lowered his wand. What he will do next, he didn't know. He was waiting for Dumbledore to tell him what to do.

"Where is Harry? He was with you when you left."

"He's safe. Don't worry."

Suddenly, the door opened and Alecto, Amycus, and Greyback entered the tower.

"WOW!" exclaimed Alecto Carrow. "Dumbledore cornered wandless in his own castle? Well done Draco. Now kill him!"

_Silence_

"Come on kill him!"

_Silence_

"What's wrong with you boy? The Dark Lord ordered you to kill him. Prove yourself useful and do it. It's very easy."

Draco raised his wand, pointed it at Dumbledore, Dumbledore smiled, and Draco dropped his wand again.

"Coward! Kill him now"

"He doesn't have the courage. Just like his father" said Greyback making Draco cry even more. He didn't accept a single word against his father. "Step aside so I can finish him my own way as I finished the Weasley boy downstairs."

"NO" shouted Alecto. "The Dark Lord said the boy has to do it. Come on Draco. Do it now. That is your moment."

"NO." Everyone jumped when they heard this sound. Severus Snape entered the tower, grabbed Draco and moved him aside. Harry felt relief. Snape came. He'll solve everything. He'll fight all these Death Eaters and rescue Dumbledore. He will…

* * *

Snape had no idea how he'll do it. When he was young, he loved to learn more about the Dark Arts, and he fancied studying about how the Killing Curse works. At the days he was a Death Eater, he thrived to use the Killing Curse once on a mudblood or one of the Dark Lord's enemies. Like every Death Eater, he wanted to prove himself useful to his lord. But after what happened when he heard the true prophecy, he forgot everything about his old habits. All what he cared about was Lily and how to save her. When she died, he thought that he'll return to be the person he used to be, but the love in him for Lily didn't die when she did. He sacrificed everyday of his life to save her son and pretend to be a Death Eater while he's caring for Harry Potter. He has completely forgotten all about his old dark side, and now he has to remember it. He has to kill Dumbledore, and not just mutter the incantation. The incantation itself is not enough. He has to mean it, to put hate in it. He has to mean the killing. And he has to do it NOW. How will he ever be able to? Kill the man that trusted him? The man who stood for him when the Wizengamot wanted to arrest Snape for being a Death Eater? Kill the person who had grown Lily's love in his heart even after her death? Not that Snape will end his life, Dumbledore is already dying. But appear to everybody in the wizarding world as the traitor Snape who killed the man he trusted? But he has to do it. He has to save Hogwarts from being put under another Headmaster who may kill his students or join the children to the Death Eaters. He has to save Draco's soul. He has to end Dumbledore's life with dignity, better than letting Greyback eat him or the Death Eaters taking his corpse with them to let Voldemort humiliate the body. He has to save the wizarding world, even if in everybody's eyes he's destroying it.

Dumbledore saw the struggle inside Snape's mind. "Severus" said Dumbledore. Snape leveled his eyes on Dumbledore's, which looked at him with the most tired expression the old man ever wore on his face. "Severus, please!"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ A flash of green light shot form Snape's wand directly to Dumbledore's chest. Dumbledore was blasted from the tower and fell from Hogwart's topmost tower, landing with a loud thud sound. Snape took Draco and left with all other Death Eaters. He did it. He succeeded. He tried not to think about poor Dumbledore falling from the tower. He tried to act as a Death Eater, and he was really good at it.

* * *

Tears didn't dry yet on his cheeks. The blond boy was forced to move with the Death Eaters out of Hogwarts. _They are going to handle me to Voldemort to kill me. I failed my mission. He's going to kill me, I know. Good- bye Harry. I will be waiting for you in heavens. I will never forget you. Even death can't separate us. _Suddenly, Draco heard the voice he wanted to hear the most.

"SNAAAAPE" shouted Harry. "HE TRUSTED YOU!"

Harry shot a spell at Snape and Snape blocked it.

"FIGHT BACK. You coward fight back." After that, everything happened so quickly: Snape pushing him telling him to leave quickly, Amycus shooting a spell at Harry, Alecto grabbing Draco's arm and disapparating once they became outside Hogwarts' grounds. The last thing Draco saw were Harry's green eyes looking at him with worry. Giving him a Good- Bye look. No, but to be more appropriate, a Farewell look.

* * *

The sun rose over Hogwarts grounds sending mournful sense in the air. The sun, the trees, Fawkes, the centaurs, the mermaids, the lake, everyone was mourning the death of the greatest wizard in the world, who was killed by the hands of his right arm, his man, Severus Snape, the traitor that everyone was talking about. Fawkes left Hogwarts after singing a very mournful lament, leaving Hogwarts as his master left the world. The grounds were crowded more than ever in its history. Everyone was there gathering for the Headmaster's funeral. The Minister, the Order of the Phoenix, even Dolores Umbridge came, as well as the centaurs, the mermaids looking out of the lake, the kitchen's house-elves, all students and staff. Everyone was there. Everyone said their farewell to the finest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. Dumbledore was buried in a marble white tomb at Hogwarts, as he always wished. Dumbledore was buried in his place, at Hogwarts.

* * *

After the funeral, Harry had a little conversation with his friends. He told them that he'll not return back to Hogwarts this year. He told them that the locket he and Dumbledore retrieved from the cave moments before his death was a fake. He told them that he will have to search for the original one, and gave them his farewells, wishing to see them one day if he was so lucky to live. Hermione's answer was sharp: when she went directly upstairs and returned with her trunk, already packed, and even more, took some books about Horcruxes form the library. Harry persuaded Ron and Hermione not to come with him and live a longer life, rather than risk their lives and their families' for him. And of course they refused. They insisted on staying with him until the very end, and those are the true friends.

On this day, the three of them left Hogwarts along with the students who wanted to leave Hogwarts earlier after the recent events. They looked at the castle from the train's windows, wondering if they will live to see this magnificence again.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26 _I open at the close_ (The Beginning of the End)

_July, 1997_

When Draco woke up next day with his eyes closed, many feeling were triggering him. He wished that all what happened has been a dream, that he is still in Harry's bed and they will have a shower together in the morning. He felt tears running down on his cheeks from under his closed eyelids. When they returned yesterday from Hogwarts, Draco was distraught. He can't remember when he went to bed, probably passed out from what he'd suffered and his mother brought him to his room. When he finally had hope, it vanished. He was about to be free, to follow Dumbledore's plan and flee with his mother and Harry too, but there was no time. The Death Eaters came followed by Snape, and he ended everything. Now everything is spoiled. Voldemort will have control on Hogwarts once he takes the Ministry, which won't be far long. Harry will be in danger. More than he is now. Only God knows if he's going to see him again or not. Draco wished he could die now, but dying won't solve anything. Death won't bring him Harry.

There was a knock on the door, and Draco wiped away his tears and sleep quickly from his eyes, and managed to say "Come in, mom"

Narcissa opened the door slowly and entered her head into the room.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

"Morning, mom… I am fine, but what did happen to me yesterday?"

Narcissa entered the room and closed the door, sitting beside her son on a wooden chair. "You were just too exhausted. I found you sleeping on the couch and I moved you up here. Now, quickly get dressed. There is a surprise waiting for you downstairs. You will be very excited when you see who's there."

Draco wasn't impressed at all. The only one whom he will get excited if he saw is Harry, and it is impossible for Harry to come here and stay alive. But anyway, Draco went to the bathroom, had a brief bath, and changed his clothes, then went downstairs with his mother who was waiting for him outside the room. They approached the dining room and the living room on their right. On a black armchair that its back was to Draco, there was a man sitting on it. The armchair was so big for Draco to notice who's sitting on it from the first sight, but as he approached more and more, he knew that his mother wasn't lying when she told him that he'll get excited. It was his father, sitting on the chair with his cane in his hand, but he wasn't the same Lucius Malfoy that Draco was bragging on everyone on being his son. This Lucius Malfoy was broken and brittle, too weak to raise his head and meet Draco's eyes. Draco wondered what might happened to him all these months he was in Azkaban, even before thinking about how did he escape it. But that was not the time for wondering. That was the time for Draco to run into his father's open arms and, for the first time in his life, don't feel ashamed to cry. He _did_ cry on his father's shoulders, and Lucius did too, as he stroked his son's hair. Draco was speechless. He didn't what to say or what to do next. That was the first time he sees his father crying. He simply stayed like that, in his father's arms hugging him tightly afraid that he might escape from them, and cry on his shoulders.

"Draco," said a voice that once belonged to Lucius Malfoy, "I missed you so much, son."

"I missed you too, father."

"How are you sweet heart?"

"Very… bad…"

Lucius broke the hug and looked into Draco's eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but was scared to. He hesitated several times before saying "Son, I_ I know what happened to you, and I know how you feel. You are a grown up and you'll surely understand me. I didn't wish for this to happen. I never wanted any of that to happen. I think you realized it too, even before I was imprisoned. I and your mother no longer want to live this way anymore. But we have no choice. The Dark Lord is at his full power now, and if we_ mmm_ left, he will not hesitate for a moment to kill us all once he finds us, and he will, like he did to Karkaroff. Our only way is to stay with him until something happens. Who knows, maybe the Potter_ mmm_ you know? Or the Dark Lord finally kills him. Either way, the state of things will improve very much. We won't be living in such tension again."

Draco understood every word Lucius had said, or what he didn't say to be more accurate. He was trying to imply to him that he never wanted to be a Death Eater. He never wanted Draco to be. He wishes the Dark Lord wins, since it will be a bit better: The Death Eaters will feel free to do what the fuck they want and not fear Aurors or the Order; bit he also wishes that Harry wins, so they live a normal life, and not a Death Eater life. But he didn't know that his son wished that ages ago, though his mother did. She still kept the secret between her and Snape, and she won't let it out. The secret of Draco's secret illegal. _We don't need more trouble than we are in_. And Narcissa thought of something she thought about before. She always feared that someone might know about Draco's love life. She trusted Snape that he won't tell the Dark Lord of course, and of course she too won't tell him, but what if Voldemort used legilimency and discovered their secret? If he did it on her or on Draco and saw what Snape saw in Harry's mind, they will all be screwed. As for Snape, that was a safe side. The Dark Lord himself can't use legilimency on Snape. Snape was a great Occlumence, she knew that. The only way to avoid such a terrible disaster was to follow Snape's traces. To learn Occlumency. Not her, but at least Draco. He will be in terrible danger if Voldemort entered his mind. She still remembers what did Voldemort ordered her and her mad sister to do to Andromeda. She won't forget how she was obliged to cut all contact with her beloved sister. Narcissa and Andromeda were very close when they were young. They were like twins. They shared their ideas with each others. They were more than sisters, they were close friends. They talked very much about their dream boys, a knight that will take her on his winged horse and fly in the sky of love and peace to live with her together forever, as Cissy usually said. Andromeda, on the other hand, didn't have a dream boy. She had a real one. That muggle- born Hufflepuff boy whom she had a crush on him and her cheeks went rosy once she saw him, and blushes even more when they spoke, and died from shyness when Cissy teased her about him. They were in love from their childhood. Cissy was so happy for her sister. Though she teased her about him very much making her blush and bury her face into the nearest object to her, she never told anyone about Andromeda's love. Not even to her older sister, the perfect sister which her parents always admired and thought proudly of her. She should have felt jealous of Bellatrix because of all the attention she gets from her parents Cygnus and Druella Black, the pureblood manias and Voldemort's followers, though they weren't _marked_. But her friendship with her sister made her indifferent about her parents' lives and favoritism. Until, the night when Andromeda told her parents about her secret and that the boy, Ted Tonks, asked to marry her. That was the worst night of Narcissa's life. That was the last night she saw her sister. Her parents of course were an erupting volcano in Andromeda's face for daring to suggest such thing, but she was stable. She insisted on marrying him, and they insisted on their pureblood mania's principles of never marrying a muggle- born, resulting on her getting thrown out of the house wearing a light pajama during mid winter at Christmas Holiday. Cygnus and Druella's hearts didn't twitch the tiniest on their daughter that was thrown out of the house alone in the cold during night, nor did Bella's. They were proud for it too. Especially when Voldemort, during the times of his first rise to power, ordered them to completely disown her for being such a disgrace and they did, and not regretting it for one second. They had no mercy.

Cissy thought of following her sister, going with her to wherever she was planning to go after being thrown in the street, but she won't get anything. After all, Andromeda will have someone to rely on, her future husband, but Narcissa will not get any benefit if she was disowned too for supporting her. Instead, she will lose everything. She chose to trap her emotions in her heart and play cool in front of her older sister and her parents. These emotions were trapped inside and buried by several layers, she nearly forgot about that night, until they suddenly came out when she saw her son and her husband hugging and talking with each other. She compared this situation with hers. In both, they had to take decisions against their will, to save lives. If she had learned anything from her past, it was not to let it happen again. Narcissa won't let Draco become disowned if his father knew about him being gay. She won't let him die if Voldemort knew about his love with Harry, as he did when he ordered Bellatrix to clear any filth that threatens their family's purity. She won't accept seeing him, or even her – Bellatrix – killing her own son. She won't let Draco die. She must do something. She must keep him safe from Voldemort's reach, like Snape is. Lucky Snape, he can do whatever he wants behind the Dark Lord's back without him knowing about it, thanks to his achievement in Occlumency. So the only way for her to save her son, is to let him learn Occlumency too. She will ask Snape to teach him, and hope for the best…

* * *

_August, 1997_

Harry woke up on his first day in Grimmauld Place, and the first thing he saw was Hermione and Ron holding hands while sleeping. Harry felt jealous and envied them. _They are not giving a fuck about what is happening around them for they have each other, and I am_ _all alone here. _Draco is miles away from him, and Harry doesn't even know if he's alright or not. Just having the thought in his mind made him cry like a baby. He was with him not very long ago. They were together, loving each other, and for the second time, they get separated. Everyone _in this world is against us. Our love isn't possible. It's illegal._ But that only proved to Harry how strong their love is. Although all these obstacles in their way, they never _really _broke up, cheated on the other, or had another lover; nor did their love decrease the tiniest. Instead, it became larger and larger. They both lived for each other. And the only solution for them to get back together is to remove all the obstacles in their path: Draco surrounded by Voldemort and Death Eaters, and Harry hiding from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The only solution for that is to get rid of Voldemort and his bloody Death Eaters, and that was Harry's job. So Harry was looking forward for finding those Horcruxes and destroying them, at least move a step forward on the endless stairs of 'getting rid of Voldemort'.

Harry went to the toilet, and just as he closed the door on him, his scar seared with pain worst than he ever felt in his life, that he wondered if Voldemort is in the bathroom. But the pain wasn't because Voldemort was near. It was because he was angry, very angry indeed. During the whole last year, Voldemort feared the connection between him and Harry, so he learned Occlumency and was able to shut his mind from Harry's. But now, everything came out of his control. Voldemort was scared, especially when he remembered that the night they battled in the sky was the fourth time he encounters Harry and he fails to kill him. Not only fails, no, but Potter won on him this time. He destroyed Lucius's wand while battling him in the sky. Voldemort was very furious. He wanted a solution for the wand issue. Was he too powerful to own a wand? He wasn't fit with any. His own, had the same core of Harry's and so they cannot fatally harm each other. And he did what Ollivander suggested: he took another wand, Lucius's, and it burned into ashes. What else could he do?

Harry saw into Voldemort's mind a man he knew him well, but didn't recognize him. He was very skinny that beneath his skin were bones straight away. After awhile, Harry recognized him as Garrick Ollivander, the Wandmaker. Right to him, was a person, whom once Harry looked at, his heart fell to his toes scared for him. It was Draco.

"I told you, if you would use another wand_" Ollivander's voice was like a mouse's shriek. Clearly, he was tortured very much before. He was inches away from death.

"I did like you said, and it didn't work" screamed Voldemort's cold voice.

"I swear I thought that will solve your problem_"

"Listen to me Ollivander, you'll find me a solution for this. Right Now! Draco, Crucio him. I said Crucio him or you'll be Crucioed by your own mother!"

Draco looked in the ground fighting tears, and raised his wand pointing at Ollivander. He knew that he has to mean it to cause real pain, and he thought of not meaning to. But that was foolish. Voldemort was standing to see if Draco will use the Unforgivable Curse properly or not.

"_Crucio" _said Draco and Harry's ears were filled with the old man's screams ringing on his ear drum.

"HARRY, HARRY, Please OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Hermione and Ron were knocking on the bathroom's door hard that it was about to break.

"Mione, Ron, I am alright."

"Harry, what is going on?"

Harry opened the door to prove to them that he's fine. "Nothing. I am fine"

"You were screaming like crazy, mate" said Ron.

Harry surrendered and told them everything leaving the part where Draco tortured Ollivander, saying that Bellatrix did it instead.

Harry didn't feel scared for Draco in his whole life as he was now. Now he just realized how in danger Draco is, how much he's suffering, how much he's keeping inside him for his mother's and his own safety. _But soon, when summer ends, he'll go to Hogwarts and he'll be safe. _

Whenever Harry regretted what separated them, he cheers himself up by thinking of the day when all of this will be over. But as the days passed, and they are still in the same place, he started to feel depressed again. Dumbledore died without giving them any path to trace and start their Horcrux quest. They didn't know what to do or where to start their search.

* * *

_September, 1997_

Draco can't bear looking at the Gryffindors' table and see no Harry in there. He thought that once he'll return to Hogwarts, he'll be a lot better, away from Voldemort's eye. But he was not. Hogwarts without Harry was not a place. His life became very boring and depressing without a soul mate with him. To increase his fury, his Occlumency lessons with Snape were, although going excellent, a reminder for Draco to the happy moments he and Harry stole from the world before fate separated them. These thoughts were heartbreaking, and living in this castle without Harry was more so. He didn't live one day in this castle without Harry, even before they were in love. Even before they were friends, when they were enemies (or that what they thought, but 'there is no love except after some hate' as the muggles say.) Harry was always in his sight and on his mind. All his thoughts were and are about Harry. From the first day he saw him, he was thinking of how to know him. then after Father ordered him to not befriend him, he thought of how to disobey his father without him knowing, then on how to let Potter like him and be his friend, then how to attract his eye on him, then on how to imply to him that he's in love with him without saying it aloud… His thoughts about Potter were infinite. Harry was simply all his life. Now that he's gone, Draco had no life. He wondered when he will see his lover again. Will he be alive then, or he'll see him in heaven? Will it be after years, when they get old and their bones break, or in the grave? ...

And he didn't believe what he saw in front of him a few months later at home during Easter Holidays. _This can't be true. Harry Potter can't be in my home…_ He didn't believe it, when Harry showed up in _his _house, _here at Malfoy Manor. Here he is standing. I can smell him…_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

_Easter Holidays, March, 1998_

Draco's eyes finally set on Harry's; grey to green. Their eyes locked in their positions for what seemed like years. Draco was tearing when he was shocked by his aunt shouting "well?" Still waiting for an answer if that is the Harry whom Draco saw and lived with in the same castle for six years.

Long silence; then Draco managed to say "I_I_" coughed, "I can't be sure."

Lucius approached Draco once he recognized what was happening, and said "Draco, look closely, son. If we handle Potter to the Dark Lord we're gonna all be forgiven, not only that, but if we called him and that was not him, he'll kill us all. So we have to be absolutely sure."

Lucius was, before, confused: not knowing to lay his loyalty entirely to Voldemort or not. But now, he saw it easy to go to the Dark Lord's side, the winning side.

Draco was in trouble. He has to save Harry without any mistake. He has to think wisely of it. He doesn't want any mistakes. He has to escape this with a nice lie. He thought of taking Harry's hand and apparating him outside, go far away, live forever hiding, at least they will be together. But that was not a solution. He has to save not only Harry, but his friends too. And suddenly, a dangerous though came to him. If he said that this isn't the Harry he knows whom he's seen all these years at Hogwarts, that this is not Harry at all, Harry won't be safe. They will not hesitate to kill him, after he'd known too much about the Death Eaters and their headquarters, Malfoy Manor. And his friends too will be killed. And if he said that 'yes this is Harry', yes they will not kill him but only because they will wait for Voldemort to do it. So Harry is dead either ways. Draco's mind was very confused and afraid of making an action that would end Harry's life. He has to choose his words carefully, and his actions. The only way to keep him alive for at least few more moments is to stay in the middle. Neither to say that this is Harry nor to say he's not. _Stay in the middle, and spare your lover. May a miracle happen and he escapes from this disaster this time too_. Now Draco's realized that his dearest wish became not to return in Harry's love arms, but to at least keep him alive. He will kill himself directly after he fails in keeping him alive if that happened.

"Draco," said Bellatrix, "how can't you recognize him? He was with you at school for 6 years."

"Er," said Draco. "There is something wrong with his face!"

"Yeah, what is wrong with his face?" She asked the question to Greyback and Scabior.

"We caught him like that," said Scabior. "Probably something stung him in the forest."

"Or maybe a stinging jinx?"

Draco cursed himself silently on how stupid to let her get this idea. Hermione's, Harry's, and Ron's hearts fell to their toes when she saw through them and knew their secret. Soon, she'll uncover the jinx and see the lightning bolt- scarred – dark- haired – green- eyed Harry Potter.

Bellatrix laughed a maniacal laugh at the look on their faces for she now was absolutely sure that this boy is Harry Potter concealed under a stinging jinx, and soon she'll prove it. Yes still she didn't know the counter- jinx of the stinging jinx, but she can use _Prior Incantato_ on each of their wands to know what spell did they use the latest.

"Give me their wands, to see what their last spe_ HUH?!"

Bellatrix stopped dead. Her eyes locked looking at something shiny in a sheath worn by Scabior. "What is that? Where did you get that?" she asked.

"It is a sword." Scabior took out from the sheath he was wearing on his clothes, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor that he found in the tent when they captured the trio. "We found it in their tent when we searched it. But it is mine now!"

Suddenly, the sword flew from Scabior's hands and landed in Bellatrix's and she dropped it on the floor next to her, ropes were conjured out of Bellatrix's wand and were wrapped around the Snatchers' necks, and they all dropped on the floor.

"Are you mad?" asked Greyback astonished.

"GET OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"What are you doing, Bella?" asked Narcissa.

"Cissy, put the boys into the cellar, while I have a conversation with this mudblood, girl to girl!"

"No, Bella. This is not your house."

"Do what I am saying without negotiations"

"NO. THIS IS MY HOUSE." Narcissa found it nice to be brave. "I AM NOT A HOUSE ELF TO OBEY EVERY COMMAND YOU GIVE."

"Cissy, you don't understand. This is a disaster. If the Dark Lord knew that this object," she pointed at the sword on the ground, "is here, he'll kill us all. Please do as I say."

Narcissa can't find anything or any excuse for her not to do so, and she did. She told Wormtail to capture the disguised Harry, Ron, Dean, and Griphook and imprison them in the Manor's cellar.

"NOOOOO! HERMIONE! LEAVE HER! LET HER GO! TAKE ME, NOT HER!" Ron begged and screamed for ages and no one responded to him.

Draco was relieved that Harry was at least safe at the moment from being murdered, though he will not be after few other minutes. Wormtail closed the door on them in the anti- disapparationed jinxed cellar and returned to the hall again, watching Bellatrix asking Hermione about where she got the sword from, just as Draco, Lucius, Narcissa did.

"Answer me, what else did you take from my vault? How did you get there? Did that goblin help you getting in there? Answer me. _CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"  
_Draco was obliged to stand still and listen to Hermione's screams and another screams (Ron's) from the cellar below shouting Hermione's name. Draco had to do something. He can't leave Harry die, nor Hermione, Ron, or any of them. He sneaked to get to the cellar when he saw that luckily no one is paying attention to him.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Ron moving right and left trying to get rid of the ropes like a bludger wanting to come out of its socket in the Quidditch balls' trunk.

"Ron!" begged Harry. "Please calm down. We have to think of a way out."

"Ron? Harry?" came a dreamy voice from the other end of the cellar. A voice Harry recognized as Luna's. _So, she is imprisoned here, not in Azkaban as her father thought. Thanks God! _"Luna?" asked Harry.

_"_Yes, that's me! It seems you are disguised… But I recognized you anyway. Pray they don't. Harry you'll be in great trouble if they knew it's you."

"Yeah, I know Luna. Will you please unbind us so we can find a way out and save you and Hermione?"

"Of course, though you'll not be able to do anything if I unbounded you. I and Mr. Ollivander were here from months and we tried everything. We can't apparate out of here or do wandless magic even. He got really tired the previous days. He's having a rest now. He will be very delighted when he sees you!" Luna talked as if they were visiting her in her house. She kept chattering while cutting their ropes with a thin needle, and they finally were free. Ron was still maniac screaming Hermione's name over and over again. Dean was still, probably crying and hiding it. And Griphook was unconscious. "_If it weren't for your boyfriend, Harry, we wouldn't be alive."

"My boyfriend? Draco? What about him?" asked Harry.

"He sneaked extra food and water to us and threw the food _they_ meant to give to us because it was full of Veritaserum and controlling potions. Without him, we would have been digested in Nagini's stomach now like Professor Burbage."

"Really?" asked Harry as if he was not expecting kindness from Draco after what he saw in Voldemort's mind. "That was very brave of him!"

That was when Ron calmed, when an idea came to his mind: "Harry, let him rescue Hermione. Please, do anything. You told me Draco will never betray you. I believe you now, and I want you to prove that I am right about him. If he has really changed and became a good person, he will let her out of this. Please, Harry. I beg you." Ron was a maniac. He bowed and tried to kiss Harry's hands begging him.

"Ron," said Harry shocked, "what are you doing? You don't have to do this to ask me something. Besides, how could I tell him? We can't get out of here. Not to mention the trouble he'll get himself into if he helped us."

But Ron wasn't listening. He was crying and muttering "Hermione, Hermione…" over and over again, as if he's wailing on a dead person. As if Hermione is dead now. "_Oh, Hermione!_"

"_I told you. I didn't steal anything. Please, let me go. Pleaaaaa –Aghhhhh-" _screams and moans were all what they heard from upstairs. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron returned to his hysterical mood. He stopped suddenly, for there were footsteps' sounds approaching them. It was Draco.

"Harry!" sighed Draco. "Harry, don't worry, I will let you out!"

"Draco, Draco. I missed you so much. So you have known me?"

"HERMIONE!" screamed Ron shaking the iron bars of the cellar's doors.

"Of course, love. I have seen you naked, and I won't know you when you're covered by a silly stinging jinx?" Draco winked but then suddenly realized the situation they are in: Hermione in danger and has to be rescued.  
"Draco, please, do anything. I will owe you my life if you got Hermione out of this. Even if it is on the cost of my life, do it. You have to get her out of here, please!"

"I have an idea: I'll do a disillusionment charm on the Hallway upstairs, and you'll hide there, until I wait for a moment where I can get Hermione into the charm barrier too, and then you can apparate together out of here. Ah, and for your wands, I can't get them to you. It will be hard to do so. So take my wand Harry, at least to have a single wand for all lot of you."

"No," said Harry. "I only asked to rescue Hermione, but not kill yourself? How will you do without a wand? What will you tell your parents? You can't give me your wand."

"I won't need it. That's my home. Please Harry. None of you has one. And I am sorry, Luna, I didn't do that before. I couldn't do it unless there is chaos going around like now. It will be a lot easier. Or else, it would have been very clear if I let you escape. Especially at the times the _Dark Lord _is here."

"You know, Harry," said Luna, "I've seen him, and he isn't scary at all. He's just very ugly."

Harry can't manage but smile at Luna's comment. Even though all this trouble they are in, she is still actin her normal, telling stories and talking as if nothing is going wrong at all.

"Come on, Harry" said Ron begging. "Enough with the talking. Let's go save Hermione."

Harry took Draco's wand, just so if there were any riot to happen, he can at least defend himself and his friends. "Thank you, Draco" said Harry with a very pleased tone. "Remember, I still love you. I will always do."

"Awww" said Luna, and Dean looked away, when Draco gave Harry a brief kiss, to give them privacy.

"I still reckon you are the girlish one" whispered Draco in Harry's ears, and Harry laughed.

"Come on, Harry" begged Ron again. Luna went to wake Mr. Ollivander up, and Harry did '_Innervate_' on Griphook waking him from his coma.

"Come on. Move. I don't want to see you here again." said Draco. "Harry, take care of yourself. I love you. I will always do. I am waiting for the day we dreamed of. You promised me, remember? Stay alive."

"Thanks Draco. Take care of yourself you too. Please stay for me. I will do my best. Good- bye love." They hugged tightly ignoring Ron's snorting annoyed of their _calmness._

Then Harry did Salvio Hexia with Draco's wand and they got out of the cellar. They suspected to hear Hermione's screams becoming louder and louder as they approached the Manor's Entrance Hall, but strangely they didn't. Luckily, the situation was not as harsh as it was before: Bellatrix stopped torturing Hermione and was talking with Narcissa and Lucius. The imprisonments all were out and they can disapparate now, but they were waiting for the opportunity to rescue Hermione and hurry to disapparate out of here.

"_Luna," _whispered Harry, _"Dean, Griphook, and Mr. Ollivander; you disapparate now and we'll follow you. Don't protest. They'll here us. Quickly, I'll make a _Muffliato _charm and you can go quietly. We'll meet you there at_"_

_"Bill and Fleur's cottage near the ocean's coast on the outskirts of Tinworth, Cornwall" _interrupted Ron. _"We'll meet there."_

_"Muffliato"_ Harry filled the surrounding area with an unidentifiable buzzing sound making it able for Luna, Griphook, Dean, and Ollivander to disapparate, after they wished them luck, without anyone hearing the _crack _sound.

Bellatrix was really confused. She didn't know what to do.

"What do you suggest?" asked Lucius.

"Tomorrow morning," answered Bellatrix finally found an answer to her trouble. "I'll go check my vault in Gringotts. Meanwhile, the boys must stay downstairs and the sword must be hidden, the Dark Lord shall not see it at all."

"Bella, would you mind telling us why you're afraid from the Dark Lord seeing the sword?" asked Narcissa.

"No time for explanations, Cissy. So… for this one," she pointed at Hermione, "if Greyback was here, I wouldn't have minded giving her to him, but since he's not here, I can take the credit of killing the mudblood for myself."

Everything after that happened quickly: Ron didn't wait one more minute, shouting "_Expelliarmus!_" showing himself out of the invisibility barrier and breaking the Muffliato barrier from the loudness of his scream; Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius were shocked by what happened; All others joined Ron outside the barrier, except Draco; and they took Hermione and disapparated outside, safely.

Draco sighed of relief, but didn't know what to do when his family figures that he is wandless and suspects that he might have helped them out. He got a really clever idea. He went back to the cellar's door, still invisible by the spell – though not un-hearable, after the _Muffliato _charm broke, that he had to move on his tiptoes, and dropped on the ground playing unconscious. When they find him, he'll say that someone took his wand and stunned him. Of course he will get into loads of trouble for being such a stupid boy, who doesn't deserve the honor of having the Dark Mark, but he'll get into more if they knew the truth, which his mother definitely knew. She wouldn't need anyone to tell her who escaped the prisoners from the cellar. They couldn't have escaped from themselves. And the fact that a person who is probably Harry Potter is with them, made her absolutely sure of her theory._ That was really the Harry Potter, and someone rescued him and his friends out of here. Who will save Harry, but her son? _She only stopped thinking about what might have caused this to happen when she wondered about what will happen if the Dark Lord knew about it? _Oh my god, what are we going to tell him? _Narcissa was scared for her husband, son, and her sister too. She feared that the Dark Lord will punish them harshly as he did to Lucius when he left him more than a year in Azkaban. She wasn't scared for herself, for she is not a Death Eater and she's not responsible for what happened. She was scared for Draco. _What will happen to him? And what will happen more if the Dark Lord knew that Draco is the offender? _

* * *

Harry found himself on a moist floor of the Ocean's coast. Around him were Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ollivander, Griphook, and Dean. Instantly, Bill came hurryingly from the shell cottage, surveying the scene in front of him. Harry directly went to Hermione to check if she's alright after all the torturing she'd suffered. She didn't seem so, but not more than Ollivander or Griphook. The three injured were taken by Bill, and Fleur who followed him minutes later, and they all entered the cottage, after a very long tiring night. After a near- death escape. They finally were safe again.

* * *

**Sorry guys that this is a bit shorter than the previous ones. Sorry too for that fact that I haven't been updating too much recently. Mid- Term Exams are fucking me. Not to mention the fact that the chapters where Draco and Harry are separated are a lot harder to be written than the sex ones :P Just now I understood what J. meant when she said that starting a story is very easy, and very difficult to finish it. I kinda feel like this now. At times, I think that I'll never gonna complete this fanfic. But anyway, because I am probably two chapters away from the end, I will try and finish it as soon as possible. And your reviews, guys, mean a lot to me. Review please. Your opinions are the only reason I am continuing this fanfic… Oh, yes, and as you have noticed, I skipped Dobby's death entirely. I didn't want Dobby to die, and I wanted Draco to be the one who physically saves Harry, not only wordily like the books. And as I promised you, it will be a happy ending. Thank you :) I will try and update the next chapter A.S.A.P**


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27 Some Progress

"What did you say, Lucius?"

"My Lord, please forgive us. I swear we don't know what happened. They were in the cellar, and suddenly, they weren't." Bellatrix's eyes were on the floor. She didn't dare lift them. Narcissa's face was expressionless. _She's been acting really odd these days, _though Voldemort. _I wonder what is wrong with her._

Lucius didn't know if Voldemort is still angry of what happened or not. He didn't know what to do to calm him down. He kneeled on the ground and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. That was the first time he does it. Lucius considered himself one of the Dark Lord's upper hands, not just like _any_ Death Eater. He was with the Dark Lord at school. He thought he was his _friend, _until he knew that Tom Riddle the boy doesn't wish anything but to rule the world and have no equals, lover, or friends; only servants and followers. Such an action, which Lucius did, is not done except by those of lower ranks, the type of Death Eaters who were called servants rather than followers. But Lucius had to lower himself, humiliate himself, rather than suffer Voldemort's punishment and return in Azkaban again. And it seemed to work. Voldemort calmed down, but not because he'd forgiven Lucius and the others, no! It was because that even if they'd caught Potter, he won't be able to kill him. Because he haven't solved the issue of the wand yet. He had accomplished a long path, yes. He knew where the wand is, and he was interrupted by those idiotic Malfoys. He was going to bring it. And now he's going to continue what he was doing before getting interrupted. He was going to fly a long way to the anti- apparated jinxed area of the Hogwarts grounds. But suddenly, he had a second thought.  
Voldemort stood motionless for awhile. Lucius stood up again. Voldemort moved closer to the row the three of them were standing in together. He came closer to Bellatrix, who swallowed hard afraid of what will happen next. He stared at her long enough before leaving her and heading to Narcissa. There he stood in front of her for minutes. He wasn't going to let the oddness of Narcissa's actions these past days to pass as something normal to his mind. Narcissa was shivering. She swallowed hard, like her sister did when tensed. Voldemort held her jaws harshly raising her head upward. She let out a cry when she gave up and looked at him. Voldemort forced her to look in his eyes, and she knew what's going to happen now. She tried to resist it but she was no good at it, and she was no fool to break eye-contact, greater evidence that she's hiding something. He looked into her black eyes searching in her memories, in her mind, for an explanation of her weird actions. Narcissa can't help it but give up all her thoughts to him. Of course, she cannot handle him. Voldemort will probably see everything she'd seen through her entire life, including Draco's secret.

* * *

Draco descended the stairs of Malfoy's Manor from his room on the third floor to the dining room in the second, where Voldemort was still shouting to his parents and his aunt for their failure in capturing Potter. Draco was supposed to be with them once Voldemort came home, but he couldn't face him while knowing that he, Draco, was the one who let Potter and his friends escape. He wanted to know what Voldemort's reaction will be though, so he decided to hide behind the wall of the room and have a peek. He took a glance from the room: his father under Voldemort's feet! All the time when Lucius was humiliated: when Voldemort took his wand, when he was thrown into Azkaban, or when Voldemort returned to power 3 years ago and punished all those who abandoned him during his absence including Lucius; Draco's image of his father was never belittled, until now. Now he saw what his father, and every other Death Eater, really was: a servant, nothing more. Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he realized what is happening around him. Voldemort was approaching each one of the three and looking in their eyes. He is definitely looking into their mind. And now he was in front of his mother. He looked in her eyes for a long time before gripping hard on his fist. He stood silent for minutes then said to Lucius quietly: "bring your son here!"

Lucius went to obey his master, and before Draco could flee, he saw his mother crying and kneeling on the ground, kissing Voldemort's feet and the hem of his robes. "Please, my Lord, I beg you, don't! He's just a young fool boy. He just made a mistake!"

Neither Bellatrix nor Lucius knew what she was talking about, but Draco understood very well. Voldemort now knows everything. He saw the conversation between Snape and Narcissa when he told her about what he saw in Harry's mind.

"And he must get his punishment," said Voldemort loudly, "Narcissa. Your son didn't make just one mistake. You too shall be punished, and I shall have a word with Severus too for not telling me about this before. Your son disgraced the name of the wizard, the pureblood wizard. LUCIUS, haven't I told you to go and get Draco?" Lucius didn't know what to do. He didn't understand a word from what Narcissa and Voldemort said, but he was absolutely sure that if he obeyed Voldemort, Draco will be in danger. So what could he do now? Will he be able to disobey him? No, he can't. He went to look for Draco in his room, and it was empty…

* * *

Harry was sitting between the grass outside Bill and Fleur's cottage enjoying the breeze and watching the movement of the ocean's waves. He used to do this too often these days to help make the cottage less crowded. Of course he had noticed Fleur's fury about having six people and a goblin staying in her home and spoiling the plans she had for her new husband. Hermione was always in bed since the night they came here. She can't forget hearing Bellatrix's screams and feeling her Crucios cutting her flesh. Ron was always staying with her. Luna sometimes came and sat with Harry watching the ocean with him.

Harry was starting to get bored, so he stood up and went to the cottage. At the door, he met Luna.

"Hey, Harry," said Luna. "Want to come and have a walk with me?"

"Thanks for the offer, Luna, but I am really tired now. Maybe I will another time."

"Ok. As you like…"

The atmosphere inside the house was very tense. Fleur still wore the upset expression on her face. Hermione finally got out of bed and was sitting on the couch with Ron. There was no sight of Mr. Ollivander or Griphook. Dean and Bill, however, were talking about Bill's job life in Egypt. Suddenly, Luna ran into the house shouting "BILL, Bill, please come!" Bill went after Luna leaving everyone else with their shocked expressions. Strangely, Harry didn't find himself curious to know what has just happened, nor did anyone else. Everyone thought that Luna might have seen something she only thought interesting, probably a Crumple-Horned Snorkack or some bloody creature she believed of its existence. But why would she ask Bill to come and see it?

After few minutes, Luna came back into the house. She seemed very excited. "Harry, you won't believe what happened! Wait till you see." Bill followed Luna inside followed by the latest person anyone imagined could come here: Draco.

"Ahemm" Draco cleared his throat to announce his presence. Harry turned to look at the source of the sound, which he knows very well and melts whenever he hears it. Draco looked at Harry for a long time watching the shocked expression on his face. Harry didn't believe what he saw. He didn't know if it was real or it was a dream. Draco definitely couldn't be here.

"Hi there" said Draco when Harry or anyone seemed to say anything.

Still Harry didn't know what to do or say.

"Oh close your mouth please," Draco teased Harry. Now only did Harry notice that he was standing still open-mouthed staring at Draco.

"D-Draco? How? Why… Why are you here?"

"I've always said that you are very bad at welcoming. You don't want me here?"

"Of course I want you to be with me, forever." Harry approached Draco and hugged him tightly patting his back gently with his hand. "But what made you come? How? Is everything all right?"

Draco broke the hug to look into the eyes that he missed very much. "Why? Long story. How? I apparated to the place Ron described at the Manor: the ocean's coastline on the outskirts of Tinworth. But I didn't see any special place or house that you could have been in. I wandered around here too much looking for you, until suddenly I saw Luna and Weasley."

"Bill"

"Yes, Bill. So, this is protected by the Fidelius Charm as I guessed? That's why I didn't see any house and I could have never saw you if Luna didn't show herself and called Bill to let me in here since he's the secret keeper." (Only the secret keeper can let people in his/her house protected by the Fidelius Charm. Fortunately, when Harry and his friends came here from Malfoy Manor, Bill was already outside the house and he saw them and let them in, or else they would have never found the house.)

"But why is that? Why aren't you at home? Is there anything wrong?"

"You broke my heart, Potter," teased Draco. "I didn't know you don't want to see me. I expected a kiss at least."

That was enough for Harry to surrender and grab Draco from the back of his neck and kiss him gently on the lips, without giving a fuck about the crowd that was watching.

"OI, get a room you two" said Ron with a half- laugh. Fleur gave him a glare for announcing them to _get a room. As if it was his house… _After a long time of the special _greeting_ that the couple dreamed of for months, they broke the kiss and sat on the couch nearest to them and started talking more privately.

"So," said Harry, "tell me your long story."

"Actually, there are two reasons for me coming here, and be prepared because it might cause a big shock to you: First, because Vold- Oh sorry the taboo yes – I mean You- Know- Who knew everything." Harry's mouth opened again. "Everything! About us, and about the truth behind your escape."

"You seem calm saying it!" said Harry.

"Because it didn't cause much damage as we thought it would. Of course Vo- Uh, You- Know- Who swore to kill me for it, but he wasn't fast enough. I apparated here before he could find me."

"How did he know?"

"He used Legimency on mom."

"And why was that for?"

"To know the truth behind your escape from the Manor. He knew that she knows something the others don't. She was bad at hiding it. Mom of course knew that I let you out of the cellar."

"Oh Draco, see? I put you in trouble. Very big trouble. I am sorry."

"Oh, shut up. No harm done. It was going to happen anyway. I feel better however. Now we have nothing to hide. Soon, Father too will know about it. Either from mom, or The Dark Lord will announce it to the whole Death Eater lot. Everybody will know you're in love with me."

"What about your parents? What will he do to them?"

That was the only thing that Draco was worried about. "I think he'll not do anything to them. They had no hand in what happened. He will forgive mom, because she's not even a Death Eater so he can punish her for not _proving herself useful _of serving him right. And dad had no hand in what happened. It is Snape who will get the whole trouble. He's the one who told mom about it and not Voldemort."

"It is strange to think that all the trouble we had was because I was bad at Occlumency. If only Snape wasn't the one who taught me, or if I was good at it_"

"Never blame yourself, love. We regret nothing. What matters now is that we are together, Though I don't hope that we'll stay here forever. Surely you have noticed Fleur's looks. She looks sadder than she was when she lost the tournament. I guess we'll have to leave_ _I _at least."

"No! I can't let this chance go. Finally we're together, we will never separate again. We'll be together forever, Okay? Here, there, we'll stay with each other. We'll have to leave anyway. We can't stay here forever."

"Ahem Hem" interrupted Ron. "Having a nice chat are you? Would you please join me and Hermione inside our room? We need to talk."

"Very well" said Draco, and he followed Ron after giving Harry a hand to stand up. Ron closed the door after they entered. They seated themselves on the chairs around the bed where Hermione was sitting.

"How are you now, Hermione?" asked Draco. "Any better, I hope?"

"Thank you, Draco. Yes, I guess I am fine."

"Hermione told me" said Ron, "that she found a hair on her clothes that she was wearing during that night in the Manor. We guess it is Bellatrix's."

"… So?" asked Harry not getting Ron's point.

"Harry," said Ron, "we already think there is a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts. Didn't you say that?"

"_Y-Yes_!" he still didn't get it.

"Oh, blimey Harry, we have to get it. And how will we be able to do it unless we break into Gringotts, or Bellatrix herself goes and get it."

"Ahhh," said Draco shocking everyone by understanding what Ron was trying to say before Harry does. "We'll use that hair in Polyjuice Potion and someone of us will be Bellatrix, and he/she will go bring the Horcrux from as so her/his vault?"

"US? WE?" asked Harry, "You are not with us. I put you in enough danger. I will not let you with us on the Horcrux hunt. Please, Draco, I don't want what happened at the Manor to happen again with you getting tortured instead."

"So you was Ok with it when Hermione was tortured?" asked Draco.

"Of course not. How could you ask?"

"Listen, Harry. If we have to defeat You- Know- Who, we'll have to work together. You can't do it on your own. We can leave the last part of his soul, the one in him, for you to finish, but we must cooperate together to destroy the rest. And why shouldn't I join you? Don't say you're afraid for me, because you're scared for your friends too and you let them join you."

"Draco, I regretted  
that. I am sorry, mate." Harry addressed Ron now, "If I had known then that it will be like this… If I had known that Ron will not bear living like that and he'll leave us, I would have never agreed on them coming with me. And I will not do the same mistake again, Draco. I will not see you leaving me as Ron did. I know he didn't mean to, and that what makes it possible for you too to abandon us. If Ron did it, you'd probably do it too. And Hermione too could fall in the same mistake. None of us is beyond failure, but I will not accept us getting separated again. You'll stay here, Draco when we will do this."

"NO HARRY," said Draco. "You listen to me!" He interrupted both Harry and Ron, who was about to apologize again on his previous mistake. "We had enough in our life of living away from each other. From this moment on, I will NEVER leave you. Understand? Like it or not, I am not going to leave you at the time you need me most, even if you tell me to leave you. The topic is closed. That's that and no negotiations about it. Full Stop, the End. Now, we have to do this today!"

"What?" asked Hermione. "Why?"

"Because _Auntie Bella _is going tomorrow to Gringotts to check her vault, you heard her say it before you left, didn't you? We can't go after she goes because she may take the Horcrux with her to find a better place to hide it. So, we have to go before her, and the only chance we have is today. So who's going to be her? And who will the others be or how will they hide?"

"I will be her," said Hermione, "though I hate to."

"No, Hermione," said Ron. "You're still not strong enough. You mustn't come with us."

"No, Ron. I am. I will be her, and take her wand too. The only problem is the clothes."

"We can ask Fleur if she has anything near to Bellatrix's clothes" suggested Draco. "Though I doubt. She wears mostly colorful clothes."

They spent a great deal of time planning the break in. Griphook agreed to get them into the vaults, but he asked something in return: the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and that was the last thing they could give him (how will they be able to destroy the Horcruxes if the sword is gone?) Draco, however, had a really brilliant idea, according to Harry.

"Griphook doesn't know that I will be coming with you, right? So, Hermione will go as Bellatrix and Ron will disguise himself as her assistant or something, a snatcher probably. You, Harry, will go with Griphook under the Invisibility Cloak, and I will hide myself with Hermione's useful disillusionment charm."

"What charm?" asked Ron.

"Salvio Hexia!" said Draco. "She gave Harry a book about some useful charms. It was very useful at great times." Draco gave Harry a wink and received a kiss in the air, and then he continued "Thanks, Hermione. Anyway, when the deal is finished, you'll give him the sword, and once he takes it, I'll attack him and take it. Unfortunately, I can't hold it too long because I am not a Gryffindor, or else it will disappear and return to its place in the Sorting Hat. So one of you will have to take it from me quickly."

"How did you know," asked Ron, "about that thing of none- Gryffindor can't hold the sword too long."

"I read about it," said Draco, "in a book called _Hogwarts: A History!" _Ron looked at Harry, then both of them looked at Hermione and burst out laughing. Hermione can't help but smile too.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

"Nothing," said Harry. "So, Hermione finally found someone who had read that book too?! You've been persuading us for ages to read it and we ignored you."

* * *

The noon's sunrays penetrated the windows of the room Harry slept in, shiny and giving a magnificent view in the room. Harry was changing his clothes for their adventure when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in" said Harry.

Draco entered the room and closed the door after him. "So you sleep here?"

"Yes. I share this room with Ron."

Draco quickly examined the room and said: "Lovely!"

"Draco, what if we fail?"

Draco approached Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we will not. We have a plan, and it will go easy. I promise."

Harry locked his lips together and nodded, hoping for Draco's words to come true. He was sick of this, living in hiding searching for the bloody Horcruxes and running into danger every now and then. He can't wait for all of this to end.

"What upsets you, love?" asked Draco.

"I am tired, Draco. I want this all to end and we can live together, a happy family. I want to repay all the losses I have suffered. I want this over."

"Together, we can end this. It's only a matter of time. We'll destroy the Horcruxes, and you will kill him. I know you'll be able to." Draco lifted Harry's chin and pressed his lips on Harry's. Slowly, Harry responded to Draco and kissed him back, forgetting all about his worries and thinking only about those beautiful soft lips. Draco grabbed Harry's arse and deepened the kiss, wandering his tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry moaned in Draco's mouth. Draco ran his fingers on Harry's shirt, unbuttoning it. Harry broke the kiss stopping Draco. "Draco, what are you doing? We are not going to fuck here!"

"You know what place is the best for fucking? In a home that is not yours. The more it is forbidden, the greater the enjoyment."

"You're mad," said Harry with a smile. "It is embarrassing to do it here! What if they hear us, or come into us? Besides, we'll have to leave after awhile. We have a job to do, remember?"

Draco took his wand from Harry's pocket and casted _Colloportus_ on the door and _Muffliato_ around them. He then put the wand on a nearby table, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Now," he whispered in Harry's ear, stopping to place a kiss on it and on his neck, "no one will see or hear us. As for Gringotts and the Horcrux, we have enough time for shagging before we go. Hermione is still not ready yet. When you're with me, forget everything. Cast all your worries away, we can get to them later, but now, we make love. I love you, boy." Draco rubbed his smooth lips on Harry's neck while continuing unbuttoning his shirt. Harry held Draco's head with one hand and his arse with the other, pulling his hips closer to his, rubbing their erections together. Draco moaned on Harry's nipples, which he was sucking and licking, making them go erect and red. Harry moaned when Draco bite one, pressing the blonde's head on it wanting more. Draco licked Harry's skin all the way from his chest to his lower abs. Harry's boner was free once Draco unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, lowering it to Harry's knees. Harry was so hard that his dickhead appeared above his pink boxer's waist band. Draco rubbed the cock from above the soft silk boxer, knowing that Harry loved the sensation of cloth on his flesh. Harry moaned sexily, and Draco gave him a wink and traced his own lips with his tongue. Draco completely undressed Harry. Although the outline of Harry's cock appeared before he took the boxers off, Draco was shocked by the change in Harry's cock size. It had grown too much since the last time Draco saw it, a year ago. Draco's shock didn't go unnoticed by Harry. "You know, baby, being short doesn't mean that my cock is."

"What did you do it? Did you use _Engorgio_? It's harmful, Harry."

"No, I didn't." Harry smirked teasingly. "I didn't do anything to it, I swear. It grew from its own."

"I can't wait to feel this" Draco rubbed the dick hard unfolding and refolding the foreskin on Harry's dickhead, "in my ass." Draco then took it into his mouth and heard a loud moan from Harry. Harry took Draco's head in his hands, while moving his hips back and forth fucking Draco's mouth and hitting his throat. Draco moans were trapped in his mouth by the enormous dick. His hands squeezed Harry's bum. Harry stopped moaning after he took his dick out of Draco's mouth. He carried him to the bed and slowly, unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it, taking it off along with his boxers. Draco's cock was screaming for attention. Harry rubbed it quickly, eager to fuck the blond. Draco was on the bed, but Harry was still standing. The green- eyed boy raised Draco's legs putting them on his, Harry's, shoulders. This way, Draco's ass was widened, screaming 'fuck here!'

Hard like hell, Harry's dick entered Draco's hole. Draco screamed loudly, "Harry, please, gentler."

"I am sorry, did I hurt you?"

"It's alright. Just do it slowly."

"Yes, _master_." Harry leaned down to place a kiss on the blonde's chin, the farthest he could reach with his dick staying inside Draco's opening. Slowly, Harry moved his hips back and forth, while Draco tried hard not to scream, biting his sleeve. Harry noticed that Draco is still wearing his shirt. Harry unbuttoned it quickly and kissed the pink nipples, then continued thrusting in the blond. Draco moaned loudly. Harry slowly increased the acceleration of his fucks, tapping the blonde's ass cheeks every now and then.

"Aaaah, fuck you, Draco. Fuck you sweetie."

"Yeah, fuck mmmmmeee Haa-aarraaay. Oh yes, there it is, again again, mmmmm yes ffffuck me." Harry fucked harder and harder into Draco's prostate. Draco's neglected dick was getting hard of its own, thanks to Harry's awesome fucks right into the prostate gland. Harry helped it getting hard by rubbing it and spreading the precum all over its pink head. Draco's dick too, Harry noticed, grew than the last time he'd seen it, still keeping its beauty and perfectness, and of course, the perfection  
of its colors: the pink head was very nice, and the color of the skin was _perfect. _Harry can't keep his eyes off the awesome cock while fucking the tight ass. "Oh mmmy ggod, Draacoo, you're sso tighttt annnd wonnderrfffull"

"You arre ssso hugge, lllove."

"mmm, fffuckk you bbabbe."

"Auhhghh, yeah, I'mm commin Haarrrrey." Harry leaned down and lowered Draco's dick pointing it to his mouth to taste the hot cum that was coming out in a fountain. He managed to have few drops on his mouth.

"mmm, tttaasssty." Harry flipped his tongue around Draco's cum before swallowing it.

Not too long after Draco came, Harry took off his dick quickly from Draco's ass and placed it on the farthest part he could reach on Draco's abdomen, spurting his load on Draco's face while shouting "Drrrraaaacccoo, oh yeah, lllove." Harry let go of his body to fall on Draco's. Draco smiled and looked into Harry's eyes. _How adorable is he when he smiles! _thought Harry. The Gryffindor pressed his lips on Draco's kissing it gently and his mouth licking them. Draco opened his mouth allowing Harry's tongue access to it. Harry can taste his own cum on Draco's tongue. They kissed for ages, and they didn't seem to get bored. They had to break it, however, when someone knocked on their door.

"Yes?" asked Harry not realizing that the knocker won't hear anything from the _Muffliato _charm. He was still keeping his eyes on Draco's face admiring it. _How beautiful he is! His lips are soooo perfect. His blonde hair looks wonderful, especially when it's messed up after a shag. His cheek has always to be kissed. _Harry placed a kiss on one cheek. He barely heard a word from who was outside the door, who appeared to be Hermione. "_ and Ron is ready too. I'll pretend that I don't know what you're doing here and I'll wait for you outside. Try and _finish it quickly_."

Both boys smiled.

"That was wonderful, Harry," said Draco. "Thank you, love. Your amazing cock did the job and fucked me right into the spot. I love you."

"I love you, too. I have to move, or I'll crush you. We have to get ready for our mission."

"You already crushed my ass, you bad boy."

Harry kissed him again, briefer this time, then stood up and raised Draco from the bed. They used cleaning charms on their bodies before dressing again and coming out of the room after erasing all charms. Holding hands, the boys joined the others outside getting ready for a hard day work.

* * *

Everything was fine and all right. Even when there was a bit of trouble with the Head Goblin, they were able to Imperio him to let them into the vaults. But that was before passing the Enchanted Waterfall. That was when their plan failed. Not only because Hermione returned back to her shape, and Bogrod, the goblin, was no longer under the Imperius Curse, but also because Draco suddenly appeared next to them, which caused Griphook knowing that he was betrayed.

"Wha' is he doin' here?" asked Griphook calmly as if he knew that this will happen and he was waiting for it. "You though' I didn' know he's here? You canno' fool me. You'll gemme the sword righ' now or I'll ge' you all in Azkaban. Like i' or_"

Draco suddenly took his wand which was in Harry's hands and pointed it at Griphook. "_IMPERIO! _Why didn't we think of this before? Now you,_ goblin_, you'll get us into the vault without anything in return. _You can't fool me, huh?"_ Draco kept his wand in his hand, for if he gave it back to Harry, he'll lose his control on Griphook.

"That's brilliant, Draco" said Harry.

"Thanks, babe."

* * *

Lucius opened the door of his bedroom to find his wife sitting on the bed with her hands on her face, crying. He moved closer to Narcissa, and she lifted her head when she heard his footsteps.

"What is it Narcissa? What is it you're hiding from me? What did the Dark Lord know? Where and why did Draco escape?"

She wrapped her arms  
around her husband's shoulders and cried on them. "I am sorry, Lucius. I couldn't have told you. Snape told me about it 2 years ago."

"About what?"

"… Draco is gay, and he's on a relationship with Potter. He was the one who let him and his friends escape from here…" Lucius stood still for minutes and didn't let go of Narcissa. After awhile, his voice came from Narcissa's back: "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared for Draco."

"From me? From his father? He's not your son alone. He's my son too. What did you expect me to do, kill him? I might seem harsh to him sometimes because that's how I want him to be, that's how I raised him, but that doesn't mean that I'll harm him if he did something wrong. Although he didn't do anything wrong. Although I don't look like to, but I do know about love, and that it is not a choice. "

"I am sorry, Lucius. I thought no one will know about it and it will stay a secret forever. I should have told you. I'm sorry." She broke the hug and Lucius patted her hand comfortingly, implying to her his forgiveness.

* * *

Voldemort held the Elder Wand in his hand feeling its powers coming to him, to its _master_. He was very happy that he finally found a wand that suited him, and he was faster than Potter in fetching it. Nothing can spoil his happiness now. Being calm these days, Voldemort forgave Narcissa and Lucius. But he still didn't finish his deal with Snape. He ordered him to come, and Snape was on his way from Hogwarts to the Manor, where Voldemort currently is.

"My Lord?" said Snape once he arrived. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes Severus. You know, as I was sitting here, I wondered about which one of my Death Eater is the most loyal. What do you think?"

"I am, my Lord, your most loyal servant. My Lord knows that very well."

"Actually, I used to know it. But, now, I think I have second thoughts."

"Why is that, my Lord? Did I do something that disappointed you, my Lord?"

"Basically, you _didn't_ do something, and that disappointed me. So, I'll be merciful with you and I'll give you the chance for you to tell me if there is anything you know that you didn't tell me."

Snape strengthened his Occlumency barriers and thought quickly about what Voldemort is talking about. Snape was well- minded, and he got the point quickly. "Has this anything to do with Lucius's son, my Lord?"

"Ingenious! Yes, Severus. It all has to do with Draco Malfoy."

"My Lord, you know very well that I am your most loyal servant and that I never disobeyed you and I will never will. Had I found the whole _thing _worthy enough for my Lord to busy his mind thinking about it, I would've told you directly after knowing about it. But the whole thing was silly. Draco did a mistake, yes, but he wasn't a Death Eater then and he can't be punished for disgracing the name of the Dark Mark for such a crime, and he was too young, too. He apologized for his crime, and swore to never have any sort of contact with Potter again."

"But what you don't know, Severus, is that he did. Potter was captured here in the Manor, and was rescued by his _boyfriend._ Do you have any idea about this?"

Snape felt Voldemort's Legilimency on his mind like knives cutting his skull. He strengthened his Occlumency barriers and gave the maximum effort doing it. "No my Lord, I haven't the tiniest idea about it."

"Very well, Severus, you're vindicated" said Voldemort. He can't accuse Snape of anything more. "You can go now."

Before Snape can leave, however, Voldemort felt his mark burn. He had ordered his Death Eaters to never touch their marks unless they find Potter. He uncovered his arm, and read the mark labeling 'Alecto Carrow.'

_Potter is at Hogwarts?! He's caught by Alecto. If this was a false alarm, I shall kill her, and her brother too, and all her family.  
_Snape, who had felt the mark burn too, turned around and looked at Voldemort questioningly.

"Potter is in your school, Severus. Go check if that is correct."

"At your service, my Lord."

Snape disapparated to Hogsmeade. Voldemort held the Elder Wand tightly in his hands. _Soon, you'll do the greatest job you will ever do by the greatest wizard that owned you. _

There were some chaos downstairs. Voldemort heard screams and doors opening and closing. After awhile, Pius came running to the Hall were Voldemort was sitting in.

"My Lord, Potter and his friends broke into Gringotts. Into the Lestranges' vault."

It took Voldemort few seconds to realize what has just happened. His grip on the Elder Wand tightened causing red sparks to erupt from it.

"My Lord? What should we do?"

_Potter broke into the Lestranges' Vault? Why? Did he know about the Horcruxes? How? Dumbledore's puppet knows about them. If he did take the cup, then two are gone: The diary and the cup. What if he knows about them all? He's at Hogwarts now! What if he's searching for the diadem? No, this can't be. The diadem is safe in the Room of Requirements. What about the ring, the locket, Nagini? Does he know about them? Should I go kill him now or check first?_

"My Lord, what should we do?"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Pius dropped dead. 

* * *

"HARRY! HARRY! Are you all right?" Draco petted Harry to wake up, and he wasn't responding. As they were escaping the Ravenclaw Tower under the Cloak of Invisibility after they were captured by Alecto and Draco stunned her, Harry suddenly dropped on the floor. Clearly, he was seeing a vision into Voldemort's mind.

"_Harry!" _ Draco shook him hard. He was worried for him very much.

"He knows." Finally, Harry returned to his own mind and was able to tell Draco what he saw. "The next is a diadem. It is in the Room of Requirements. Let's go fetch it quickly. He's coming."

As Harry was running, the cloak slipped from him on the floor, and he quickly fetched it and wore it covering him and Draco. Both didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching them. Two people were added to the list of the people knowing about their love: Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

"I heard him thinking about a diadem. What's a diadem?" asked Harry.

"Like a crown, a tiara. Listen, I swear I saw a tiara in this room before, when I was practicing how to mend the Vanishing Cabinet. Ah, I remember where it is: in a box near the cabinet itself. It might be that diadem, who knows?" Still, it was hard for them to find the cabinet in the middle of this mess, but at the end they did found it, and they found the diadem too. Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle showed themselves.

"What were you doing with Potter, Draco?"

Draco was, for the first time in his life, unable to speak or explain anything. He didn't feel that when Ron saw him and Harry in bed. He told him the truth and it didn't matter with him. He told Hermione too, before. But Crabbe and Goyle is a different case. They are now Death Eaters, although they weren't marked yet, but they were Voldemort's servants, just like Draco. No explanation can get him out of this. He was holding hands with Harry when they entered on them.

"What brings you here?" asked Harry.

"You are not the one to ask, Potter" said Goyle. "We will really miss you. You'll be dead very soon. We'll take you to the Dark Lord. _Petrificus Tot_"_

Before the binding curse could be casted on him, Harry quickly took Draco's wand from his own pocket and stunned Goyle. Crabbe ran away from them before they stun him too. Goyle was recovering, but Harry took his, Goyle's, wand and gave it to Draco, at least it is a thing to defend himself with…

Suddenly, the room went orange. A strong light filled the whole room, and they felt heat coming from the light's source. Harry knew it immediately, fire. And not just any fire, it's fiendfyre.

"RUN!" screamed Harry to Draco. They ran everywhere with the diadem in Harry's hands, and the light followed them. Soon, the fire was catching after their feet, and they ran harder for dear life. There was no way of getting out of here. They're gonna die. Dravo knew it. That's no joke, it's fiendfyre. But then he remembered that they are in the R.O.R. and anything they desire will appear before them. He didn't want a hose, a fountain, or a fire hydrant. Draco wanted a broom, and it appeared in front of him. Harry mounted the broom with Draco on his back and soared in the smoke- filled atmosphere of the room.

"Harry," screamed Draco for Harry to hear his voice that was carried away by the air rushing around them as they flew. "This is fiendfyre. It can destroy Horcruxes, right? Hermione said that. Throw the diadem in the fire!"

Harry nodded and did throw the diadem, and they saw black smoke in the middle of the fire, rising into the air. It wasn't actually smoke, it was Voldemort's soul getting destroyed.

"Go this way" pointed Draco to their left. "There is no fire there." They flew in the direction Draco pointed to. There, they found Crabbe climbing wardrobes and other furniture to avoid burning. Crabbe himself, who burned the place, wasn't able to stop the fire. Harry headed to save him, after all what he'd done, though he knew that his Firebolt won't be able to carry 4 people, if they found Goyle too and he was still alive.

"Harry," said Draco. "What are you doing?"

"We can't leave him!"

"He tried to kill us! We can't take him and Goyle both on the broom. We'll die for them?"

Just as Draco said that, the fire touched the wardrobe Crabbe was climbing on and burned it instantly, burning Crabbe on its way. Crabbe fell into the fire turning into a pile of ash. Although Draco didn't want Harry to save his former friend, he shouted when Crabbe fell. Hating him doesn't mean that he wants him dead. Harry flew away and he heard a scream coming from a far distance: "HEEEEEELLP!" Harry quickly headed to the source of the sound, Goyle's, and reached there and gave Goyle a hand. Together, Harry and Draco helped carry him on their broom while rushing through the smoke-filled air.

* * *

It was true. Voldemort can feel it. Harry Potter has known all about his Horcruxes. He checked the cave. The Locket was gone. He checked his mother's house, and the ring was gone. And now he felt pain. A part of him died. But that was impossible. _How could Dumbledore's puppet know about the one at Hogwarts? How did he get into the room?_ Still, Voldemort wasn't clever enough to realize that not only he can enter the R.O.R. as he thought. Now, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were on their way to Hogwarts. Harry can't escape now. It will take him a great deal of time to run from the castle and out of the grounds to disapparate without meeting Voldemort on his way. Voldemort still believed that he could win over Harry as long as he had the Elder Wand, but suddenly and out of the blue, he remembered Ollivander saying about the legends of the Elder Wand, and how many people believed that one has to kill the Elder Wand's owner to let the wand become his. If that was true, Voldemort had to be the one to kill Dumbledore, the previous owner of the wand. And because Snape is the one who killed the old man, Snape became the owner of the Elder Wand. And today, the day of the battle, Voldemort had to win it. He will not accept Potter to escape like he did that night in the graveyard, nor _he, _Voldemort, will escape like he did in the Ministry. Today, it must be the end. _I will not wait for Potter to destroy Nagini too. I have to kill him today. I may be not in my full power now, since the Horcruxes are destroyed, but I have the Elder Wand, and I must be its owner. Snape was a good servant, but I have to kill him. It is a matter of life or death. He must die. _Voldemort uncovered his left arm, and pressed the Elder Wand on his Dark Mark summoning Severus Snape.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch.28 The Final Battle

Draco and Harry escaped the R.O.R. successfully rescuing Goyle. Goyle didn't even thank them for it; once he was safe and out of the room, he looked at the both of them scared, and ran away. Harry hurried to see if Draco is alright. The blond fell on the floor before Harry could land properly with his broom, but the fall wasn't serious. Draco couldn't have got hurt from it.

"Draco, are you alright?" asked Harry. "What's wrong?"

Draco didn't answer. Harry panicked; Draco was motionless facing the floor. Harry nudged him and got no response, and noticed that he wasn't breathing. "Nooo, Draco No!" Harry didn't know what happened. He thought Draco was dead, but how? No curse hit him, and clearly he wasn't burned! Harry had to do something quickly. He didn't know what to do. He just has to do it. He didn't have an explanation on why Draco wasn't breathing. He suspected that it might be because Draco inhaled too much smoke, and the blonde had a severe lung allergy. Knowing nothing else to do, Harry positioned Draco on his back and performed CPR, pressing his hands on Draco's chest and blowing into his mouth several times, praying God to save him. There was a sound of footsteps approaching them in the corridor, but of course Harry didn't give a fuck about who will see him now, whether it is a friend or enemy. Draco didn't seem to respond to these muggle maneuvers that Harry learned years ago in Muggle Elementary School. He still didn't take one breathe.

"Draco please, stay alive. Draco, please stay for me. Remember our dream? To live freely and announce our love to everyone? It can come true, today, but only if you stayed alive. Draco please."

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione came running and dropped next to Harry, followed by Ron.

"He's not breathing, Hermione." Harry was crying like a baby kid.

Hermione took out her wand pointing it at Draco's chest "Anapneo!"  
Draco gasped a sudden long breath and flung his eyes open.

"Draco!" Harry hugged him and then gave him a brief kiss. "Oh, thank God. How dare you scare me like this? Thanks Hermione. I owe you my life."

"Come on," said Hermione, "Don't be silly. Besides, you should have known better. You should have used the Airway Clearing Charm – you know it. Slughorn used it on Belby when he chocked, remember? – Rather than muggle strategies. It won't work on wizards."

"Never mind that," said Ron, "why did it happen in the first place? What made him can't breathe?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "I just found him motionless on the ground. Perhaps he inhaled too much smoke from the fire."

"Fire?"

"Long story… Are you alright Dray?" Draco was still catching long breaths, but he nodded at Harry's question. Harry brushed his hair and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Don' worry, Harry. I am fine." Draco and Harry looked at each other for a long time, and just as they were about to kiss, Ron coughed "We are still here, by the way, and this is not the time. So, did you find the Horcrux?"

"And destroyed it too" said Harry simply.

"How?" asked Hermione. You don't have fangs, and the sword is in my bag!"

"Fiendfyre!" said Harry.

"OH NO, Harry! How could you use it? It is very dangerous. I am wondering how you survived after doing it!"

"I didn't do it. Look, it's a long story. I'll tell you about it later. Now, the snake is the only one left. I reckon Nagini is with Voldemort_"

"DON'T SAY THE FUCKING NAME!" screamed Ron.

"Ron, he already knows that I am here. What are we afraid of? Whether I said his name or not, the Death Eaters will search for me to hand me to Voldemort." Just before Harry continued his sentence, a loud explosive sound echoed in the corridor. The Death Eaters started breaking the protections and enchantments around Hogwarts and entered the castle.

"We'll have to hurry" said Draco. "Harry, could you tell us where he is? If we find him, we'll find the snake. Then it's just him." Draco's eyes were full of hope of winning. Harry found it difficult to shut his eyes from watching Draco and try to get into Voldemort's mind.

* * *

Harry knew where Voldemort was. He was with Snape in the Shrieking Shack. He, Harry, and Ron, Hermione, and Draco were going there hoping to kill the snake in some way, though they knew deep down them that it is impossible. How could they kill a snake with Voldemort guarding it, unless someone of them gets killed? And Harry will not accept that. The last thing he can wish from this life is watching beloved ones dying in front of his eyes. He won't let Hermione, or Ron, or _Draco… _Harry shivered at the thought of a dead body of Draco on the ground, lying motionless as he was when he nearly died after escaping the fiendfyre. Harry didn't know how he felt at that moment. It was like he wasn't alive. He didn't remember what he has done or how did he act; he only remembered the still body of Draco on the ground. Harry was sure that if he was confronted with a boggart, it won't be a Dementor as it was always been his worst fear, but his beloved dead bodies instead. He vowed to himself that he will do everything he could do to never let this happen… And just as Harry swore his nonverbal mental vow, it was broken, when a strong explosion blasted a wall of the castle, and fell on them. Luckily, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron were in a safe place. Not too much rubble fell on them. But others weren't, including Percy, Fred, and George. Harry ran to help move away some rubble from them, praying God that no one did get hurt. He managed to rescue Percy and George. And with their help, they started to move away the pile of rubble that fell on Fred and buried him beneath them. After moving several pieces, the truth stoke him hard, even more harder than a stone falling straight on his head from an elevation that's higher than Mount Everest. It was too late. Fred is dead. He parted this world, just like Harry's parents and godfather, Mad- Eye, and Dumbledore, leaving behind him the echo of his laughter that rang in Hogwart's corridors just a moment before he was buried under the rocks. Harry didn't do anything other than to stay staring at the smiling open-eyed dead Fred, and some people moving around him hurrying to the body. Screams were heard, and spells were shot everywhere around him and he didn't even bother to take care of himself. This war was all for his sake. Harry believed that if he didn't come to Hogwarts, no one would've died now. No one will be injured. There will not be a war in first place. He blamed himself on Fred's death.

"NOOOOOOOOO, Fred No!" that was all Harry tried to catch from the screams around him, coming from George, Ron, and Percy. Harry finally had control on his legs and was able to move away from the _crime scene, _his crime.

* * *

After nearly an hour of crying and struggling for Ron to calm down, and Harry to stop himself from giving himself up to Voldemort, the four of them: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco focused on their next goal, Nagini. Together, they entered the Shrieking Shack wearing the Invisibility Cloak (though it didn't cover their feet because they had grown up too much and couldn't fully fit four adults), holding their hearts in their fists. Harry tried countless of times to convince the others to stay and don't come with him, but in fail. They followed the path to the room from which the sound was coming from.

"_me go and get Potter!" came the cold voice of Snape.

"I said NO!"said Voldemort, "Will you give me an explanation to the actions of the Elder Wand, or shall I do?"

"My Lord?"

"The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus, and while you live the wand will not be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant Severus, but you must die, for only I can live forever. You must die for the wand to become mine. Nagini, _Kill!" _

The four of them heard a strong thud as Snape's body fell on the ground after Nagini's fangs penetrated his neck's arteries. A sound of crack signaled Voldemort disapparating the room. Although every one of them hated Snape, no one was happy for him to die such a painful death. Harry was the first to move, and he left his hiding place and approached the dying body. White streams of vapor – neither liquid nor gas – came out of Snape's ears, nostrils, eyes, and mouth.

"_Take them, please!"  
_Harry summoned a flask from Hermione's enchanted bag, and filled it with the white substance. He held the flask in his hands one other time when he poured the memories of Snape into the Pensieve after he left the dead body, and returned to the castle to find countless others, including Tonks and Lupin, and Fred's body again. He was forced to see all those whom he loved losing their lives for him, and stay _calm_.

* * *

Harry fell on the ground unable to hold himself up straight anymore, after watching the memories of Snape, after knowing the whole truth, full and sensible. Here, finally, was a reason for all the odds that happened in his life. Finally he knew all what he must have known 7 years earlier. He was meant to die. Harry shouldn't have lived. He nearly knew it, from the very beginning, once he discovered that he's a Paraselmouth, but never suspected that his enemy, the one whom he escaped his kills several times and swore to avenge for his parents against him, will have a part of him living inside his, Harry's, own body for all these years! If Harry had ever hated Dumbledore for ordering him to destroy the Horcrux and dying without telling him where to start, he wouldn't have hated him more than now. He hated him for keeping him alive. _If I were meant to die, why didn't he kill me instead of sending me to the Dursleys 16 years ago? Why did he let me live 10 years of torture with them and another 7 fearing a man who was the reason for all the shit in my life? If I were dead years ago, it would've been solved. No one would've died for me: Cedric, Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and SNAPE; and who knows who will be next on the list! _

Harry left the office that once belonged to a man who he thought that he loved and turned out to hate, and a man who he thought he hated and turned out to be the bravest man Harry had ever knew. He was wearing his Invisibility Cloak and heading to Hogwarts front doors to get to the Forbidden Forest and end this. On his way, he saw Neville and Oliver Wood carrying a dead body. Harry didn't know if he wanted to see whom he was or not, but he did see. It was Colin Creevey. He was added to the list, too. An innocent boy, who wasn't supposed to be in the war but at home instead with his family, had died because of _him _too.

Harry passed beside the Great Hall's doors and saw Draco looking scared. Clearly, he was searching for Harry. Harry had to cover his mouth so no one can hear his sobs. He was crying for Draco. He didn't deserve that. He wondered what will Draco's reaction be when he learns what Harry did. Will he commit suicide to join Harry in the immortal world? Or will he try and avenge for him and kill Voldemort and gets killed trying. Either way, they will be together. And that was what made Harry able to give himself up to Voldemort. Harry will wait for him in heavens. Not even death can tear them apart. But he didn't want Draco to kill himself to join him. He didn't want any harm done to him. Harry quickly ran to the classroom they used to secretly meet in, the birthplace of their love, and wrote a note to Draco and left it there, just as Draco did 2 years ago when he left Harry the Marauder's Map before leaving Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco was dying to find Harry. He searched for him everywhere and didn't find him. He lost him in the crowd once they entered the castle after returning from the Shrieking Shack, and didn't see him again. He was so worried that Harry might have answered to Voldemort's request and went to sacrifice himself for the others, and give himself up to Voldemort, after all these duels and fights and near escapes… He felt his Mark burn when Voldemort announced to his Death Eaters to retreat, and gather around him in the Forbidden Forest waiting for Harry to come to them as they believed he will. _As if..._ He didn't answer of course, and he didn't care. Today was the day that no one shall fear anything. He won't hesitate if he had to confess in front of Voldemort that he no longer wants to become a Death Eater, _as if he ever wanted to before_, and he doesn't care what Voldemort's reactions will be. He wondered about his parents and what Voldemort might have done to them. _Probably killed them for my mistake… _Draco tried not to think about it, and concentrate on searching for his boyfriend. He tried to send him a patronus, but that was impossible. He can't think of a single happy memory at the present time, after seeing people die in front of him for the first time in his life. How could he perform it while worrying about Harry and his parents?

The bloody hours of night has passed carrying many people away with them, taking them away from this world to another one, a peaceful world, where there will be no murder or hate. It was very strange thinking that just a few hours ago the population of the world was greater than it is now. A few hours ago, there were two pranksters making jokes even in the middle of the war, and these two pranksters became one.

The morning started to rise, and still there was no sign of Harry. Draco was reaching his climax then. He was about to go to the Forest and check if Harry is there or not, and risk himself being dead by Voldemort. He knew Harry was doing something he shouldn't do, or why else would he take his cloak and disappear from suddenly? _Maybe he went to kill Nagini alone? Or is he watching the memory he took from Snape in the pensieve? _But Draco had searched for him in Dumbledore's office and didn't find him there. He searched in many other places, and still Harry was nowhere to be seen. But there is a place he didn't search in yet: their usual secret meeting place, the deserted classroom. Draco didn't know what would let Harry go there at the present time, but he went there anyway. The room was empty, but before Draco could close the door disappointed and go search in another place, he spotted a piece of parchment on the wooden table. Draco took it quickly with his heart pumping hard, not sure if he really wanted to read what's in there. He felt bad about it. But anyway, he read what was written in there:

_I am sorry, Dray. I had to. Trust me, I didn't act foolishly. I love you, baby, and I will always do, even after my death. Draco, I want you to promise me you won't kill yourself to join me. That's my will: stay alive and safe. And never forget me. Always remember the day I confessed you with my feelings, and you didn't turn me down. Remember the kisses beside trees, the hand job in Divination classroom, the shags, the showers… Remember our love, and stay alive for me. I will always be around you. Even closer than you can expect. Remember this: 'the ones who love us never truly leave us.' I will miss you. I'll miss your smile, your touch, and your kisses. I will miss you, baby. Stay safe…_

- Harry

Draco can't believe what he's just read. Harry can't have surrendered to Voldemort after all these years of conflicts. Harry cannot be… dead. _No he isn't. He can't be. He is the Boy- Who- LIVED! He promised to defeat Voldemort. He will stand by his promise. I know Harry, he will. _Draco refused, by all means, to believe what he read. He fought to forget it. He returned back to the Great Hall, pretending he had read nothing.

His heart hammered hard when a familiar green light shined from the windows of the castle. Everyone in the Great Hall, from those who didn't suffer dangerous injuries and were able enough to move, rushed to the windows to see the shining green skull with the snake coming out of its mouth, brighter than the sun. The Dark Mark erupted in the sky above the Forbidden Forest. And they knew it. They all knew it. There were screams and cries everywhere. Everybody was rushing out of the Hall to the Entrance Courtyard, and Draco didn't know why. Everyone was sobbing 'Oh No, Harry!', and Draco didn't know why. _Why are they crying? Where is everybody going? Why did Hermione cry on 'Harry'? _He wanted to shout on them and tell them that _He's fine! He's alright. Nothing happened to him. I would've felt it if something bad happened to him. He will be here soon. I'll find him. He will be with me, right here beside me, and he'll kiss me once he kills Voldemort. He will. And we will tell everybody about our love. I will be the Savior of the Wizarding World's boyfriend, and no one can abject on it. I will be the first to greet him once all of this is over, and we'll go make love down beside the lake, on the trees, and we'll shag in his room, and in my room, and everywhere! We will, once all of this is over. I am sure we will! Harry can't be…. NO HE ISN'T. _Draco rushed after the crowd that went outside. He had no idea that he was crying and his tears was about to drown his face, and if he did he won't give a single half- fuck about the _people watching_ as he did all the past years. He waited for the proof. The proof saying that he was right and Harry is alive. Refusing to hear the screams of the familiar voice he recognized as his aunt's screaming "WE WON! WE WON! WHEEEEEEEEEE WON!" Refusing to see a crowd of people coming to their direction, walking slowly and calmly, not looking like an army coming to fight, but like an army returning home after a victory. He pushed several people out of his way to get a better view, and to _prove _to everyone that the dead body the half- giant, Hagrid, was carrying isn't Harry.

"Harry Potter," screamed the magically magnified voice of Voldemort, "IS DEEEEAA_"

Before Voldemort could continue, however, Draco ran to him raising Goyle's wand and screaming "NOOOOOOOO_"

Voldemort easily silenced him without using his wand. "SILENCE, you filthy traitor. I will deal with you later. Now, no one can disrupt my happiness. Harry Potter, is dead! Put him under my feet Hagrid, where he belongs."

Hermione, crying, went to Draco and caught him from his arm backing him several steps away from the Death Eater's side. Draco can't believe what he saw. _ Happy Harry, now? You finally done it? You died for us? You died so you can't see people dying for you? You think no one will do die for you if you did this? No, you were wrong. There will be others dying for you. And the first one is I. I didn't promise you anything. And you didn't stand by your promise. You didn't kill Voldemort for me. So I too will not do as you requested me to do. I will kill myself to be with you. _

_"_See what has become from your _hero? _ I caught him while he was fleeing saving himself, while you are here dying _for him."_

"YOU LIAR!" Draco's anger and his powerful words were able to break the Silencing Charm.

"You still won't take advantage of the chance I gave you, do you? Perhaps you will learn how merciful I am to you when you feel this: _CRUCIO!_"

Draco fell to the ground once the torturing curse's red light that erupted from the Elder Wand in Voldemort's hands touched Draco's chest. Several Death Eaters laughed, and Lucius and Narcissa held their hearts in their fists, but suddenly, the laughter stopped, when everyone noticed that Draco wasn't feeling pain. He has only dropped to the ground but he didn't feel anything. He didn't twitch or scream. Voldemort looked scared like hell. He didn't know what has happened. He even doubted his powers against younger boys. _First Harry, and now this boy? But no, I won on Harry. I am in my full power now. Why can't I torture this fuckin kid?_

And then many things happened in the same time: Lucius and Narcissa ran to Draco and didn't give a fuck about Voldemort; Hagrid screamed: "WHERE"S HARRY? Oh No!" Harry's body disappeared. (And Draco directly knew it, and his heart rose to his head with happiness that he never felt in his life before. _Harry is still alive. He is now hidden under the cloak. But How? _Some, however, didn't think like this. They thought that Harry disappeared because he is dead, and his corpse will never appear again. They had seen similar situations, but there were reasons for the body disappearing, such as touching the Veil of Death in the Death Chamber in the M.o.M. or breaking an unbreakable vow, etc…) A giant appeared and ran toward the Death Eaters screaming "HAGGER!", and some of the Death Eaters who knew that Harry was still alive, fled and left the losing Voldemort! Draco can't wait for a better opportunity. He rose from the ground, ignoring his mother and father right now (that's not the time for assuring them if he's alright), and hurried to Hermione. Ignoring her questioning protests, he snatched the enchanted bag from her, and summoned the Sword of Gryffindor. Quickly, before the sword disappears from his hand, he ran towards Voldemort to kill his last Horcrux, Nagini. Before Voldemort could realize what has happened and who had left him from his followers or where Harry has gone, he saw Nagini's head flying in the air when a sword's blade beheaded the snake, killing the last part of Voldemort's soul outside his body. He felt pain inside him. He felt like he returned to be the person he was in the orphanage he used to live in more than half a century ago. He felt his powers leaving him. He is no longer an extraordinary wizard. But still, he had the Elder Wand. And he will use it right now, to avenge for his pet snake. That boy will not appreciate the chances I am giving him to live.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Draco's eyes bulged as he watched the green flash of light coming out of the wand heading to _him. _And suddenly, the flash of light stopped in mid- air, when a blue light coming from nowhere cut through it! Draco recognized it as a Protego shield. But never could a Protego block and Unforgivable Curse! Especially the Killing Curse! Voldemort was shocked even more. He, for the second time, failed to succeed in sending Draco an Unforgivable Curse. And from where the fuck did the Protego come from? His question was answered before he could think of an answer, when suddenly from thin air, Harry Potter, alive and in his full power, appeared as he slipped the Cloak of Invisibility away. Although Draco knew it, he can't help but get shocked with satisfaction. The shock on everyone's faces turned into a look of fear, fearing what will happen next. Everyone backed away from Harry and Voldemort, who were standing in front of each other (with Draco a few meters behind Harry still thinking that he's holding the sword and not noticing that it has disappeared the moment Harry appeared, returning to it's place in the Sorting Hat.)

"There aren't any more Horcruxes, Tom. Just You and Me. Neither can live while the other survives!"

"_You and me? Huh! You think you'll win? You think you'll win on Lord Voldemort? _You must believe that you have powers greater than mine, then._" _Voldemort waved the Elder Wand for Harry to see it.

"I believe I do. In fact, I believe I have more than just powers!"

"Yeah, you have _love. Huhuhuhuhaaa! Dumbledore's secret weapon. _Didn't help him enough when he was thrown off the topmost tower of Hogwarts."

"Well, love is one of them, yes. And believe it or not, it DID help him. Do you really think that you've defeated Dumbledore you fuckin stupid creature you call yourself a wizard? Do you really think that he died on your orders?"

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"SHUT UP! This is not the day you talk in. What will you do? Kill me? You've tried it 7 times and failed, one of them when I was a baby and it didn't work. And you kept on doing it. You will never learn from your mistakes? You foolish shit, want to hear another mistake you've done tonight and many other days before you, before you fall in another mistake?"

Voldemort looked really scared for this. He wondered what he has done wrong. He knew something was wrong. Maybe with his powers, or with his wand… Whatever it is, he was dying to know it. Harry didn't get an answer, so he continued.  
"Let's start with the oldest. When you scum calling yourself _Lord_ knew about the prophecy, you tried to kill the boy it talked about, making the prophecy come true, instead of ignoring it, which if you had done so, it wouldn't have come true. You went to kill me and killed my parents on your way, ripping your soul two times almost at the same time, and intending to rip it third by killing me, while you've done already five Horcruxes by that time, and didn't even think that it might be dangerous to you. Yes, I know you're surprised about how I knew this. Well, get ready, because you'll be surprised many times before you die, Tom. Shtttt, don't dare and talk while I am talking. You know you can't kill me before you know what's wrong with your wand, and I will tell you, but not before showing you how stupid you are. When you tried to kill me, and my mother sacrificed herself for me, you didn't even _think_ about a word Dumbledore has said: about how love is the most powerful magic. You didn't suspect that love can prevent you from succeeding in your mission to kill me. It did let me survive, but it didn't prevent your intended Horcrux to form. You intended to make a Horcrux upon my murder, and you unwillingly and unknowingly did it. Guess what is it? Me! All these years, you were trying to kill me, and I was really, your Horcrux!" Everyone gasped and backed away even more, from Harry more than from Voldemort, as if Harry being Voldemort's Horcrux could change anything. "All this time you haven't explained the connection between you and me, and tried to shield your mind from me. I can speak Parseltongue because the part of your soul in me can speak it. Through it, I can see into your mind, and you can see in mine. You tried to shield yours from me but you failed countless of times. I saw almost everything you tried to hide from me. And guess what, today, you've done another mistake, mistakes actually, that history will record it as the stupidest. You killed me, when I am really your Horcrux, destroying your own soul. But I should have died, I know. Even if I am a Horcrux, if you killed me, I and the piece of your soul within me, should've died. But I didn't! Can you ask yourself why? The answer again is your stupidity. When you insisted that you have to use_ my _blood to return to your body, you never suspected that by so, you are taking a part of me in you, that as long as you live and this part of me in you lives, I will never die. So I was able to return back. All these years, you insisted that you must be the one to kill me, while in reality, you mustn't be. If anyone else has killed me, I would have died immediately. But you like being stupid, Tom. Another mistake you have done? Killing me tonight after I gave myself up to you. You did the same mistake that costed you 13 years without a body. The mistake you'd done by killing my mother, a person who had decided to sacrifice herself to others. I too sacrificed myself for my friends and beloved, and you did the same fuckin mistake by killing me."

"No, you didn't. You didn't mean to sacrifice yourself!"

"Yes, I did. But you are a bloody fool and you'll never learn from your mistakes. Unfortunately, there will be no time for you to learn, because you're going to die right now, Tom. Another stupid mistake of you that lead to what you are in now, powerless as an ant, is trusting Snape as your man all these years and believing that he has really killed Dumbledore. Yes, yes, I know that Dumbledore is dead, and Snape killed him. But the thing that you don't know Tom, is that Dumbledore was dying already a year ago before his death, and he planned his Death with Snape. Snape was never your man. He was always Dumbledore's. Since the day you told him you'll kill my mother. He asked you not to, didn't he? Because he loved her for all of his life, and until death. He went to Dumbledore to save her, and from that moment, he was spying on you. You, as foolish as ever you can be, believed that he's your man, and never thought that he's good at Occlumency and was spying on you all the time. And today, you made another mistake. You killed him, believing that by so, you'll be the master of the Elder Wand. But the thing that you don't know, Tom, is that Dumbledore died undefeated. Snape didn't defeat him so he can become the master of the Elder Wand after him. You kidnapped Ollivander a whole year and didn't understand a word from what he said about wands, and how they can change their elegancies not only by murder. Before Dumbledore was killed, he was disarmed. And who disarmed him became the master of the wand. The Elder Wand changed its loyalties to Draco Malfoy," and for the first time since Harry _returned _from the death, he looked at Draco to see the most shocked face he ever wore, "when he disarmed Dumbledore. From that moment on, it became, unknowingly, his."

"Not to worry about that, Potter. That explains why it didn't work when I killed him." Voldemort thought that he had enough information explaining the odds of the wand and wasn't any more interested in what Harry was saying. "Here is my plan, I take another wand, and kill him with it, so I become the master of the Elder Wand. After that, I can kill you too." Harry wasn't really expecting that. If Voldemort really did what he said, it will work, and Draco will die. Voldemort noticed the shock on Harry's face. "Ah, I remembered. You are scared for your _lover? _Don't worry, you'll be together forever in what Dumbledore calls the _afterlife, or heavens. _You can meet him too, there. And you can live happily together. Isn't that a wonderful ending? Let me see…" Voldemort went and grabbed a wand from Bellatrix who was standing right beside him. "If I kill you both now, I'll succeed don't you, foolish boy you call yourself a wizard, think? What if I just killed your _boyfriend _in front of you, just like thi_"

"SILENCIO!" If Harry was one second late from reacting, Draco would have now been dead. "Not so fast, Tom."

Voldemort was still powerful enough to break the Silencing Charm nonverbally.

"You still aren't smart enough. I was faster than you in retrieving the Elder Wand. You went and physically took it from Dumbledore's tomb, while I took its loyalties. Yes, Tom, I went to Malfoy's Manor, and Draco gave me his wand, transferring all his wands' loyalties, including the Elder, to me. Yes, I AM THE TRUE MASTER OF THE ELDER WAND. Want to kill me with my own wand, stupid asshole? Try! _Expelliarmus!" _Harry disarmed Voldemort from Bellatrix's wand, not the Elder Wand, because if Voldemort used it against Harry, it will work for him. Harry sent the wand away from his reach and was ready for the battle. And Voldemort knew it, that if he didn't act now, Harry will.

"Avada Kedavra"  
"Expelliarmus" Harry saw the red light hit the green and battled it, believing with his victory. He had dreamed for this moment for years. Now, all the days he had lived in pain and agony, will vanish. He will take revenge for his mother and father, for Sirius, Snape, Cedric, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, Colin, and countless others who suffered death under his orders. He will take revenge on what made kept him away from Draco for months of torture. He will avenge for Draco, as he promised him. Harry's eyes shined with the excitement he never felt before, except when with Draco in bed, as he saw his Expelliarmus's red light wins on Voldemort's Avada Kedavra's green light, backfiring the killing curse on him, killing him once and for all. Voldemort dropped dead on the floor. The Elder wand flew from his hand and by the seeker's quality, Harry caught the wand in his hand. There was a one moment of silence, where everyone stared at Voldemort's dead body, not believing what had happened. Harry expected greetings or celebrations, but the war wasn't quite over yet. The Death Eaters stood motionless like an unwanted guest, and slowly one-by-one, they tried to flee. The Order, the Hogwarts' Professors, and students stopped them all from leaving Hogwarts Grounds before they can disapparate. Some, however, didn't flee and decided to fight, even after seeing their _Lord_ die, including his _most loyal servant. _Other Death Eaters fought too, such as Yaxley, Avery, Greyback, Nott, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Dolohov, Macnair, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, and Rowle, were fighting Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, McGonagall, Hermione, Hagrid, Kingsley, Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, and Draco, respectively. Each one of them was fighting to death, and most were avenging for a certain incident that happened previously between them. Harry was right: he did sacrifice himself for his friends. That what made the Death Eaters unable to hurt one of them the tiniest. Only Yaxley, Alecto, Dolohov, and Rowle were the ones who survived the _Potter's side's_ attacks. Their duelers weren't _angry_ enough to kill them. They were bounded into invisible ropes by Kingsley, waiting to be sent to Azkaban. Bellatrix, however, the dork Lord's faithful servant, can't believe her master's death. She ran quickly to take her wand that was meters away from her master's corpse, but was stopped paralyzed when Neville sent her a hex. "Dear Bella, you asked me a question two years ago, and I didn't quite answer it till now. You asked me about my parents if you remember, and I'll repeat my answer: 'Better now that they are about to be avenged!' _Innervate!" _Neville counter cursed her making her able to move again, but only to watch her expressions as he take his parents' revenge. "_CRUCIO!" _Neville's heart was full of hatred toward the woman who was the reason for him to not hear a word from his parents for seventeen years. She was the reason his mother never kissed him Good- bye on the platform before going to Hogwarts. She was the reason he didn't tell his father about any problem he faced, like any boy does. She was the reason he was bullied by Snape and students and unable to complain because he had no back to rely on. She was the reason for his living with his strict Grandmother, who always expected him to be like his father and was disappointed most of the time. But today he will teach her that he mustn't be like his father. He can be even better. All these feelings that stormed inside him made Bellatrix really _feel _the torture because Neville _meant _her to. Not even the lessons her master has taught her of wandless magic can help her now when she is rolling on the floor screaming with the loudest she can scream with her voice. Neville didn't lower his wand an inch, and he didn't intend to. He won't give her less than she gave his parents. Instead, he will give her double the torture, avenging for both parents. Around him, everyone else was busy too. Mrs. Weasley was fighting Rockwood, whom she knew as the one who killed her son. Her eyes still didn't dry up from tears. Harry had never seen her fight before, but today, she was fighting for death. He was amazed more when he saw her sending a Killing Curse squarely to his chest, avenging for her son. Only now, Fred can rest in peace, and his blood isn't spilled in vain. Today was the day of revenge, avenging tragedies that were carried through the bloody history of the Wizarding War for more than 50 years since Voldemort's first rise to power. Everyone was taking revenge to a person he had lost in his family. Harry, however, did enough. He did his job finally. He went to Voldemort's body and slammed his face with his shoes and talked to him as if he was listening. "Happy now Tom? Reached your immortality? No one can question your powers now, eh? Now you can't be considered as alive or as dead. You can't come back as a ghost, because you have no single soul to come. And you won't be considered from the dead because your souls are not whole. You'll stay in limbo forever. You chose your end, and you chose it very foolishly. You could have lived longer and better if you didn't move in the wrong path, but how can you think? You can't! You were the world's most fucking dumb of all time."

Harry heard Bellatrix still screaming while all other sounds of spells firing here and there were diminished as Death Eaters either died or were bounded waiting to be sent to Azkaban. Finally, Bellatrix stopped screaming and dropped dead on the floor beside her master. Neville never in his life had confidence or pride in himself as he was now. He finally took his parents' revenge. 17 years of pain were repaid. Molly finally stopped crying for her lost son knowing that he is resting in peace now. Everyone started to realize what has just happened at this day once they calmed down. Voldemort is dead. There will be no terror or fear or hiding again. The Dark Mark will never be seen again above wrecked houses. Even the muggles sensed the happiness in the air as several witches and wizards raised their wands shooting fireworks in the sky celebrating the downfall of the darkest wizard of all time and his whole army, that since 2 hours ago, were the largest fear of almost everyone. Harry suddenly found himself in a middle of a crowd, everyone hugging, thanking, and greeting him. He was carried in the air, one leg on Seamus's shoulder, the other on Dean's. Harry can't help himself but forget all about his hating for being acted like a hero, and smiled and laughed with everyone… until he saw Draco standing right down in front of him, celebrating with everyone and looking the happiest of them. Harry let go of Dean and Seamus and was now face to face with Draco. And without thinking, or suspecting that the whole wizarding world is now, or will be, watching them, he ran, hugged Draco, and kissed him fully and gently on the mouth. He forgot all about the war and the people around him and didn't hear the_ Awwws_ and the girls' giggles or some comments like 'Get a room' or 'Ah, my eyes!' or 'Can't this wait or be later?' He just kissed the blonde's lips and bit his lower lip asking for permission inside and Draco answered by putting his hand into Harry's messy hair, and brushing his tongue on Harry's lips, wandering inside his warm mouth, battling another war, but not with wands, with tongues instead. The kiss seemed to last forever. They didn't seem like getting tired of it or pulling for breath, because they tried hard to breath from their noses to avoid interruption. It felt like it's their first kiss, and in a matter of fact, it was, somehow. This was their first non-secret kiss. This was when they declared their love in front of the whole world and didn't give a fuck about what will people say or react. At last, they can no longer hold their breathes or breath from their noses. They backed away their lips, still closing their eyes. Harry rested his forehead on Draco's. "I love you, baby!"

"I love you, too. We've finally done it. Well, _you _really. You were brilliant, Harry. You did what you promised me, thank you."

"At your service! Now, we will live together, forever. Until death tears us apart. Even then, I will not stop loving you. I think what happened tonight proved that to you."

"_Ahem Ahem" _Hermione faked a cough. "We're still around, you know?"

The couple finally loosened their grips on each other, and looked around them looking shocked as if they suddenly realized where they were. Not everyone was watching them, though. Some people gave more privacy and went inside for more celebrations. Harry looked around him and saw the scene of the battle, where he didn't see very carefully as he was concentrating on beating Voldemort. He suddenly felt hard pressure on his chest when Hermione hugged him tightly and too long, followed by Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and several others including teachers and members of the Order. He didn't catch every word they said as they hugged him, but remembered that they were congratulating him, thanking him, and wishing him good life with his boyfriend.

McGonagall and Flitwick hovered Voldemort's body and hung it on the castle's front doors. Neville burned Bellatrix's body, still not feeling she took more than what she deserved. She became a pile of ashes on the ground. Harry turned to look at the bounded Death Eaters meters away and was surprised to see Lucius and Narcissa there too.

"What? NO! You can't." Harry hurried to unbind them. Draco followed him once he realized what happened to his parents, whom he really forgot about. Kingsley protested trying to stop Harry. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"You can't send them to Azkaban with the others! They are not really Death Eaters. Trust me, without Draco's mother, I wouldn't be alive now. She saved my life!"

"Harry, I am sorry, I can't. I know you're the savior and we must trust you or at least repay you for what you've done tonight, but by letting them go is like participating in a breakout for a prisoner."

"But you can't take them. They are innocent!"

"This you can say it in a trial, not here. The Ministry Aurors will be here in a minute and they have to send all of the rest Death Eaters to Azkaban."

"NO KINGSLEY, YOU LISTEN TO ME! You'll not fool me! What Ministry Aurors you are talking about? There is no ministry. Voldemort is dead in case you haven't noticed. And I killed him. And I have the absolute right to order these two free. They will not be sent to Azkaban to the Dementors without a trial."

"Forgive me, Harry. Not because you're the savior then you can order me, Harry. I am still Ministry Auror and a member of the Order! And not because these two are your boyfriend's parents, then you are allowed to let them free. Besides, saving your life isn't something to erase all other crimes they have done."

"I will never accept seeing these two in Azkaban. Do what you like, but be careful. If you wake up and find all those who are in Azkaban out in the loose, then it's not my problem." Harry made an empty threat, and he knew he had gone too far with Kingsley, and maybe seemed arrogant or rude to him, but he had to.

"Don't worry, Harry. They will not be sent directly to Azkaban. There will be a trial tomorrow, and you can say what you like in this trial."

Harry took Draco, who was silent through all the conversation not knowing how to talk or by what authority and a part of him feared that they will take him too, and together they entered into the castle. Once there, they can't help but forget all what happened and live a moment of happiness and celebration.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 29 Resolution

After Harry entered into the castle, he managed to explain to Ron, Hermione, and Draco of course about all what happened last night from Snape's memories to Voldemort's death, but he missed many things. When Harry reached the part explaining the actions of the Elder Wand, Ron and Hermione wanted to ask him what he'll do with the wand, but stopped themselves. They didn't know if Harry wanted to keep it, give it to his boyfriend, or what… They left the Charms classroom, where they were meeting away from the noise of the parties, and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

If anyone said that Hogwarts or the Wizarding World had ever celebrated an event more than Voldemort's downfall, they will be totally lying. Celebrations everywhere, music was played, and drink and sweets were distributed and shared among each other. Every one raised their drinks to Harry Potter, their savior. Harry started to get annoyed from this word. Everyone was celebrating and partying in the common rooms that no longer belonged to their houses. Everyone but those who lost a friend or a member of their family in the war, and that included Harry and his friends. Harry was still sorrowful for the people who died, although he took vengeance for them.

"Harry, what's up babe?" asked Draco when he noticed that Harry wasn't enjoying himself like most of the others.

"Nothing… I am fine!"

"You can lie to anyone in this world but me. I know how you feel… guilty and sad for those who died _for you._ Well, I'll repeat what I've said before: you are not the reason for their death Harry. This war was going to happen whether you came to Hogwarts or not, sooner or later, and there were going to be many casualties too. Besides, aren't you happy that you took their revenge? Aren't you happy that Voldemort finally died? That our love became legal and we're free to do whatever we want? Come on, live the moment. Come on then, come with me…" Draco stood up and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him after him. He took Harry to his, Harry's, dormitory upstairs, away from the music and the crowd. Harry and Draco were shocked when he opened the door to see Neville and Luna in the room snogging.

"Neville," said Harry. "You didn't tell me you had a thing for Luna. Asshole!" he joked.

"Umm," said Neville. He was blushing hard, so embarrassed. "I am sorry. I know we're supposed to tell each other everything, but I didn't know what Luna felt for me until now…"  
Luna, on the other hand, wasn't embarrassed the tiniest. "Come, Neville" she said. "Let's leave the room for the lovely couple, don't you think? We can go to my dormitory." She winked at Harry and took Neville and they left.

Harry watched the door closing, and then turned back his attention to the gorgeous blonde standing in front of him. The sun rays shining his beautiful blonde hair.

"We're alone…" said Draco. "Tell me all what's inside you. What do you feel?"

"Every single feeling that can be felt. I am so much tired, Draco. Not physically. I don't know what to do or how to respond to the events around me. I am annoyed of the people talking so good about me. You know how I hate being the_ perfect_ boy. I want to feel happy of what I did, but can't help but stop myself to mourn the dead and feel guilty for their deaths_ I know" Harry interrupted Draco who was about to speak, "_ that I'm not the reason for their deaths, but I can't just stay here and have fun while others are crying on their lost family. Plus, I don't know what I am supposed to do now. During my whole life, the furthest thing I was looking to accomplish was killing Voldemort… and marrying you." Draco smiled shyly and Harry continued, "But now, I don't know what to do, where to live, what will happen next year? Will I return to Hogwarts to recover the year I missed, or will I automatically search for a job. And if I did, will I take that job because I am the _savior, _or not? And how am I supposed to work without any NEWTs ? I am so much confused. I don't have any plan for living."

"Harry, these things are really very silly to think about. Look, we stay here at Hogwarts until the year ends. In summer, you'll come and live with me at Malfoy Manor. Shtttt, no excuses." Draco silenced him when Harry started to protest. "Before, you couldn't come because I am a son of a Death Eater, now everything is resolved. What's the problem, then? After summer, we can return to Hogwarts if you like, or find a private tutor to teach us for the NEWTs at home, so we can be able to find a job. After that, when we are settled, we can get married…" Draco smiled and approached Harry to give him a lovely hug. "Thank you, by the way" said Draco on Harry's shoulders. "For standing by your promise."

"Yes, I did my promise, Draco. I can't believe I did. When I killed him, I meant a part of it, as I promised, to be for you and your family. Oh, I am sorry about your parents… I guess the only solution for their case is to wait till tomorrow's trial. Since I am above age, I can be their defendant. I thought Kingsley will let them go if I told him that they saved me, without any trials or courts. I am really sorry Dr_"

"Shtttt! don't apologize." Draco backed from the hug and silenced Harry by putting a finger on Harry's lips. "You did nothing wrong. But that doesn't mean that I am OK with you. Actually, I am planning to have a fight with you." Draco tapped his ass not so gently. "You little bastard, how dare you scare me like this? How dare you give yourself to him without telling me? What if you've died? You think I would've listened to what you wrote me in that note? No I won't have."

"You found it then. I am sorry, Draco. Please forgive me. I had to die for him to die."

"Actually, if I am interested in anything, it is how the hell what happened today did happen? How did you block a Killing Curse with a Protego? How didn't I feel Voldemort's Crucio?"

"I guessed you'll figure it out yourself. You heard me when I told him that I'm the Master of the Elder Wand, right? And of course, because of this, it can't hurt me, its master. So it didn't kill me. Nor did it affect you, because you're my soul mate. It can neither be used against me nor you. Any defensive spell would've broken the curse, and if it was powerful enough like Expelliarmus, it would've rebounded on him and killed him, like when I did tonight. If there is something that happened tonight that is better than Voldemort dying, then it's when I heard you standing up to Voldemort. I can sense the testosterone in the atmosphere when you shouted at him. You had a lot of balls to do it."

"Then you must admit that I am the man in our relationship, and you're the girl" teased Draco. "Besides, see who's talking? Who humiliated him and kicked his ass and fucked him up dead."

"I was only lucky… Imagine if you didn't give me your wand, Draco. We would've been both dead at the moment. Oh my God, Draco, I was so worried on you today. Thanks God you survived. You have no idea how I was like when you stopped breathing."

"Although I was half conscious then, I was begging for you to keep your lips on mine while trying to save me with these muggle strategies you did."

"And why go so far? Here I am in front of you, willing to feel the brush of your beautiful tongue on mine." Harry took Draco from his neck and kissed him gently first, then getting rougher by time. Sending a bite here and there on his lower lip, Harry forced Draco to open his mouth and wander his tongue inside Draco's and taste his interiors. And without planning to, Harry found himself forgetting all about his worries and sorrows, concentrating on Draco's hotness.

"Draco," said Harry, when he broke the kiss to run his lips on the soft skin oh his cheeks and his mouth edge, heading for Draco's neck. "Why are you so fucking hot?"

"Why are you a sexy beast?" Draco moaned responding to Harry's bite on the spot between his neck and his shoulder. Harry started unbuttoning Draco's sexy white almost see- through shirt but didn't take it off. He left the Slytherin green tie too, untied around the blonde's neck. How much Harry loved Draco this way! Harry moved his tongue all the way from the grey- eyed young man's shoulders to his chest. Harry rested on one nipple and served it right. He licked it softly and teasingly with the tip of his tongue sending sexy flirting looks to Draco. After several sucks and bites, both nipples were red and erect. Harry squeezed Draco's chest with both hands while kneeling down in front of the huge bulge on Draco's crotch. Draco's sexy silk trousers were Harry's favorite. They showed Draco's erection so perfectly. Harry can trace the dickhead from above the clothes. Harry patted the bulge and stroked it with his hands, and Draco moaned sexily and moved his head backward. Harry gave him some squeezes and rubs before unzipping the trousers and stripping the Slytherin, relaxing the 9 inches long erected cock. Harry took it fully in his mouth and pumped it like an expert. Draco moaned when Harry's tongue played with the cock in his mouth and tasted its precum. Harry sucked the penis slit drinking Draco's tasty precum and making Draco grab Harry's head and fix it in place, only so he, Draco, can have control and fucks Harry's mouth. Harry trapped his moans in his mouth, giving Draco a vibration on his cock. Harry grabbed Draco's ass pulling him from his hips, and so more cock into his mouth. This was Draco's best turn on. He was extremely hard that he was about to burst, but not yet cum. It was a strange hardness. After awhile, afraid from cumming so early, Draco took his dick out of Harry's mouth and quickly pushed Harry flipping him on the ground. Harry's knees, feet, and head were touching the ground, while his ass was exposed upward ready for Draco. The doggy style position was Draco's favorite. Draco kneeled too to lick Harry's hungry red hole. Harry moaned when Draco's tongue played around his anus's muscles and Draco's fingers scratched and tapped his soft ass cheeks and sometimes shook his neglected erection. When Harry's ass was wet enough, Draco started entering his dick into Harry slowly. Harry groaned. Draco entered his whole flesh into Harry, hitting his rectum's lining, and slowly started to pull away. It has been long since Harry was fucked, and it seems that he wasn't wide as he was. "You're alright, Harry?" asked Draco worriedly.

"Shut up, and fuck me. Don't you dare cum before me! I want to cum first and without you touching my dick. I want to feel your thrusts on my prostate."

"You'll regret this!" teased Draco. "You don't know what I am capable of. I will make you bleed and say I want more." Draco gave him a strong push causing Harry to let out a loud yelp. He grabbed Harry's ass cheeks with both hands, inclined it slightly, knowing where to fuck to satisfy Harry. As for his own satisfaction, it was on its highest. Harry's hole was tight and soft from the inside. He can't imagine a better ass. Harry groaned when Draco fucked him without mercy, a groan that changed into a pleasurable moan. Draco reached his arm to put a finger into Harry's mouth silencing him. Harry sucked Draco's finger as if it was a dick, only to trap his screams. Draco then licked his Harry's saliva- filled fingers, exchanging their saliva together. He fucked Harry's tight ass hard, here and there, and finally found it: the spot that made Harry go insane, screaming "More, oh yes, right there, Draaaay, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck me hard, baby."

"I am!"

"More. _Oh, YEAH! Fuck that. Mmmm… Drraacco… I'm cumming… Drrrraaayyy" _Draco quickly took Harry's hard dick in his grip and rubbed it, shook it hard until white sticky liquid filled the spaces between his fingers. Draco pulled Harry from his shoulders letting him stand up straight, and kissed him passionately then deeply with their tongues wiping each other's mouth features. Draco then threw Harry on the bed and jumped on him. With Harry's back on the bed and his legs on the Slytherin's shoulders, Draco stared on Harry's ass too long before continuing the fucking. It became much easier now as the ass leaked fluids soothing the fucks, and Draco fucked Harry hard again. Harry can't help but scream begging for mercy. "You beasty monster!"

"Told you you'll regret that."

"I regret nothing." Draco leaned down to kiss him, and then moved down to suck his nipples. Harry was sweating and moaning loudly, moving his fingers into Draco's hair. Although Draco was busy sucking the nipples serving them right and letting them go red, his fucks weren't disrupted. _He's a sex god_. Draco threw himself fully on Harry when he was near and gave him brief kisses on the lips, the mouth corners, the neck, until he reached his climax and shouted "fuck you, Haaaarrrry!" and Harry gripped Draco's ass squeezing it. Draco cummed a very nice cum while enjoying arousal in his three main turning on points: his dick which was in Harry, his lips which was on Harry's hot body, and his ass which was squeezed and almost fucked by Harry's fingers.

"Sex god," said Harry, "you are. You know that. I think my ass has been cracked into two halves."

"Perhaps you're right! Wanna check. Draco slithered down to Harry's crotch, and stared at the hole in the middle of the wide opened legs. The hole that welcomed his dick and satisfied it properly. Draco leaned down and sent kisses here and there on Harry's ass cheeks and licking the entrance. Harry moaned again. "Is it alright? Or did you find it in halves?" teased Harry

"No, actually I found it as sexy and arousing as it was before I cum. Thank god my boyfriend has such a wonderful arse."

"I love you, Draco."

Draco moved beside Harry and held Harry from his back in his muscular arms, folding their legs together, spooning him. Harry could feel Draco's cock brushing on his ass, and Draco's fingers moving in circles on Harry's chest. "I_" Draco gave Harry a kiss on his back neck, and when Harry turned his head to look at him, Draco messed Harry's hair playfully, "_love you more!"

Harry was lost in the kiss that made him feel like being carried him high in the air.

"I just noticed now," Harry sighed, "that this is the second time we fuck in the same day. Who can believe that from 20 hours ago, we were in Bill and Fleur's, and I was fucking you?"

"It was a long day. But a nice one. Yes, full of deaths and worries and fears, but also victory, celebrations… and sex."

"I feel so lucky I have you as my lover. No words can express how much I love you, Draco."

"You can't get luckier than me. I am the _savior's _boyfriend!" teased Draco. Harry folded his hands behind him and hit Draco playfully hard on the ass. Draco laughed and gave Harry a kiss on the back side of his neck. Harry closed his eyes, cursing the sun's bright rays that annoyed him. Feelings of kisses brushed on his neck and shoulders were the last Harry can feel before he fell into sleep's wide arms.

* * *

Harry woke up too late afternoon, and found the bed empty. He also found himself dressed up in the pants he wore before their previous morning's sex. He quickly ran to the bathroom to search for Draco. All the toilets' doors were open except one. Harry knocked on the closed door. "Draco, are you in there!"

"Yes, Harry. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I don't know_ I just panicked when I didn't see you in bed."

After some moments, Draco came out of the door. "You fell asleep naked in a room you share with your roommates."

"Oh, no. I didn't notice."

"You blush?" teased Draco. "Don't worry, no one saw you naked but me. I dressed you in your pants before sleeping beside you. I am not responsible on what they saw while we're asleep. Probably spooning and ass grabbing… I don't know." Draco smirked.

"I don't care. We had enough of hiding. Let them see… I have a feeling that I want to scream in public to everyone: 'look, I am in love with Draco Malfoy. Anyone has a problem?'"

"Awww!" Draco kissed him. "Good _morning,_ love."

"Good afternoon. Come on, get dressed while I pee, so we can go and have breakfast together, ah_ I mean lunch."

"Ok. Pee!" Draco smiled and went out of the bathroom.

Harry went out of the bathroom after peeing, brushing his teeth, and washing his face to find Draco dressed in a stunning beige robe with brown shirt and black trousers beneath. Harry wondered why was Draco dressed so formally, and then he remembered why. He had almost forgotten about it. Tonight was Draco's parents' trial.

Harry went with Draco out of Gryffindor Tower heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Through his way there, Harry tried hard to control himself from shouting at every person looking at him. Some shouted and threw their arms around him. He won't get out of this easily. People will never realize that he's a human like them, not a god-like figure. He has only achieved something great, with the help of others.

When Draco and Harry entered the Great Hall, they found some difficulty to search for Ron and Hermione, because everyone was sitting randomly on the tables, not according to houses. After some searching, Harry found them sitting on the farthest table to the left. He and Draco went there to join them.

"Hey" said Harry.

"Hi" replied Hermione. "You just woke up now? Like Ron?"

"Yes" answered Draco. Harry took some turkey from the plate in front of him and filled a dish for him and one for Draco. Ron was too busy eating to talk with any of them. Harry noticed that Ron didn't look sorrowful on Fred's death as he was yesterday. He wondered what cheered him up. "Are you alright, Ron?" asked Harry hoping that Ron will explain something.

"Yeah!?" It was sort of a question meaning 'yes, what do you see wrong within me?'

"Harry was only wondering what makes you so happy today" said Draco. Harry was shocked on how did Draco understood him so _directly._ "Probably Hermione gave you some good time, I suppose!" Draco smirked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione blushed very hard that her cheeks were redder than the tomatoes on the plates in front of them, while Ron looked shocked by Draco's straightforwardness. _How did he know about that? We were alone in Hermione's dormitory yesterday, _thought Ron. Ron still can't keep away the thoughts of yesterday's (or to be accurate, today's, as it was the same day but early in the morning) sexual intercourse with Hermione. He didn't know that Hermione was, like every other girl, capable of love, _that _kind of love. She was even sexy and very good in bed. It was the first time, for both of them. Ron tried hard not to remember Hermione sitting on his dick and moving her hips up and down. He fought hard, afraid that he might get a boner only thinking about it, and make a fool of him in front of the whole school when he stands up and an erection appears from under his trousers. He found it easier to do so when he was distracted by Harry. "Tonight, I and Draco are leaving, for the trial."

"Oh, yes, I forgot" said Hermione. "Should we come with you?"

Ron glared at her. He didn't want to waste tonight witnessing a bloody hearing. He was expecting a hot sexy night again. Harry noticed Ron's expressions. "No not at all" he replied. "I am just telling you that we're leaving after lunch."

"Ok. Good luck, guys. Take care!" Take care from what? She didn't know, but had to say it. She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief, and once Ron finished too, they left the table after wishing Harry and Draco good luck again, and headed to the R.O.R.

"Lovely couple!" Draco commented.

"Oh, my God, Draco, you embarrassed them very much."

"I like to see Hermione blushing. Hehehehe! It's like beating her in answering a question or something."

"Are you done?"

"Yes, let's go and talk with McGonagall, so she can let us out."

"Oh, before she let us out, I want to have a visit to Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmistress's office."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Harry talked with Dumbledore in the portrait alone, while Draco stayed outside the office. Harry told  
him it's better not to let Dumbledore know that Harry has told someone other than Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes and Hallows, although Draco is no any _someone_. After leaving the office, Harry took Draco and rushed quickly to the grounds. On their way, they met Professor McGonagall, who was now Hogwarts' Headmistress, while Professor Hagrid became Gryffindor's House and the Deputy Headmaster! This caused McGonagall a lot of trouble. Many didn't want Hagrid to be in such a high rank because they saw him as a reckless untrustworthy person, but McGonagall had no other Gryffindor Professor other than Hagrid to hire. Harry was so glad for Hagrid, and he planned to go and visit him in his cabin to congratulate him once he becomes free.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, are you ready?"

"Yes, Professor" answered Harry.

"OK, I will open the gates for you now. You can go_ Oh, wait a second please. I want to inform you that Hogwarts Reconstruction Club will be formed next Monday. If you want to participate in repairing the castle, please sign in. I'll be glad if you did."

"Of course we will. Thank you, Professor."

"Off you go then…"

Instead of heading to the gates, Harry went to the lake shoreline.

"Harry," said Draco, "where are you going?"

Harry took out from the pouch around his neck the fragments of his broken wand. "_Reparo!" _Using the Elder Wand, he repaired his broken holly wand. "I will return the Elder Wand to its place. To its previous owner."

"You will put it in Dumbledore's grave?"

"Exactly!" Harry reached the marble tomb and found the white stone broken, from Voldemort's spell when he stole the wand. Inside the grave, was Dumbledore, having the same look he had when he was thrown off the Astronomy Tower.

"Harry," said Draco, "are you sure you don't want to keep the wand?"

"No. It did more bad than the good."

"But it won't be safe here. If someone knew its place and took it, disasters might happen."

"If I died a normal death like Ignotus, the wand will become like any other, and it won't be dangerous at all."

"But what if you were disarmed? Who disarmed you will be the Master of the Wand. Harry, I know it is noble of you to keep it in the tomb, but it can also be a very big mistake."

"What do you suggest, Draco? Take it?"

"No. Break it. And then leave it in here. If you broke it, its power will die. But if you didn't and you were disarmed one day, who disarmed you will be its master, and it's power will remain in it. Until one day when someone traces its history and knows that Dumbledore had it, and if they searched in here and found it, probably there will be another Dark Lord, and there won't be a Harry Potter to defeat him!" Draco ended his sentence with a smirk.

"… Good idea!" Harry broke the Elder Wand snapping it into two pieces, and put the pieces in Dumbledore's dead hands. Using his own wand, he repaired the marble stone and levitated it burying and covering Dumbledore's corpse. Harry held his phoenix feather-ed wand in his hands, feeling its powers. That was the wand that chose him. He can never own a wand better than his. Harry took out Draco's wand from his robe's pocket and gave it to Draco. "Thank you, Draco. But now, it has to return to its owner. A wizard will never own a wand better than the one that chose him at the age of eleven. Right?"

"Right! Now, what should I do with Goyle's?"

"Give it back to him."

"He's in jail. Kingsley took him with his and my parents."

"I am sorry about that. He was your friend…"

"Don't be silly. He was never my friend. If he was, will I call him with his surname?"

"I always wondered about that… Come on then, we don't want to be late."

* * *

Holding hands with Draco, Harry entered the courtroom he entered few months earlier. It has changed too much from then. The cold chilly atmosphere was replaced with a cheerful warm one. Still, people didn't calm down since the victory. Everyone was still celebrating hard, although the Ministry Aurors are supposed to have hard work these days, catching who fled from the Death Eaters and interrogating them. Only a few of people from the Wizengamot were present for the trial. Harry and Draco sat on one of the benches waiting for the judge, who will be Kingsley Shacklebolt, the temporary Minister for Magic. They didn't wait so long before he entered the courtroom and sat on the biggest chair in the room. At the same time, Two Ministry Aurors opened a door and the familiar chill of a presence of a Dementor filled the atmosphere. A couple of Dementors holding Draco's parents behind them moved them to the chairs in the center of the room. Harry tried hard not to look at Draco, afraid on what his reaction on this humiliation to his parents will be. Once Lucius and Narcissa sat on the chairs, the chains around the chair bounded them to the chairs' backs and they were unable to move a limb, just the same as what happened to Barty Crouch Jr. when he sat on one of those chairs in the memory Harry saw 3 years ago in Dumbledore's office.

Lucius and Narcissa looked as dreadful as a prisoner who stayed a year in Azkaban not a night. If Harry didn't know whose trial this was, he wouldn't have recognized them. They looked more fragile and weak than Sirius on the first day Harry saw him in the Shrieking Shack, although Sirius stayed in Azkaban for twelve years.

Some people entered the room after Kingsley, and once everybody sat down, Kingsley spoke: "Disciplinary hearing of the 3rd of May into offenses committed by Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Orion Black – Malfoy resident at Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. Interrogators: Kingsley Shacklebolt, temporary Minister for Magic; John Dawlish, temporary Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and Reginald Cattermole, temporary Head of the Auror Office. Witness for the defense?"

"Here, sir." Harry stood up, leaving his seat beside Draco. He descended a few stairs until he reached the witness's stand. "Harry James Potter. Witness of the defense. Oh, by the way, Kingsley. You told me they will not be sent to Azkaban!"

Kingsley acted as if he didn't notice Harry's unrespectable tone when he called him by his name rather than 'sir' or 'minister'. "Indeed," he said. "And I did as I promised you, Mr. Potter."

"Then how do you explain their fatigue. I have only one explanation: Dementation."

"You're right. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stayed the night in one of the Ministry Cellars guarded by Dementors."

"You didn't notify me with this. I thought they will be safe. How does it differ really if they are here or in Azkaban when either ways they will be demented? That means that you fooled me. How cou_"

"Mr. Potter, we are following the law. And you have no right questioning my job. Now let's get to our trial, shall we? First, the charges held against Mrs. Malfoy are as follows: A known follower of Voldemort; A participant in the Battle of Hogwarts on Voldemort's side; and owner of countless dark objects found in her residence at Malfoy Manor."

"Pardon me, Minister" said Harry. "I can assure you that your records aren't true. Narcissa Malfoy is 100% innocent of all accused crimes. She is not a _follower. _She doesn't have the Dark Mark. She never took an order form Voldemort. She didn't participate in the battle. Yes, she was there, but she didn't fight. If she wasn't there, I wouldn't have been here! She lied on Voldemort and told him that I am dead after he performed the Killing Curse on me. She abandoned Voldemort's side before his death. You can test her under Veritaserum and check if I'd said anything wrong."

"There will be no reason for that. I was in the Battle as well. According to the Magical Crime Law, Mrs. Malfoy is innocent from all accused charges. We just had to make sure that she didn't participate in any of her husband's crimes. Someone wants to add any abjection on Mrs. Malfoy's vindication?" Kingsley announced the Wizengamot. When no one disagreed, he continued. "Madam Narcissa Orion Black-Malfoy is cleared of all charges."

Harry looked at the weak face of Narcissa and she nodded weakly to him, giving her thanks, and then to Draco. Smiling, the blonde formed the words 'Thank You' on his lips.

Two Aurors stood and helped her out of her chair to sit on the benches. They leaded her to the bench Draco was sitting on, and she sat beside him. Draco hugged his mother tightly and stayed for awhile in her embrace.

"Very well…" said Kingsley. "Now, to _Mr. Malfoy…_ the charges against Mr. Lucius Malfoy: Known follower of the super mass murderer, Tom Riddle, for more than 35 years; escapee of Azkaban Prison; a Death Eater involved in the attack on the Department of Mysteries in 1996; main indicted found guilty for the known attacks on muggle- borns at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the years 1992 and 1993 upon the opening of the Chamber of Secrets; and other charges of bribery, blackmailing, and involvement in killing of hundreds of muggles and muggle- borns; and the list goes on…"

Harry had a bit of a shock. He didn't realize the bad situation Lucius is in. He only saw him as an unwillingly marked Death Eater. But, either ways, he was prepared for a nice speech that can help Lucius's state. "If you will Minister, please, I am requesting to split the crimes done before Voldemort's rise to power in 1995 from my client's said crimes thereafter." Harry was tricking them to forget about Lucius's crimes during the time between Voldemort's downfall and his rising to power. "According to the Decree number 238 of the International Confederation of Wizards in Cairo, the Defendant cannot be held accountable for crimes done under the enforcement of the Imperius Case. As stated in Mr. Malfoy's documents, the court vindicated Mr. Malfoy after interrogating him with three drops of Veritaserum. Therefore, the court's previous verdict shall not be discussed in this court."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. We shall remove all said crimes before June 1995 from our area of interrogation." Harry felt hope rushing to his body. They didn't discover his trick.

"But that," continued Kingsley "doesn't improve Mr. Malfoy's state any better. He's accused of more terrible crimes done after Voldemort's rising to power, the main one is his participation in the Battle of Hogwarts as a Death Eater."

"Mr. Malfoy was arrested in Azkaban a whole year. That narrows our investigation to two years: The year before the arrestment, and the year after the break out. After his breakout from Azkaban, Mr. Malfoy didn't participate in any actions of terrorism of the Death Eaters'. Even if he hoped to, he couldn't because he was wandless."

"What do you mean wandless?"

"Mr. Malfoy didn't own a wand by that time. Once Voldemort freed him from Azkaban, he took his wand, believing it will help him kill me, but he failed. Lucius Malfoy didn't replace the taken one. Thus, it was impossible for him to participate in the battle yesterday. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were present at the battle, but didn't participate. They both abandoned Voldemort before his defeat, even before they knew that I am alive. Everything I am saying is proved, and you can interrogate him under the use of Veritaserum. As for the year before the arrestment, the only crime that can be held against my client is his break in the Department of Mysteries, and he has already served his punishment a year in Azkaban for this crime."

"Mr. Potter," stood Dawlish and talked for the first time, "I think you have missed something. Mr. Malfoy is also accused of the terror caused at the Quidditch World Cup in 1994 and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets in 1992 and 1993."

"I think we've agreed," said Harry, "to separate the crimes done before Voldemort's return to power from those done before."

"Ah, yes. But if Mr. Malfoy, as the verdict of his previous interrogation in 1981, had really done the latter crimes under the enforcement of the Imperius Curse, then the curse should have worn off immediately after Voldemort's downfall in the same year. So, how do you explain his crimes that were done between Voldemort's downfall and his rise to power?"

Harry thought that no one will notice his trick, but unfortunately, Dawlish did. When Harry didn't respond immediately, Kingsley added his opinion agreeing with Dawlish: "3 attacks on Muggle-borns in 1993; massive attacks on Muggle- borns during the Quidditch World Cup, these crimes are worth two years in Azkaban"

"But he's not fully blamed for these crimes. Yes, he participated in them, but on_" Harry lost words. He was about to say 'on Voldemort's orders', but Voldemort wasn't alive then, and the un-human form of him didn't make any contact with Lucius at all at the time of the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and the attacks during the world cup. And even if he did it on Voldemort's orders, it won't improve his situation. Lucius was in trouble… But Harry thought of something: "Are there any evidences of my client's accusations? How could you tell if he was among the Death Eaters at the World Cup? As for the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore put the full blame on Voldemort, or at least the part of his soul that was in the diary which made the whole terror. Mr. Malfoy wasn't accused of this at all."

"Potter, if we'd want to, we can question him under the effect of Veritaserum, but I am not sure that will be in his favor at all. The Wizengamot can forgive about the Chamber of Secrets' incident, because there aren't true accusations that can be held against Mr. Malfoy. Besides there weren't any deaths or severe injuries then. But at the World Cup, there were."

Harry didn't know what to do. Upon his knowledge, he knew that Lucius will at least serve a year in Azkaban. He looked at Draco sadly, and found him extremely worried. He didn't make eye- contact with him, because Draco had his eyes fixed on Narcissa, who looked very worried too.

"I am afraid," continued Kingsley, "that Mr. Malfoy's state is really bad."

"Minister, please, we all know how it was during Voldemort's reign. How could he refuse an order of Voldemort's?"

"We said, Voldemort wasn't alive then. Besides, loads of witches and wizards refused to obey him before, Mr. Potter. That's not an excuse."

"And they all ended up being dead, like Amelia Bones… Minister, Mr. Malfoy helped me destroy Voldemort!"

"What?"

There were whispers everywhere around the room. Everyone was shocked, even Draco. Harry had to lie, or else Lucius will probably die if he returned for another year into Azkaban, with the Dementors. "Yes, he did. One night while I was in hiding, with my friends, snatchers captured us and took us to Malfoy's Manor to make sure if I am really _The Undesirable Number_ One or not, because I was disguised with a stinging jinx. The jinx wasn't enough for Mr. Malfoy to know less. He knew it was me, and refused to say so. He helped us escape before Voldemort's arrival. That caused him a lot of trouble to find a way out of Voldemort's punishment."

"Even if what are you saying is true, Mr. Potter, it can't vindicate him. Though it does improve his situation. Mr. Malfoy's session can be reduced to 12 months served in Azkaban in the high security cells. We can't give him an immediate release from here… _Unless…_"

"Unless what?" asked Harry.

"Unless Mr. Malfoy," continued Kingsley, "agrees on remaining in the eyes of the Ministry convicted Death Eater, after the agreement of the majority of the Wizengamot of course. Plus, a penalty of 100 thousand galleons, according to the Law of Penalties. Agree on the terms?"

Money won't matter with Lucius, but his prestige will. But there was no other way for him to be set free. "Yes" said Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy? Do you agree?"

After some difficulty, Lucius was able to speak: "Yes, sir"

"Very well… Those in favor of conviction, raise your hands please!"

Several people raised their hands. Then a bunch of hands rose in the air too. Harry panicked. It looked like the majority was against Lucius.

"Those in favor of cleared of the charges held against Mr. Malfoy during the years 1981 to 1995 with the penalties said before as a return, raise your hands please."  
Many hands shot in the air. For a moment, Harry didn't know if the number was larger than those against, but after some time, he saw how many people were raising their hands, including, surprisingly, Kingsley himself, whom Harry failed to notice before. Harry looked at Draco to find him looking at him with eyes full of hope.

"Cleared of all charges! Meanwhile, the Ministry Aurors of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement will perform a trace on Mr. Malfoy and he'll be considered as a convicted ex- Death Eater."

Draco and his mother left their bench and joined Harry and together, they left the courtroom.

After they left, the Dementors brought other criminals inside to be interrogated.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough," said the hoarse voice of Narcissa, "Mr. Potter. Without you, we'd be in Azkaban now."

"Oh, come on. Don't be silly. You saved my life. And please, call me Harry. I am your son's boyfriend!"

"Ah_ I_"

"I know of course that you didn't mean to save my life when you lied to Voldemort. I know you just did that so you can enter the castle and search for Draco. But, whatever, it is the same thing. You care about your son, and I can't be more grateful to you for anything more than this. Draco is my life, and by protecting him, you're doing me a favor."

"I don't believe how I thought you didn't deserve to be my son's soul mate. I am sorry, _Harry_, I didn't know you enough then. I can't forgive myself for suggesting Draco's engagement with Parkinson, and the way I parted you two from each other. Please forgive me."

"I was never upset with you!"

"You are really a good person. Draco's lucky to have you." Draco pressed a kiss on his mother's cheeks.

"Mr. Potter" said the Auror who took Lucius outside the room previously. "Mr. Malfoy can leave now. He's waiting outside in the courtroom's hallway."

"Thank you, sir" said Harry.

Together, they left the room to join Lucius and leave this bloody place. Harry swore that if he worked at the ministry one day, he will do his best to destroy all the Dementors. Even if it is not possible, he'll find a way. Not even the highest criminals deserve Dementation. There were other punishments for criminals, such as imprisonment and execution. Yes, even death is better than one hour living with a Dementor.

* * *

Harry was chilling in the Slytherin's boys' dormitories, in Draco's room to be specific, although it was early summer. They have just returned from Remus's, Nymphadora's, and Fred's shared funeral. Colin Creevey's, on the other hand, was celebrated in the muggle world with his parents and grandparents. Today was a very sorrowful day. Everyone at the funeral was crying from their hearts for their losses. Harry had never seen George crying before. Crying was a minimization to what he actually did. He nearly fainted when he saw his brother's body covered by the casket's lid and buried in the earth. Andromeda nearly died, sad for her daughter. That was the not the first time Harry sees Andromeda, but the woman crying in front of him wasn't the same he saw when he left Privet Drive early on this year. She looked very old, although she was only in her 50s, and her psychological state was against her health. To Harry's surprise, and Draco's too, Narcissa attended the ceremony to comfort her long time abandoned sister. Andromeda can't believe her eyes when she saw her. They greeted each other with a long tight embrace that lasted forever. Narcissa finally was able to expose her true feelings toward her sister, now that no one can stop her. Neither her eldest sister, whom she wasn't sad at her death the tiniest, nor her _master_ can stop her. Harry can't help himself but cry too, especially when the bodies were out of sight under the earth. He decorated the three tombs with flowers that he conjured from his wand. After the ceremony was over, Harry wanted so desperately to visit his parents' graves at Godric's Hallows. He had told Draco to return with everyone back to Hogwarts while he does so, but his lover won't let him go alone. He went with him and prayed on his boyfriends' parents' graves. After some comforting and attempting to cheer Harry up, Draco apparated Harry back to Hogwarts. And now, harry was waiting for the blonde to get out of the shower so he can take him on a date, and their first date, to Hogsmeade's Village. It was a trip made only to cheer everyone up after the sorrows of today's morning ceremony. Draco came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and had another one in his hands drying his hair with it. Harry stared too long on the bloke's hot body. "What?" Draco interrupted his glaring.

"Too hot…"

Draco smiled. "Now get out while I change."

"Are you kidding? I have seen you naked millions of times."

"But if you see me now, I am afraid, we're going to stay here for the day fucking when everyone is out, and we'll miss our date. You have no idea how long I have waited for this to happen. I dreamed on the day you'll take me on a date, in front of everyone, declaring our love to the world."

"Girls dream that way. About a knight in a white horse who'll take them to wonderland and imaginary places like that. You have to admit that you're the girlish one, after you said what you said now." Harry smirked a Malfoy- like smirk.

"Oh, shut up. Come on; get out so I can change."

"Ok, though I hate to." Harry went to kiss Draco but the blonde stopped him.

"What?"

"Harry, I am on the edge. A kiss and I will get a boner that won't go until I fuck you in two halves. See, now I am getting hard. Please go out before it's too late."

Harry stuck a tongue out to him and left.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch.30: Date and Surprises  
Harry hurried to the Gryffindor Tower so he can have enough time for a shower and dress properly for his date with Draco, before Draco finishes dressing up. Knowing that Draco takes a great deal of time in front of the mirror, Harry was optimistic enough that he could make it and not be late to Draco. He quickly rinsed and washed the soap down his body with the running hot water. When he was over, he took the dry towel quickly and wrapped it around his waist, snatched a boxer brief from his trunk and wore it quickly, then stared too long on his trunk, laid open in front of him, wondering what to wear. Harry never gave his appearance a great deal of thinking. But today was different. Today was his first date with Draco. Yes, they already kissed and fucked about hundreds of times, but Harry wondered what it would be like to take your lover out and have some fresh air. He dreamed of this too many times before, and it was an impossible thing to do as long as he was the Boy- Who- Lived and Draco was a son of, or a, Death Eater. Once McGonagall announced about the Hogsmeade Village trip, Harry signed in immediately for himself and for Draco.

Draco was so happy about the date and was looking forward to it, but he feared one thing: the press. Until now, the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ didn't say anything about Harry Potter's love life. They only kept talking about Harry Potter: The Hero, but it didn't seem that anyone who was there during the battle mentioned anything to the reporters about him and Draco. Yes, Draco and Harry didn't care about people's opinions anymore, but Draco can't help but worry that Harry's point of view might change when he steps in a place and see everyone staring at him in disgust, or when he receives hundreds of Howlers shouting at him on his lack of guidance and wit after he dates a former Death Eater. He knew that Harry can't handle that. But Draco got rid of all his worries, because now was not the time to worry. Now he must live the moment and enjoy his time with his boyfriend. Draco was almost finished combing his hair when Harry knocked on his dormitory door.

"Are you still changing, love?" he said sarcastically from behind the door.

"No. I will be there in a minute."

"A minute? Don't you think it's too long?"

Draco dropped the hairbrush and opened the door. There was Harry, looking adorable as no one can be. He was so handsome and looking sexy.

"Come on," said Harry, "we'll be late. All students should leave at the same time. I bet everyone is already gathering in the Clock Tower Courtyard. Oh, by the way, you look so beautiful, babe." Harry gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek before taking his hand and going upstairs from the Dungeons to the third floor, where the castle's back doors are and where students exit the school when going on a trip.

As Harry predicted everyone who were going to Hogsmeade were already there submitting their trip's Application Form to Hagrid, the new Deputy Headmaster. (Draco requested his father to sign Harry's application form when he sent him his own. And to Harry's surprise, Lucius did sign it, as Harry's guardian. Draco didn't tell Harry that he was going to ask his father to do it. It was a surprise when he gave him the form just after Lucius sent it signed already, while Harry was still planning to send it to Mrs. Weasley so she can sign it for him.)

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry greeted his first friend from the Wizarding World, who became Harry's only fatherly figure after Sirius and Lupin died.

"Hello, Harry. Draco. How are you?"

"Great!" replied Draco with a smile.

After a minute or so, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione ahead of him, separated from him by the crowd of students. Harry and Draco rushed through the crowd to catch with them.

"Oh, Harry, Draco! How are you?" said Hermione.

"Fine! Going on your first date too?" asked Draco

Hermione blushed. "Yes, we are. Is it your first too? How?"

"Unfortunately, I couldn't have informed the Wizarding World of my love to a Death Eater before the war, obviously" said Harry.

"But now we are free and we can take a long breath" Draco smiled and put his hand on Harry's shoulders.

"Good luck, mate" said Ron. "We are too happy for you, honestly."  
"Thanks, Ron!"

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Ron in horror. "What's that?"

"What's wrong Ro_ Ah, the Thestrals. You saw them now? I bet everyone can see them now, after the battle…" And just as Harry finished his sentence, students around them gasped very much like Ron when they saw the horse-like skeletal winged creatures that pulled the carriages that carried the students to Hogsmeade Village.

"I always wanted to see them!" said Hermione. "Oh_ "She corrected herself immediately when Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, I was annoyed that you can see something that is _there_ and I can't see it, but of course I didn't want to see people dying in front of me so I can see the Thestrals."

They rode together in one carriage and were separated from each other once they arrived to the village: Ron and Hermione went for a Butterbeer drink in the Three Broomsticks, while Harry and Draco wandered around the shops.

"See there! That shop" Draco pointed at a clothing boutique. "The sign says there is a 50% discount. Come on, I want to buy you some new clothes!"

"Oh, Draco, really? Now? Let's go have a drink instead…"

"No, you have to come with me. Just come."  
"Very girlish!"

Draco smirked and pulled Harry after him to the shop. In there, Draco pointed at countless dress robes and ordinary robes, cloaks, Quidditch outfits, T- shirts, shirts, pants, and other countless things, that were all destined to be bought. Harry can't deny that Draco's taste in clothing was very good, but he was sweating when they paid 500 galleons on the cashier. Harry insisted to pay, and he was able to win an argument on Draco at last. They left the shop carrying the heavy bags.

"OMG, Florence's Ice creams opened a branch in Hogsmeade!" Draco pointed at the ice cream booth ahead of them. "I wonder who manages this branch after Florence was killed and his son manages the one in Diagon Alley."

"Let's buy some, then go and have a drink in the Three Broomsticks?"

"No, I am starving. We'll have an ice cream, and then eat at the Hog's Head."

"OK!"

Harry bought himself and Draco two ice creams, chocolate for Harry and strawberry for Draco. They sat on a bench that was shadowed by some trees, where some birds were singing a beautiful tone, and the atmosphere was extremely… _romantic. _Harry watched Draco as he ate his strawberry ice cream, Draco's lips becoming redder with every lick. Harry automatically found himself mirroring Draco's mouth movements. Draco noticed his stare and looked at him questioningly, with a beautiful smile on his face. Harry can't hold himself any more, and suddenly jumped and placed his lips on Draco's, kissing him deeply, tasting his ice creamy- tasted tongue. Draco was shocked for seconds but then responded back to Harry's kiss and put a hand on his neck while brushing his tongue on Harry's. For moments they were in heavens, unaware of the shock of the people around them, who looked at them in horror. _Oh my god, the Harry Potter kissing the ex- death eater Malfoy?! _For the students and teachers at Hogwarts, it wasn't news. But to the shop owners and the visitors of the village – well, to the whole Wizarding World – it was great big news. After a few minutes, the whole village knew about the used-to-be secret love story and people were having arguments about it. And soon, the whole Wizarding World will know, just with some help from the media.

* * *

In the Hog's Head, Harry Potter was having a very delicious lunch with his boyfriend. They had ordered Chinese food, and Harry, who had his first experience with this type of food today, and was introduced to it by Draco, found it very tasteful but a bit spicy. "Needs a bottle of water gulped after each bite."

Draco smiled at his boyfriend's flushed face from the spicy meal, and ordered another bottle of water from the waitress. Draco's eyes flashed on the last woman he wished to meet right now, Rita Skeeter. She was coming for them. _Oh, my god, she is coming to us. _"Harry, look! Rita Skeeter. OH damn_"

"Hey guys" said Rita. "Mind if we have a little talk."

Draco was about to say 'yes' but was shocked when Harry said "Not at all. Sit down, Rita."

"Thank you, Harry. So, I want to have a little interview with you. It's for _Witch Weekly_. Mind using quick quills?"

Harry had bad experience with these quills, but today he didn't care what will be written about him. In fact, he wanted the whole Wizarding World to know about his love life, and it won't differ if Rita Skeeter exaggerated in some points. It can't be bad anyway. No one will talk badly about the savior.

"Tell me, Harry. How did you fell in love with Malfoy?"

Draco slammed his hand on his face, and prayed for this day to pass without any trouble.

* * *

Draco was worried. Harry had left him and went with the Skeeter woman to have a word with her on private! It was so weird of him to act like that. What's so private that he wanted to be in the news but not say it in front of Draco? And what irritated him more, is that Harry had gone from half an hour ago, and still didn't return. He looked so stupid sitting alone at the table waiting for him. He's finished his meal and paid for the check, and still there was no sign for Harry. Finally, Draco sighed, relaxed when Harry appeared from behind the glassed window of the Hog's Head restaurant, and opened the door.

"Where have you been?" asked Draco with anger in his voice.

"Calm down, babe." Harry didn't sit on the chair, nor did he stay standing. Instead, he sat on one knee on the ground under Draco's legs, and Draco panicked. His heart fell to his toes when he knew what will Harry do right now.

Harry took from his pocket a small blue box. He opened it and in there was a yellow gold engagement ring set with a shiny piece of diamond, but that didn't make it look feminine. It was totally for men. "Draco Malfoy," said Harry. "You are the light in my life; the sun of my world; the smile in my most sorrowful days. I don't know who I was before I met you. Every day I lived without you was pain and torture. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you give me the pleasure and the great honor of becoming your husband?"

Draco was completely shocked. Although he had known what Harry was up to once he entered the restaurant, and he dreamed before of the day when Harry proposes to him or he proposes to Harry, Draco still was in complete shock! Happiness filled his soul and body from head to toe. He was so happy he could die. _Harry has proposed to me! _He didn't know what was so surprising about that. It was something expected. They've talked about the topic before. But it felt different when it happened. After a lot of feelings of shock, amazement, happiness, and wonder, Draco remembered that he must give an answer to Harry, who was still kneeling under him with the open box in his hand. "Of course! I will!" Draco took Harry gently from his cloth and pulled him for a kiss. He kissed him hard and bit his lips telling him 'thank you', licked his tongue for a 'I love you' and put a hand in the messed hair for a 'I want you'. Applause and cheers interrupted them. They nearly forgot that they weren't alone. They both blushed with embarrassment. Most of the people in the pub were clapping for them, but some looked at them with disgust and turned their faces away. Soon, Harry found himself surrounded by people congratulating him (and asking for his autograph!)

Draco managed to take his hand and apparated him out of the pub, away of the noise and crowd. "Whoa! Thanks for rescuing me!" Harry sighed.

"Not at all."

"So, did you really say that you agree on marrying me, or was I dreaming?"

"No, you weren't. I did say. Of course! How dare you ask?"

"Oh, thanks God. I am so happy, Draco. I love you so much."  
"I thought you were about to give me something. Did you change your mind or what? Because if you did, I might change mine too" teased Draco.

Harry smiled. "Ah, yes. The ring…" Harry was afraid that Draco might think the idea of proposal and the ring a bad one because Harry was the one who did it, which could mean that Harry thought of him as his_ wife_ and of himself as the husband_. _But Draco didn't look like he minded at all. Harry was also worried that Draco doesn't like the ring. But anyway, he took the box that he put back into his robes' pocket when they were in the middle of the crowd, took the ring that was in it, and put it on Draco's ring finger. For a moment, they were both silent. Draco admired the ring on his hand. He had dreamed of marrying Harry many times, but they weren't happy dreams, because they were filled with fear and worry of their fate during Voldemort's last years in his life. But now, the dream returned to his mind, and it was a very nice dream. But it wasn't a dream. It was reality. Yet, Draco never thought about proposal or engagement, before. He just pictured himself and Harry living in the same house, together and forever; under the same ceiling; doing it with everyone knowing about it, not secretly as their past 4 years; watching himself and Harry growing old together and their love growing with them. But how this dream started, he never thought about it.

Harry watched Draco staring at the ring and he wondered what's on his lover's mind. "What do you think, love?"

"It's wonderful, honestly. Thank you, my lovely _fiancé,_" and to thank him properly he leaned down to Harry's face and kissed him with passion and love. Fortunately, all visitors of the village were now in shops and pubs, so no one really witnessed their kiss to interrupt them again.

* * *

Draco preceded the media in telling his parents about the engagement to Harry, once they left the village and returned to the cold dungeons. (The Slytherins were used to Harry's staying in the Slytherin Common Room. No one objected of course. Who would fight with the savior and his fiancé? So they simply accepted his presence. Harry had some of his clothes and other possessions (like the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak) in Draco's dormitory because they usually slept together in Draco's bed. This idea started when Draco and Harry could barely see each other during their school days, because they both were very busy in classes, the castle's reconstruction duties, and studying for the O. So, to spend more time together, Draco told Harry to move to the Slytherin's dormitory.)

When the interview with Harry was published and the news reached everyone in the Wizarding World, Harry had a rough time answering his letters that asked if the news were true, and escaping the Howlers that was sent by homophobes and haters. Harry also had to apologize to the people who were surprised by the news and weren't informed by Harry himself, like Mrs. Weasley and many members of his family. (Harry remembered Ron telling him that Molly and Arthur hate homosexuals, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be glad for Harry and Draco's engagement.)

The topic that every single student at school was talking about these days was Harry Potter and his future husband. The interview with Harry in the Hog's Head was broadcasted in _Witch Weekly_ and _The Quibbler _(Harry made Luna a favor of letting her father's magazine broadcast the interview, to improve the magazine's reputation after the war.) Everyone in the school had a copy of one of these magazines.

Draco read the interview with Rita Skeeter in _Witch's Weekly, _although it happened during his presence,and he was so pleased that it wasn't altered this time, though if it was changed, it won't be any bad.

_Skeeter:__ How did you feel at the moment you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry?_

_Potter:__ You guys won't stop calling him by other names? Why not try Voldemort? I assure you nothing bad will happen. Anyway, back to the question. Of course I felt the best feeling one can ever feel, after I took my parents' revenges and countless others'._

_Skeeter__: And how was young Mr. Malfoy a helping factor during the war?_

_Potter:__ Draco was my main supporter. If it wasn't for Draco, I wouldn't have killed Voldemort. No, really, it's true. Draco unknowingly helped me defeating Voldemort. And not just Draco, but also my great friends for life, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

_Skeeter:__ Where were you the time you were absent from the view? You didn't return for your seventh year at Hogwarts. You weren't anywhere to be seen. People thought you've died, or ran away for your own safety. There weren't any signs of your location._

_Potter:__ If there were any, I would've been killed by the moment. I knew from the beginning of the year, just after Dumbledore's death, that Voldemort will overthrow the Ministry and rule Britain. So I had to make a move before it is too late. I went into hiding with my friends, and started planning on how to defeat him._

_Skeeter:__ And how did you defeat the most dangerous wizard of all time? What powers do you posses?_

_Harry:__ Nothing at all but the ability to love. Believe me, just that. Thinking about my beloved and worrying about them, defending them, avenging for them… all of these thoughts bring me great power more powerful than his._

_Skeeter:__ No one knows what happened to the body of He- Wh_ I mean Voldemort. Where is it? People need to make sure that he's dead this time, not just destroyed like last time._

_Harry:__ I can assure you that he's dead. The body is left in the Chamber of Secrets to lie there forever. We refused to give him a burial. And we can't leave his body in the Great Hall forever. So we moved it to a place within Hogwarts, the place where he was killed in, and away from everyone's sight. To prove that he's dead, reporters can take some pictures of his body laid down there beside the slain Basilisk. _

_Skeeter:__ Tell me, Harry. How is it when you are now living a life of a celebrity? People can't keep their eyes off you when they go to the public. There are cards made about you in the chocolate frogs' boxes. You are the talk of the Wizarding World every hour. People started adding your name into swears like 'Harry's wand' or 'Potter's scar' rather than using the old 'Merlin's beard'. You're the dream guy of thousands or millions of teenage girls. Bands, books, and companies are made under your name. People started naming their children after your name. Even some muggles know the name Harry Potter. You have more than one nickname. How does Harry Potter view all of this?_

_Potter:__ I wouldn't be arrogant if I said I got used to it. I am a celebrity since I was one. But, yes, it got exaggerated recently. All I have to say is to remind people that I am no more than a human like any other. Please stop making me a god- like figure of me. I am not greater than Godric or Salazar or Merlin or Dumbledore. I will never reach their position. I just was so lucky – and believe me I am not being modest – and had a lot of help from the others._

_Skeeter:__ Now back to your love life, how did you fall for Mr. Malfoy?_

_Potter:__ This question is so stupid, forgive me. Who wouldn't? Draco is the hottest guy at Hogwarts. Loads of girls are dying to get his attention to them. He always takes care not to eat or drink anything given to him, fearing a slipped Love Potion or something. How couldn't I fall for him? He's gorgeous, amazing, handsome gentleman. And the fact that I am gay helped a lot._

_Skeeter:__ Speaking of that topic, do you think you're gay because of Draco Malfoy or were you born gay? I mean: is Draco Malfoy the reason you became gay?_

_Potter:__ I honestly don't know. The time I discovered that I am gay was the same time I discovered that I am in love with him. I can never imagine myself having sex with a girl, but I also can't imagine having sex with a man other than Draco. So, I think the answer for your question is 'both'._

_Skeeter:__ Didn't the fact that he was a Death Eater made you fear him, or fear the path your love is going to? Or the fact of him being a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, since we all know the hate between these two houses, affect you?_

_Potter:__ Not at all. When Draco confessed it to me, he was worried that I might leave him. I never thought about it this way. I felt sad for him. I wanted to rescue him from what he's got trapped into. And that caused a lot of trouble, but our love never diminished at all. We both did mistakes in our past, and we had enough trouble too. So, I would like a happy peaceful life after all what we've been through. As for the house hating… this absolutely untrue. See how I loved Draco without giving a damn about what house he's in. That's love. It cannot be chosen, it just happens._

_Skeeter:__ And what do you plan for future?_

_Potter:__ I am wishing to become an Auror, and marry Draco of course._

_Skeeter:__ An Auror? Aren't you tired from chasing criminals?_

_Potter:__ Not quite. I am tired of having a troubled life, but I like ridding the community of criminals. (Harry laughs.)_

_Skeeter:__ OK, I am going to ask you some random questions. What are the most things you hate in life?_

_Potter:__ Prejudice; homophobia; watching beloved ones in danger or pain, or worst of all death; and dementors. Prejudice because people hates all Death Eater before even wondering if maybe one of them is actually a good person who's obliged to be a Death Eater. That annoys me the most._

_Skeeter:__ Things you like?_

_Potter:__ Other than Draco? Friends; the D.A. (and don't ask me what does it mean); the lost and what's left from my family; Hogwarts; Quidditch; cleverness; eating; sleeping; showering... So many things._

_Skeeter:__ Your favorite food?_

_Potter:__ Fish!_

_Skeeter:__ Favorite Drink?_

_Potter:__ Butterbeer._

_Skeeter:__ Favorite sound?_

_Potter:__ That question is too personal!_

_Skeeter:__ (laughs hard). And what's your favorite color?_

_Potter:__ Grey!_

_Skeeter:__ Grey?_

_Potter:__ Yes, it's the color of my lover's eyes._

_Skeeter:__ Awww! So cute… Thank you Harry Potter for this interview. We are honored to have this nice chat with you. Thrive more to glory and good luck in your life._

Although this conversation has happened in front of Draco, and Rita acted as if Draco isn't there at all, Draco can't help but laugh and get shocked at certain parts. Wherever he goes, Draco must catch the word: Harry Potter on people's chats. Harry was getting extremely popular. And Draco was so pleased about that, until he heard some bitches talking about wishing to have him in bed. Draco cursed under his breath and left before he loses control and literally curses them.

* * *

Harry overheard an argument between some girls regarding who was the sexier one. "The Malfoy boy is so lucky to have Harry Potter as his boyfriend" said one of the giggling girls.

"No, it is the other way around. Draco is a sex bomb. I once tried to put him a love potion, but it failed. I really want to imperio him and get him in my bed." Giggles…

Harry rarely went to the Owlery after Sirius and Lupin's deaths, but he felt like he wanted to go there now to watch the owls there, missing his lovely snowy owl. Hedwig was Harry's first gift and she was a lovely companion when he was alone or locked in his room at the Dursley's.

When Harry got there, he found Ron inside.

"Harry? What brings you here?"

"I don't know. I was about to send a letter to Andromeda asking about Teddy. And what are you doing here?"

"Answering an owl from Bill. He says Fleur is pregnant."

"Oh, really? That's great. Congratulations! You're becoming an uncle soon, Ron."

"Thanks! Yeah, and my parents are becoming grandparents. Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah. Amazing how life goes on. I hope the same to you. When I see you having nice kids around you, redheaded too I suppose."

Ron laughed, "you_ Oh!" He was about to say 'you too' before he remembered that Harry's gay and he won't be having any children. Harry didn't seem sad for Ron's half wish.

"I already have one. Teddy. He's got no one else except his grandma. And I am his godfather, so he can live with me sometime and be my son. I wish to see him. I know he will be as cute as he was in the pictures."

"You can see him during summer. Shame that I will not come with you when you go visiting him…"

"Why?"

"I and Hermione are going to Australia once the vacation starts, to search for her parents and return them their memories. They are in Sydney, but where in Sydney, we don't know! We'll search for Wendell and Monica Wilkins everywhere, and… who knows, maybe we'll find them."

"Honestly, Ron, are you going to search a great city for two people."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Send them an owl!"

"What?"

"Owls know where to find someone. Send an owl addressed to the Wilkins and follow that owl, flying invisibly (so the muggles can't see you), and you'll find where they are."

Ron stood silent for several seconds.

"That… Is…. Really… BRILLIANT! Harry, from where did you get that idea?"

"Nowhere."

"No, honestly from where?"

"You think that I am so dumb to get that idea myself?"

"No, but… You_ How? Do you know how much did you save us?"

"You're welcome!"

"You deserve big thanks for that, yeah. And a hug too."

Ron took Harry in a tight embrace. "Thanks, bro."

Harry sent the letter to Andromeda using one of the school's owls.

"Come on, let's go back to the castle, or we'll miss dinner."

When they returned, they found that they had already missed it, and the dishes were serving only dessert now.

"Oh, my God! I am starving" said Ron, touching his belly as if checking how empty it was. "I won't wait for the breakfast to fill my stomach!"

"No problem. We can go to the kitchens and let Dobby and Kreacher give us some food."

"Yeah! Let's go."

Dobby was so pleased to see Harry Potter again. Harry didn't talk with him for more than one year, but he saw him fighting during the battle, along with the other house- elves. "Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter, sir" said Dobby for the umpteenth time. "And Mr. Weasley of course. What shall I bring you?"

"Thanks Dobby," said Harry, "anything left from tonight's dinner would be well."

"Master Harry," said Kreacher and he bowed to him until his nose touched the ground. "Kreacher would like to serve Master himself."

"It's OK, Kreacher. You can help Dobby. How are you, Kreacher?"

Kreacher was getting a bit older than the last time Harry had seen him.

"Kreacher is very well. Thank you Master."

"Can you still make me that stew you used to make in Grimmauld Place?"

"Of course, Master."

"I would like to have one."

"Right away, Master."

Kreacher limped and went with his fastest speed he can move with to serve Harry. Since Harry gave him Regulus's Locket and treated him very well, Kreacher has been pleasant to Harry. He, along with Dobby, also convinced the other elves to fight during the war.

Harry and Ron filled their stomachs with food, then returned back to the common room: Harry to the Slytherins' and Ron to the Gryffindors'.

Draco was in bed but still awake when Harry entered the dormitory.

"Hello, babe" said Harry.

"Hey" smiled Draco. "Where were you at dinner time?"

"In the Owlery, sending an owl to Andromeda, asking her about Teddy. And I missed dinner. So, I went to the kitchens and asked Dobby and Kreacher to prepare me some food. Missed me, baby?"

"Yeah, come here beside me."

Harry jumped to the bed beside Draco. "What are you doing?"

Draco had a piece of parchment in his hands and was writing a letter. "I am writing to dad, asking him if we can go live at the Manor during summer."

"Oh my God, Draco. No! Don't do it. He will not agree."

"Maybe he will."

"Maybe he won't."

"Harry, please, let me give it a try."

"And if it fails?"

"No harm will be done."

"… OK!"

"Hey, were you're going?" asked Draco when Harry left the bed.

"Don't worry, I am not leaving you." Harry smiled. "I will just wear my pyjamas."

"Oh, Ok then."

Harry changed and returned back beside Draco on the bed. "Good night, Dray."

"Good night, Harry." Harry kissed Draco on the cheeks and slept hugging Draco's arms.

* * *

The atmosphere at Hogwarts became more energetic as the summer became closer and closer. Most lessons were resumed, although some were suspended, like D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, and Muggle studies (McGonagall was still searching for new teachers, and it seemed that she won't find any except after summer when the new term begins), so the students had much free time to spend without classes, although the exams are coming close too. The students were panicking about the upcoming exams, whether the Finals, OWLs , or – in Harry's, Draco's, Ron's, and Hermione's case – NEWTs . Harry, Ron, and Draco too were indifferent about the NEWTs. They were definitely failing after they missed most of the year. Hermione, however, still had hope. Whenever they saw her, she was sticking her nose to pages of book all day and night. She decided to give it a try this year, and if she didn't get the score she wants, she will return back next year, as her friends decided to.

And she was sure that she'll return to repeat her seventh year, when she left the Great Hall on their last school day. After solving her last NEWTs exam, she knew that she can never get an O and that thought mad her go insane, something that Ron, Draco, and Harry laughed at.

* * *

The term ended, and students returned to their houses for the summer vacation. For the first time in his life, Harry was totally optimistic that this summer is going to be a really good one, because Draco invited him to come and live with him at Malfoy Manor all the summer, instead of living alone at Grimmauld Place, or the new house of the Dursleys'. Lucius and Narcissa didn't mind Harry staying. Draco told Harry that, although it took him difficult tries to beg his father to accept it. But he finally did: 'as long as I don't hear you fucking at night when I want to sleep…' said Lucius when he finally agreed, and Draco humorously replied, 'don't worry, you won't hear us at night. You'll hear us in the morning, maybe!'

Harry and Draco parted from Ron and Hermione at King's Cross station and promised them that they will meet and go out together several times during summer after Hermione and Ron return from their trip –or quest – in Australia, searching for Hermione's parents. When the couple was at the Manor's door, Draco told Harry to leave his trunk outdoors until a house elf comes and picks it. And when they entered, to their shock, Andromeda was inside, visiting her sister. After the war, the terms between Narcissa and Andromeda improved very much, and they returned to be the best friends they were before the first war and Andromeda's marriage. Teddy was in Andromeda's arms. That was the first time Harry sees his godson. He ran quickly to him and took the baby from his grandmother's arms, before even greeting her or Lucius and Narcissa.

The little boy was so cute and his hair was a mixture of blue and bubble pink. Harry was feeling a very nice feeling carrying him. Teddy seemed to like Harry too, because he raised his tiny hands and reached for Harry's cheek to pat it. Harry laughed, happy that Teddy likes him, and gave the baby a kiss on his forehead. Draco looked at Harry with eyes full of love. Seeing Harry with his godson was a very touching moment to Draco, as it was for Harry, who looked like a father seeing his newborn baby for the first time.

"Hello, Harry dear" said Andromeda catching Harry's attention away from Teddy at last. Harry forgot that she was her. He forgot about everyone's presence. "Oh! Hi, Mrs. Tonks. How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"Hey, Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius simply nodded at Harry grinning slightly.

"Hello, Harry" said Narcissa. "Welcome to our home. We are so pleased you came to live with us."

"Do you?" asked Harry, trying not to be rude. "Draco told me that the Malfoy Family loathes homosexuals. And since I am one, I thought that you'll be annoyed with my presence. Aren't you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius was silent too long, before answering Harry. "I think, one year at Azkaban can teach one a lesson concerning such prejudice."

"So you really don't mind me staying, and you agree on being your son's husband."

"I am afraid, yes…"

"I too, Harry," said Narcissa, "don't mind at all. It's you whom Draco chose. I will be happy for you. I am sorry that I was against it before, and thought that it was a child game, not true love. Now I am proud to say that I've changed my mind."

"Am I missing something?" asked Andromeda.

Harry nearly forgot that she was here, again. Narcissa laughed, "It's a long story, sis. But now it's not the time for it. Draco, won't you take your fiancé to show him your room? I don't believe he really wish to stay in this room specifically, as it doesn't have any pleasant memories for him."

Only then did Harry notice that they are in the room in which all the skirmish happened, where Hermione was tortured, and where Draco was nearly caught while letting them escape.

Harry gave Teddy a last kiss on the rosy cheeks and then gave him to his grandmother. He took Draco's hand and went with him upstairs to their room.

Draco leaded him to a long corridor in the second floor. Draco opened the door of his room, which was the one at the end of the corridor.

Harry knew that Draco's room will be a dreamy hall better than the royal bedrooms after he saw the Manor's many drawing and dining rooms and its halls and corridors. But he never expected that he will be entering a room just like any bedroom – in size – in any ordinary house, not a huge ballroom. Well of course it is not ordinary. It was so beautiful, and extremely neat. A great King sized bed was in front of the door, with a huge window to its back. The sunrays passing through the window brightened the whole room. The curtains, carpets, blanket, the furniture, and the entire room was Slytherin-ish and smelled of Draco. The colors black, green, and silver were everywhere. But the best thing in the room was that its atmosphere was very comfortable. "Your room is awesome!" said Harry truthfully.

Harry moved closer to the bed and took off his robes. Draco did the same, then came close to Harry until they were inches from each other, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Welcome, home!"

"It looks like you weren't lying when you told me your parents don't mind me staying here. Your father at least didn't hex me after what I told him, or when I ignored him completely and went for Teddy."

"That moment was so touching. You look so adorable treating babies. I am sorry that I cannot bear your children."

Harry laughed and put his hand on Draco's neck. "Apology accepted!" said Harry joking, then he turned more serious. "But, we don't need children. We have Teddy. We can take him few days in a week to live with us and then return him to his grandmother so we can be free to spend some naughty time in bed." Harry winked. "And how dare you apologize for loving me? What did you think? That I wish I have fell in love with a woman so we could marry and have children and multiply? I don't want a woman. I can't believe that 3 years ago I thought that being gay is weird and unforgivable. Now it's the opposite. You are my man. I don't want a man either, other than you. I just want you, and only you. I thought I proved that to you when I proposed to you."

"You did. And now I will prove to you that I was only joking."

Harry muttered "I know" before his mouth was filled with Draco's lips. Harry grabbed his butt and pulled Draco to himself as he let himself fall on Draco's bed with Draco on his top. Draco brushed the back of Harry's hair and concentrated on the kiss, giving it the full passion and love. Harry moaned in Draco's mouth when the blonde brushed his tongue on his lips and Harry allowed him access. Their tongues battled inside and they tasted each other's. Harry can feel his erection trapped under Draco's, and he can hardly breathe with Draco on him, but still he didn't want to break the kiss and wanted to taste Draco more and more. _He is so sweet! _He was able to breathe when Draco lifted his body slightly to take off Harry's T- shirt. Harry did the same, and sat on his knees, on the bed, to strip Draco out of his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his boxer brief. Draco was so hard that his dickhead appeared from above the waistband. Harry bit his lower lip and smirked at his lover. He then quickly reached his hand to Draco's hardness and wanked his thick cock from above the pants. Draco pushed his head backwards and let out a loud moan that became more louder when Harry took off the boxers and put the whole cock in his mouth. He held it with both hands while licking the tip and drinking the secretions. He slowly started to accelerate the blow job and suck the dick harder. Draco started moaning louder like a horny girl. He fixed his hands hard on Harry's head and gave a thrust into Harry's mouth fucking it. Harry moaned sending vibrations to Draco's cock, and teased with his tongue. Harry was really getting experience in blow jobs. It was totally awesome. He was taking the cock deep into his mouth that it touched his throat and Harry's nose touched Draco's blonde curly pubic hair. Draco found that totally sexy and the thought and the sensation of it made him unable to hold his load anymore. He moaned and muttered Harry's name, and that was when he spurted out cumming in Harry's mouth. Harry felt the hot liquid flooding in his mouth and swallowed quickly so he can resume sucking the cock until the last drop of cum without chocking. He cupped Draco's balls in his hands and sucked his cock harder and harder until Draco gasped with relief after discharging his load, and his cock returned to its sleep.

Harry pulled Draco to the bed letting him fall on top of him again.

"That was bloody brilliant, Harry. Thank you" said Draco.

"Anytime." Harry winked. "Wanna taste your own cum?" Before waiting for an answer, he pulled Draco's chin and kissed him gently on the lips, biting his lower lip every time their lips slightly part, and then join again for a hungrier kiss with tongues and all. Draco tasted his own cum on Harry's tongue and felt Harry's hardness touching his bare ass.

"Oh, my god! You are still hard, and I didn't take care of you."

"Maybe you can do it in the shower. You like showers, don't you. We aren't supposed to shag here as your father warned, so we can go to a more private place like the bathroom, where our moans won't be heard. And I want to see what your shower looks like. I bet it's very suitable for nice shags."

"Yes, it is. Come on then." And as if the energy suddenly returned to Draco's body, he stood up quickly and took Harry's hands quickly running to the bathroom.

Just as Harry expected, the tub was very big that it looked like it's made for _showering_ sex. Draco turned on the taps filling the tub with hot water and soap that smelled like strawberry. The Slytherin turned next to Harry. Grabbing his arse, he kissed him deeply while his fingers circled around the dark haired boy's buttocks. He slowly unzipped Harry's trousers, giving the extremely hard penis a shake or two, before taking off the trousers completely and playing with the sexy man's bollocks from above his thin silk pants. Harry moaned in Draco's mouth and backed away for air. "I think I am gonna cum just by kissing you, and you are now torturing me. Please touch me. Not my balls, no. My cock. Like this…" Harry took Draco's hands sliding it on his dick. Draco smirked and decided to stop torturing the poor boy. He kneeled down facing the amazing leaking cock and took it fully in his mouth that with each suck, Draco's nose touched Harry's lower abs. Draco glided his hand on the perfection of Harry's nipples from under the T- shirt Harry still wore, and down to his abs back to his ass. Draco cupped his balls and rolled them. He then returned back to the tight ass and finger fucked the hungry hole. Harry moaned like a bitch, which made Draco's cock-filled mouth to smile. Draco slowed down his sucking when he sensed that Harry is about to cum. He tightened his grip on the base of Harry's dick, relaxing the need to cum a bit, and teased the shaft and head with the tip of his tongue.

"Don't you dare cum before you get your cock into my eager ass" threatened the Slytherin.

"Dray, I am about to cum, and the words 'cock' and 'eager ass' will make it happen faster,"

"Oh, boy you are really on the edge. Well, it's not my problem. You are going to fuck me. No, I will not stop saying erotic words. You are going to fuck me hard with your awesome cock bumping into my ass and I am gonna scream for your mercy like this…" Draco moaned and screamed as if Harry is currently fucking him. And to tease Harry more, he resumed licking his cock and playing with his balls. Draco knew that Harry can no longer keep it and was trying hard to so he can be able to do what Draco is acting. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's cock and suddenly shook it hard and very quickly. Harry cummed a great load of semen on Draco's face and perfect hair before Draco quickly took the dick into his mouth, and the rest of the cum was destined to be in the blonde's throat. Harry was gasping hard for breath after the screams he yelled during the ejaculation. Draco gave Harry a smirk.

"Bastard" muttered Harry. "I knew you were teasing. But don't worry, I am still going to fuck you."

"What do you think, you'll escape? Of course, you are going to fuck me. And right now. Draco wandlessly and nonverbally summoned his wand, and casted _Erecto _on Harry's dick, which sprang hard once the spell was casted. "No need to waste more time in oral fucking. I want this" said Draco, and he took the very hard cock tightly in his hand, and positioned himself giving his back to Harry, "_ in here." Draco placed Harry's cock into his own asshole and let out a high moan. Harry took care of the rest of the job. He, with no mercy, started thrusting in and out quickly enjoying the gliding of Draco's rectum lining on his dick. Draco was screaming loudly. He put his hands high on a shelf where he put the shampoos and soap, and his legs weren't touching the ground. He was bumping on Harry's cock, landing every time harder than before, earning him a deeper fuck. Draco started to think that he liked this position the best. With one thrust from Harry, Draco found himself getting hard rapidly when Harry fucked straight into his arousing spot. If Harry continued like this too long, Draco would probably cum without neither him nor Harry touching his dick. As if Harry was reading his mind, the Gryffindor reached his hand to Draco's arousing cock, and shook it constantly rhyming with the fucks he gave. The other hand was tapping Draco's ass every now and then, and Draco felt it becoming red. Draco's screams might have reached Lucius's and Narcissa's ears (and probably Andromeda's too, if she was till downstairs). He was begging, pleading for mercy, and Harry gave none, knowing that Draco enjoyed it. Indeed, as Draco predicted, he was about to cum, thanks to Harry's dick which was pumping into his prostate, and to Harry's hand that was stroking the blonde's cock. With the loudest scream yet and the longest 'Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrry', Draco came all over Harry's hands. Harry still didn't slow. He was completely enjoying the fuck. Draco's ass was becoming greasy and the fucking was uncommonly fast. Harry forgot that they were in a shower and didn't feel the water and soap around him. He was elsewhere, in what is better than heavens. In Draco's gorgeous shaking ass. Harry held Draco's muscular thighs carrying him higher, relaxing himself a bit, and continued fucking in and out. Harry watched Draco's muscles on the perfect back and shoulders, the muscular arms that was holding the steel shelf very hard as Draco's only support, other than Harry's dick; just watching his perfect body was enough for Harry to cum, what about if he was fucking his tight ass like he was now? He was feeling it coming, and with accelerated fucks, Harry burst his hot liquid into Draco. Draco's moans didn't stop when Harry stopped fucking and went to give Draco bonus pleasure, because his ass was feeling the awesome sensation of Harry's tongue circling around the hole and biting the buttocks. Draco let go of his body completely, splashing the water out of the tub when his body fell. If Harry hadn't picked him out of the water, he would have drowned, and he doesn't have the tiniest energy to rescue himself. Draco wrapped his arms on Harry's waist and sat on his lap, resting his head on Harry's shoulders

"Any regrets?" asked Harry. "Who's the winner now? Never mess up with me again."

"What does the word 'regrets' mean?" asked Draco with an adorable smile on his lips. Harry pulled him away from the embrace to face and kiss him eagerly.

"I fuckin love you, my lovely fiancé. You are an amazing fucker."

"Note that you are the girlish one."

Draco laughed, "Wait till you become horny and see how loud your moans will be."

"I bet they won't be louder than yours today. I think I must give you another nick name. What about 'Moaning Dray'?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Harry did so. "We were supposed to be having a shower right?"

"Yes, come on, Potter. Rinse my body."

"At your service, Master Malfoy!" Harry mimicked the tone of the house elves.

"Harry took a sponge and rinsed Draco's hot body, starting with his cock, because if he kept it to later, Draco might get hard and they'll be stuck here in the tub till Christmas, but now Draco was so exhausted to get hard.

Draco slept in the tub when Harry was running the sponge on his chest. Harry continued washing him, but gentler, and watched Draco in his amazing beauty sleep. When he was over, he carried Draco's naked body to his bed, and the blonde didn't wake up at all while Harry was carrying him. Harry gently dressed the sleeping bloke trying hard not to wake him. Then he pressed a kiss on Draco's lips before returning to the bathroom to wash his own body.


	31. Chapter 31

**I am honestly, very, so much deeply sorry for this long delay. I promise that I will upload the next chapters so soon. (I know I said before that there are going to be only two chapters left, but it looks like there are still few more.) I am also sorry that this one is quite shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoy it no less.**

Ch. 31 Bidding Farewell 

After one year

Summer was getting close, and so was the first anniversary of Voldemort's downfall. Hermione was planning to not let this day pass naturally. She planned a party with Ginny and Luna, who became very close friends with her, even more than before, mainly due to them being together in the same year. The girls were preparing for the party, which will be held in the Gryffindors' Common Room – and of course Draco and Luna will be welcomed in.

"It is not possible for non- Ravenclaws to enter our common room, though" said Luna, bragging about her House, while hanging some ornaments on the wall above the fireplace. "You have to answer a question, and only Ravenclaws can get it right. Not like the Slytherins' and Gryffindors', anyone can enter the common room if they know the password."

"It's not true" said Hermione simply. "Remember, McGonagall entered your common room last year! Harry told me."

"Because she has some Ravenclaw blood in her veins."

Hermione didn't reply. An argument with Luna will lead to Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and other imaginary creatures that she believes in. Hermione was not annoyed from her, but an argument with Luna Lovegood is invalid.

Draco entered the common room accompanied with Harry.

"Hello, girls. Everything set?" asked Harry.

"Will be in minutes" Hermione answered him. "Where is Ron?"

"I don't know."

"Careful, Granger," said Draco teasing her with the use of her surname, "you should take extra care on your boyfriend, or else he will hang out with other girls… Just saying…"

Hermione's glare at him was priceless. Harry and Ginny laughed, and Luna simply smiled.

Hermione didn't calm down, however. She was stressing. Harry noticed that, and wondered if she was offended by Draco's comment.

"Hermione," whispered Harry quietly when he sat beside her so that no one hears them, "what's wrong? You know Draco was only joking, don't you?"

"Of course" answered Hermione, "I am not mad at him."

"Then why are you unhappy?"

"I am just worried about Ron. Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know. But not worry yourself out of nothing. He will come, don't worry. He won't be kidnapped. Unless he is too busy snogging some chick or mayb_ Ouch!" Hermione hit him hard on his head with a bag of ornaments and decoration stuff that was in her hands. "I was only joking. Remind me not to banter with you again."

Hermione grinned. "I see you have earned many traits from your boyfriend."

It wasn't until half an hour later when Ron entered through the portrait hole. He looked troubled a bit. "I was in the Owlery. Bill owled me;" said Ron. "Fleur is giving birth. They are in St. Mungo's now. He also says that mom and dad have just arrived there. We should go too, I think."

"Of course we should," said Hermione, and Harry agreed.

"And," Ron continued, "I took permission from McGonagall for leaving."

"Okay, let's go" said Harry, taking Draco's hand in his.

"Can't phlegm hold on a bit? She ruined our party." Ginny was the only one concerned about the party.

Luna laughed. Harry was shocked to see that Luna was coming with them. No one minded her coming of course, although she barely knew Bill or Fleur. She was only invited to their wedding, and upon Ron's request. _It is too kind of her to come, _thought Harry.

Once Filch opened them the gates upon McGonagall's orders and they were out of Hogwarts Grounds, the six immediately apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital. They asked the receptionist about where they could find Bill or Fleur, and he ordered a junior Healer to direct them to the labor room on the ground floor. They found Bill standing in front of a door form which Fleur's screams were heard from inside.

"Bill, how is she?" asked Ron's concerned voice.

"I don't know. They've been trying to get the baby out of her for ten minutes, and she's on the same state since then."

"Why is she screaming?" asked Draco.

Everyone looked at him in an 'are-you-stupid?' look, except Harry.

"Because they are taking the baby out of her bloody vagina, idiot" said Ron rudely. Harry wanted to hex him. Ron suddenly realized what he said and blushed into a degree of pink Harry never thought that one could reach. Ron talked about Fleur's pussy in front of her husband, and his brother, but Bill didn't seem to hear him. Ginny was annoyed of Ron's _so caring and concerned _attitude towards phlegm.

"I know," said Draco, "but why don't they give her potions to stop the pain?"

"You are not a Healer to tell them what to do_" Ron was interrupted by Hermione when she glared at him and said "because it is dangerous for the baby. They can't give her any potions while giving birth."

Bill didn't witness the conversation. He was in another dimension of the world. He was so worried on his wife and his child that was coming to the world, but more on his wife. He was trying to look from the glass in the door to see if there is anyone coming to tell him that the delivery is done and Fleur is OK. Fortunately, it wasn't so long when that happened. A nurse came from the door and said "A lovely cute girl."

"Is Fleur Ok?" asked Bill happily.

"Yes, she is getting well. Healer Owens is giving her doses of Sleeping Draughts so she can have some rest. I am sorry, you can't see her now. But you can see the baby of course, after the Healer cleans the body from the placental fluids. Congratulations."

Bill stormed through the door hurrying to see his daughter. The others, however, thought that it is a private moment and chose to see her later. They didn't leave the Hospital, but only went to get some tea from the fifth floor. They avoided going to the fourth floor so they don't bump into Gilderoy Lockhart as they did three years ago, but as they were ascending the stairs, they heard very loud screams and cries. They hurried to the source of the sound and found a woman that looked like she was in her mid forties, screaming and crying hysterically. At first they thought she's mad and suffering from mental retardation, but when the nurses calmed her down by comforting her rather than forcing her to get back to her ward, they knew that someone beloved to her has just died, especially after hearing her sobs "my daughter, noooooooo! Oh, my daughter, my child. Why did you leave me? Why, God, Why? Ooooh my poor child…"

Harry went and tried to comfort the mother. He patted her on the shoulders. His eyes fell into the room in which the dead girl was. And he saw who was lying motionless with opened eyes on one of the beds. He gasped in horror. It was Lavender Brown.

Although she was an annoying girl and Harry never liked her, but he never wished her to be dead. He even felt himself tearing for her. Since she took the bite from the werewolf Greyback at the war, she stayed at St. Mungo's in a comatose state. The Healers said that the probability of her chance to live is too low, and they didn't lie. Her body didn't bear the wolf poison in her blood, and she died after 12 months of taking the bite. Neither able to become a werewolf and transform each full moon (because Greyback didn't bite her when he was in his wolf form) nor able to fight the poison from her body, her body resisted death for 1 year then gave up. Hermione patted Ron's shoulders, Ron who burst into tears at the sight of her. Although he too didn't like her very much, he felt very, very sad on her, and the fact that she was once his girlfriend didn't help him control his emotions at all.

* * *

The baby was so cute and lovely, taking half of her mother's beauty, and the hair and eye color form her father. Mrs. Weasley cracked crying and hugged Bill about thousand times, so happy that she lived to see her son's child. When she asked Bill about what name does he plan to give her, he said, much to Ginny's annoyance, that he will let Fleur choose the name once she returns to her consciousness. (Ginny prayed that she never does). But he suggested 'Victorie', symbolizing the Victory on Voldemort, as she was born on the same day of the great victory's anniversary.

"Lovely, isn't she?" asked Hermione once they were out, preparing to return back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, she is so cute" said Luna.

"Avoiding Lockhart, and bumping to see Lavender dying. How unfortunate we are!?" said Ron suddenly and out of the blue, recalling the previous incident.

"Poor girl," said Ginny, "I feel pity for her parents. We all have been through a situation like theirs." Ginny was starting to tear, remembering Fred's death.

Harry didn't like this conversation at all. Moreover, the '_blaming- himself- on- his- friends'- deaths_' feeling returned back to him. Draco knew how Harry feels, and that once they are alone, Harry will tell him that he blames himself on Lavender's death. _He will never believe than no one other than him thinks of it this way…, _thought Draco.

* * *

Helena Merrythought, the new DADA teacher and the granddaughter of Galatea Merrythought, was a so different teacher than her grandmother. From what Harry knew about Galatea is that she was a good teacher that taught at Hogwarts for fifty years. Her granddaughter Helena, however, didn't seem that she will complete this one year in this job, even though Voldemort's curse on the job died with him, because she was a very bad teacher, who didn't have any control on the class. The students are quieter and more disciplined during break times than in her class. Hermione was so irritated about that. She needed the Outstanding degree in her NEWTs, but as long as Helena is there teacher she won't be able to achieve it. She nearly asked Harry to restart the DA so they can learn something valuable before they leave Hogwarts for the last time.

"I mean, what is the point of hiring a teacher like her and paying her for nothing. Why did McGonagall hire her?" asked Hermione angrily one day, while she was studying for her DADA NEWTs before five weeks of the exam.

"I think she didn't find any other," said Harry, "and the fact that she is Galatea's granddaughter may have made McGonagall think that she is an excellent teacher, too. Anyway, the year already is ending, and you are complaining now?"

"Because I _care _about my NEWTs, unlike some…" she glared at Ron and then at Harry.

"I don't need them to have a job," said Ron lazily. "The Auror Office will automatically accept me once they learn that I am Harry Potter's partner, if they didn't know by then…"

Harry laughed and Hermione shook her head, muttering something like '_boys!_'

"Harry," said Ron, "come with me. I want to have a word with you."

"Okay!" and he followed him to their dormitory.

Hermione looked at them curiously, but then ignored them and resumed her studying.

"Yeah?" asked Harry, once the dorm's door was closed on them.

"Harry, - um – I don't know how I am going to ask you this but – um…" Ron's ears were pink.

"What's wrong? If you want to say something, spit it out. Don't be shy."

"Well, I am asking you if you have an – an extra condom – cause I can't go to Hogsmeade right now to buy one, and I wasn't planning this…"

Harry grinned widely. "I see you and Hermione are going well together. Congratulations, mate. I am so happy for you."

Ron went more red embarrassedly.

"Here it is… I don't use them, actually, so you are free to take any whenever you like." Harry opened one of the drawers the commode beside his bed, took out the rubber, and gave it to Ron. Ron put it in his pocket.

"Good luck, mate."

Ron coughed, "you don't," he coughed again, "you don't use them?"

Harry laughed, "No I don't. I can't get pregnant, so why would I?" Harry blushed a little when he thought of Draco _getting him pregnant_. Although they never really used a condom, Harry had some in his drawer just in case he and Draco preferred using it or something. (Why would they when they both can't get pregnant, and never had sex with any other than each other, so there won't be any infection or diseases?)

"Ah, Ok. Thanks Harry." And to avoid more awkwardness, Ron left the dormitory.

* * *

The NEWTs week arrived, and the tension in the whole school was like none other. Hermione, of course was extremely tense, even after she exited the Hall after solving the exam because she was still worrying about the next. She and the others had done surprisingly well until now, except for Ginny, who was too lazy to take the exams seriously. When they finally finished their last exam and there was a trip to Hogsmeade Village, Harry celebrated with Draco in a _special _way. He went out with him to Hogsmeade shopping and preparing for their upcoming wedding! They agreed that they will get married during the summer. ('_Yeah, we are only eighteen and getting married. Problem?'_ Harry recalled his discussion with Draco about the wedding's date.) And now they have to buy their dress robes, Auror robes (since both of them were becoming Aurors and they will start Auror training after the summer), summer clothes for the honey moon, and some gifts to Teddy and Victorie too. After a long day of shopping and spending about two thousand Galleons in one day, Draco and Harry returned to the castle carrying their purchases' heavy bags. Harry took the bags to his dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, which he rarely entered after living in Draco's single dormitory (Draco was alone in his dorm since Blaise, Goyle, and most of the Slytherins didn't return to Hogwarts after the war.) Draco followed him there to help him in carrying.

Once they approached the door, and Harry tried to open it and found it locked, they heard moans behind the door.

"Oh crap!" said Harry. "Ron and Hermione are fucking inside. Let's not spoil the fun, we have to go to your dorm and leave the things there."

"They are lucky. They didn't waste the day running from shop to shop on their legs until they became swollen. Instead, they are having a very good time."

"Says the boy who grabbed me there begging to _just have a look on this shop_. And if it comes to good time, we have plenty. Come on… let's hurry to the Dungeons."

Draco smiled at his fiancé. "I love you, boy."

"Don't say this now. Say it when you fuck me." Harry was running eagerly to get there, and Draco was on his shadow.

* * *

The door erupted open when the bodies of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stuck together and pushed it slamming the wall. Harry was swallowing Draco's mouth in his, biting and tasting every bit of it. _Damn, he kisses so good! _Harry will never have enough. Their tongues battled and their arms wrapped around the other's waist tightly. Draco was talking control and using his groin to push Harry gradually to the bed. Harry fell on it with Draco above him. The Slytherin ran his hands under Harry's shirt, squeezing his chest and shoulders, and playing with the Gryffindor's nipples. Harry was grabbing Malfoy's ass cheeks tightly and rubbing their erections together. Draco moaned in Harry's mouth, then departed it to go for the exposed neck. The blonde kissed it gently first, on Harry's sensitive spot and Harry liked it very much, judging by Harry's hand gripping on Draco's head, brushing its beautiful blonde hair, while the other hand was still squeezing his tight arse. Draco bit Harry's neck leaving red scars behind him. Harry moaned, and Draco licked the red marks and kissed it before moving downward to lick the dark- haired boy's collar bone. Draco's hands that were under Harry's shirt started unbuttoning it. Once free, Draco took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth and sucked it, erecting it in less than two seconds. Harry yelled when Draco bit them hard that they were about to bleed. _Oh, yeah, suck my nipples, Draco; _thought Harry_. Merlin, the touch of his lips H_Oh, GOD, damn!_

"I always liked your tits" whispered Draco teasingly, squeezing Harry's chest and licking the red nipples and its surroundings.

"I –_don't – have – tits! Ooooh, fuck you!" _Draco sucked and bit harder.

"Yes," _kiss._ "I know" _lick._ "I was just" _suck._ "teasing you" _bite._

"FUCK!"

"Easy, Potter. I am going there now."

"Fuck you, Draco."

"Not a chance! I will top tonight."

Moaning Harry put his hands into Draco's pants cupping his buttocks and teasing the round hole. He then traveled further downward and inward to Draco's balls. Harry cupped them hard and squeezed them, earning a moan from Draco that was trapped on his navel, where Draco's mouth was currently fucking. Harry felt the tickling feeling caused by the butterflies in his tummy and from Draco's tongue on his navel. Draco traveled downward along the perfection of Harry's hairline that covered his abs. Draco's hands were quickly trying to unfasten the tightness on Harry's cock. Harry gasped with relief when his extremely hard cock relaxed as Draco unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. Draco stared at the outline of Harry's cock from above the scarlet silk pants as if he was seeing it for the first time. He gave it a few rough strokes before dragging the waistband of the pants down to Harry's knees and taking the full hardness to his throat. Draco's lips glided on the curvy head and his tongue licked Harry's urethra tasting the hot precum leaking from the gorgeous cock. The lips ran down to the shaft, as the dickhead was bumping into Draco's throat and the blonde's nose into Harry's thin dark pubic hair; and back up again. Draco tightened his lips producing friction unfolding Harry's foreskin. Moaning Harry closed his eyes and threw his head backward, stretching his bitten neck, and Draco moaned with delight of taste, sending vibrations to Harry's cock. Harry held Draco's head in hand and moved his hips upward, thrusting deep into the blonde's throat. _"Oh fuck you. So nice. So warm… MMMmm"_

Draco was about to chock if Harry hadn't pulled away, only to thrust again harder. Draco cupped Harry's bollocks hard, while Harry was moaning and fucking Draco's mouth.

"D- D- ac – oooh, stop! I'm mmmmm gonna cum."

Draco pulled away and a line of precum connected his sex red lips to Harry's cock. "Tell me not. Tell yourself. You are _fucking_ my mouth." Draco bit his lip and wrapped his palm around Harry's hardness, shaking its wetness, while his other hand concentrated on Harry's hole. Draco entered two fingers inside him at one time, and Harry moaned loudly and his ass tightened expelling Draco's fingers outside. "Relax babe," said Draco.

He re-entered them again and Harry tried to relax, but how could he when he felt a thick cock replacing the fingers inside. Harry screamed. Draco tried to slow down and not to hurt Harry, knowing that it felt so rough for the lack of lube or saliva on both Harry's arsehole and Draco's dick. When Harry cried louder, Draco took out his dick and licked the green- eyed boy's entrance. He also shifted his body to give Harry his dick to suck. Harry took it fully into his mouth while holding Draco's balls in his hand. When Harry's hole and Draco's huge wand were wet enough, Draco then resumed fucking Harry, which felt so much better and easier after the use of their saliva. But Potter's screams didn't diminish, though they were from delight more than from pain. "_FUCK! Merlin, that's so good. Yeah, Dray fuck me. Fuck me now. Again. To death…"_

Draco thrusted deep into Harry touching the spot that made Harry clutch hard on his hand and bite his tongue to prevent a loud scream. His dick reached its total hardness. Draco gave it few strokes as he pushed his in and pulled out of the amazing tight hole. They were both moaning loudly, enjoying the fuck very much. "_Ooooh yeaaaah,_" Harry moaned. "_Again. Fuck me hard, Dracccooooohh! Yeah, baby, rrrighhhht aH FUCK! Fuck me, baby… Say it. Sss- say what I told you to…_"

"I love you, darling. Love you babe. Love you sexy hot boy." And Draco proved it with actions when he hit Harry exactly into the right spot on his eager prostate.

"_Oh, I love you too."_

Draco was so close. He wanted to cum so badly. "Harryyyy, I'mmm cummmmming"

"Me ttoooo. Take it out, FUCK! I want tt-tto sss-see it."

Draco obliged, and he was on the peak. One more touch and his cock will erupt. Harry seated himself on the bed, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist, and holding so tightly that their dicks touched. Harry took both cocks in two hands, since one was definitely not enough to hold both huge cocks without one slipping out, and rubbed and shook them together, and it felt _so good!_

"Oooooh" moaned Draco. He put his hands on Harry's and stroked with him. In seconds, they were both screaming each other's names, cumming together at the same time, while keeping eye contact. Hot thick liquid erupted from both cocks like a fountain, landing on their bare chests.

_Oh, God. He is so SEXXXXY! _Thought Draco. The blonde fell on Harry crushing him, and he took the opportunity of his too close lips to kiss them. Harry responded gently brushing their lips together, then slowly deepening the kiss. Their tongues brushed and fought inside their mouths. When they pulled back, Harry's lips were red and about to bleed from Draco's bites. Draco smiled at the sight, and licked his injuries.

"I can perfectly say, that tonight is the happiest night in my life" said Draco.

"And it won't be the last. There will be happier, I hope."

"There _will_ be!"

"Love you, babe."

"Love you back."

Harry took Draco's head over his shoulder, their arms still wrapping tightly around the other's body, and covered them with the blanket.

"Tomorrow we're leaving…" Draco reminded Harry.

"Yeah. So bad, isn't it?"

"As long as you're with me, it's not."

"Yeah! And we're gonna marry and live happily forever." Harry kissed Draco's neck, brushing the back of his head.

"And have your cute godson as a kid, and he can live with us to ruin some romantic moments" _ Harry laughed – "when he wants to sleep beside his mummy at night" Draco teased.

Harry pinched him in the ass.

"Who said that I was talking about you? I can proudly agree to be the mother."

Harry laughed. "Since when you admit it so proudly? Great improvement, I have to note."

"As long as I fuck you, I can admit _by word _that I am the _girl_. While, on the other hand, my actions…" Draco played his fingers on the gap between Harry's balls and his arsehole and up to his balls and cock, wiping out some semen on the foreskin, "will prove differently."

Harry pulled the blonde from his hair for a kiss, pulling the blanket with him, after casting a wandless cleaning charm on his and Draco's bodies.

"Good night, Draco."

"Good Night, Harry."

* * *

Trunks packed. Beds cleaned and tidied. Curtains folded. Everything was set up for leaving. Harry and some of his friends were leaving Hogwarts and never coming back. It was their last year. The atmosphere was so sad. The memories of this place returned back to their minds. Every laugh, smile, fight, and tear. Every feeling and every day they spent was seen in front of their eyes as if they were watching them in a pensieve. The only one who wasn't feeling so sad for leaving was Neville, because he was planning for return. He was taking advanced NEWTs to work as Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. The others, on the other hand, were leaving Hogwarts for their last time, and sadly they won't be returning back. They have finished their seventh year (or eighth according to Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Neville), and did all the required NEWTs for their planned jobs. Harry, Draco, and Ron assigned for becoming Aurors and are having their first Auror the first week after summer; Luna for becoming a healer at St. Mungo's and she was starting training this week, so she won't be enjoying the summer vacation very much; Ginny had no Outstanding or Exceed Expectations in her NEWTs – something that made Mrs. Weasley so sad and disappointed in her daughter – so she will not be working in a decent job. However, it was a big surprise when the _Chudley Canons_ Quidditch team asked her for joining the team in a position of a Chaser, after the team's captain witnessed a match at Hogwarts in which Ginny played very well in, and he was so interested to let her join the team. Ginny was signing the form that will officially make her a player at the team after two days.

Hermione, however, was taking SPEW seriously and formed a big organization with the same name to improve the status of House elves, and, shockingly, many people joined this organization and it was going well. By the help of one of the followers of the organization, the Ministry of Magic changed a point in the Law of Enslavement of the House Elves and gave them the right to free themselves at will. Hermione was so pleased by this.

"It is so sorrowful, isn't it?" asked Hermione, when she was on Hogwarts Express along with Harry, Draco, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville, all sitting in the same compartment.

"To all…" muttered Harry, "except for Neville."

"It is really good of you, Neville, to think of teaching," said Hermione. "I don't think that any one of us other than you has the patience to teach generations of students from 11 to 17 years and older."

Harry looked from the window, taking the last glimpse of Hogwarts. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand that was in the blonde's soft palm, soothing him. Draco knew what Harry was thinking of, and he was implying to Harry that he feels the same. They were leaving the place where they have fell in love with each other in, had the best days, and the worst, of their lives in, and where they dated and fought, hugged and cried, soothed and cursed, kissed and parted.

"I will miss everything," murmured Draco. "The castle's spirits…"

"Christmas at Hogwarts…" continued Harry.

"Halloween"

"The warmth of the grounds"

"The coldness of the Dungeons"

"The lake" Harry winked to Draco flashing some memories.

"The feasts"

"Quidditch"

"The dorms"

"The House Cup"

"The corridors"

"Everything. Especially," Harry looked in Draco's eyes, "the usual meeting place. The unused classroom."

Draco smiled and put his head on Harry's shoulders.

"Don't make me wonder what you've done there" Ron said. "I don't want to have nightmares. What if I used to _sit_ in this classroom you're talking about, and not knowing that I am sitting in the same… Oh, Merlin's balls..."

Instead of ignoring Ron, Draco annoyed and teased him more when he gave Harry a brief kiss.

"Augh" Ron snorted. "Can't you get a room?"

"I think we are on a train, Wheezelby" Draco returned to his young version, bothering Ron. "So I don't think we _can."_

Harry joined Draco in teasing Ron. "I think we can, actually. Remember, we once were about to fuck in the luggage's section?" he asked Draco. Draco nodded, and gave him a longer kiss. Harry showed Ron his middle finger teasingly.

"Fuck you, Harry" said Ron.

'HEY!" Draco broke the kiss glaring at Ron. "THAT'S MY JOB!"

Harry laughed hard, and Ron snorted and left the compartment, muttering uncatchable words...

The others weren't really paying them much attention. They were either looking at the windows of the running landscape around them, or wiping their eyes out of tears and logging to the place where they spent their best and most of the times of their lives, bidding farewell to the birthplace of the magic.

* * *

On his third week at the Manor, Harry was starting to get attached to Narcissa. She was treating him very good, reminding him of Mrs. Weasley. She was feeding him very well, choosing him what to dress, combing his hair, and kissing him on the cheeks before sleep. She was treating him exactly like Draco, like her son. Harry missed that motherly figure he wished to permanently have. Even Lucius was starting to be pleasant to Harry. Harry noticed that. And by pleasant, Harry means 'Lucius pleasant'. Draco was so happy that his parents were able to accept Harry as Draco's lover and future husband. He was sure of this when Lucius asked him on when they plan to do the wedding. Harry and Narcissa were present too when the conversation started, as they were all having dinner in the dining room.

"We still don't know" answered Draco, looking at Harry. Harry smiled and joined their conversation, "It's definitely during the Summer, but when, I don't know. Hopefully, as soon as possible."

"And what are you waiting for?" asked Lucius.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, I am amazed that you asked this question," said Harry. "Are you rushing for us to get married? Since when you are so kind?" Harry smiled to inform Lucius that he is only bantering with him. "Besides, we are still young and we have a long life to spend together. Why the hurry?"

"That's rubbish. And why wait? You aren't young or anything. I and Narcissa were married at your age. Or do you still doubt your love?"

"Not the tiniest!"

"Then you have to hurry up. At least you'll be my son-in-law, and I might be more able to bear your presence in my house once you are."

Harry laughed. "You will not!"

"Yeah," said Draco, "especially when you won't be able to sleep at night from the loud voices coming from our room." Lucius choked, and Narcissa helped him with a cup of water. Draco winked at Harry, and the dark-haired boy blew him a kiss in the air.

Narcissa smiled at them. "I can't believe that you'll be married soon, darling. You've grown!"

"And you too" said Draco teasing her. "You became so old. Only joking… You're always young and beautiful, mom."

"Mrs. Malfoy," said Harry, "do you know when Andromeda and Teddy will come to visit you?"

"Yes. In fact, I asked them to come and live with us here, permanently. Lucius agreed, too."

"Really?" asked Harry happily. "That's great!"

"I just hope," said Draco, "that your godson won't take you from me…"

"He can take me from you an hour or too, but at the rest of the day, you'll always find me beside you. No one can take me from you, silly." Draco smiled widely, and his eyes were so full of love to Harry.

"...And did Mrs. Tonks agree?" Harry asked Narcissa.

"At first, she refused. But I convinced her. She said she doesn't want to cause any trouble or discomfort, but the house is so big for the four of us, and there won't be any trouble in having two extra family members living with us. And I really want to repay the days we were away from each other. You can't imagine how Dromeda and I were close. It's been more than 48 years since…" Narcissa looked away to hide her tears-filled eyes. But then she smiled when she remembered that it's over. The war is over. The fear is gone, and nothing can ruin their lives.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch.32 I thee wed

Five years ago, he would never have imagined or even thought for a moment that he will be looking for a day like this. The last days of July were crossed out on his calendar, as he was so eager for the first of August to come. Why? Because it's his wedding day. Harry Potter's wedding day: the most special day, the most important one. It is the day when he will be, officially, Draco Malfoy's soul mate and husband. They are going to live together forever, happily and peacefully. Away from troubles. Away from death eaters. No more sobs. No more tears. Just love.  
Harry woke up before the sun did. He went to the bathroom and stayed in there for four hours, waxing his body, clearing it from all traces of hair. Shaving was no use because the hair kept growing up again quickly. Waxing would do... He has to look the best today. He wants Draco to run his fingers on his smooth hairless body admiring it before fucking him. He knew exactly what Draco loved and what he didn't. That's why he didn't take off the hair line down his navel to the edge of his crotch. He knew that Draco loved licking the hair there. But he took off all his pubic hair (a process that would have hurt if he used a muggle wax pad, but he used a magical one that he bought from Hogsmeade, and it was so easy to use and didn't hurt too much.) He also waxed up his legs and thighs, chest, arse, and shaved his beard. He looked on his talking mirror. A smooth shining body looked back at him. "You look the sexiest you've ever been, darling," said the mirror. Harry had to admit that it was right. He never looked this beautiful.  
When he looked at his watch and noticed that there are only eight hours left for the wedding ceremony, he panicked and rushed out of the bathroom, naked; he went into the room he was staying in at Malfoy's Manor. Harry remembered how Narcissa insisted that Draco and Harry make their wedding at the Manor, and even live there too. It was difficult for Harry to accept living in a house he knew that Voldemort once had lived in, but it was more difficult for Draco, who was _marked, _tortured by Harry's parting, and witnessed all Voldemort's terrors in this place. But he saw the bright side of it: to live with his parents and to help getting them to know Harry more – the real Harry, not the Boy- Who- Lived image they used to have in their minds.

Harry stared on the mirror thinking of what to do next. He wondered why he was rushing in the first place. There are still eight hours left and he won't wear his dress robes now, certainly not. Even though, he still felt that he is late. Harry returned back to the bathroom for a shower. He opened the taps of cherry and strawberry smelled soap (which he knew that Draco liked the most) and soaked his body in the hot water. After about an hour of rinsing and washing, Harry left the bathroom for the second time, but with a towel around his waist this time. He took another towel to dry his hair and body, and then he opened his wardrobe looking for the newest, most expensive, sexiest, most comfortable pants he had. He picked a pair and wore them. They fitted perfectly on him, tightening his waist and exposing the curve of his arse and the bulge of his genitals. _So, what next? I won't be staying here staring at the wardrobe for seven hours, for god's sake... _Harry wondered what Draco was doing now. Is he still asleep, or was he too in Harry's state? Just the thought about Draco standing in front of a wardrobe wearing only boxers made his cock twitch. _No wanking. I must not wank. I must not touch my cock. _Harry kept reminding himself... _I mustn't touch it. _Too late! Harry was already getting hard, and the tight pants weren't helping. His cock was screaming to get free. Harry's hand automatically went to free it... and touch it... wrapping the palm on the head... and _shit, I am wanking. I must not...__  
_Harry sat on the edge of the bed with his palm still wrapped around the girth of his dick. It only left it to go for his mouth to water it, and return back to the shaft and run on the head slipping up and down to the balls. Harry started moaning, thinking all about Draco and the imaginable night they will spend together and their first sex after they are officially husbands. He saw his reflection on the mirror: His balls trapped between the waistband of his pants and the heavy cock above it; the head leaking secretions on his hand making it move faster; and his erected length that was reaching above his navel. Harry wondered if he can still do Autofelliato or not. He leaned his head down focusing on his dick and taking his tongue out to reach for it... and he touched it. He licked his dick and instantly knew how horrible it tasted in relative with Draco's. He leaned down more until his lips wrapped around the head, but no way could he reach more than this point. He sucked out his own dick_ and suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Harry panicked, and just as he was about to find a place to hide or pick a cloth to wear, the door opened. He cursed himself for not locking it, but then relaxed when he saw that it was none other than his future husband on the door.

"Draco," sighed Harry, "we aren't allowed to see each other before the wedding. That's traditional. You heard what your mother said."

"Who give a damn about what my mother says. I just walked into my fiancé's room to find him naked and beautiful and shiny ... and sexy," Draco swallowed hard, "and you are expecting me to leave? No bloody fucking way."

Draco closed the door and locked it wandlessly and wordlessly, something that always turned Harry on, and in this case, made his dick harden even more. Draco's eyes were swinging up and down on Harry's body admiring its beauty. When he reached Harry, his arms wrapped around his waist and Harry's erection rubbed Draco's crotch, were something in there was growing gradually like a stem sprouting from a seed in fast motion. A stem indeed. A very thick, hard, long, gorgeous, leaking stem. Draco touched Harry's hair and approached his nose to it sniffing and smelling it. "Mmmm, cherry and strawberry! So sexy and erotic." Their lips met gently, each tasting the other's mouth. They deepened the kiss, and Harry opened his mouth inviting Draco's tongue inside. Draco's tongue wandered in Harry's mouth in secret sensitive spots, and judging by Harry's moans of delight, he was so much pleased. Draco's hands traveled from Harry's waist down to his arse, cupping and squeezing it. Draco can feel the smooth soft skin of Harry's arse and back. His hands only left Harry's body to free his own erection and take off the trousers of his pyjamas. Their cocks met when their lips broke, only for Draco's lips to suck on Harry's neck, and his teeth to bite the smooth skin. They rubbed the hardness together, and shaking both dicks with one hand. Harry noticed previously that Draco too was completely sexy and hairless, beautiful as he ever was before, and that meant that he too was preparing himself for Harry. Harry's feet failed him, forcing him to let go, kneel down, and suck the gorgeous smooth cock with the pink head. Draco moaned and threw his head backward, and Harry sucked harder and twisted both his mouth and hand in circles on the soft skin of Draco's shaft. Draco pulled his dick out when he seemed to be on the edge. "Fucking hell, Harry," moaned Draco, "one more suck and I'm gonna cum undone. Let _me_ take care of you."

"Why don't we both take care of each other at the same time?" Harry pushed Draco to fall on the bed and he lay atop him with the opposite orientation in a 69 position. Trying not to let Draco cum instantly, Harry slowly took the huge pink mushroom-head between his lips. Draco took the dick that was dangling above his face fully into his mouth and sucked it hard. Harry moaned sending vibrations to Draco's manhood. The blessing of Draco's cock in his mouth and his balls in his hands cannot be explained. Harry forgot all about being late or the hurry he was in, now that he's got Draco in his mouth. All he has to think about was where to suck, lick, and kiss. At last, they were both about to explode, and they did so in the other's mouth. Harry had to swallow quickly to avoid chocking, but pulled Draco's dick out of his mouth in the middle of the eruption to watch the last cum spitting on his face. Draco gave Harry's dick last kisses before switching his position to face his face and kiss the red lips. They snogged for what seemed like an hour until Harry pulled away noticing that time was running out of hand and he still has got loads to do before the ceremony. "Am I crushing you?" Harry asked when he realized that he's been on Draco for a whole hour.

"You are exciting me. How can I complain about having your ass on my crotch?"

Harry pressed a brief kiss on his lips and stood up. "Come on, we've got loads to do. I need to have a shower, again, thanks to the awesome blowjob of yours. And new pants, then I have to wear my dress robes. And you too, you have to take a shower, dress up, and comb this beautiful blonde hair, so I can proudly brag about my king when we are arm in arm together. I hope the wedding passes without any trouble or explosives: people's eyes on us, and their envy and jealousy on me for having such a sexy husband, can destroy the whole manor."

"There won't be any trouble. And you will be fully wholly mine. Harry Potter; the Savior of the Wizarding World, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived; will be the husband of Draco Malfoy, the ex-death eater, from now till forever."

"Not again... Draco, you were never a death eater. Honestly, I never saw you eating death for breakfast..."

Draco snorted a laugh. "That's what you believe... People don't think this way... Anyway, I don't care. I have you, and that's all what matters. I will be going now, so... see you soon, love." Draco leaned down to give Harry their last kiss before the marriage. Harry responded passionately, and then went to prepare himself for a night better than those in _One Thousand And One Nights._

Yet, Harry was so worried. Tension was filling his body and it affected his actions. He hardly managed to shower and dress into his suit. _Oh, my god! I will marry the angel of Slytherin. Today is my wedding! _He can still remember his last experience with weddings: Bill and Fleur's. He was afraid that something may go wrong and spoil their wedding. But there are no Voldemort and Death Eaters now to disrupt his wedding as they did in Bill and Fleur's…

There was a knock on the door of the room he was in, and Harry opened it. Hermione stood there, wearing a black dress with gold studs and accessories that shined in the brightness of the room. She looked stunning and very beautiful.

"You are… really pretty, Hermione. The dress looks wonderful on you" said Harry.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "You too! Everything is ready. The guests are arriving and having drinks… And you still didn't find a solution for your messy hair?" She pulled him to sit on a chair in front of the mirror, took a comb, and started brushing the mess he called 'hair'.

"Don't try. It won't get any better… You make me feel like I am the bride, and you're my bridesmaid!" joked Harry.

"Or I am your best_ woman. _Well, I have to take care of my little friend who's wedding is tonight, or else no one will."

"Why? Where is Ron? I thought he will be my best man."

"Ron is Draco's best man! Because Draco doesn't have any, and it would be sad for him to remember that he has no friends, especially after the war. So, I told Ron to take care of him. I suppose he is with him now."

"Ron is taking care of Draco Malfoy? What has happened to the world?" Harry laughed at the thought of Ron brushing Draco's hair or doing him some makeup.

* * *

Draco has never been to a wedding before, so he didn't have any experience on what to do in a day like this. The fact that it is a same- sex wedding made it harder. There is no bride that will be escorted by her father or elder brother to the groom, as in traditional wedding ceremonies. They were both grooms… But his tension diminished when he surprisingly found Ron assisting him. He thought he won't have any ushers…

"So, you will descend the staircases with your father and he will escort you to Harry who will be standing down the stairs waiting for you. The officiant will speak the vows, and you will reply after him. Then, you'll kiss, after I and Hermione bring the wedding rings and you will place them on each other's finger. Music will start, you'll dance together, then people will join you. It's so simple…" Ron's explanations were simple to anyone but Draco, who felt that what Ron was saying was very valuable information that he must keep in mind, and he tried to memorize every word Ron had said.

"It looks like I am _the bride,_ coming with my father to my groom; doesn't it?"

"That's because Harry was the one who proposed to you, so he is considered as the groom, sort of…"

"I am not offended, it's just wrong. Oh, my God, I am starting to talk rubbish."

"Relax. Nothing is wrong. Do you think there is anything wrong with being gay?"

"No, of course not, Weasley. Because I _am _gay."

"OK, then why worry?"

"Thanks, _Ronald! _It's really good of you to assist me when I am friendless as I am now."

"You are not friendless. You have me and Hermione, and Harry of course. Isn't he enough for you?"

"Who can believe that: eight years ago, we were all enemies?"

"I know, right? So weird! But in a good way. We were meant to be like this. Well, congratulations bro, and good luck. But don't brag with my friendly tone. If I hear that you are upsetting Harry, I swear I will _Crucio_ your ass to death. I will not accept seeing Harry in the state he was in when you abandoned him, before."

"Don't worry. I will never hurt Harry." _Except in bed_, Draco added to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when a silver figure, taking the shape of an otter, appeared in the room. Hermione's voice came through the Patronus and she said: "Hurry up. It's about to start. Most of the guests arrived. Harry is ready now."

* * *

Harry went down, fighting all fears and worries, thinking only of the man he was going to marry. He met with some of the guests and shook hands. There was no sign of reporters or paparazzi. Hermione made sure that no one without an invitation can enter through the ward's barriers she'd casted around the whole Manor. However, pictures will be published in the news. Hermione will be taking some pictures during the wedding and will send them to the main newspapers and magazines in Britain. Everyone wants to see some of the events of the _Savior's _wedding, after all…

Harry took a glance of Neville with Luna meters away from him, and went to greet his friends. "Harry, congratulations mate!" said Neville, hugging Harry.

"Thanks! Congratulations to you too. You and Luna are engaged, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Luna. "Congratulations, Harry. Where is your husband-to-be?"

"Probably still in front of the mirror."

Ginny came to them and joined their conversation. "Hello, Harry. You look dashing!"

"Are you flirting with me?" Harry joked. "Better not let Draco hear you saying that."

"Oh, hell no. I am not. I finally took your advice and took my eyes off you. Haven't you met my new boyfriend? Abraham Wood?"

"No. you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend. _Abraham Wood_? I think I know this name."

"Probably. He plays in the _Chudley Canons_ Quidditch team. He's a Beater."

"Is he Oliver's brother?"

"Oliver Wood? No. But he's related to him. Second cousin or something like that."

"Oh, well, I would like to meet him. And congratulations for you two."

"Thanks, but it should be I congratulating you. It's your big day."

After Harry's conversation with Ginny, he was sure that she took only half of his advice. She kept her eyes off him, yes indeed, but she didn't keep her eyes off famous people. If Abraham wasn't famous, she would have never _loved_ him. _I hope she now realizes that she was in love with the figure of The Boy-Who-Lived, not me, _thought Harry.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione suddenly came running to him. "Harry, come. Draco has finished. Now, by the staircases."

Harry followed her, trying hard not to think about the awkwardness of his walk, or how should he move his limbs or where to put his hands (_shall I put it in my pockets, or leave it swinging in the air?_), while everyone was watching him. He reached the huge statue of Abraxas Malfoy that was in the middle of the Hall and under the big dome on the high ceiling. The officiant, a thin man with a long grey beard that reminded Harry of Dumbledore's, came and stood behind Harry. Harry felt everyone's eyes on him, while he was standing in the middle of the hall. All feelings of tension and worry left Harry when he watched Draco as he descended the stairs slowly with his father, their arms folded around each other. It was like watching the sun rising or flowers blooming. Draco was so beautiful, and he was so pink like a pygmy puff, embarrassed more than Harry was. Even Draco, who Harry thought that he likes attention, was weak when put under the spotlight.

Lucius let go of Draco's arm when he reached the spot where Harry was standing. He patted his son's shoulders, and Harry took Draco's hands into his own and kissed it. The officiant stepped forward to speak the traditional vows. Harry looked at Draco's grey eyes to share the delight of the moment they both died for to happen.

The officiant took out his wand and bounded their hands with shiny ropes of light, magically binding them as husbands for life. "Harry, repeat the vows after me please" said the officiant. "I, Harry Potter, take you Draco Malfoy to be my husband_"

Harry replied after the officiant: "I, Harry Potter, take you Draco Malfoy to be my husband, my faithful partner in life, my constant friend, and my one true love. Promise to love you without reservation, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live, to love and to honor to cherish our friendship, and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.."

"Draco, repeat after me please. I, Draco Malfoy, take you Harry Potter, to be my husband…"

Harry felt Draco's tension by the hard grip on his hands before the blonde replied "I, Draco Malfoy, take you Harry Potter, to be my husband, my faithful partner in life, my constant friend, and my one true love. I promise to love you without reservation, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live, to love and to honor, to cherish our friendship, and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.."  
The spell broke. People clapped around them. Ron approached them, carrying a red box that contained the marriage rings. He opened it for Harry, who took the ring with his name carved on and placed it on Draco's finger. Draco did the same to Harry, and Ron returned to where he was standing beside Hermione. Harry and Draco were still hand in hand. Their eyes met, sharing the unbelievable excitement. They became each other's. Harry's happiness at that moment can't be described. _Draco became mine. He was, is, and he will always be mine._

And now came the moment Harry has been worrying about, yet waiting for it to happen: the kiss. _How the hell can I do it in front of all these people watching? _They kissed numerous times before, but in public and in front of all the watching eyes, Harry feared that he might not be able to do so. He didn't realize that he has done it before, twice.

"By the Power of magic and love," announced the officiant, "it is my privilege to stand here on the first of August in 1999 to pronounce you Harry James Potter and you Draco Lucius Malfoy as husbands for life. You may kiss your husband."

Draco slightly inclined his head down to Harry's. Eyes shut; he pursed his lips on Harry's gently and kissed him as if it was their first time. Once their lips met, they both forgot all about the people watching and the worries they gave a big deal of thinking, before, and concentrated on the kiss. It was so passionate. Harry, who was feeling butterflies in his stomach, put his palm on Draco's neck, and kissed him back with full passion and love. Draco's hot lips felt so new to his touch. He wanted to lick every bit of his mouth. He would have used his tongue, and he was about to push him and strip him out of cloth, but he suddenly remembered that they are not alone. They backed away when it seemed that Draco realized this too and that they have been doing it for so long. Eyes still shut, and foreheads touching, Draco and Harry slowly started realizing what really had just happened: that they are no longer boyfriends, but more, much more. They are husbands, for life, bounded together forever… Applause from the crowd around them returned the couple back to consciousness. Arm in arm, the married couple marched down the aisle. Harry never felt happier in his whole life than he was now. He just wished for one hundred Dementors to show up so he can conjure the world's best Patronus, but he felt pity for the poor Dementors because they'll be destroyed by his Patronus and not just back away. Harry felt the gaze of every person in the hall on him. He wasn't embarrassed or shy. He just wanted to move slower so that every person can have a good look on his beautiful hot prince and let them feel jealousy as much as they can.

The couple sat on the chairs in the first row, surrounded by the groomsmen (The Weasley boys and Harry's dormmates during the times at Hogwarts) and the bridesmaids - although there is no bride - (Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Cho). Draco was tense. He didn't know what they should do now. As Ron explained to him, they should be dancing now, so why are they sitting? He got rid of his worries when Harry looked at him smiling and held his hand in his. _Relax. It's your night, Draco! Why the worry?_ Draco reminded himself.

After he and Hermione signed the officiate's marriage form as witnesses for the marriage, Ron stood up going toward a stage set for a band that was supposed to sing on it. He took his wand and casted _Sonorus_, looking like he's about to say some sort of speech.

"What's he doing?" whispered Draco in his husband's ears.

"Ah, this is something they usually do in muggle weddings. People stand up and make a speech about the married couple, but not any speech. Usually an embarrassing one, like recalling an awkward moment that happened between us, and announcing it to everyone. I wonder what Ron is going to say!"

"Oh, my god. I wasn't prepared for this. I hope it's not awkward…"

"It will be!" Harry smirked at Draco.

Ron cleared his voice. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'll first introduce myself: I am Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's friend_ best friend," Ron corrected himself when he saw Harry's shocked face and death glare, "but being his best friend didn't make him tell me that he's dating Draco for two years, before I figured it out myself. Yes, I am gonna talk about the time when I caught them in bed" said Ron after he saw Harry's face palm. "But that wasn't how I figured out about their love. Harry was very obvious. He can't take his eyes off Malfoy at school. He is always talking about him. He sometimes gets out of his nerve and shouts at me if I insulted the_ ferret_." Some of those who know the 'ferret incident' laughed. "But I thought it was only a one-sided crush. So, it _was_ a complete shock when I stepped into the Room of Requirements one day to see them naked in bed. I suppose if I were a bit earlier, I would have caught the _main part_." The hall rang with laughter, while Harry and Draco were hiding their faces in their hands. "Thanks God I didn't. Both of them couldn't deny it then. They were really in a state that can have no other explanation other than 'shagging'. Their faces screamed fresh sex… And now I see them getting married in front of the world after four years of secret love. After years of suffering in a kind we all suffered, but so much lighter than theirs, during and before the war, they can live happily and freely, forever. Good luck mates. I wish you a very happy long life together."

"I am gonna kill him after this all ends" whispered Draco in Harry's ear.

Harry laughed at Draco's anger. The flushing face of Draco was so cute in Harry's view.

Ron returned to his seat, and Hermione stepped in Ron's place.

"Hey, everyone. I am Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend too. I am so happy to see Harry finally happy with the love of his life because he rarely felt happiness during the past years. The state of things used to be very difficult for them to have a relationship publicly. And I am so happy for Draco too, who, in my opinion, sacrificed many things not just for Harry, but to us too. We wouldn't have been here if Draco didn't save our lives.

"My story with this love is completely different than Ron's. I didn't figure it out. Instead, Draco came himself and told me about it for urgent reasons that shall not be discussed now. Yes, I own the honor of being the first one to know about their secret love. It caused me a bit of a shock then. Yeah, who would expect that Harry would fall for the boy who he was used to fight and hate, which later happened to be 'love-hate'? And the same for Draco! Who would expect that the Slytherin boy would fall for the Boy-Who-Lived? Sorry, Harry, I know you hate this term." She smiled apologetically. "But that how other people see it. You can't believe how much happy I am now, seeing you happy with your husband. You mean too much to me, you know that. You are my best friend and my brother… So, I would like to give a toast to the lovely couple and wish them the best of luck and a happy long life together." She raised her glass of wine, and so did every one of the audience and guests.

Hermione joined Ron and sat beside him.

"At least it's not embarrassing" Harry told Draco.

"I am so grateful to her."

Several other people recited some speeches, including Narcissa – who mutely implied an apology in her speech to Draco and Harry for making their life like hell at some time – Molly, Arthur, Ginny, George, and Luna – whose speech caused many raised eyebrows and question marks in the audience's heads. After everyone said their speeches and presented their toasts, the music played. Harry stood up and gave a hand to Draco asking for a dance. The couple felt everyone's eyes on them as they headed to the dance floor. Harry took Draco's hand in his and grabbed the blonde's waist with the other.

"Are you embarrassed that you're dancing publicly with a man?" asked Harry.

"Not at all. Malfoys don't get embarrassed."

"Yeah, sure thing. If you just looked at your face when Ron was speaking, you'll have changed your mind before saying something like that."

"Harry, you dance well. Since when?"

"Oh, really? I didn't notice. I don't know! I was crap when I danced with Cho in the Yule Ball. I guess I dance well now because it's with you."

"Don't speak about that silly girl again. And why is she here? Who invited her to the wedding?"

Harry smiled seeing Draco's face flushing with jealousy. "I did!"

"Why?" asked Draco with a slightly angry tone.

"Because she's my friend. Honestly, Draco, are you jealous?"

"I will never be jealous of such a slut. Why would I?"

"Because maybe you think I like her. I went with her to the Yule Ball, not with you..."

"You don't. You're gay."

"Actually, I think I liked her previous boyfriend, Cedric, more. He was about to kill me when he saw that I went with her to the Ball. He was so angry, and I _love_ his angry face. He's a sex bomb. Hawwwwt! Shame, he died before I can try him in bed." Harry fought hard not to smile on the sight of Draco's flushed face.

"Don't banter with me, Harry. I know you like only me."

"And what makes you so sure?" teased Harry. He put his hands on Draco's shoulders when the song changed to a quiet tuned song, and Draco put his on Harry's waist for a slow dance.

"I can assure you that I am so sure of this."

"You're right, but why are you so jelly when you know I don't like Cedric, or Cho?"

"Because every time the memory of you dancing with her in the ball strikes through my head, I feel this feeling. Why wasn't I in your arms rather than her? And what makes me completely annoyed is when I remember you telling me you have a crush on her. And what kills me, the memory of you… kissing her. _How could you?_ I left the Hall once I witnessed the horror."

"Yeah, and went to cry and wipe away your tears like a young girl."

Draco pinched him on his waist. "No, I didn't. But you really hurt me then."

"I am sorry, love. I didn't know you loved me then. I didn't even know that I am gay." Harry pressed a brief kiss on Draco's lips, but Draco grabbed him for more

"You mustn't be mad at me for kissing Cho" said Harry. "It wasn't even a good kiss. But the one with Ginny, oh my god, it was so_" Draco pinched his ass hard.

"Ouch, I was only kidding."

"And if you weren't you won't get only a pinch in the ass. It would be much more."

"What? A dick? Then I'll be pleased to."

"You must believe me when I tell you that you're the girlish one."

"See who's talking. The one who's being _jealous_…"

People were joining the dance, all in couples: Ron and Hermione; Ginny and Abraham; Neville and Luna; Lucius and Narcissa; Arthur and Molly; Bill and Fleur; George and Angelina…

The married couple were dancing for hours and still not getting tired, mainly because Draco was so close to Harry and he can't complain about that, and also because the dance was romantic and slow, not energetic and tiring. "Harry," said Draco, "can you believe that we are finally married?"

"Honestly, no. I can't believe it. I told you before that I knew that this day will happen, just to comfort you, and you told me that you're going to die before it happens. But I never really believed that _I_'ll survive to see it happening."

"No one suspected the least… do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course I do. The small cute boy sitting in Madam Malkin's robes' shop… I love that shop for letting us know each other. You were so adorable."

"And you were so cute, wearing huge clothes on your tiny body. You didn't look like 11 at all from how skinny you were. Never mind… the topic of the Dursleys and how you were treated by them isn't a pleasant one."

"You know that I was about to be sorted in Slytherin. I still curse myself for choosing Gryffindor when the Sorting Hat asked me. If I didn't, I'd be with you all past eight years, 24 hours during every fucking day."

"We will be together, 24 hours during every fucking day. We'll repay our lost times. But if you were in Slytherin and we shared the same dormitory, I'd Slither-in your bed at night and fuck you in your sleep. And it will be a lot easier to confess my love to you, if you were a Slytherin. Slytherins accept each other as they are. But Gryffindors can sometimes be assholes towards their own friends."

"Remember how asshole _you_ were on the train?"

"I hate Hogwarts Express. We had rows, broke up, and fought there."

"You were the one who punched me, not me."

"And you avenged by the Sectumsempra?"

"I think I apologized for this?"

"Words aren't enough. _The scars of your curse, are still pinned on my chest"_

Harry laughed when Draco mimicked the melody of Adele's song '_Rolling in the deep', _a song he heard once on Hermione's I-pod, and, although he can't admit it loudly, he was amazed by this muggle technology_. _

"You're lying," frowned Harry. Madam Pomfrey healed your scars."

"Yeah…" And then they returned back to recalling their memories together, no matter if they were happy or sad memories: "Remember when we started becoming friends?"

"Remember your Christmas gift that made me realize that I am gay?"

"And that's how you knew that you're gay? When you weren't interested in the porn magazine?"

"Yes, and I sucked my own dick after watching a few_"

"You did what?" Draco interrupted.

"I sucked my dick."

"How?"

"Can't you do Autofelliato?"

"No, of course not. Who can?"

"Me."

"Blimey, Harry. Only one out of five men can do it."

"Well, I am that one."

"Remind me to let me watch you doing it. But that's is so pathetic… Sucking your own dick? Where I am to?"

"At that time I haven't still got you. I became sure I was in love with _you, _when I had a dream of having sex with you."

"Really? You didn't tell me about that! So much surprises tonight!"

Harry blushed. "You were so gorgeous in the dream. But you are more, in real life."

"You were the guest of many of my dreams too. Long before you had yours. I was dying to tell you 'I LOVE YOU! WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND, BITCH?"

"Stop making me feel stupid more than I am."

"Anyway, Harry. I finally got you. And you are entirely mine. Wait till the wedding ends and I will not leave a part in your body before it's kissed and fucked."

Harry stood on his tip toes to reach Draco's lips and kissed it. Draco leaned Down and kissed his new husband back passionately. They had to remind themselves that there are people around them so they can break the kiss, although no one is watching and busy with his own partner.

"Remember our first kiss?" asked Harry, recalling the night he confessed his love to Draco.

"Your hand job?"

"First time sex on your birthday?"

"Sex in my dormitory?"

"Sex on the lake shoreline?"

"And Luna heard us!"

Harry laughed at the memory. "Yeah! Sex and shower in the Room of Requirements? I think that was our first best."

"Yeah, definitely. We both fucked each other on the same night."

"Shtttt! Lower your voice. The people will hear."

"So? They will love to. They might even wank on it!"

Harry laughed, "yeah, because you're a sex bomb."

"And you're the hottest boy ever. I heard some girls at Hogwarts saying this. They were about to squirt on your sight."

Harry laughed again.

"I think the best times we had were those when we were fucking."

"Of course! And the worst were when we were breaking up."

"Or, when you kissed Weaslette."

"_She _kissed me, remember?"

"Yeah!"

"Speaking as if you never kissed anyone but me."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, sure." Harry fake- coughed "Pansy" and coughed again.

"I NEVER kissed Pansy."

"How should I believe you?"

"Because your husband said so…" and Draco pressed a brief kiss on Harry's lips.

"You really didn't kiss anyone but me?"

"I swear I didn't."

"That's not possible!"

"Not because you broke my heart and did it with a couple of girls means that I must have done it to."

Harry looked at the ground guiltily and cursed himself for not noticing Draco's love long before he actually did. Draco gripped harder on his waist to imply to Harry that he was only joking and he doesn't mind.

Harry sighed, started getting bored with dancing and desperately looking forward to the end of this ceremony to have Draco all for his own. "I still can't get it. We are married. You and I! We're each other's. No one can take you form me. No one can separate us. No more 'How can you trust the son-of-a-death-eater-' warnings. We, you and I alone, will live together forever."

"Well, we won't be alone. We'll have your lovely godson living with us." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you upset about that?"

"No, no, don't get me wrong. Of course I am happy and very excited to have him living with us. We can be great parents for him."

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "definitely. Two gay fathers. We will have a lot to explain… Oh, God, I can't wait for this wedding to end. I want you for me, and only me!"

"Patience, Potter!"

"Thinking about the shag you'll have after the wedding?" asked George suddenly, and laughed at the horrified shocked looks on Draco's and Harry's faces. "I reckon Draco will top tonight. Don't be shy, gentlemen. All the people here know that you'll be shagging after the wedding. Does it make any difference if I said it into your face? …Anyway, I interrupted your dance to give you your wedding gift. I am sorry that I will not be staying till the end, because I have to leave now, I am afraid. I am receiving a huge delivery of brand new prank stuff from Poland, and it will arrive after an hour. So, here are your gifts. Harry, mate, congratulations! Your gift is not small enough so I can put it in my pocket, but here is a part of it." George took out of his pocket a car key!

"This is a flying car, just like ours. I bewitched it myself for you. Dad taught me the trick!"

"Oh, my God, George," said Harry while his face was turning shades of red. "That's too much. You shouldn't have."

"Don't be silly. How many times will we see young Harry getting married? And I can never forget that you helped me and Fred_" his voice broke when he mentioned his brother's name. "_ make our… shop."

"Thank you, very much. I appreciate it, George."

"And for Draco, here it is…" He took out a small purple box and put it directly into the pocket of Draco's trousers, and whispered words in his ears for a long time, while Harry just stood like there with an open mouth and a raised eyebrow. Draco smiled and thanked George.

"What is it you're playing at and not telling me?" asked Harry with a flushed face.

"Your husband is free to tell you, now I'll be going. Bye, and congratulations." George left and Harry turned to Draco questioningly.

"I am not saying anything, until the time comes" said Draco and silenced Harry by giving him a kiss to decrease his fury.

"Actually," said Draco, "I can't believe that I lived to the day when I see a Weasley leave a place before the food is server."

Harry was still angry on Draco for not telling him what the secret between him and George is. _A secret?_

* * *

After a long time dancing together, Harry and Draco spotted Ron and Hermione dancing near them and took few steps towards them.

"Sorry to interrupt your snog" said Draco.

"We weren't" protested Ron.

"You were about to, admit it."

"Then why are you so cockblock?"

Hermione laughed, and Draco smirked at him teasingly. "Because that's how I roll."

"Prat…"

"You deserve it, after what you said about me and Harry… in your speech."

"Ah, that explains your fury. Die hard, Malfoy." Ron smirked teasingly.

"I am tired of dancing. Drinks anyone?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah," said Draco, "we need to get drunk like hell tonight!"

"Can't you wait for the food first?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron, "as food goes by the way, when are you planning to feed us, Harry? Or are you planning to let us starve?"

Draco laughed so hard that Ron's face went shades of red. Then Draco said, "Anyway, I will go get the drinks. The food will be served soon, I suppose. So hold your tummy Wheezelby."

"You know?" asked Ron, "I am the greatest fool that I assisted you tonight."

"I am only joking," said Draco sarcastically. "Don't get mad at me, my lord. I can't bear your rage. Please forgive me!"

"Drinks?" asked Ron, starting to get angrier, while Harry and Draco were laughing at him. Hermione can't help it but grin too.

"I will go get you." Hermione volunteered when Harry made a move to go get some drinks. "You are the grooms. Grooms get served, not serve."

After a cup or two, Narcissa announced dinner and the guests were escorted to seven huge and long tables were all types of food that anyone can imagine were served on, after the married couple went to the groom table first. The food was extremely delicious, almost to the level of Hogwarts food and Mrs. Weasley's cooking's deliciousness. But Harry and Draco didn't eat so much so they can have a light stomach to be able to carry on with the long night. And also because at almost every mouthful Harry feeds to Draco and Draco feeds to Harry, it turns into a snog, while everyone is busy with the food to watch the couple. Harry noticed flashes of cameras now and then since the beginning of the wedding, but it wasn't for media as Hermione assured him. She was hiring three young women for the job.

After dinner came dessert. A huge three-floored white cake was put on the groom table. On the topmost level were a toy figure of two men wearing black dress robes, one blonde and the other dark-haired, snogging and holding each other's necks. Harry liked the resemblance between the two toy men, and himself and Draco. The cake was very much delicious too, although Harry only liked chocolate cakes, but he quite enjoyed eating this one, and he enjoyed more feeding Draco and then talking the bite from his mouth. They kissed with every bite, and people cheered and pictures were taken, but the couple wasn't distracted for a second.

The guests were a bit calm now, sitting around their tables chatting with each other and having drinks. Harry and Draco drank a bit too, cautious to get drunk. But everything changed when the _Weird Sisters_ band and another muggle band (which's all members will be Obliviated before they leave the manor) started performing. The hall rang with cheers and screams that Harry felt the ground shaking. The music was exceptionally good. Harry and Draco resumed their dancing and joined the crowd, which formed a big circle with the married couple in the middle. They danced and danced and had the time of their lives until Harry felt the food falling to his toes and his head shifting to its own from the effect of Firewhisky. By one look at Draco, Harry knew that he was feeling the same. They have got drunk indeed. They returned to the grooms' dais and sat on the huge decorated chairs. One by one, the guests started coming to them to congratulate them and take pictures with them. Among them was Kingsley.

"Congratulations, Harry and Draco" said Kingsley.

"The Minister himself in my wedding? I can't believe it! How are you, Kingsley?" asked Harry.

"I am alright. I came here not only to attend your big night, but also to give you wonderful news."

"You made me excited. What is it then?"

"The Ministry of Magic agreed to award you the Order of Merlin: First Class."

Harry's mouth opened a big hole and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. He simply can't believe it. He was no Dumbledore or Fudge to have such an award. Draco laughed, "Come on, Harry. What's so surprising about that? I was shocked that you didn't take it before now. Who deserves an Order of Merlin: First Class other than the Vanquisher of Voldemort?"

Harry was about to explain that he had no extraordinary powers and that his victory on Voldemort was nothing more than mere luck, but he knew that it was no use...

"Thank you so much, Kingsley. Come on, take a picture with us so we can make it to the front page," Harry snorted a laugh.

Countless others came to congratulate them, among them was, to Harry's and Draco's complete shock, Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise?" asked Draco still not believing that his friend has come to attend his wedding. Draco and Blaise cut all means of contact between each other since the war, and since Blaise's mother, who was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, was punished a life sentence in Azkaban when it was revealed that she was one of the highest ranked Death Eaters and a spy for Voldemort. Blaise blamed Harry for this. He didn't know what he actually blamed him for. For rescuing the Wizarding World from a madman? And because Draco was on Potter's side, Blaise destroyed their friendship. But still, he can't know that his long-time friend is getting married tonight and not go to congratulate him and assist him… no matter whom he is getting married to.

"Congratulations, Draco," said Blaise's hoarse voice.

Draco stood up and took Blaise in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Blaise. I am so happy you came."

"How can't I? I can't receive an invitation to your wedding and ignore it. No matter what happened between us recently."

_An invitation? Who sent it? _Draco wondered. _Probably Harry did… _"Thanks again."

"Pansy sends her congrats too, but she can't come. She can't stand seeing you with _him."_

Blaise left his attention from Draco and looked at Harry. "Congratulations, Potter."

"Thanks," replied Harry with a grin."

"Who invited him, and Pansy?" Draco asked Harry when Blaise left. "I didn't bother, knowing that they will never come."

"I asked Hermione if we must invite them, and she told me she will think about it. Now, it is clear that she invited them, without telling us so you don't get upset in case they didn't come."

"I never thought that Blaise will come…"

"Me neither."

* * *

The time has become late – two hours after midnight. As if reading their mind, people started leaving after greeting the married couple. Luna and Neville came to greet them before leaving, followed by Ginny and her new boyfriend Abraham, who Harry recognized him, probably from a picture in the _Daily Prophet. _

Hermione suddenly shrieked out and went running to Ron, who was away chatting with Bill and Fleur.

She then came back with Ron in her hands.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Draco.

"Ah, we would like to present you your wedding gift." Ron took out of his pocket an envelope and gave it to Harry. "We booked you three weeks in a resort on the Red Sea. It's a nice place. You will totally enjoy it. You will apparate there, once the wedding is over, to the city of Hurghada in Egypt. The address of the resort is enclosed in the envelope with the tickets, so you can know where to apparate to. Ah, by the way, it is a muggle resort, so watch your magic. Have a nice honeymoon."

"Oh, Ron…" said Harry, "Hermione… You shouldn't have_ I don't know what to say! I am really grateful for you two. 'Thank you' is hardly enough." Harry hugged his best friends in a trio embrace.

Hermione gave him an extra hug. "Harry. You deserve some peaceful time with your husband after all what you've gone through. It's only a wedding gift, nothing more."

"But it's an awesome gift" said Draco. "We weren't planning for a honeymoon at all. Thank you guys. We'll send you something like this on your wedding."

Hermione cheeks went pink, and Ron smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Here it is, the last chapter of this story. Be prepared for many sex scenes *grin* :)**

Ch.33 Honeymoon

The ceremony was coming to an end. Arm in arm, Harry and Draco marched from the dais heading upstairs to their room. Hermione, Luna and Ginny threw flower petals and sparkles ahead of them on the aisle. Harry's feelings cannot be described. He was so happy that he can see nothing around him but Draco's beautiful face, and feel nothing but the touch of his arm that was folded around Harry's. With Draco by his side, Harry was the happiest man alive.

He was so eager to get to their room so he can have his blonde for his own. Once there, Draco locked the door and kept the lights off. He took his wand and muttered a spell that made the room shine with spectacular comforting golden lights. It took Harry moments before he realized that the light was coming from about twenty glowing candles hovering in the air, above Draco's giant bed. There were pretty flower petals scattered on the mattress forming the shape of a big heart.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "So… romantic!" That was exactly what Harry has been dreaming to happen: sex with his husband in such a romantic atmosphere with candles and flowers and all. But how did Draco know that Harry wanted that? "When did you prepare all of this, Draco?"

"Today's morning. For you, love." Draco suddenly ran into Harry and carried him like a baby, then settled him on the bed in the middle of the heart of flowers. "What the_ Draco, what are you doing?" asked Harry surprised.

"It's traditional that the groom carries his bride. And since you are going to be fucked tonight, then you're taking the place of the bride. "

"I love your surprises and your promises…"

Draco lay on Harry topping him. He pulled Harry's hair that was covering his forehead backward feeling it's soft texture, looking at Harry's emerald green eyes too long before leaning down and placing his soft lips on Harry's. Harry sucked on Draco's lower lip gently, while he flung his arms around Draco's torso. He caressed the soft skin of Draco's back, slowly traveling downward to the perfect curve of Draco's ass. Harry was blessed by Draco's tongue as it brushed on Harry's lips seeking permission, and Harry definitely allowed it in and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battles inside, stroking here and there at places Harry never thought that Draco could reach. Draco's lips reached for the edge of Harry's mouth traveling down to his neck, allowing Harry to take a long breathe when he was seconds away from dying by the lack of oxygen because he was so keen not to break the kiss. Yet, Harry believed that the idea of dying with his mouth tied to Draco's became a very good way of dying.

Harry moaned when Draco kissed his neck and under his earlobe, biting the soft skin then licking the red scars to heal them. He felt Draco's erection rubbing his thigh, and at once, his cock reached its full length. Moving his hips frequently, Harry rubbed his erection with Draco's groin. Draco's hands left Harry's hair to take off the dress robes and shirt of Harry, who was melting beneath him. He took off the dress robes and unbuttoned Harry's shirt, leaving everything on the ground to be carried later. Harry did the same to Draco, undressing him completely except for his pants and tie, taking some time to admire the amazing body of his husband. The Slytherin's hands touched Harry's chest gently and Draco's fingers rubbed his pink nipples making them erect instantly. Under the glow of the candles' light, Harry saw the blonde's head buried on his chest and felt Draco's tongue licking his nipples slowly. Slowly, Draco ran his tongue down to Harry's navel, sucking and licking it. Harry snorted a laugh when Draco nuzzled him. Draco looked up at Harry with a grin on his face, before resuming his job. He caressed the dark haired boy's hipbones while his tongue was marching from where it was on Harry's navel, down across the smooth dark hair line. Harry was true: Draco loved teasing this spot. The Slytherin stopped on the edge of Harry's waistband and took off Harry's trousers that were blocking his path. He then took moments to admire that gorgeous cock, which's framework was appearing from under the tight white pants. The dickhead was already in sight from above the waistband, and Harry's balls were also appearing from under the hem of one leg of his pants. Harry saw Draco watching him before the blonde cupped Harry's balls in his hand and teased the shaft of Harry's dick, rubbing it with the pants' waistband. He gave the Gryffindor's dick few strokes before stripping him completely. Then, Harry felt Draco's soft palm wrapping his dick and shaking it gently. He moaned quietly at the feeling and pushed his hips upward wanting more contact between his cock and Draco's hand.

"Did I say before that you're beautiful?" hissed Draco.

"M-Might have mentioned it, yeah…" Harry moaned a little louder, especially when his balls were rubbed together and squeezed gently within the Slytherin's grasp. Harry remembered that Draco still had his pants on, so he made a motion to sit down and take care of Draco, but feared that his dick will lose contact with Draco's palm. "Keep touching me…" Harry sat down, pulled Draco closer from his tie, and put a hand under Draco's pants. He fondled Draco's perfect arse, moving his fingers between the cheeks and down to the balls. He entered another hand into the fly and touched the leaking cock Draco. After stroking the now clear hardness of Draco beneath his hands for long moments, Harry completely undressed Draco. Harry admired Draco's dick with the pink head and the straight flawless shaft before taking it to his mouth. He blew gentle kisses across the shaft, brushed his lips on the length, and sucked out the skin into his mouth tasting it. He licked the precum that was leaking from Draco's slit, hardly thinking of anything that could taste better. While sucking the whole dick and entering it deeply into his mouth that Harry's nose was slightly touching Draco's groin, although Draco's dick was really huge, Harry heard the blonde moaning incomprehensible words. Suggesting by that, Harry was doing it right. Now and then, he caressed his tongue on Draco's dick head earning a loud moan from Draco every time he did that. Harry could have sat there all night licking and sucking Draco's dick, but he was so horny to get to the main event which he was looking forward to it all day since Draco visited him into his room in the morning.

"There, wet enough to penetrate me?" asked Harry, leaving Draco's cock at last. Draco smiled before repositioning himself to face Harry's crotch. Drooling, Draco opened Harry's legs away to admire the wet hairless arsehole of Harry.

Draco buried his face between Harry's buttocks. His mouth licked here and there and around the ring of muscles of Harry's. Harry snapped his eyelids shut and moaned quietly. He felt Draco's tongue licking at sensitive spots that made Harry's dick get harder if that was even possible. As if reading Harry's mind, Draco gave Harry's hardness few shakes.

"Draco,_ please_," begged Harry. "I want you inside me, please."

"OK, but don't cum. You seem to be on the edge, and we're still going to have a long night."

"I'll try."

Harry folded his knees, putting his feet on the bed to give Draco better access. He felt the soft touch of Draco's hands on his buttocks separating them to be ready for the important guest that will visit Harry and enter into his entrance. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry gently, before putting his fingers into Harry's mouth using his saliva wetting Harry's arsehole. He rubbed his fingers on it slowly, spreading the wetness around the hole. Harry bit his tongue to prevent a moan that would have caused both of them to cum undone. Then, Harry felt the usual awesome feeling that he always felt once Draco penetrates him, and still every time it gets better than the time before. He felt Draco all inside him. His hole was screaming when it was penetrated, sending pulses to Harry's nerves. He moaned loudly as Draco slowly pulled out and pushed in, still searching for Harry's prostate. _YES! There. _Harry wanted to tell Draco that he had found it, but he wasn't able to open his mouth without moaning. "R-Right The-re!" Harry finally was able to notify him. "Yeah, Draco. Oh my God! _Yeah, like that. Oh fuck me more, in there, like that. Fuck, babe._"The Gryffindor kept moaning with his eyes closed and his hands gripping the bed sheets hard. Draco gasped with every thrust as his cock bumped into Harry's arousal spot and his hands caressed sensitive areas of his body. The problem was that Draco did it so good that Harry can't bear it for minutes without cumming. It was near. Harry was about to cum without Draco touching his dick. Draco's fucks on the right spot did the job. _"I'm going to cum, Draco. I'm…" _Draco's hands moved from where it was on Harry's nipples, down to his dick. The grey-eyed boy grasped it tightly within his hands without failing to keep fucking steadily. After three shakes, Harry spitted out his first cum shot that landed on his chest, while still screaming Draco's name and moaning loudly like a horny whore fucked by three men at the same time. "_Dra-Draco- I love you, Draco – Dracoooo – mmm…"_ Harry's moans didn't stop after he burst out his load, but it got a bit quieter. Then was when Harry noticed that Draco too was moaning out of pleasure. "_God, Harry – so tight – love you, boy – I love you, Harry – fuck you…"_

Harry knew that Draco must be close. He felt him stressing to keep himself from cumming to prolong the fun. Harry contracted his anus muscles to make it tighter, and that did it. Draco shouted his name and moaned loudly, and after seconds Harry felt the liquid splashing into his insides. Draco gave out the last bit then rested on top of Harry, gasping for breath, while his dick was still inside Harry, deflating gradually. Harry lifted Draco's chin and kissed the hot lips softly, while his hand traveled across Draco's smooth body. He sucked on the blonde's lower lip gently thanking him for this awesome sex, but had to pull out quickly for air. When their breathing rates returned back to normal, Draco sighed, "Whew! That was wonderful, wasn't it?"

"It was awesome. You never fucked me this gentle before."

"Well, I was afraid to tear you and lose you forever… No, honestly, because I wanted to make love to you, not roughly this time, because it should be a romantic night. With candles, flowers, gentle kisses…"

Harry noticed now that all the flower petals were either crushed or fell from the bed after all the disturbance that was happening on it. Draco shifted his body sideways to avoid crushing Harry. He buried his head on Harry's shoulder blowing kisses now and then on Harry's neck, and playing with the black smooth hair of Harry.

"So lovely and romantic," said Harry, "yes. But not as when you said 'I love you' when you was inside me."

"Did I? I don't remember. Well, that's the truth. I love you so much, like nothing else in the world. Why then would I marry a fucking Gryffindor?" With this, Harry pulled the blonde's head again from where it was on Harry's shoulders, and kissed Draco so long this time. "I love you too, very much," Harry added. "It's maddening."

Draco put his head on Harry's shoulders again, and Harry felt Draco's hot breathes on his neck. Harry felt the happiest he ever felt in his whole life. Nothing can be better than having his husband that he loved between his arms on their bed and knowing that he will have him today, tomorrow, and forever…

Next day's morning was an indication that the rest of the day will be as perfect as every day in Harry's life as long as Draco is in it. Before he even opened his eyes, Harry was feeling something touching him. He also felt that he was hard, extremely hard indeed. He wondered if he may be having a wet dream, but it took him seconds to notice that it was real and that he awoke by Draco giving him a blow job. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the blonde's head running up and down Harry's cock. Draco sucked hard and played it very well, experienced by four years of sex with Harry. But still, Harry never knew how to do it like Draco. Draco was so good at it that Harry felt that he was about to cum before even taking a breath and warn Draco about it. His muscles contracted and his mouth let out a moan that informed Draco that Harry has awoken up. He looked at Harry with Harry's cock still inside his smiling mouth, and sucked and licked harder. Without a warning, Harry cummed inside Draco's mouth and Draco swallowed all the semen quickly, while smiling widely at the moaning, gasping Harry. "Good morning, love" said Draco.

"Not good… Brilliant Morning!" Harry pulled Draco from his hair to kiss him. After minutes of touching, licking, sucking and moaning, Draco pulled away. "There, there, Harry. If we stay like this, naked and making love all day, we are never going to get out of this room."

"And why should we?" asked Harry, wanting more kissing.

"Because we have to eat at least. And pee. And prepare to leave for our honeymoon."

"Yeah, right," said Harry, who was really hungry now. "What time is it?"

"Three and half after noon. Had a nice sleep?"

"The best. And a better waking up. Thank you!" With a brief kiss, Draco pulled Harry out of the bed, and they both went to have a shower (which meant more hours of sex) and dress up before going downstairs, where they'd eaten breakfast while everyone was eating lunch. They were greeted with winks and smirks from Narcissa and Andromeda, while Lucius simply grinned when he saw them. After filling their bellies, Harry and Draco returned back to their room, not for sex this time, but to pack their belongings for three weeks honeymoon in the Red Sea. Draco wondered why Ron and Hermione chose this place specifically, so far from England and in a Muggle Hotel, but he presumed that it was apparently the most expensive gift they can afford.

"We should have bought more muggle pants, don't you think?" asked Harry, who was wearing a tight shirt that made Draco wanting to rip it off to eat the flesh underneath, while the Gryffindor was folding his clothes and putting them in his trunk. "And I don't think we'll need brooms there, so take your Nimbus 2001 out of your trunk, Draco."

"Yeah," said Draco barely noticing what Harry said. He was still staring at Harry's nipples that were visible from under the thin fabrics of the Gryffindor's shirt. "Okay… Harry, fancy a drink of Butterbeer?"

"Er_ now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Do you have some here_ in the manor?"

"No, but we can go out… to Hogsmeade if you'd like to. You can never find better than Madame Rosmerta's drinks."

"OK! Cool!" Harry threw the robes he was holding into his trunk and closed it. He took Draco's waiting arm and left the room.

"Got bored of each other yet?" asked Lucius, who was sitting on a huge armchair and holding a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands, as he saw Draco and Harry descending the stairs.

"Bored? Huh! Never!" said Harry.

"Where's mother?" asked Draco.

"With her sister, babysitting Teddy" said Lucius. "They are having trouble letting him sleep."

"Ok! Just tell her we left when you see her. Do you want me to bring you anything from Hogsmeade, father?" asked Draco.

"You're going to Hogsmeade? No, thanks, son. Take care, and… have fun."

They stood at the porch after the door slammed behind them. Harry took Draco's hands and Apparated to Hogsmeade Village. The spirit of the place was triggering Harry's feelings. It was so long since he came here. He can see the lights of Hogwarts far away behind the roofs of the countless pubs of the village. Together, with their arms still in each other's, Draco and Harry walked down the main road till they reached The Three Broomsticks. Once they entered the warm room with its familiar smoke that hazed the air, Madame Rosmerta came hurrying to them and greeted them nicely. That was weird, because Madame Rosmerta acted cool towards all important people who had visited her, even the Minister for Magic. But being the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord and the Savior of the Wizarding World isn't like being the Minister.

The couple took a table at the end of the pub and ordered two Butterbeers. "It's happy to be here," said Harry, "at least for a short time."

Draco nodded. "It's too bad that we didn't have much time to date when we were at school and come here frequently. I miss the past days so much."

"Yeah, me too. But now, we got older and more responsible. We'll start our Auror Training after the summer, which means after one month. What do you think it's going to be like?"

"Fucking hard, I expect."

They paid for their drinks when they finished them, and left the pub. They wandered around the village enjoying the warm breeze of this summer night. Harry was thankful that the time was late so there aren't any fans of him following or begging him for an autograph.

When they Disapparated back to Wilshire, Draco did not take Harry back to the manor. Instead, he escorted Harry to the backyard of the mansion, where a green car was parked under a huge tree. Harry knew that that should be George's gift, the enchanted flying car. Like Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia, this car, the newest model of the Dodge-Charger, had an invisibility option that George installed in it.

"Shall we try our new car?" asked Draco. "Though I never rode one before, bewitched or not."

"It's not something fun to do if we aren't going anywhere."

"We'll just see the car from inside. See if it's comfortable or not! Come on, Harry." Draco pulled Harry from his hand, took the car's keys from his pocket and opened the car, and forced Harry to sit down in the passenger's seat. The blonde went to sit in the driver's seat. Draco had to admit, at least mentally, that he was surprised by how muggles can produce such a vehicle without magic. "Great gift!" said Draco, taking a glimpse of everything around him from the steering wheel to the buttons, keys, seats, belts, etc. Harry looked at him impatiently; a part of him knew why they were here.

"Well, did you find it comfortable?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but not as comfortable as your lap would be." Draco stood up with a bent back so his head don't hit the car's ceiling, and sat on Harry's lap. He took Harry's face in his hands, touching his smooth cheeks and lips before kissing them passionately. Harry responded back with great enthusiasm. His hands were wrapped around Draco's torso, while Draco's where trying to unbutton Harry's shirt. The Gryffindor's nipples were already appearing from under the soft fabric, and Draco was so eager for a lick. When little progress was done in a long time, Draco lost his patience and tore the shirt apart and the buttons scattered everywhere in the car. "God," Draco whispered in Harry's ears, "I was waiting for this too long since we were at the pub." Harry was instantly turned on, and his cock hardened under Draco's thighs. Draco sensed it screaming for freedom, and so his hands' next target was to unbutton Harry's trousers. The dick relaxed out of the fly but was still wrapped by the not so thick layer of boxers. Draco's right hand was caressing Harry's chest, squeezing it and pinching its nipples, while the other was under Harry's pants fondling the big balls and stroking his manhood. Harry's moans were trapped in Draco's mouth, but where soon freed when Draco's tongue traveled to its corners and the Gryffindor's neck. He kissed it and nipped the soft skin leaving bruises and scars to be licked and healed by the blonde's tongue. Harry was moaning madly and rocking his erected dick with Draco's. His hands, still clutching around Draco, also tore Draco's shirt exposing the perfection of Draco's back muscles. Harry's hands went lower to the Slytherin's buttocks. He struggled to take off Draco's trousers, and when he managed it, he was surprised that Draco wasn't wearing any pants underneath. He thanked God for that. Harry cupped Draco's buttocks firmly in his hands. Now and then, he pressed a finger on his hole, making Draco's moan send electric vibrations on his nipple, where the blonde's lips currently were. Harry was able to catch a few words between the continuous moans, including: '_so beautiful'_ _'sex god,' _and '_I love you'. _But Harry lost track of hearing Draco when the blonde's hands wrapped firmly around both his and Harry's dicks stroking both of them together. Finally out of the tight pants, Harry's cock was leaking precum that mixed with Draco's precum to provide the slipperiest shaft skin ever. "_Mmmm," _moaned Harry,_ "so good, Draco. So good." _Although Draco was doing the work perfectly, Harry can't help but push his hips back and forth for more satisfaction. Suddenly and without warning, Draco took Harry's cock and put it into his own arsehole. It entered easily without friction or hurting tightness. The moan that Harry let out was the best sound Draco had ever heard. Still clutching Draco's buttocks firmly, Harry either moaned or kissed his husband's body while Draco was jumping up and down fucking himself on Harry's cock and his hands squeezing the Gryffindor's chest not so gently. Harry's hands however, were scratching Draco's back leaving scars behind them.

Draco was moaning sexily as he jumped up and down Harry's cock. "Oh, yeah, Harry. Fuck me… FUCK, yeah." Draco's moans were a blessing beyond any other, but Harry wasn't sure if he was fucking him right or not. He knew he was when Draco leaned on him as Harry's dick hit him hard on the right spot. "_Oh, there, yes! Again! More! Fuck me hard, baby. Fuck me there! Tear me into halves. L-Love you…" _Draco's hands tightened around the back of Harry's seat, while Harry's tightened on the round buttocks of Draco. He raised them up and down with every thrust, and squeezed them whenever possible. The Gryffindor separated the cheeks then rubbed them tightly on his moving cock. And that was when Draco let out his longest scream and his cock, which was about to open a hole into Harry's abdomen, burst with hot white sticky liquid that landed on Harry's chest. Harry pulled Draco tightly to him so Draco's dick can enjoy last minutes' friction with Harry's body. Once Draco's ejaculation let out its last bit was when Harry's started. His thrusts accelerated and he fucked harder and harder, whispering Draco's name and muttering things about Draco's nice tight ass. At last, he shot his last milliliters inside Draco and let out a long breath. Harry relaxed his body and embraced Draco tightly, gluing their bodies by sweat and cum. For minutes, Harry stayed semi-conscious with Draco's head on his shoulders. The Slytherin kissed Harry's neck nipping its wet skin. Harry brushed Draco's hair affectionately. "Thank youfor such an amazing ass!" As he said so, Harry gave him a hard spank. Draco chuckled. He stopped bruising Harry's neck and went for his lips. He kissed him roughly, receiving his lips smooth and perfect, leaving them red and chapped. "I love you, Harry," said Draco.

"I know," said Harry with a huge grin drawn on his face. "I love you too."

"No! I _really_ love you, so much. I want to kiss you forever and stay with you all the time. Only with you."

"You are starting to turn me on. You know, there are certain things you say or do that drives me crazy and drown me deeper into your love."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like when you ripped my shirt tonight. Or when you tease me with your bossy tone. Or when you cup my balls and stroke my dick from above my pants. Or when you push me hard on the bed and lie on me. Shall I say more?"

"I know that I am perfect," Draco smirked, "But I didn't know that I can do all of this to you"

"That's only a small fraction of what I really feel."

With that, Draco leaned down to kiss him, gently and passionately this time. The only thing he had in mind to worry about has been whether they will ever be able to break apart, or will their tongues be tied forever.

* * *

In the morning, the couple was ready for leaving to their three weeks honeymoon. They had already packed their trunks last night. After breakfast and a long time wasted in good-byes from Narcissa, Lucius, and Andromeda, Harry took Draco's arm in one hand and his trunk in the other, and Apparated to the small coastal city of Hurghada. Harry felt the usual feeling of being compressed into tiny cylinders as he Apparated, though the feeling was more painful due to the long distance they have traveled. Harry opened his eyes then closed them quickly when the sun's strong rays hit them, surprised by the sudden strike of light. The place was shiner than any other place Harry had visited before. There were almost no clouds. The air was so warm that Harry felt his light Muggle shirt too heavy like a sweater. Although Harry had no problem with cold and rain, he felt that this weather is somehow better and more suitable for a honeymoon. He made a mental note to thank Ron and Hermione again for bringing them here. Totally optimistic about the happy days they wish to spend here, the couple looked forward for a great peaceful time together. And it will be, except at bed, where there won't be peace at all.

Draco took Harry's hand leading him to the short building that faced them. They entered the resort and approached the receptionist. Draco, who was having trouble with dealing with Muggles, let Harry deal with her. She took the resignation form that Ron and Hermione left in the envelope, and with a smile, gave Harry the key to their room. Two hotel employees took their trunks, looking bewildered about their odd designs, and led Draco and Harry to their room.

It was as vast as Draco's dormitory at Hogwarts' Dungeons. Once the men laid down the trunks and left, closing the door behind them, Harry opened the thick curtains on the wall ahead of him. Behind them wasn't a window. It was a wide glass door that opened directly to the beach. Strong rays of sunlight filled the room and gave the couple a perfect view of the beautiful colored sea. It was hard to tell the exact color of the water, for it had strips of strange wonderful colors: first it seemed green, then blue, and at moments Harry was certain it was violet. The sight in front of him was so beautiful, but the one behind them was more than amazing. Harry looked at Draco, who was sitting on a big armchair watching the beach, and said: "I still can't believe we've done it. We are married! You know what that means? It means no hiding under the Invisibility Cloak or casting charms around us every time we meet. It means that you and I could be together with each other in front of the whole world doing whatever we want. No more Beware-he's-a-death-eater warning. We are legally each other's."

"I know, right? I have always looked for that moment. Come here sweetie, and sit on my lap. We have three weeks for shagging."

Harry went on his tiptoes, smiling widely at Draco, and sat on his lap.

"I fuckin love you, Potter," said Draco while he was caressing Harry's face with a finger.

"Since when am I, Potter?"

"Since… now. At times, I just like calling you Potter more than Harry. Nobody else calls you Potter. Everybody calls you Harry, so I wanted to be special to you."

"Baby you are."

"But still, the name 'Harry' is what comes out of my mouth when I cum."

Harry put his hands on Draco's chest and leaned down to press his lips on Draco's. Draco touched Harry's neck and brushed his tongue on Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth welcoming Draco's hot tongue to wander inside his mouth and lick every bit of it. Draco put a hand under Harry's shirt running his fingers on Harry's back and attempted to take off Harry's shirt before Harry stopped him.

"No sex right now. We need to save our energy so we can go swimming. I really want to go to the beach."

"More than going to my dick? And you're fucking saying this after you made me hard. Hell no! I am not letting go of you until I rip your ass into two."

"Your bossy tone turns me on, you know that." Harry took of Draco's shirt and ran his fingers on Draco's muscular chest. He bent down to taste his nipples while unfastening the blonde's belt and rubbing his ass on the huge erection. Draco moaned and raised Harry's head to snog him. He kissed him hard, giving as much as he took. He bit the dark-haired boy's lower lip not so gently, then broke the kiss as he pulled his head backward enjoying the feeling of Harry's hands rubbing his crotch from above his muggle shorts. Harry unzipped them relaxing the enormous cock a bit but still trapped under the tight underwear. Harry gave it several dry strokes before taking off the boxers too, sitting down on the floor, and taking the dick into his mouth. He tightened his lips to give Draco more pleasure and sucked the head first, then down the whole cock. He swallowed the running tasty precum leaking from Draco's cock. Harry cupped the blonde's balls and rolled them in his fingers earning a loud moan from Draco, who gripped Harry's head and gave a thrust into him, fucking his watery mouth. Harry had to swallow the leaking precum quickly to avoid choking, and his tongue's movement while swallowing made Draco moan louder and fuck faster. Feeling the warmth of Harry's tongue polishing his dickhead and shaft, Draco was hard like hell. He threw his head backwards moaning loudly with great pleasure. When Draco became too much eager for only a mouth, he quickly took off Harry's shirt and trousers, stopping to give the erect dick few strokes before taking the pants off too. He continued the shaking, skin to skin, folding and unfolding Harry's foreskin on the shaft and back to the head. He then took a hard grip of Harry's tight ass, brushing his fingers around the hole that would soon become an entrance welcoming the big dick. Harry moaned and Draco gave him a brief kiss full of love. Draco carried the Gryffindor back to his lap, but before fucking him, he wandlessly summoned his wand from his jeans pocket – a turn on that Harry forgot to tell Draco about – and muttered "_Ducatus" _on his hand. A creamy substance oozed from the wand to Draco's hand.

"I guess I want to use a lubricant this time" said Draco.

"We never used one before."

"Yes, but I love to change." He kissed Harry soundly. "…Besides, I liked it when I was fucking your slippery watery mouth, so now I want it slippery." Draco was about to polish his dick with the lube when Harry stopped him.

"Let me do it, so I can have another chance to touch you."

"You can touch my dick at any moment you want… unless it's in your ass then you can't do it."

Harry smiled and took the lube from Draco's hands and spread it all over the hardness of Draco. Then Draco used the rest in his hand to spread it around Harry's asshole. Draco caught Harry's arse cheeks into his hand and entered his manhood into Harry. Harry moaned again, and Draco moved his hips upward and downward, accelerating with each thrust. Harry's ass bumped up and down, and the sexy sounds of fucking were, to Draco, better than any music. Harry was bossier when he helped the fucking by raising his ass up and down, while his back was inclined in an awkward angle that made Harry's lips brush with Draco's with every jump and landing. Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and gave a bruising kiss on the spot joining with the shoulder and down to the collar bone. Down he traveled to the muscular chest and its two pink pointy nipples. He kissed, licked, and bit them teasingly. Harry's moans caused Draco's chest to vibrate and his nipples to erect. Draco was fucking him hard hitting his prostate with every fuck that Harry's erection reached its maximum length while trapped between Draco's and Harry's bodies. It was so good to be touched by Draco's fingers on the ass and fucked by his dick roughly. After several thrusts into his prostate, Harry gripped his hands squeezing Draco's soft flesh of his shoulders and shouted his name many times as the hot white liquid shot out of the Gryffindor's dick onto Draco's abdomen. "_Oh yes, love," _said Harry. _"Fuck me, again. Harder. Right there. I am cumming. I'm cummmming. F-fuck meeee…"_

Draco quickly grabbed Harry's cock giving it some last shakes, and his fucks into Harry's ass accelerated more and more to Harry's delight, until Harry was like a sleepy koala resting on Draco's body although his moans weren't any less loud. "So nice… and fast" moaned Draco, "love you, Harry. _I love you, boy. Fuck your perfect arse. Fuck you…" _When Draco was near, he tightly wrapped his arms around Harry's body and fucked him harder. With loud moans and screams of Harry's name, he came inside Harry, sending shivers inside Harry's body when the hot semen tickled his lining. Harry lifted his head from Draco's shoulder and pressed a kiss on the hot sweaty lips. Draco responded with love and passion, and deepened the kiss playing with their tongues.

"I fuckin love you." They both whispered on each other's shoulders, at the same time.

Harry smiled, and then rested his head again on Draco's shoulder.

"See," said Harry, "it's your fault now that I lost my energy."

"We regret nothing," said Draco. His hands were running on the perfection of Harry's back, from his neck to the perfectly curved ass. "We are here to have a nice time. And I am sure it's going to be a very nice time."

After some time of rest – if the kisses weren't count as actions, – they restored some energy. "To shower?" asked Harry.

"I think it's enough to cast_ Scourgify _to clean your cum, and then go for swimming."

"Bloody hell, Draco. We left the curtains open, and the door is made of glass. What if somebody saw us?"

"Ha? We said that we no longer care who sees us. Whoever will see us will either turn their faces away, or put their hand into their pants and wank at the sight of your ass getting fucked."

Harry laughed visualizing the scene. He stood up taking the deflated dick of Draco out of his arse, leaned down, kissed it, and licked it wiping all traces of grease or semen. Draco smiled at him and brushed the dark hair. Harry took his wand and casted cleaning charms wiping the mess on Draco's tummy and dick. After that, he went to bring his swimming suit from his trunk, and Draco did the same. They wore them and went out under the hot sunny sky. The beach was half crowded with couples – none of them are gays, Harry noticed – either making out in the hot water or having a tan on the sand. Hand in hand, Harry and Draco half ran to the water. The water was warm, but not so hot, and had a wonderful sensation on their bodies. They entered more into the water until they reached a spot were the water's surface reached to their chests. Many people around them sent them disgusted glares. Harry and Draco noticed that it's more than they often get.

"Perhaps people here are all homophobes," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"But why did your friends send us to an extremely homophobic place?"

"Of course they didn't know. I suppose it was all Ron can afford as a gift. You know he's not rich."

"Come on, let's make the muggles angrier." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist under the water and kissed him fully on the mouth. Eyes shut and lips pursed, Draco brushed his hand on Harry's hair like he always liked to do, and gave the kiss the full passion he can. The sounds of kissing were audible over the sound of waves. They snogged for what seemed like hours. When they opened their eyes again, everyone's eyes were locked at them and disgusted expressions were worn on their ugly faces. If looks can kill, Draco and Harry would be dead hours ago.

"Let them burn. They don't know how it's like. They don't have a hot husband like mine" said Draco.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco again. "No one is hotter than you."

* * *

For hours, Draco and Harry swam and snorkeled (using the Bubble-head Charm) in the hot water, which was very interesting because of the beautiful sight underwater: variety of fish with all known shapes and colors, swimming in and out of their reefs. Not only the fish were beautiful, but also the other sea creatures that roamed beneath them on the seafloor.

When the sun dropped lower in the sky and the time for a good tan was over, people left the beach back to their rooms, but Harry and Draco stayed, for they desired this time in which they'll be alone on the beach.

Draco looked interested at the Muggles' departure. "You know," he said, "I think we had sex in all places that can be mentioned. On desks, in deserted classrooms, in classrooms during class, on bed, on the grass beside the lake shoreline, in the shower, in the Hospital Wing… everywhere except on the beach. I think it will be bloody brilliant."

"Yes, good idea isn't it? On this hot sand! But we just had sex before coming here, though."

"Oh, come on, Harry. We are here for the sex, and you know it. Just the thought about it made my cock go hard. Wanna see?" Draco took Harry's hands under the water and put it on his cock. Harry smiled and gave him few shakes before letting go. "Honestly, do you think it is a good idea if you got out of the water with your cock hard and the head exposed from swimsuit waistband?"

"I think it will be a brilliant idea. Just wait till you see all those chicks, who haven't left yet, following me everywhere logging for a lick." Draco pointed on a young woman lying on a chaise lounge, reading a book. She didn't seem like leaving now at all.

Harry punched Draco on his chest playfully. Draco laughed.

As they walked into the water, Harry watched Draco's ass hugged in the tight black swimsuit, and his eyes were locked on the erection that was partially exposed: a part of his dickhead appeared from above Draco's waistband.

Draco noticed Harry's stare. "If you are so eager for this," he caught his dick exposing its outline, every detail of it from above the swimsuit, "then hurry up and you'll feel it filling you, again."

Harry smiled and took his hands quickly and sped up to the beach. Harry looked around to make sure that no one was watching them, and found that the only person there had her eyes no longer locked on the book in her hands, but on Draco's apparent erection. She was watching Draco with an opened mouth and didn't shut it until the book fell from her hands and she gained consciousness.

_Take your eyes off him, bitch. He's my man. MY husband,_ thought Harry. Draco seemed indifferent, or actually enjoying the show and Harry's jealousy. Draco sat down on the sand, took out his wand from his long pocket, and casted _Salvio Hexia, Muffliato, _and _Repello Muggletum _around themso no one can see, hear, or pass on them. He looked at Harry who was still furious of jealousy. He raised an eyebrow to him questioningly. Harry shrugged and sat beside him, but didn't look at Draco.

"Oh my God! You are so cute when you're jelly" said Draco.

Harry looked at him with a flushed face and a questioning look.

"Don't pretend you're not!"

"I am not jealous. Why would I be?"

"Maybe because I have an amazing cock that made that chick here look at me and drool. That cock is going to teach you a very good lesson in attitude. When you see your boyfri – _husband – _aroused, you must take care of him immediately, by your fingers" Draco took Harry's hands and put it on his cock, wrapping the fingers around the girth, gliding them up and down. "Or by our mouth…" Draco leaned to kiss Harry, but Harry backed away.

Draco laughed and Harry glared at him. "Oh, come on, Harry. I am just teasing you. You can't say no to me when I am all horny and aroused, waiting for you care. Admit it!"

"I am sure I can…" lied Harry.

"Even if I…" Draco took off his suit, exposing his extremely hard cock that shined under the sunlight. "_ begged you for a touch?"

"You are not the only one who has an _amazing cock, _you know"

Draco laughed. "Prove it."

Harry put his two fingers under his swimsuit, and in a very slow motion, he started pulling it down, raising his hips to allow the suit to run over his ass, then lowering his hips back on the sand and his thighs upward to take the suit off completely. Harry was half hard already, and he was getting aroused more when he saw Draco staring at his sexy actions and the exposed dick, drooling, as if he never saw it before. Harry put a hand around his own cock and gave it few slow rubs. He gave Draco a sexy look from the edge of his eyes, and bit his lip. Draco suddenly threw himself on Harry and locked their lips together. Harry was trapped between the wet sand and Draco's body. He can feel Draco's hardness beside his own. Harry managed to pull his hands from under Draco's body to grab Draco's ass and squeeze it. He felt Draco oozing precum on his abdomen, while Draco was putting a hand on Harry's neck and biting the Gryffindor's lips. Harry's tongue brushed on the blonde's lips, and wandered inside the blonde's cavity. Their tongues brushed on each others', wandering and tasting each bit of softness. Draco kissed the edge of Harry's mouth and ran the tip of his tongue to the dark-haired boy's neck, where he nipped the skin so hard leaving scars on the smooth skin.

"You admitted it, then?" asked Harry.

"Well yes. You have an awesome cock. And I can feel it fucking my bellybutton."

Draco resumed licking these scars, before shifting his body downward to reach Harry's nipples with his mouth. He licked one nipple and bit it, making it go erect and red like a horny woman's clitoris, and squeezed the other nipple.

Harry moaned with his eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure of Draco's saliva running all the way from his chest to his navel, where it rested there too long licking it like the last part of an ice cream cone. The tongue then traveled to Harry's crotch, where it licked the follicles of his growing pubic hair, Harry's hipbones, his upper thighs, and, finally, down to Harry's bollocks. Draco took one testicle in his mouth swallowing it. Harry cried and clutched his hands gripping Draco's hair hard.

"Ooooh, Draco, please" moaned Harry.

"Please what?" Draco asked when he took Harry's balls out of his mouth.

"Please, touch me."

"Where exactly?" teased Draco.

"Touch my cock. I _beg you._"  
Draco took Harry's cock gently in his hands and gave it few slow shakes, folding and unfolding his foreskin. He bent down and licked the green-eyed boy's dickhead. Harry moaned and held Draco's blonde head tighter pushing it down more into his cock.

"We forgot something!" said Draco suddenly.

"What?"panicked Harry.

"The salve!"

"What salve?" asked Harry, but Draco didn't answer. He simply took his wand from the pocket of his swimsuit and pointed it in the direction of their room. "_Accio Salve!"  
_After three seconds, Harry saw something zooming towards them. When it came nearer and nearer, Harry recognized it as the purple gift box George gave Draco at the wedding.

"What is that then?" asked Harry, relieved that he'll finally know what the gift was.

"It's something George invented. We'll use it, and you'll see what it does." Draco opened the box and dipped his fingers into the purple salve. Then, he painted it on Harry's arsehole, dick, balls, nipples, and his own cock. Harry moaned at the feeling of Draco's fingers spreading the salve all over his sensitive spots. The Weasley product was instantly effective. Harry got aroused like he never did before, not even when he had used _Erecto._ Draco was, too. Not only did his dick extremely harden, but also Harry's areas that were soothed by the salve became highly sensitive, as if all the nerves in Harry's body were there. One touch from Draco on the nipple and he was moaning as if he was fucked. Draco resumed his job in kissing Harry on the lips, the neck, and chest. But Harry couldn't feel these areas in his body at all, as if they were cut out of him. All that he wanted now is caring in the areas that were soothed by the magical salve, and not gently like Draco was doing it, but hard. Very hard, indeed. So he begged Draco for that.

"You want it rough then?" asked Draco.

"Yes, please. Shut up and suck my dick."

"Make me."

"Don't make me _Imperio_ you."

Draco smiled and did what Harry asked for. He took the full cock inside his mouth and tightened his lips, narrowing the hole Harry fucked. Harry wanted to shout loud, but couldn't. What he felt cannot be put into words or expressed by expressions. He felt as though he was raised in the sky and reached heaven and beyond. Draco was doing it so well and the effect of the salve doubled_ No, that would be an underestimation_ it _quadrupled_ the pleasure for Harry. The dark haired boy raised and lowered his hips, fucking Draco's mouth. Draco played with Harry's bollocks as he gave him the best blowjob he can perform. Again, Harry couldn't even moan to express what he felt. He wanted more and more. He wanted Draco to do this to him forever and never stop. Soon, Harry's grip tightened very hard on Draco's hair, pulling it hard, when Harry finally was able to shout and scream, he shot his load inside Draco's mouth. Draco had to swallow quickly before he chocks, and gave him last sucks. Harry's prick didn't soften. It kept being hard as it was before he came.

Draco didn't stop playing with his mouth. He continued his journey down to Harry's arsehole, after rubbing out the sand that was covering the Gryffindor's ass cheeks. He opened Harry's legs wide open, to expose the pink hole. He licked it, as well as, the cheeks nearby. Draco put his middle finger inside it, and Harry was wasted. Draco looked at him making sure he's enjoying it, and found Harry's head stretched backward and his eyes closed. Clearly, he was screaming for more. Draco put another finger, and Harry cried.

"Just making sure it can fit my dick" said Draco.

"I am sure… it can. It… did… before. Ahhh, Draco… that's so… nice!"

"But it seems so tight to. Just relax, babe." Draco inserted a third finger, and finger-fucked the green-eyed boy. Harry's pleasure exploded via a long high pitched moan that was made the sound of the calm waves of the sea inaudible.

Every now and then, water splashed on Harry's ass, since he was the one bottoming.

Hearing Harry's moans was a great turn on. Draco's dick was still screaming for attention and Draco was screaming at it for patience, but it refused. The salve made Draco so eager like it made Harry so horny. Draco quickly took out his fingers and inserted his dick instead after clearing all the sand particles away. Harry screamed and grabbed his own thighs, raising his legs into the air. Draco fucked into him very hard and kissed Harry every time his lips were close to Harry's.

"More… to the r-right," gasped Harry, "y-yes, get mo-ore inside, y-yes, oh yes, right th-there. FUCK! F-fuck me, baby!"

"I am! Lower your voice… mmm … or you'll break the Muffliato shield…. FUCK you… and muggles will run into us_ Oooh_ searching for the source of the sound."

"See… who's talkin…g. Ah, baby, yeah. Fuuuuckkk yeaah! You're louder."

Dick in Harry's hole, hands on Harry's waist pulling and pushing his body for a double thrust (a pull from Harry and a push from Draco, and vise versa), and lips barely touching Harry's; Draco was in heaven. Harry was running his hands on various places: Draco's hair, neck, back, and ass, stopping there for some squeezing of the cheeks and rubbing the hole. Harry can't feel the pain of the friction with the hot sand, thanks to the delight of the friction of Draco's dick inside him.

Draco fucked so perfectly, right into Harry's prostate. And the salve was perfect. It made everything perfect. Draco's vision was blurred. He can't recognize the words that were coming out of his mouth. All of his senses were damn fucked, except at his dick, where it felt every good feeling that can be felt at the same time. He wanted to cum so badly, but he knew that it's good manners to let your prey cum first, although Harry already came ages ago, but since he was already hard, he needs another cum. So Draco shifted his body slightly upward and managed to take Harry's hardness into his hand. He rubbed the foreskin on the head stretching it to the shaft, and squeezed the whole flesh in his hands. Then with rhythmic motions, he shook the dick hard while fucking the ass harder. Harry, feeling a dick hitting his internal arousal spot and a hand rubbing his external one, can't keep his load in, and came all over his and Draco's abdomens. Immediately after Harry's ejaculation, Draco let go of the liquid trapped inside and shot his cum inside Harry while moaning Harry's name and rubbing his chest and shoulders. Like after Harry's first cum, their dicks stayed rigid and they didn't feel any post-sex pain. The salve was amazing. Harry made a mental note to give George big thanks for it.

Still aroused and so eager to continue fucking, Draco flipped Harry on the sand so that Harry lied on one side and Draco lied beside him facing Harry's back. The blonde entered his dick back to Harry's ass. His arms wrapped around Harry's torso and his hips struck into Harry's ass with every fuck, and so Harry returned back to his usual track of moaning. Draco pulled back the dark hair, which was full of sand particles, roughly and gave Harry's neck bruising kisses. The dark haired man felt the blonde's hot breath on his neck as Draco tore it with his teeth. Draco raised Harry's leg upward, and with great energy, fucked very hard into him that the friction with the sand started to pain Harry. Draco attacked and penetrated as if trying to break a wall with his penis, while Harry yelled for mercy. Harry was definitely dead. This was the hardest Draco had ever fucked him. He was sure that his ass will suffer pain for weeks and his neck will wear those scars forever. He tried to relax his anus's muscles, but even then, Draco's huge dick and the great force of fucking still caused him to scream. The cock entered so deep penetrating Harry's prostate and then left giving it no rest before it strikes again. Their bodies bounced back and forth with each thrust.

Harry let go of the pile of sand that was clutched in his hands, and gripped his own erection. With every fuck from Draco, he gives his dick a stroke. Harry's fingers enclosed tightly around his cock and slid down its length. "_Oooooh…M-my F-fffuckin G-gggod, Drraaaccco. Ooooh, yeah…Ffff-fuck me, babe. I l-love you, b-babe. F-fuck hard. Tear mm…me apart. Rippp m-me." _The Gryffindor boy didn't know when did he reach his orgasm. He felt himself spitting liquid on his hands sticking the sand to his cock causing more friction for the last-seconds' shakes. This time, Harry's cock started deflating normally after the effect of the salve started to fade. Meanwhile, Draco was, like Harry, having the time of his life. His hands were clutched around Harry's round ass cheeks, squeezing them around his dick for more tightness. He was still thrusting hard and gasping Harry's name and other unintelligible words. Draco quickly took his dick out of Harry and repositioned himself to face Harry. He shook his dick few shakes until he moaned loudly and released his load on Harry's chest. With a loud thud, Draco's body dropped on Harry's. Nothing separated them but cum, sweat, and sand. Both boys were breathing fast and unable to say a word. Harry wanted to express how good that felt – how wonderful Draco fucked him – but he can't. After minutes of gasping, Draco said "That was…"

"I know!" replied Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco embracing him tightly. He didn't want to let go of his precious lover. He wanted to stay there forever doing nothing but love the beautiful blonde, get fucked by him, and fuck him. Draco put his hands under Harry's body too and cuddled him. His head rested on Harry's shoulders so that he can kiss the sweaty neck continuously. He wondered when they will regain their energy so that they can return back to their room and not suffer from the hot rays of the sun above them and the hot sand beneath them. And as he drifted to a nap on Harry's shoulders, he noted that he felt no other pain. The salve was really excellent. If they had done that awesome sex with spells and enchantments, they would still suffer from back ache. But with the salve, they didn't… Clearly, they will have a very good time here, despite all the hate and the muggles around them.

* * *

Like their first day in their three weeks honeymoon, the rest of the days passed with the same routine. In the morning, the couple would order breakfast in their room, go out for a tan under the ultraviolet sun rays, swim and play in the warm water. Afternoon, they would usually go on a trip such as diving, parasailing, hiking in the city's high mountains, cruise in the Red Sea, or wander in the city's shops and markets. They have already bought about a hundred souvenirs and gifts to their friends and family. After having lunch in the hotel's restaurant, they'd go to the nightclub and dance till they collapse. At last, they'd return back to their room for hours of perfect sex.

One week passed, and still Harry didn't feel bored or wanting to return back to England the tiniest. This week was the best in his whole life. It was very nice to live freely without worries on your mind, to live with your lover alone away from all troubles. Well, in fact, there was one thing that troubled Harry's mind. It was that blonde woman that seemed to pop up in every place Harry and Draco went to. Harry was burning. _Can't she see that he's with his husband? If she doesn't know that I am his husband, at least she'd known that I am his boyfriend, and that she can't have him. _

One night, during dinner at the hotel's restaurant, Harry flushed angrily when he sat with Draco at a table and saw that the filthy muggle was sitting in the table beside them. Harry cursed under his breath when he saw her smiling at Draco, and spit his wine when he saw Draco returning her smile.

"What are you playing at? If I am not so good for you, then you can go have fun with her and sit beside her. Maybe you like something that I don't have." Harry was taking it seriously.

Draco laughed quietly. "I adore you when you are jelly like hell. Come on, Harry, you know I am only teasing you."

"But she doesn't know this. She wants you after she saw how hot you were when we were on the beach."

"Then you admit that I am hot?" Draco smirked.

"Do not change the topic."

"Merlin's balls, Harry, are you taking it seriously? I told you I am only teasing. I don't fancy this woman. She is not an interest. I am gay. I don't fancy any woman. I don't fancy any man, either, other than you. I love you Harry. You know that. Why the hell did I marry you if I weren't?"

"Ask yourself." Harry looked away from Draco and stared on his dish.

"Come on, Harry. We are here to have some good time. I promise I will stop teasing you like this, okay? I didn't know that by doing so it will make your beautiful smile fade from you face."

* * *

When they finished their meal and were full, they went downstairs to the nightclub. A waiter welcomed them and leaded them graciously to a nice table with comfortable couches, and served them with two bottles of whisky. Harry was drunk before he finished half of his bottle. After moments, Draco offered him a hand for a dance. Although it would be wiser not to dance as they were in a homophobic place, Harry and Draco were sure that everyone here was drunk too and won't notice them even if they were nude. So drunk that he can't support his own weight, Harry returned to sit at his table again after a long time of dancing. Draco didn't follow. He didn't realize that Harry had left. Harry sat watching Draco doing funny moves that he'll never be able to do if he was sober. Then, out of nowhere, came the blonde muggle girl from the middle of the crowd and dirty danced in front of Draco. She moved her ass in circles on his crotch, but Draco, even in this level of drunkenness, backed away. Harry had enough of this woman and her madness. He took out his wand from his pocket and marched towards the girl. As he was thinking of a curse he'd cast, the girl approached Draco, flung her arms around him, and kissed him fully on the mouth. People around them, who were sober enough to notice the kiss, cheered. Harry's vision was blurred, and the lighting of the club wasn't helping. The whiteness overpowered the sight. He could not hear, see, or speak. All he could feel was his heart, which was pumping so hard that it was about to break his ribcage. Draco collapsed on the ground when his only support – the girl's arms – let go of him as she was blasted of her place far away to the corner of the nightclub as a red bolt of light flew to her chest. She landed on the bar, crashing bottles and glasses of wine. The crowd soon became quiet as they watched Harry with open mouths and horrified expressions. Harry was breathing so fast. He was starting to gain some consciousness of his senses, judging by the urge to throw up. After a long silence, one brave man decided to talk "What za 'ell did you just do to 'er?" Harry's answer was a gallon of sick on the man's face. He felt a lot better now after he vomited. But, slowly, he began to realize what he'd done few seconds ago. He panicked and started shivering. That had never happened to him before. Not even when fighting Voldemort. People backed away from him. Some ran out of the club, and Harry knew that it was too late to take control of the issues here and return home safely. People have witnessed him doing magic, and they fled before he can do something. He started to think fast… _quickly, think… what should I do? _Harry found a solution that might, _might,_ work. He _Enervated_ the blonde girl, _Obliviated _her and all of those still present in the club, removing all traces of memory about that recent event. He even made the muggle girl forget all about Draco. As for the people who had left, they'll either think that they were too drunk and don't believe what they saw, or they'll force themselves to forget about it so they don't go mad or become accused of imagining things.

Harry looked around him. Everyone was standing awkwardly as if they don't know why they're here. Harry immediately took Draco, carried him alongside him, and once they were outside the club, he Disapparated to their room.

First thing Draco sensed was the softness of his bed. He didn't know how he got back to the room. He woke up to find himself alone in the room, and he has no memory of what happened after the dance last night.

Harry opened the room's door and entered. He was out and just came back to see Draco already awake.

"Good morning, Draco."

"'morning, Harry" Draco muttered while yawning. "How did I get here last night?"

"Long story... I brewed you a Hangover Draught. Luckily, I brought some ingredients with me from Britain. I bought a cauldron from a nearby old shop! I was shocked to see them there. I thought it was a wizarding shop, but when I asked the bloke selling them he told me that some Egyptian people cook in cauldrons. Take the potion now, and then you'll know how you got here."

Harry's tone was strange, Draco noted. He heard that tone before when he was confronted by Ron after the latter caught Harry and Draco in bed, and when Harry apologized to Draco after he cursed him with _Sectumsempra_. It was the tone harry used when he does a mistake and felt guilty about it.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Draco worried.

"Nothing, Draco. Drink." Harry handed him the potion and Draco drained it in his mouth. He felt a lot better. The headache was gone. "What happened?" he repeated.

"Nothing."

"How did I get here?"

"I Apparated you after you got drunk and collapsed on the floor."

"And where were you?"

"Speaking with Obliviators from the Egyptian Ministry of Magic."

"What? Why?" asked Draco, startled.

"Because I performed magic in front of muggles last night at the club." Harry's eyes were on the floor.

"Why?"

"It was because of that stupid filthy muggle slut. She kissed you. So I hexed her." Harry's eyes weren't guilty anymore. "I _Obliviated_ her and everyone who was there, but some managed to leave before I did. Apparently, the laws here are different from those in Britain. The Obliviators wanted to arrest me when I confessed of doing it. They didn't leave me until I confirmed that I am not a resident of the country and swore that I didn't know anything about the laws here."

Surprisingly, Draco's face wasn't flushed or angry at Harry. Instead, he was smiling widely. "You hexed her because she kissed me? Even when we all were drunk? God, I love you, Harry, so much." He pulled Harry to his bed and kissed him briefly.

Harry was shocked. He expected Draco to be mad at him and his Gryffindor's traits. "Of course I did. What did you expect me to do? Sit and watch her lying hands on _my husband?_ If there is one good thing of what happened last night, then it is when you backed away from her kiss. Even when you were drunk, you didn't let her kiss you."

"Believed me now that I don't love anyone, any object, anything at all but you?"

"I always did."

* * *

Draco and Harry were finally packing for leaving back to Britain, after three long weeks of honeymoon, which they enjoyed very much. Despite the enjoyment during trips, snorkeling, diving, playing with the dolphins, parasailing, skydiving, ATV racing, nomad camping, and dancing, the best times they had was when shagging. More of this magical salve made their days and nights magical. But they had to return back home, because they missed their friends (and parents in Draco's case; Teddy in Harry's case.) Harry was so looking forward to see Teddy. He missed the boy very much. He also felt guilty about not taking more care of his godson, but if anyone was to be blamed, then it was Draco, because he was distracting Harry from everything in this world. Although he shouldn't be happy that their honeymoon is over, Harry was so interested with how his future life will be like. It will never be sad or sorrowful as long as Draco is at his side. He will live a happy life with his husband and godson, will work at the job that he loves, and will have lots of happy days like those spent here.

"It's a bit sad, isn't it?" asked Harry. "That it's over."

"What's over? The honeymoon might be over, yes. But we are still together and will be forever. So it will never be sad."

And it was true. Nothing can upset them when they are together and for each other.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Harry closed the door of his room and locked it. He approached the vast comfortable bed and fell on it. That's what happened everyday when he returns back from the Ministry. The Auror Training was torturing him.

Draco had a day off, today. So he won't be sharing Harry the pain. He was waiting for Harry to return back home, and have his husband all to himself again. But Draco wasn't in the room when Harry came in. Harry heard the sound of running water from behind the bathroom door, and assumed that Draco was taking a shower. He lied there on the bed until the bathroom's door opened to reveal Draco wearing nothing but a towel wrapped so tightly around his waist that he was as good as naked. Harry's eyes admired the wet nipples, the flat abdomen with the water droplets running on its smooth skin, the small bulge under the towel, the perfection of Draco's thighs, and – when Draco turned around to close the bathroom's door – Draco's right ass. Harry saw this sight nearly every day since they got married, and still it never gets old. In fact, it gets better and better.

"Harry! Finally! I was waiting so long for you, so I decided to take a shower… something to make me busy. How are you? I missed you so much, babe."

Harry swallowed. "Missed you too."

"You seem really tired. Well, I'll let you relax." Draco came and stood in front of Harry, who was still lying with his back on the bed and his eyes were focused up on Draco's face. Before Draco could lie on top of Harry as he was intending, Harry pulled him and kissed him affectionately. His hands were finding a way under Draco's towel and just as he was about to untie it and reveal the blonde's treasures, the door opened.

"Fuck…" muttered Harry. He looked up from above Draco to see who their intruder was. He was Teddy, of course. Every time when they are about to have sex, Teddy steps in and force them not to… well, until he sleeps and then they can do everything they want. They got used to this since the small boy started to walk. The problem wasn't that he'd know what Harry and Draco were doing before he entered, of course; he was too young to understand. The problem was that once he's in and sees Harry, he never leaves.

"'aaarryyyy" said Teddy. It was one of the few words that he can now speak. Draco stepped away from above Harry. Teddy got there instead. Harry hugged him kindly, and kissed his soft cheeks. "Teddy! How are you, boy? I missed you so much! Where is Grandma?"

"Ramma?" asked Teddy, and he pointed at the door wanting to tell Harry that she was outside.

"You don't say! Why are you still awake at this hour, Teddy. You should have slept hours ago. Come on, go sleep in your room or with Grandma Andromeda."

"No. 'ere." He pointed at Harry and Draco's bed. Like every day, Teddy refused to sleep anywhere except with Harry and Draco.

"OK, Teddy." Harry took off his shoes and carried him to bed. Harry waited until Teddy fell asleep and then returned back to his blonde.

"Does he have to do this every day?" asked Draco with a smile, looking at the innocent sleeping baby.

"Since he's my godson, I owe you an apology, Monsieur Malfoy-Potter," said Harry facetiously.

"Shut up and continue whatever you were planning to do."

"Well, I was planning to have a sleep, so if you don't mind…" Harry acted like he's going to return back to bed and sleep, but then stopped. "I am kidding. I was planning to fuck the hell out of you."

"You said that many times and ended up being fucked."

"Only when I want to… yes."

Draco grinned. "You will always want to, baby. That's because you are, and will always be the girlish one."

**The End**

* * *

***Whew* This fic was a torture to write. I was suffering from a writer's block recently. That's why I was so late in updating this chapter. Nevertheless, I like this fanfic a lot because it means a lot to me and I hope you liked it too.  
As you might have noticed, the fic contains many spelling and grammar mistakes, bad diction, and wordiness. I am so sorry for that. I hope I can write better than that, but this is good according to me, since I am very bad at English and never was able to write any stories or essays before. English isn't even my first language. So, again, I apologize to whoever was disturbed by these mistakes. **

**I heard about this 'beta' thing but I don't fully understand it. I know that it's someone who reviews what I write before it is published. I ****_need_**** that. So if anyone is willing to do it, please tell me. Send me a P.M. or mention it in the reviews. I will be thankful for you forever. I don't know if this fic can be reviewed even after it's been published or not. But even if not, I still need a beta because I intend to write more fics. They will not be too long like this one, though. Most of them will be about Drarry, of course, but not all of them. **

**Thanks for everyone who followed me, and favorited or reviewed my story. I love you all 3**


End file.
